Amor improbable
by Usagich
Summary: Él es un joven multimillonario, triunfador, seguro de si mismo y un gran seductor, acostumbrado a tener todo lo que se le antoje. Ella una joven recien diplomada que busca abrirse un hueco en el camino de la publicidad. Un juego de conquista en el que habrá un ganador y un perdedor. ¿Quien de los dos podrá mas? Dejen sus reviews :)
1. 7 am

_**NOTA DE AUTOR**_

_**Bueno, aunque soy contraria a comenzar un fiction cuando todavía tengo otro sin terminar, no he podido resistirme. No tengo muy clara la idea de esta historia, así que me voy a dejar llevar. Tengo la idea de presentar a Darien como un tipo triunfador, seguro de si mismo y muy seductor. Se me ocurrió al escuchar una canción en la radio que hablaba de un mujeriego.**_

_**Les animo a que dejen sus review para saber si os interesa, que opinan y sugerencias de evolución de la historia. Muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo en leer mi historia. Un besazo.**_

7 a.m. La radio suena anunciando los 24 grados en la capital de Japón, cielos parcialmente nublados y tráfico fluido en las principales avenidas. Busco cuidadosamente el reloj despertador con mi mano y lo apago antes de que la locutora pueda seguir informándome.

Me levanto y me estiro. Creo que esta noche he cogido una postura en el cuello. Nota recordatoria: comprarme otras almohadas, estas ya están destrozadas. Aun me queda una hora antes de que el chofer pase a buscarme, así que me pego una ducha rápida y me preparo el desayuno mientras ojeo detenidamente el periódico.

Las mismas banalidades de siempre, que apenas me interesan. Mas atracos, mas subida de impuestos, mas caída de acciones en bolsa, sigue ganando el mismo equipo de siempre la liga de futbol y beisbol, poco más.

Cuando por fin acabo de desayunar, cierro el periódico y me dirijo a mi habitación para elegir mi atuendo de hoy. No hay mucho donde escoger, todo son trajes de ejecutivo serio y formal. Me pregunto qué pensaría mi socio si aparezco vestido con playera y pantalones de chándal en la sede de nuestro imperio. De seguro le daría un infarto y me sonrío pensando en la situación. La verdad es que no le soporto.

Como el día es caluroso, me decido por un traje de verano con una camisa azul claro. Hoy no me apetece ponerme la corbata así que la llevaré desabrochada. Me asfixia llevar hasta el último botón del cuello oprimiendo mi garganta. Recojo el maletín y compruebo que llevo todo lo que necesito.

Acaban de dar a las 8.00, así que salgo del departamento para esperar ya en la calle al chofer. Soy una persona muy maniática, ahora que lo pienso. No podría esperar a que me timbrase y yo simplemente bajar, no, tengo que salir siempre a en punto de casa, con el pie izquierdo, y pulsar dos veces el botón del ascensor. Es mi rutina diaria, nunca dejo que nada se escape de mi control, esa es la manera de poder controlar todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor, y así me siento más seguro.

Pero esperen, no me he presentado. Me llamo Darien. Tengo 27 años y actualmente soy el dueño de una de las editoriales más famosas que existen en Japón. Con apenas 21 años, ya amasé mi primera fortuna, absorbiendo a una de las empresas más importantes de Osaka.

Me puedo describir como un tipo que consigue todo lo que quiere. No me malinterpreten, esto quizás pueda sonar bastante presuntuoso, pero es mi realidad. No hay nada que se me resista y siempre encuentro la forma de tener lo que quiero en mi poder.

Estoy soltero, las mujeres no me interesan más que para pasar un buen rato con ellas. No es que haya tenido ninguna decepción amorosa fuerte, y supongo que acabaré casándome y teniendo hijos, pero por ahora no me lo planteo. Desde siempre, he estado acostumbrado a hacer con ellas lo que se me vino en gana. En el instituto no había chica que no soñara estar conmigo y en la universidad, la cosa siguió de la misma manera.

Mi chofer acaba de llegar y yo me monto en el auto, saludándolo de manera educada. Es un hombre de 50 años, que tiene cinco bocas que alimentar. Se poco de su vida, porque no me gusta demasiado establecer conversaciones con gente que no me interesa y no tiene nada que ofrecerme. Pero sé que es un buen hombre y por eso lo mantengo contratado.

Enciendo mi celular y comienzo a recibir sms de varias mujeres con las que me vi la semana pasada. Entorno los ojos y los pongo en blanco, mientras abro los mensajes uno a uno. Una sonrisa en mi rostro se dibuja y mi chofer no puede evitar hacer un comentario.

**Veo que está muy solicitado, joven Darien** – me sonríe a través del espejo retrovisor.

**No tanto como crees** – guardo mi celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras mantengo mi mirada en la ventana.

Pronto llegamos a mi trabajo. Es un edificio situado en pleno centro de Tokio, acristalado, con un diseño clásico pero a la vez moderno. Un colega arquitecto hizo su diseño, garantizándome que no habría otra construcción igual en todo Japón y así fue. El chofer estaciona en la acera y me despido de él tocándole el hombro como seña de complicidad. Me bajo del auto colocándome el traje y entro por la puerta principal

**Buenos días, señor Chiba** – me saluda el hombre de seguridad de la entrada.

**Buenos días** – digo sin mirarle a penas, mientras paso por el detector de metales.

Me encamino al ascensor y me encuentro con Andrew. Él es mi amigo de la universidad y podría incluso denominarlo como mi mano derecha en la editorial. Dirige el gabinete de abogados y en más de una ocasión, me ha sacado de un buen lío y de indemnizaciones millonarias.

**Que hay, Darien** – me saluda dando un manotazo en la espalda

**Todo bien. Que desayunas, me gustaría levantarme con esa energía todos los días **– digo tocándome le hombro donde me golpeo

**Un café americano y una alta dosis de hidratos, amigo** – ríe desenfadado.

Andrew y yo tenemos la misma edad. Mientras él aparenta 27 años, y es una persona feliz, casado con su esposa y sus dos hijos, yo parezco ya un viejo de 60, por como vivo y me comporto. Claro que las responsabilidades no son comparables. Debe ser eso.

Nos montamos en el ascensor y comenzamos a hablar del partido de beisbol que se televisó ayer por la noche. Afortunadamente, compartimos afición por el mismo equipo, así que no entraremos en discusiones sobre quien mereció ganar. Los dos tenemos clara nuestra postura.

Mi despacho está en la última planta, donde están las mejores vistas de la bahía de Tokio, como no podía ser de otra manera. Al entrar en la planta, siempre ocurre el mismo ritual. Moly se acerca a mí y recoge mi maletín y mi chaqueta o abrigo, depende de lo que lleve ese día.

Rey es mi asistente, me va informando de todas las novedades que se han producido desde que yo abandono la empresa el día anterior hasta que llego por la mañana.

Y Hotaru es mi secretaria, me sonríe abiertamente, mientras atiende las llamadas por el manos libres. Sé que le gusto, y en más de una ocasión me lo ha dado a entender, es una chica muy bonita, pero no quiero involucrarme con empleadas, sería muy fastidioso si hubiese un maletentendido y quizás podrían denunciarme por acoso.

Lo que decía, siempre la misma rutina. Me dejo caer sobre la silla de mi despacho, mientras Rey sigue parloteando en frente mía con un taco de papeles. La verdad que no le estoy prestando mucha atención.

**Darien, ¿me estás escuchando?**- me mira frunciendo el ceño

**Perdón Rai, hoy estoy algo distraído. ¿Qué decías?** – me incorporo en la mesa de cristal apoyando mis codos en ella.

**Digo que a las 12 comienzan las entrevistas para ocupar el cargo de relaciones públicas de la empresa. Querrás estar presente o…**

**No, ni hablar. Que se encargue Lita. Para eso le pago** – odio los procesos de selección de personal, me desesperan.

**Está bien. Recuerde que a las 2 tiene una reunión con Seiya Kou para tratar su contrato con la revista **– me dice saliendo por la puerta.

**Si, si **– ese maldito Kou, como lo odio. Y lo peor que voy a tener que tragarme su arrogancia porque lo necesito en mi número de este mes.

La mañana pasa de lo más aburrida. Me dedico a revisar informes y a repasar los cálculos de contabilidad. Se preguntaran: ¿no tienes un departamento contratado que se dedica a eso ya? Así es, pero como ya les dije, me gusta tenerlo todo controlado así que yo mismo lo reviso después.

A las 12, comienzo a escuchar ajetreo en la sala de espera que está cerca de mi despacho. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ha comenzado el proceso de selección para el puesto de Relaciones Públicas de la editorial. No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por quienes son las personas que se presentan. Así que decido hacer un descanso, y acompañar a Lita un rato durante las entrevistas.

Salgo de la oficina y observo una marabunta de gente esperando y hablando entre susurros. Todos llevan una carpeta, de seguro con sus referencias, y se encuentran bastante nerviosos. Me sonrío a mí mismo y consigo abrirme paso entre la multitud. Noto que la mayoría de las mujeres voltean para verme y me sonríen de forma nerviosa. Yo les correspondo, totalmente tranquilo mientras llego al despacho de Lita.

**Darien, que infierno. Ahí fuera hay más de 100 personas** – se agarra la cabeza.

**Es mucha gente, que tienes pensado hacer** – me coloco por detrás de ella admirando los portarretratos de sus hijos.

**Entrevista grupal, les explicaré de que va el puesto y después buscaré la forma de descartar a la gran mayoría**– suspiró.

**Te acompañaré un rato, tengo curiosidad** – sigo caminando observando el despacho de Lita.

**Ok, será mejor que comencemos o se te hará tarde** – se encamina hacia la puerta y llama la atención del público con un juego de palmas.

Me incorporo detrás de ella con mi sonrisa más seductora, mientras voy analizando a todos los presentes. El puesto de relaciones públicas es un puesto especial y difícil de trabajar. Requiere de buena presencia y don de gentes, ya que de ese departamento, dependen mucho de los contratos publicitarios que hacen que la empresa se mantenga a flote. No puedo evitar fijarme, que la mayoría son hombres. Eso me desagrada. Quiero que sea una mujer quien ocupe el puesto.

No me malinterpreten. La mayoría de los cargos de publicidad lo ocupan hombres. Si contrato a una mujer bonita, hay muchas más posibilidades de conseguir suculentas ofertas. Así de simples somos los hombres.

Ya en la sala, me siento al lado de Lita con la pierna cruzada y un codo apoyado en el reposabrazos de las sillas. Mi semblante es serio, dentro de poco, sabrán que yo seré su jefe y no quiero que tomen demasiada confianza. Voy analizando el rostro de todas las mujeres, hasta que me topo con una que me llama especialmente la atención.

Es rubia, muy rubia. Tiene los ojos azules y va muy poco maquillada. Parece muy joven, recién titulada, diría yo. Se come las uñas de manera nerviosa, y me sonrío. Aparenta estatura media y delgada. No me gusta su peinado, ese par de chonguitos son como para secundaria. En que estaría pensando para presentarse a una entrevista así. Aun así es muy bonita y no puedo evitar pensar como sería verla en mi cama.

Rápidamente, me revuelvo en mi asiento y retiro mi mirada de ella. Lita comienza a hablar, pero se está comenzando a hacer un lío así que decido echarle un cable.

**Buenas tardes. Soy Darien Chiba, presidente y dueño de esta editorial **– las miradas automáticamente se dirigen a mí y Lita suspira aliviada mientras se sienta en la silla.

Miro fijamente a la joven rubia de moños en el pelo. Me mira nerviosa, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa. Ese sonido me distrae durante unos segundos, pero me recoloco en la silla y sigo hablando.

**Estamos buscando un perfil muy concreto para cubrir esta vacante como responsable de las relaciones públicas de la editorial, y es por ello, que ahora mismo tendremos que elegir unos cuantos perfiles para la entrevista personal** – pongo mi sonrisa más seductora. Las chicas me miran embobadas, menos ella, que no para de mirar la sala de conferencias mientras sigue golpeando los dedos en la mesa.

**Pero evidentemente, agradecemos a todos los descartados su tiempo y estima por confiar en nosotros para comenzar vuestra carrera profesional **- me interrumpe de manera nerviosa mirándome.

**El perfil que estamos buscando es una mujer de entre 20 y 30 años. Con experiencia en el sector, buena apariencia y don de gentes** – continúe hablando mientras Lita me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada y yo le sonreía. Volví a mirar para la rubia, y seguía con la manito, me estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

**Señorita **– le digo mirándola fijamente mientras los demás candidatos se voltean a verla – **Señorita. ¿Le pasa algo?**

**Eh, no, no. Estoy bien** – me dice nerviosa trabándose en las palabras

**Entonces deje de hacer ese molesto ruido con las uñas, por favor** – le digo seriamente mientras me mantiene la mirada. Ella entrecierra los ojos y finalmente para.

**Perdón, señor** – baja su cabecita rubia en señal de sumisión y yo me sonrío.

**Si nos entregáis las referencias, citaremos a las personas elegidas para la próxima entrevista personal** – dijo Lita mientras se levantaba para recoger las referencias para enfriar un poco el asunto.

Pasados diez minutos, todos los presentes habían salido de la sala de conferencias y se encontraban a la espera de la decisión, mientras Lita y yo observábamos todos los perfiles.

**Esta me gusta. Tiene un máster y habla cuatro idiomas** – decía señalándome un papel.

**Si, está bien** – yo estaba demasiado concentrado en otra tarea.

**Esta podría valernos. Sus padres son periodistas del periódico local de Tokio, debe tener muchos contactos **– señalaba otra.

**Ok, bien** – seguía buscando pero no encontraba

**Darien, que buscas** – me dijo frunciendo el ceño y tirando el bolígrafo a la mesa en señal de desesperación

**Una referencia de una chica que me ha llamado la atención** – seguía buscando hasta que por fin encontró.

**Y quien era** – me miró muy expresiva

**Ésta, aquí está. Serena Tsukino** – dije mientras observaba su referencia.

**Es linda. Pero muy joven y sin experiencia en el sector. No es lo que andamos buscando** – me dijo Lita seriamente.

**Estudio relaciones diplomáticas. Podría valer **– le digo intentando convencerla

**Solo te has fijado porque es bonita. No piensas con la cabeza, ni en lo mejor para la empresa** – se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

**Solo entrevístala ¿ok?** – intento sonar confiable, pero su gesto de desacuerdo no me deja opción –** Ya decidiré yo si vale o no para el puesto.**

Salgo de la oficina sin despedirme de Lita. A veces me enoja que tenga ese carácter y que haga lo que se le viene en gana. Vale, de acuerdo, es la gerente de Recursos Humanos, y como tal le corresponde la gestión de contrataciones. Yo nunca me involucro en ello, lo que no quiere decir que no tenga voz ni voto en esta cuestión. Porque es la mujer de Andrew y es muy buen amigo mío, sino ya estaba de patitas en la calle.

Me coloco el cuello y carraspeo para aclarar la voz. Me despido de los presentes con un educado "**buena suerte**" y me voy. Busco con mi mirada a la rubia con cabeza de odango, pero no la veo. A lo mejor la asusté, llamándole la atención delante de todos. Refunfuño para mis adentros y entro en mi despacho.

Estoy mirando unos informes, cuando mi secretaria Hotaru entra con el manos libres y una libreta.

**Darien, tengo una llamada de Lita, dice que es urgente** – me mira insinuante.

**Dile que estoy ocupado con estos informes. Después la paso a ver** – sigo mirando los informes, aunque no me importan los más mínimo. En realidad no me apetece hablar con ella ahora mismo.

**Dice que es importante, que va a entrevistar a…mmmm….si aquí está, Serena Tsukino** - me vuelve a mirar.

**Dile que voy para allá **– decido de improvisto mientras me desabrocho otro botón de mi camisa y me acomodo ante la atenta mirada de Hotaru a mi torso.

**Hotaru** – ella me mira sorprendida a los ojos – **dile que voy para allá** – sonrío.

**Ah sí, claro. Ahora mismo** – saliendo del despacho.

Me levanto y me alisto los pantalones, ya que están algo arrugados de estar tantas horas sentado. Me miro en el reflejo del ventanal y me coloco algo el pelo. Lo tengo un poco desordenado pero que importa. Me dirijo al despacho de Lita y entro sin llamar. Para algo la empresa es mía.

**Darien **– sorprendida- **no te esperábamos**.

**Bueno, tenía un momento libre y me gusta colaborar en los procesos de selección de personal **– le sonrío agarrando una silla y sentándome justo al lado de la rubia con odangos en el pelo.

**Claro…-me dice irónica**- bueno, por donde íbamos – intentando recuperar la compostura.

Yo observaba a la joven. Se mantenía completamente erguida en la silla, con una pierna cruzada que movía de forma compulsiva. El zapato de tacón bailaba en su pie. Sin duda, se lo habían dejado y no era su número. Su perfil era el de una diosa. Nariz pequeña y respingona, ojos azules como el mar, pestañas largas y rizadas, ojos de ensueño y el cabello…agh…ese estúpido peinado que la hace aparentar 10 años menos y lo arruina todo. Noto que me mira de reojo y eso me divierte.

**Bueno, señorita Tsukino. Cuántos años tiene –** pregunta Lita sin prestarle mucha atención. Está claro que no la contempla para el puesto.

**Tengo 21 años. Recién acabo de terminar la carrera** – habla atropelladamente y a mí me hace gracia.

**No le parece que es un poco joven para el puesto, quiero decir, acaba de salir titulada y este puesto requiere experiencia y profesionalidad** – la mira ceñuda. Está poniéndola a prueba.

**Bueno, en cuanto a la experiencia no puedo hacer nada. Pero creo que la profesionalidad no depende de la edad, sino de las ganas e ilusión de esforzarse porque tu trabajo sea mejor cada día** – sonrío mientras seguía moviendo el pie en pequeños círculos.

**Sí, eso está claro** – Lita se coloco bien las gafas de lectura – **como va su inglés.**

**No muy bien. Tengo que ser sincera** – eso puede ser un problema para el puesto.

**Usted es consciente de que como relaciones públicas, necesitamos que domine a la perfección, al menos el inglés.**

**Lo se**

**Bueno, no hay nada que un profesor particular no pueda solucionar, Lita** – le digo sonriendo y apoyando mi brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

**Sí, claro…-** me dijo irónicamente de nuevo – **bueno, Serena, tengo que decirte. No creo que seas la persona más adecuada para este puesto, al menos, en este momento. Pero te auguro una carrera brillante como diplomática** – le sonrío de manera sincera.

**Muchas gracias, no se preocupe. Habrá otra oportunidad** – dijo levantándose de manera muy educada – **Ha sido un placer.**

**Igualmente, señorita. Que tenga un buen día** – se despidió Lita quitándose las gafas

**Adiós Serena** – alcancé a decir yo pero me ignoro mientras salía por la puerta.

**¿Adiós Serena?** – río irónicamente Lita.

**Qué te pasa. No le has dado ninguna oportunidad. Has ido a morder al cuello** –estoy enfadado

**Esa chica no vale para este puesto y lo sabes. Buscamos otro perfil y ya lo he encontrado, se llama Michiru Kaio** – enseñándome el papel con sus referencias.

**Contrata a Serena, tengo un buen presentimiento** – le alcancé el teléfono inalámbrico.

**No pienso. Darien, soy la encargada de este departamento y con todo el respeto, aunque tú seas mi jefe, no voy a cambiar mi criterio** – se reclino sobre su silla.

**Como jefe tuyo que soy te ordeno que la contrates. Le haremos un contrato de tres meses para darle tiempo a que aprenda y coja soltura, si pasados tres meses no vale, yo mismo la despediré. Llámala** – me levante furioso dirigiéndome a la puerta.

**Pero Darien, eso no…**

**Lita, haz tu trabajo y llámala. Para eso te pago **– salí dando un portazo del sitio. Lita conseguía sacarme de mis casillas.

Sé que Lita obedeció y acabo aceptando, porque Andrew me lo contó en el descanso de la comida. Me dijo que me había pasado con su mujer, que no confiaba en su criterio, que me había equivocado en confiar un puesto de esa importancia a una chica sin experiencia, y blablablá, me importa bien poco lo que opinen. Yo les doy de comer y les pago su sueldo, así que espero que respeten mi decisión como jefe y presidente de esta empresa.

Miro el reloj y son las 2 de la tarde. Se me revuelve el estomago al pensar que tengo que aguantar al estúpido de Seiya Kou. Un cantante que se acaba de separar del grupo Three Lights y ha despuntado en el mundo discográfico gracias a que su agente ha conseguido colar su maqueta en las emisoras de radio más importantes.

Y en esas me encuentro, intentando convencerlo de una colaboración para mi revista. Una entrevista en páginas centrales y un reportaje fotográfico. Me resulta vomitivo tener que darle tal protagonismo, pero no me queda más remedio que comerme mi orgullo, ser profesional, y comportarme como lo que soy: el capitán de este barco.

**Amigo, te tengo que dejar. Tengo que atender al señorito Seiya** – digo irónico mientras me levanto de la silla de mi despacho.

**Ok, ten paciencia anda. Será un buen fichaje** – me dice amigable

**Sí, que remedio. Nos vemos** – digo saliendo del despacho con la mejor de mis sonrisas a recibir a ese personajucho de tres al cuarto.

La reunión con Seiya y su agente, duró más de lo esperado. Como siempre no conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo en las cuestiones más importantes: número de páginas de la entrevista y honorarios. Por cansancio, acabé aceptando las condiciones que impuso el cantantucho. Lo que más deseaba era perderlo de vista, y como tuviese que estar manteniendo mi sonrisa de complacencia me iba a quedar un tic de por vida.

Cuando por fin terminó la reunión, decidí pasar por el despacho de Lita, que se encontraba todavía trabajando.

**Todavía aquí** – le dije desde el umbral de la puerta

**Aquí estoy. Tengo un jefe muy pretencioso** – ironizó.

**Sí, creo que me han hablado de él. Gracias por aceptar mi recomendación en cuanto a Serena.**

**Como si tuviese opción** – me miró por encima de las gafas con una media sonrisa.

**No te arrepentirás** – le sonríe.

**Yo no tengo nada que perder. La empresa es tuya, no mía** – siguió escribiendo en el ordenador.

**Bueno, no te quedes hasta tarde y vete a darle mimos a tu marido, que está insoportable como tu** – reí.

**En un rato. Por cierto, mañana empieza. Le diré que pase por tu despacho para que le expliques** – se sonrío de una manera extraña.

**Perfecto. Hasta mañana **

Me despedí de mis empleadas, que muy amablemente se quedaron ajustando unas cifras de unos papeles de última hora que llegaron por fax y yo me fui a mi casa a descansar. Hoy había sido un día muy raro y necesitaba comer alguna porquería y echarme a dormir hasta que llegase el día siguiente.


	2. Primer día

"_**Buenos días Tokio. Son las 8:00 de la mañana. En el día de hoy los cielos parece que…" **_Ya cállate estúpido despertador! Estoy tan cansada. Porque tiene que llegar la mañana y peor todavía, porque tengo que madrugar tanto. Nunca me acostumbraré.

Me llamo Serena, y soy la nueva relaciones públicas de la Editorial Chiba and co. Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, así que mas me vale causar buena impresión. La verdad que no se muy bien lo que pasó, fui a la entrevista y la señorita que me vió se encargo de dejarme muy claro que no valía para el puesto. Pero a la hora, recibía una llamada al teléfono en la que la misma señorita, me informaba a regañadientes, que el jefe había decidido darme una oportunidad.

Mi jefe, por cierto, es muy guapo. Un moreno de metro noventa, bastante musculoso y con unos ojos azul zafiro y sonrisa de infarto. Pero no se crean, tampoco es el tipo más atractivo que he conocido. Lo que si me pareció es un presuntuoso, pero supongo que es normal, ya que ni siquiera ha llegado a los 30 y ya tiene una empresa con gran trayectoria internacional y amasa una fortuna incalculable.

Dicen que está soltero porque odia a las mujeres, y no desea comprometerse con ninguna. No me extrañaría, aunque si él quisiera, podría tener a quien quisiera. Todas las chicas de la oficina suspiran por su boca y él lo sabe y lo disfruta.

Para mi primer día de trabajo elegiré unos vaqueros y una camisa. Mi mejor amiga, Mina, me dejó prestado los zapatos de tacón para la entrevista, pero ahora que ya tengo el puesto supongo que no los necesito.

Tengo que darme prisa si quiero llegar puntual en mi primer día. Mi jornada empieza a las 9 de la mañana y el autobús acaba de pasar. Diablos! Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Si espero, podría llegar tarde, así que cogeré un taxi.

Vivo en las afueras de Tokio, así que imagínense el trayecto que me espera hasta llegar al centro. La verdad, no vivo ahí por las vistas o por la zona tranquila, sino porque con mi beca de estudiante es a lo único que podía acceder. Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no sé lo que voy a cobrar por mi trabajo, pero creo que podré permitirme algo más cerca. Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Mina para que me ayude a buscar.

Llego al trabajo a las 9 en punto y salgo corriendo del taxi, sin esperar a que el hombre me de el cambio. En el puesto de seguridad un hombre de dos metros de alto por ancho, me frena en seco.

**Señorita. ¿Su acreditación?** – me mira seriamente

**No tengo. Hoy entro a trabajar, soy nueva, y ya llego tarde **– hablo lo más rápido que puedo.

**No podemos dejarla pasar sin acreditación. Lo siento** – me dice inexpresivo

**Tranquilo, viene conmigo **– dice una mujer detrás de mi

Debe ser importante porque el oficial de seguridad nos deja pasar sin rechistar. Ahora que me fijo es la señorita Kino, quien me entrevistó para el puesto. Bueno, al menos es una cara conocida.

**Llegas tarde, Tsukino** – me dice adelantándose para coger el ascensor

**Si, lo siento. No volverá a suceder** – lamento mientras observo lo elegante que va vestida. Lleva un traje a medida, unos zapatos con un tacón de infarto y un bonito maletín de piel.

**A mí no es a quien tienes que dar explicaciones, **querida – dice pulsando el botón 21 del ascensor.

La subida en el ascensor se hace de lo mas incomoda. El hilo musical está demasiado alto. No me llega la hora de comenzar a trabajar y conocer a mis compañeros. En el reflejo del acero inoxidable del ascensor observo a la señorita Kino y después me fijo en mi atuendo. Frunzo el ceño, parezco una colegial de secundaria.

Por fin se abren las puertas. La señorita Kino sale primero se gira, me mira de arriba abajo y sonriéndome me pide que espere en el despacho del jefe. Trago saliva, y asiento. ¿Por qué diablos tengo que ir al despacho del jefe?, de seguro que me llamará la atención por haber llegado tarde.

Me encamino sigilosamente por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de centralita donde se encuentra un joven castaña de ojos muy expresivos. Parece agradable.

**Hola señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla?** – me dice muy sonriente.

**Eh, si. Entro a trabajar hoy y me han dicho que debo hablar con el jefe primero **– genial, no me acuerdo de como se llama.

**Ah. Usted debe ser Serena Tsukino. Yo me llamo Molly y trabajo en el equipo directivo del señor Chiba. Su despacho es la última puerta** – vuelve a sonreírme y yo asiento.

Caminando hacia el despacho de mi jefe voy pensando en la excusa que le diré cuando me pregunte porque he llegado tarde. _**Quizás que perdí el autobús, o se estropeo mi auto, no me sonó el despertador, o tuve que llevar a mi hermano pequeño al colegio**_. Voy ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando una joven morena de pelo muy largo me frena en seco.

**Señorita Tsukino, me imagino** – me mira de arriba abajo. ¿Qué les pasa en esta oficina?

**Si** – asiento.

**Deje que guarde su bolso y su chaqueta. Desea algo de beber, quizás comer algo **– me pregunta como si fuera el protocolo.

**No, gracias** – en realidad me vendría bien comer algo ya que no me dio tiempo a desayunar, pero tengo que hacerme la fuerte.

**Pase al despacho del señor Chiba, por favor** – dice mientras me abre la puerta y yo trago saliva.

Bien. Está vacío y el jefe todavía no llego. Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte. La joven morena, que ni siquiera se ha presentado, ahora que lo pienso, se aleja por el pasillo. El despacho es impresionante. Es todo de cristal, hasta las paredes y las puertas. Tiene una gran vista a la bahía de Tokio. Me fijo en si el jefe tiene alguna foto en su escritorio y puedo ver un portarretratos de espaldas. De seguro es su novia pienso y no puedo evitar acercarme a curiosear.

Me sorprendo al comprobar que mi jefe, aparte de presuntuoso es un arrogante engreído. La foto es un retrato primer plano de su rostro en blanco y negro. Está como tocándose la barbilla y sonriendo de manera insinuante. Parece que pertenece a algún reportaje fotográfico para alguna revista.

Sigo analizando el despacho. Me llama la atención de que todo está muy ordenado y limpio, pero supongo que será cosa de las señoras de la limpieza. Me paseo por la galería de cristal cuando en el cristal observo un reflejo. Me doy la vuelta, y a través de los muros de cristal puedo observar llegar a mi jefe.

Viste un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca con corbata granate. Lleva unas gafas de sol y va hablando por el celular, mientras que con la mano libre sujeta un maletín muy elegante. Me impresiono al ver el despliegue de medios en la oficina. Todas las mujeres del alrededor paralizan su actividad para verlo llegar y sonreír como tontas. La primera chica que me atendió, Molly, recoge su abrigo mientras él ni la mira. La segunda chica, la morena de pelo largo, lo sigue con un montón de papeles.

Se está encaminando a su despacho, así que aliso mi camisa y coloco mis vaqueros mientras me agarro las manos intentando parecer profesional y tranquila.

Él entra como un vendaval en el despacho, parece que ni siquiera me haya visto y frunzo el ceño.

**Dile que quiero ese informe en mi despacho a primera hora **– cuelga su celular enfadado – **Llegas tarde** – dice mientras se acerca a la mesa para dejar sus cosas.

**¿Perdón?** – digo irónicamente, pues llevo esperando 10 minutos por él en su despacho ¿Cómo lo supo?

**Que llegas tarde** – me dice mirándome fijamente mientras se quita las gafas de sol – siéntese.

**¿Có…como lo supo? **– le pregunto realmente asombrada mientras tomo asiento.

**Este edificio es mío. Soy el primero en enterarse de todo** – se sienta en su silla mientras enciende el ordenador y la joven morena emite una risita.

**No volverá a suceder, señor **– le digo enfadada porque me llama la atención delante de su empleada.

**Estoy seguro** – me dice altivamente mientras abre su maletín buscando unos papeles.

Me mantengo callada y la joven morena comienza a recitar a mi jefe el orden del día. Parece un tipo realmente ocupado, tiene muchas reuniones y visitas de personalidades celebres. El, creo que no le presta la más mínima atención, porque sigue buscando algo en su maletín y asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras la joven sigue parloteando.

**Ok, Ray. Gracias **– la despide así de improvisto y la morena se queda algo cortada.

**Adios, Darien** – dice mientras me mira de arriba abajo, por segunda vez.

**Ray es mi asistente personal. Lleva mi agenda del día **– me explica mientras ojea unos portafolios.

Yo asiento. No sé qué decirle. Esa explicación no era en absoluto necesaria.

**Bueno, señorita Tsukino. Por cierto ¿puedo tutearla, verdad?** – me sonríe y deja ver sus perfectos dientes relucientes.

**Si usted lo prefiere…-** intento ser profesional.

**Si. Yo te agradecería que me llamaras Darien, no me gusta la imagen de jefe, ya me entiendes **– sigue sonriendo y yo no sé porque, pero no me creo en absoluto que no le guste ser el que manda.

**Está bien** – asiento mientras juego con mis dedos.

**Bueno, antes de nada, quiero decirte que en esta empresa esperamos mucho de ti, y esperamos que no nos defraudes. Te he dado una oportunidad que me ha costado un enfado con el departamento de , porque creo que das con el perfil que buscamos **– no para de mirarme y comienzo a ponerme nerviosa.

**Por supuesto. No defraudaré a la empresa, voy a dar todo de mi** – soy muy convincente, o eso creo.

**Bien. Estarás un par de semanas en mi departamento, mientras aprendes a manejarte en tu puesto. Después volarás sola y te haremos de vez en cuando alguna prueba, para ver si la cosa evoluciona como queremos. Este es tu contrato** –me dice mientras me acerca un portafolios – **las condiciones de la relación laboral van muy bien detalladas, yo lo revisé personalmente.**

**No era necesario** – le sonrío mientras agarro un bolígrafo, que el mismo me ha facilitado, para firmar de una vez.

**Siempre es un placer estar al corriente de lo que sucede en mi empresa** – se reclina en el respaldo de su asiento y sigue observándome.

**Bueno, y por donde empiezo **– le digo mientras le devuelvo el bolígrafo y los portafolios.

**Rai te dará unos informes que se realizaron desde el departamento de contabilidad y publicidad para que los revises y veas como trabajamos en esta empresa. Puedes sentarte en el puesto de Hotaru hasta que instalemos una mesa en tu nuevo despacho** – me dice observando de nuevo el contrato, concretamente el apartado de mi firma.

**¿Quién es Hotaru?** – pregunto dudosa.

**La joven morena de pelo corto que está ahí sentada. Es mi secretaria**.

**Bueno, está bien. Si me permite** – me levanto dando por zanjada nuestra primera reunión. No fue tan mal como creía.

**Serena** – me giro mientras sisea mi nombre **– si me permite darle un consejo, invierta su nuevo sueldo en un cambio de imagen.**

**A que se refiere** – me estoy ofuscando, que quiere decir con que necesito un cambio de imagen.

**Me refiero a que no va a presentarse en esta empresa, ocupando el puesto de dirección de relaciones públicas, con unos vaqueros y una camisa. Necesitará trajes y vestidos de cóctel y también…** – hace una pausa como buscando las palabras adecuadas- **un cambio de peinado.**

**A mí me gusta mi peinado, llevo con él desde que tenía 14** – protesto sin darme cuenta que él es mi jefe yo una empleada recién llegada.

**Su vida fuera de esta empresa no me importa. Pero aquí soy el que manda y tiene que presentar una imagen más formal. Si usted quiere agarrarse esos moños al salir del trabajo, no me importa** – es muy claro y a la vez no se porque me siento atraída por cómo se expresa.

**Veré que puedo hacer** – me quejo pero asumo, en el fondo, puede que tenga razón.

No dice nada. Sigue mirándome fijamente y acto seguido se levanta, se recoloca la corbata y desabrochándose la chaqueta, me acompaña para abrir la puerta de su despacho. Se ve tan sexy y seguro en cada movimiento. De repente, con su mano, toca el final de mi espalda en un gesto muy confuso entre cariño y compañerismo y me invita a salir. Yo me giro confundida por ese momento, pero el tan solo sigue mirándome de manera enigmática.

**Si tiene alguna duda, estoy a tu disposición** – se despide con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras vuelve a su mesa.

Y yo me quedo como tonta mirando a través de las puertas de su despacho. Rápidamente reacciono y me giro hacia la joven morena que me mira de muy malas maneras. Intento reaccionar y explicarle de manera educada lo que acaba de decir mi jefe.

**Hola. Soy Serena, la chica nueva. El jefe me ha dicho que puedo sentarme aquí hasta que habiliten mi despacho **– le sonrío extendiendo mi mano para saludar pero ella solo se dedica a mirarme con una ceja levantada.

**Editorial Chiba & co.** – acaba de recibir una llamada – **no, el señor Chiba está en una reunión muy importante pero yo misma le daré el recado personalmente. Si. Ok. Adiós, que tenga un buen día** – por fin cuelga.

**¿Cómo te llamas?** – aunque ya lo sé, quiero iniciar una conversación con ella.

**Hotaru. Siéntate** – parece más relajada, le doy las gracias y me siento.

Justo en ese momento llega Rai con cuatro archivadores llenos de folios y los deja caer sobre la mesa de cristal de Hotaru, lo que hace que tiemble todo el edificio. Yo me quedo sorprendida, estos deben ser los "informes" a los que el jefe se refería.

**Aquí tienes, señorita Tsukino. Tienes todo el día para revisarlos** – dice mientras se marcha limpiándose las manos del polvo de los archivadores.

Estoy indignada. Leer esto puede llevarme cerca de una semana, no un día como ellos dicen. Me inclino sobre mi silla para ver a mi jefe y está hablando por teléfono, de nuevo. Tiene la vista perdida en el ordenador. Resoplo y abro el primer archivador.

De vez en cuando, Hotaru y yo hablamos de alguna banalidad. Parece una chica agradable, al igual que Molly. Pronto llega la hora de comer y Hotaru se ofrece a acompañarme al salón donde los empleados comen. Molly también se apunta y las tres charlamos animadas en una mesa, después de haber pedido nuestro almuerzo.

**Oye Serena. Las chicas de la empresa vamos a ir a tomar algo hoy después de trabajar, ¿Por qué no te vienes y las conoces?** – me dice Molly muy alegre.

**Si, Serena. Apúntate** – dice Hotaru comiendo un trozo de brócoli hervido.

**Bueno, estoy bastante cansada, pero prometo pensármelo** – les sonrío.

De repente, un tumulto de gente aparece por la puerta del salón comedor, encabezados por mi jefe. Ahora mismo, va con la corbata aflojada y la chaqueta abierta. Va hablando con un rubio de traje que gesticula muy expresivo. Todas las mujeres del salón se giran para admirarlos y suspirar. Darien, ese engreído, va saludando por las mesas a todas las trabajadoras con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Y las tontas de ellas, suspiran por él, como si tuviesen alguna oportunidad.

Muerdo un trozo de solomillo en señal de indignación, intentando distraerme del espectáculo. Mi jefe me está empezando a caer un poco gordo. Cuando se acerca a nuestra mesa, solo sonríe y acercándose a mi bandeja, agarra una patata frita y se la come, mientras me mira insinuante.

**No me mires así. Menos calorías con las que engordar** – me dice sonriente, mientras posa su mano en mi hombro y se va.

**Ese cretino…-** digo en un susurro mientras pincho con furia la bandeja, ante la atenta mirada de Hotaru y Molly.


	3. Noche de copas

La tarde en la oficina transcurrió de la manera más aburrida que podía transcurrir. Me pasé toda la tarde revisando los informes de publicidad de la editorial, haciéndome una idea de cómo trabajan. Me pregunto si de verdad valdré para este puesto, pero esta oportunidad es única y no la puedo desperdiciar. A las 7, la jornada de trabajo finaliza, y Hotaru, Molly y yo nos vamos juntas a casa en autobús. Antes de recoger nuestras cosas, me dirijo al despacho de mi jefe para avisarle que tardaré más de lo previsto en revisar los informes.

Toco el cristal de la puerta y él me hace un gesto de que pase con la mano, así que yo obedezco.

**Que sucede, Serena** – me dice sin prestar mucha atención.

**Solo vengo a decirte que voy a tardar más de lo previsto en revisar los informes. Son como cuatro archivadores y es demasiada información** – le explico de manera tranquila

**Tómate tu tiempo. No hay prisa** – sigue tecleando en el ordenador sin mirarme.

**Bien, pues ya me voy. Hasta mañana**

**¿Qué hora es? **– dice girándose hacia mí.

**Las 7 en punto** – respondo sorprendida.

**Si que se ha pasado el día volando** – se retira las gafas de lectura y se toca la sien – **ya se va a casa a descansar, me imagino.**

**Bueno, iré a tomar algo con las chicas de la oficina para conocerlas **– estoy un poco desconcertada, porque me mira con expresión interrogante.

**Pásalo bien, pero mañana aquí puntual** – me lo dice en una especie de reprimenda por haber llegado unos minutos tarde hoy.

**Si, por supuesto. Hasta mañana** – digo despidiéndome alegremente, por fin salgo del despacho de ese engreído.

Salgo con las chicas, y apresuramos el paso para no perder la línea de autobús que nos lleva a las afueras. Al parecer las tres vivimos muy cerca, por lo que podremos ir y venir juntas al trabajo. Eso me gusta, es un incentivo para levantarme siempre a la hora.

Hemos quedado a las 22:00 en un local del centro, para tomar algo, y que yo vaya conociendo al resto de la plantilla. Al menos, tengo la seguridad que el presuntuoso de Darien no estará por allí rondando con su aspecto de galán seductor, ya que no creo que se deje ver por ese tipo de locales.

Al llegar a casa, me encuentro con Mina, tirada en el sofá, comiendo un gran bote de helado de chocolate. Esto puede ser una señal, una señal de fracaso en otra audición.

**Otra vez con el chocolate **– le digo desde la puerta de manera desenfadada.

**Déjame en paz. Mi vida es una mierda** – dice exageradamente.

Mina es mi mejor amiga. Tiene la misma edad que yo y nos conocemos desde la preparatoria. Siempre hemos estado juntas, y cuando por fin pudimos independizarnos, no lo dudamos, teníamos que ir a vivir juntas si o si. Ella es muy guapa y sexy, la típica rubia despampanante que intenta hacerse un hueco en el camino de la música.

**Porque dices eso **– me siento en el sofá retirando sus piernas con cuidado.

**Otra audición en la que no he dado la talla** – se mete una cucharada sopera en la boca.

**Ya vendrán más, Mina. Lo lograrás **– quiero reconfortarla, aunque me da la sensación que no lo consigo.

**Creo que lo mejor es que regrese a Osaka, con mis padres…-** me mira totalmente derrumbada.

**No. De eso ni hablar. Arréglate que vamos a salir** – digo levantándome con energía.

**¿A dónde? No me apetece** – sigue mirando a la televisión.

**Con mis compañeros de trabajo. Hay chicos guapos** – le digo sonriente.

**No es verdad…-** sigue mirando a la tele, pero ya tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

**Que si, que es verdad. Te lo juro** – le digo dando saltitos.

**No sé. Tendría que darme una ducha….**

**No hay problema. Hemos quedado a las 10. Hay tiempo de sobra** – me levanto hacia la cocina.

**Bueno, me apunto. No me hará mal salir** – se reincorpora del sofá y por fin, deja el helado en la mesa.

Mina y yo nos preparamos juntas para ir al local con mis compañeros de trabajo. Ella luce un vestido negro entallado por encima de la rodilla, unos zapatos de infarto y la cabellera recogida en una trenza. Yo opto por unos vaqueros, una camiseta y unas converse.

Salimos de casa con tiempo, así que cogemos la línea de autobús que nos lleva hasta el centro. Mina va llamando la atención de todo hombre que se cruza por su camino. A veces la envidio por esa capacidad que tiene para sacar lo mejor de sí misma y ser una seductora nata.

Al llegar al local, buscamos a las chicas. Tengo que decir que hemos tenido serias dificultades para entrar en el pub, porque el portero, insinuaba que yo no tenía la edad adecuada. Hemos tardado cerca de 10 minutos en convencerlo que era mayor de edad.

Al fondo del local, veo a Molly y Hotaru con una marabunta de gente. Comienzo a sentirme un poco nerviosa. Quizás no fue buena idea venir. Mina se da cuenta, y me da un empujón para que me decida a ir.

**Hola Serena. Viniste** – me dice Hotaru feliz.

**Siéntate aquí, hay mucha gente a la que presentarte** – me dice Molly.

**Hola chicas. Antes de nada, quiero presentarles a Mina, es mi mejor amiga** – señalo con mi mano a Mina, mientras ella saluda educadamente.

En el círculo de personas, hay mucha gente que ni siquiera había visto en la oficina, pero también hay caras conocidas como Rai y la señorita Kino, que charlan animadamente mientras de vez en cuando me dirigen una mirada descarada. Frunzo el ceño, no me gustan esas situaciones.

La gente en general es muy amable. Hago muy buenas migas con Hotaru y Molly, también con Amy, la doctora de la empresa. Estamos charlando animadamente las cinco, cuando de repente la señorita Kino comienza a saludar de manera efusiva a alguien. Me giro y descubro al joven rubio de por la mañana, y justo detrás de él, al engreído de mi jefe.

**Hola cariño. Esto está terrible para entrar **– le dice el joven rubio dándole un beso en los labios a la señorita Kino.

Me fijo en Darien, que ya está rodeado de empleadas haciéndole la pelota. Lleva una camiseta gris de cuello pico, ajustada, que deja entrever la musculatura de sus pectorales, y por encima una chaqueta de piel negra. El cabello despeinado y aparentemente, luce más moreno y juvenil. Mina comienza a darme codazos.

**Quién es ese tío, Serena.**

**Mi jefe** – digo con desgana bebiendo mi copa e intentando apartar la vista de él.

**Está tremendo. Preséntamelo** – me dice feliz.

**Ni hablar, Mina. Es mi jefe. No vayamos a tener problemas **– la aviso porque no quiero malentendidos.

Vuelvo a fijarme en Darien. La verdad que puede ser todo un presuntuoso y engreído, pero es muy guapo y sexy. Tiene cogidos de cada brazo a dos muchachas, que se abrazan a él felices y algo borrachas. Y él está encantado, en su salsa. De improviso, cruzamos las miradas y yo rápidamente la retiro, lo que menos me apetece es ponerme a charlar con él.

**Pero si está aquí Serena, mi mano derecha** – me dice acercándose con las mujeres todavía agarradas a él.

**Oye, tu mano derecha soy yo, traidor** – se acerca el rubio novio o marido de la señorita Kino, colgándose del cuello del jefe- **tú debes ser Serena Tsukino. Yo soy Andrew Kino, encantado.**

**Igualmente **– le estrecho la mano mientras sonrío y confirmo que efectivamente, este chico es marido de la bruja que me contrato.

**Yo soy Mina Aino, un placer** – Mina extiende su mano a Andrew y después a Darien, que la mira con gesto extraño.

**Eres amiga de Serena, me imagino** – le dice Andrew muy amable mientras Mina asiente efusiva, y comienzan una conversación.

Darien sigue a su rollo. Con las dos chicas colgadas de su cuerpo mientras él les sonríe y les habla al oído. De vez en cuando me mira fijamente, como buscando algo, aunque no sé el que. Si no fuera porque es imposible, hasta pensaría que se mantiene allí con esas chicas para intentar provocarme celos. Decido ignorarlo, no tengo ganas de entrar en conflicto con mi jefe, así que sigo charlando con Amy y Molly de nuestros gustos y aficciones.

La copa se me está agotando, y ahora mismo estoy comenzando a pasármelo bien de verdad. Estoy cogiendo más confianza con mis compañeros, aunque mi jefe ande por allí pululando. Me decido a ir sola a la barra para pedir otra consumición, además Mina está en su salsa hablando con Andrew y Darien.

Me pido un Ron con cola y mientras espero que el camarero me sirva, voy buscando el dinero en mi cartera. Cuando busco el billete, noto que una mano se acerca a mi cartera por lo que asustada la agarro con todas mis fuerzas y me giro para observar quien es el atrevido.

**Me devuelves la mano ¿por favor?** – me dice mi jefe riéndose.

**Me asustaste** – frunzo el ceño y me giro para atender al camarero.

**Invito yo** – me dice Darien acercándose al camarero que parece que lo conoce por como hablan.

**No es necesario** – me quejo

**Tranquila, es una copa. No me voy arruinar por** **eso** – se apoya en la barra con un brazo mientras me mira.

**Gracias** – le sonrío y me decido a volver con mis compañeros.

Vuelvo con mi copa, y Mina, inevitablemente ya es la reina de la noche. Todos escuchan atentamente sus anécdotas e historias atentamente, haciendo un corrillo a su alrededor. Ahora que me doy cuenta, he perdido de vista al engreído, no sé si se ha quedado en la barra o ya se ha ido, pero la verdad que poco me importa.

Todos los compañeros charlamos animadamente, aunque ahora se han diferenciado dos grandes sectores. Los jefazos, así los llaman en la oficina, están un poco apartados hablando entre ellos; y después estamos los empleados, aunque yo no sé ni donde debería ubicarme, ya que dentro de poco voy a ser la directora de todo un departamento. Frunzo el ceño, no me gusta la actitud separatista, y aunque llegue a ser jefe, como lo son ellos ahora, jamás dejaré de tener relación con todos mis compañeros.

Han pasado dos horas y no ha pasado nada más destacable. Tan solo algún intento de acercamiento de mi jefe, aunque yo me mantengo bastante seca y distante. Finalmente decide irse con una jovencita rubia que acaba de conocer en el local. La coge del hombro y se despide de todos con un escueto "hasta mañana".

Cuando pasa por mi lado, se desprende un poco de su amiguita y me agarra la nuca con su mano.

**Pórtate bien ¿entendiste?** – emite un susurro en mi oído derecho, apenas audible.

**¿Cómo dices?** – me indigno ante tal comentario.

**Lo que oíste** – me dice serio ejerciendo un poco de presión con su mano- **Mañana en mi despacho a las 8:30, tengo algunas cosas que explicarte** – me mira fijamente y apenas hay un metro de separación entre mi cara y la suya.

**Está bien** – digo nerviosa para zanjar la conversación y que se vaya de una vez.

**Hasta mañana** – dice mientras me sonríe y lentamente va sacando su mano de mi nuca, rozando mi rostro a modo de caricia.

Y se va entre la multitud con su nueva amiguita, despidiéndose del resto de empleados desperdigados por el local, a medida que se encamina a la puerta. Mi expresión no pasa inadvertida ni para Mina ni para las chicas

**Oye, que ha sido eso, amiga** – me dice Mina al oído.

**Después te cuento** – corto la conversación porque no me interesa que mis compañeros se enteren.

En el transcurso de la noche, Mina y yo conocemos a dos chicos muy guapos e interesantes que no paran de invitarnos a copas. El alcohol ya hace mella en nosotras, así que decidimos irnos a nuestra casa, y que ellos, por supuesto, nos acompañen. Al despedirme de mis compañeros, intento mantener la compostura y no parecer borracha, o al menos disimular lo máximo posible. Lo que menos me gustaría es que Rai, o el matrimonio Kino se fueran de la lengua con mi jefe, y pudiese tener más problemas.

Nos vamos con los dos jóvenes. El chico que se ha fijado en mi se llama Haruka, es rubio, muy alto y fuerte. Tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos y habla con mucha madurez. Es piloto de Fórmula 1 y se está abriendo un hueco en el mundillo. Aunque no entraba en mis planes conocer a alguien esa noche, y mucho menos tener algo, no lo puedo evitar y termino por acostarme con el joven que acabo de conocer.

La experiencia es genial, pero tampoco es difícil que lo fuese, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía sexo así que ya estaba un poco necesitada. Haruka me pregunta si se puede quedar a dormir y yo asiento. En el fondo no me gusta dormir sola. Pongo el despertador a las 7:00 y me quedo profundamente dormida, pensando en el engreído de mi jefe.

Pasada la noche me despierto con ganas de ir al baño. La resaca es mortal, me duele la cabeza y tengo el estómago revuelto, así que procuro incorporarme con tranquilidad. Me volteo y Haruka sigue durmiendo como un tronco, y cuando observo el reloj despertador siento como si me cayese una losa de 1 tonelada: son las 8 de la mañana, por algún extraño motivo el despertador no ha sonado y, lo más grave de todo, he quedado a las 8:30 con mi jefe en su despacho y como no salga ya de casa no me va a dar tiempo a llegar.


	4. Reportaje fotográfico

Esta noche no he dormido nada bien. Ayer en el bar, por primera vez, llegue a sentirme incomodo con ella en el mismo local que yo. Varias fueron las veces que intenté mantener una conversación, como hago con el resto de empleados, pero ella se mantuvo fría y distante. Conocí a una chica muy linda y creo que por despecho o por orgullo de hombre herido, decidí irme con ella del local.

La joven me recordaba bastante a Serena. Era rubia, no muy alta y ojos azul zafiro. Quizás por eso es que la escogí de entre todas las mujeres del bar. Quizás andaba buscando una copia de Serena para pasar la noche. A lo mejor me estoy obsesionando un poco, pero desde que la vi en la entrevista, no he podido parar de pensar en ella. Parezco un estúpido adolescente.

La mujer vino a mi apartamento, hicimos lo que había que hacer y yo personalmente me encargue de llamar a un taxi una vez finalizado el asunto. La chica, evidentemente, no se lo tomo nada bien, pero poco me importa, ya que solo la utilicé para lo que quería y una vez lo tuve, ya no era necesario seguir fingiendo. Me llamó de todo y cogiendo sus cosas dio un portazo y se fue.

Intenté dormir pero a penas conseguí descansar más de cinco horas seguidas. Ahora acaba de sonar el despertador y estoy de muy mal humor. Además de seguro tendré que aguantar la cara de Serena con una ceja levantada, cuando le comente de su primera tarea. Mujeres, por qué son tan complicadas.

Hoy decido ir en mi propio coche a la oficina, ya que mi chofer entra a trabajar a las 9. Y si, aunque no lo parezca, se conducir. Tampoco tengo un coche demasiado llamativo, es un deportivo rojo de línea clásica. Antes de montarme en el auto, enciendo el celular para dejarlo operativo aunque mi jornada laboral todavía no haya empezado. Me llegan un par de sms de Andrew con las letras descolocadas, aunque el recado es claro.

"_**Tío, caunto te ceunte mañana on te lo vas a creer. Nos vmeos a las 8:15 n el hall"**_

Ya me lo estoy imaginando. Seguro que Lita y Andrew acabaron borrachos como cubas, cerrando el local, y de seguro habrán tenido algún problema con un oficial de seguridad o algo mucho peor. Estos dos, no sé cómo pueden llevar esa vida de adolescentes y a la vez formar una familia consolidada. Me sonrío y guardo el celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Me monto en el auto y me encamino a mi trabajo. Voy totalmente abstraído de mi todo, de hecho, ahora mismo he desconectado por completo y voy sumido en mis pensamientos.

Lo que más me preocupa es porque Serena tiene esa actitud conmigo. Me da la impresión de que no le caigo nada bien. Sí, soy un engreído, pero todavía no me he encontrado con una mujer que haya rechazado mis encantos. Además es una niñita de 21 años, tampoco creo que haya conocido tantos hombres en su vida, como para no verse deslumbrada por mí, ya que soy todo un triunfador.

Cuando llego al aparcamiento del edificio en el subterráneo, aparco en mi plaza asignada, que por supuesto, es la más cerca del ascensor. Recuerdo que he quedado con Andrew en la planta baja, así que me paro en el 0 y saludo a los chicos de seguridad con la mano. Es en ese momento cuando alcanzo a Andrew, que acaba de llegar y está empapado.

**Que tal ayer** – le golpeo con el maletín en la espalda.

**Tío, tenemos que dejar de tomar** – me dice totalmente derrotado. Ayer debió de ser muy dura, ya que tiene unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y está afónico.

**Y donde has dejado a tu amorcito. **

**Durmiendo. Hoy entra más tarde porque tiene que quedarse a rendir no se que de unos balances de cuentas por la tarde** – se rasca un ojo e intenta disimular un bostezo.

**Bueno, y que me tenías que contar** – pulso el botón del ascensor para subir a mi despacho.

**Ah, es verdad. Tenías que haberte quedado tío. Si vieras a la nueva y a su amiga. Todos los tíos del local comenzaron a acosarlas y ellas estaban en su salsa. Son muy graciosas** – ríe mirando al techo pero yo creo que dentro de poco voy a empezar a expulsar bilis por la boca.

**Así que se emborracharon….-**quiero indagar aunque no estoy muy seguro de si la respuesta que obtenga va a ser de mi agrado.

**Si, aunque Serena intentó disimular para no causar mala impresión. Pobre chica, creo que tiene mucha presión encima** – me mira como si quisiese decir que yo tengo la culpa de esa "presión".

**Espero que hoy llegue puntual, no como ayer** – intento desviar el tema.

**Si el tío con el que se fue se lo permite. Tenías que verlo. Está mal que yo lo diga pero no estaba nada mal** – se ríe efusivamente como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia, cuando sí que la tiene, al menos para mí.

**Ah, se fue con un tío a su casa** – sonrío y asiento para disimular aunque creo que tengo el rictus tan rígido que Andrew ha comenzado a darse cuenta que no me hace ninguna gracia.

**Tío, relájate. Fuera del trabajo tiene una vida eh. Es una chica bonita, démosle un respiro **– dice mientras agarra su celular para realizar una llamada mientras salimos del ascensor y se despide de mí con la mano.

Ya estoy preparando todo lo que le voy a decir, en cuanto vea la cara de la señorita Tsukino enfrente de mí. Me aflojo la corbata con la mano que me queda libre y meto mis dedos por el cuello de la camisa, siento que me está ahogando. Veo llegar a Rai a lo lejos y observo mi reloj. Son las 8:30 en punto, y Serena todavía no llegó. Mi mal humor va aumentando a medida que me acerco a mi despacho.

**Darien, el productor de Three Lights ha llamado. Quiere reunirse contigo, mañana a primera hora. También ha llamado la señorita Tsukino, que ha tenido un inconveniente y va a llegar un poco tarde** – y yo le lanzo la mirada más fulminante que pueda existir a Rai, que se queda de piedra.

**Llámala y dile que como en cinco minutos no esté en mi despacho, está automáticamente despedida**– entro en mi despacho dando un portazo y tiro el maletín encima de la mesa.

Me quito la chaqueta y la apoyo en la silla. Estoy un poco, demasiado nervioso. Miro mi reflejo en la cristalera y suspiro. Aprovecho este impasse en el que se supone que tendría que estar reunido ya con mi relaciones públicas, para pensar muy calmadamente lo que debo decir y lo que no. Me puedo meter en un lío si toco ciertos temas que pertenecen a su vida privada.

Sigo pensando, cuando la veo llegar, totalmente empapada, corriendo por el pasillo totalmente desesperada.

**Darien, lo siento** – intenta recuperar la respiración mientras entra en el despacho como un vendaval – **es que he tenido un problema que…**

**Siéntate **– no la dejo terminar. Me mira con gesto de preocupación y obedece.

**Darien, de verdad. Sé que esto ha sido muy poco profesional pero el despertador no sonó, se que lo conecte, pero por algún motivo no se activo. Lo siento muchísimo **– parece sincera pero no voy ablandarme tan fácil, querida.

**Que tal ayer** – ella hace un gesto de sorpresa y yo pienso que ya me estoy metiendo en camisas de once varas.

**Bien. Me fui al poco de irte tú con Mina y….- **hace una pausa**- y un amigo** – y yo me sonrío de la manera más irónica posible mientras apoyo me reclino en mi asiento.

**Me gusta la puntualidad, no me gusta que la gente se tome su trabajo como un pasatiempos. Quiero que mis empleados tengan como prioridad su empleo y no salir con amigos o ligues de una noche **– recalco esta parte de mi discurso de jefe modelo para que se dé cuenta de que lo sé todo.

Ella se mantiene callada y no dice nada. Parece que tiene una mala postura en el cuello, ya que se lo agarra repetidamente y hace movimientos de un lado a otro. En uno de estos momentos, observo una marca morada.

**Que tienes en el cuello** – le pregunto alarmado.

**Nada **–zanja rápido el asunto tapándose la mancha con la mano.

Es un chupetón. Increíble. Si tenía alguna duda de cómo había terminado la noche Serena, ya se había disipado. Está claro que tuvieron más que palabras. Intento que no me afecte, y cambio de tema bruscamente.

**Esta tarde tienes el reportaje fotográfico para el artículo de mujeres independientes. Te harán una entrevista y unas 10 fotos. Mañana será la presentación oficial, así que te agradecería que vinieras presentable **– ha sonado muy rudo, pero ver el chupetón me ha puesto de muy mal humor.

**Pero no tengo ropa que ponerme para el artículo. Bueno, ni para la presentación. Tendrías que haberme avisado antes** – es mi impresión o todavía tiene el descaro de quejarse.

**Las cosas han surgido así. Ocúpate de contratar un asistente personal. Lo vas a necesitar. Ordenaré que te ingresen un adelanto de tu sueldo para que puedas ir comprando algo de ropa** – no puedo evitar llevar mi vista a la zona de su cuello marcada por el hombre que seguramente anoche se acostó con ella.

**Está bien. ¿Puedo irme ya? **– me mira suplicante y se siente incómoda.

**Si. Dile a Hotaru que te pida cita con el departamento de peluquería y maquillaje. Lo vas a necesitar** – emito una sonrisa fingida, es la guinda al pastel para que Serena termine de odiarme.

La joven se levanta y sin decir nada, sale de mi despacho dando un portazo. Esta muy indignada, pero más lo estoy yo, que tengo que aguantar sus impertinencias y su poca profesionalidad. La miro desde mi despacho hablando con Hotaru, se la ve muy cabreada. Y yo me sonrío.

Como no me fío que Serena me vaya a obedecer sobre la cita de maquillaje y peluquería y no puedo dejarlo en sus manos, llamo a Rai por el interfono que se presenta en mi despacho en menos de 10 segundos.

**Llama a Setsuna y dile que venga a buscar a Serena para hacerle la prueba de maquillaje del reportaje. No me fío un pelo de ella** – le explico encendiendo el ordenador.

**Y si no te fías de ella, porque la has contratado** – pregunta Rai condescendiente

**Ya puedes irte **– gruño y ella obedece.

La ventaja de ser el cabeza de empresa es que ningún empleado suele rechistar tus decisiones o comentarios. Ningún empleado menos la señorita Tsukino, que tiene un carácter de mil demonios y un descaro bastante importante.

La mañana avanza y yo ya estoy de informes y balances de cuentas hasta las narices. Pienso en llamar a Andrew para ir a su despacho y hacer un descanso. Pero prefiero ir dando un paseo por la oficina, así de paso controlo que ningún empleado esté holgazaneando.

Cuando salgo de la oficina sonrío a Hotaru y puedo observar que Serena ya no está en su puesto. Esto puede significar dos cosas. Que Setsuna ya se la haya llevado o que la descarada se haya autodespedido.

**Y Serena **– pregunto haciéndome el tonto a Hotaru.

**Acaba de irse con Setsuna para el reportaje** – me dice muy sonriente y yo asiento, dando un respiro.

Sigo caminando al despacho de Andrew, saludando a mis empleados. No podrán decir que no soy un jefe que está al pendiente de sus necesidades. Llamo a la puerta y directamente entro.

**Adelante, pasa amigo** – me dice Andrew con sus anteojos de 5 dioptrías.

**Andrew, cuando vas a comprarte unas lentes modernas **– me rasco la cabeza mientras ando hacia la mesa de su despacho.

**Nunca. Esto es moda retro, está de moda **– teclea en el ordenador compulsivamente – **y tú por aquí.**

**Me aburría y le he pedido permiso al jefe** – me sonrío mientras cojo un cubo de rubik que tiene en la mesa y comienzo a observar sus caras.

**Que cara tienes** – se ríe desenfadado.

**Hoy he tenido un roce con Serena** – digo mientras sigo mirando el cubo de Rubik.

**No me digas más. Llegó tarde, como yo predije** – ríe de nuevo.

**Si. Quizás me pase un poco con ella. Creo que la ofendí** – empiezo a montar el cubo.

**Pues deberías tener a tu relaciones contenta y feliz. Ella sola puede, si quiere, hundir esta editorial** – se quita las gafas adoptando un gesto serio mientras me mira.

**Lo sé. Pero me saca de quicio. No para de protestar y poner caritas a cada decisión que tomo. Me turba** – yo sigo a lo mío.

**Por eso te dijo Lita que no valía para el puesto, pero tú te empecinaste en que tenía que ser ella. Si te dejaras aconsejar** – se levanta y sirve un café solo y uno con leche para mí.

**Quizás me disculpe con ella…**

**¿Cómo? Te vas a disculpar con un empleado… ¿Estás enfermo? **– me dice sonriendo.

**Ella no es una empleada cualquiera. Tu lo has dicho, tengo que tenerla contenta, aunque lo que tenga ganas sea de estrangularla a veces** – me falta tan solo una cara del rubik.

**Darien, no te estarás enganchando a ella ¿verdad?** – me mira suspicaz.

**No, claro que no** – zanjo el tema algo nervioso. No sé porque me he puesto así.

**Ya… Y deja el cubo de rubik que me estas poniendo nervioso. No podrás termínalo solo, se necesita una plantilla de Internet….**

**¿Así?** - dejo el cubo terminado encima de su mesa con aire de grandeza mientras me reclino en la silla.

**¿Sabías que te odio? Como diablos lo has hecho**…- lo escudriña con la mirada mientras intenta buscar la respuesta a como he sido capaz de terminarlo.

**Está todo aquí **– digo señalando con mi dedo índice a mi cabeza.

**Eres un engreído** – se sienta resignado en la silla y yo le sonrío y me voy de su despacho con las ideas un poco más claras.

De camino me encuentro a Lita que creo que acaba de llegar por como avanza por el pasillo a toda velocidad. Entra en su despacho a dejar sus cosas y parece buscar algo. Y yo la sigo, porque me apetece incordiarla un rato.

**Hola alcohólica** – digo desde el quicio de la puerta mientras ella me mira avergonzada.

**Ya te contó Andrew, me imagino. Ese bocazas…-** murmura mientras busca algo en el cajón.

**No te enfades. No se lo diré a nadie** – le guiño el ojo adentrándome en su despacho.

Si**, si. Oye por cierto, genial que estés aquí. Ahora mismo van a empezar con las fotos de Serena. Me acaba de llamar Setsuna. Me voy acercar hasta allí, te vienes ¿no? **– me mira como dando por hecho que sí.

**No están las cosas con ella para ir a presenciar su reportaje fotográfico** – me apoyo en la silla.

**Ya habéis tenido un roce ¿no? Y solo lleva dos días, te lo dije **– dice levantándose del asiento – **vamos anda **– me agarra del brazo y yo me dejo llevar. En el fondo me interesa verla y provocarla un poquito.

Nos encaminamos al estudio de fotografía mientras ya empezamos a escuchar la música que suelen poner para los reportajes y animar a las modelos que pongan poses y caritas monas para la revista. Lita y yo entramos por la puerta principal y nos dirigimos al salón principal y ahí es cuando me llevo la sorpresa.

Serena luce con un vestido rojo entallado hasta la rodilla, escote barco y de tiras que se cruzan por la espalda. Lleva unos zapatitos de cristal, como si fuese cenicienta. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es su pelo. Por fin la veo sin esos horribles moños. Lo lleva suelto con ligeras ondas. Esta tremendamente sexy apoyada en una banqueta mientras el fotógrafo le está explicando cómo posar. Parece que llegamos a tiempo. Lita interrumpe mis pensamientos.

**Vaya, esto ya es otra cosa** – me dice en un susurro.

**Y que lo digas** – me sonrío y me descubro bastante excitado por su imagen.

Me voy acercando más hacia el plato de fotografía, quiero estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Las chicas de maquillaje le dan los últimos retoques mientras ella les habla y les sonríe. Los ayudantes de producción me saludan y comienza a grabar la sesión, mientras ponen música de fondo.

Serena nos descubre, y lejos de parecer avergonzada por tener que posar delante de mí y de Lita, se encuentra como pez en el agua. Quizás esta chica trabaje mejor bajo presión. Nos saluda con una sonrisa y se pone de pie mientras le retiran el taburete y le arreglan un poco el peinado.

El fotógrafo le pide que pose sexy pero a la vez natural. Ella se lo toma al pie de la letra. En la primera fotografía ella sube los brazos agarrando su muñeca, y se apoya en la pared subiendo una pierna. Los flashes empiezan a trabajar y ella no deja de sonreír.

**No creo que sea la primera vez que haya hecho algo así. Sabe lo que se hace **– comenta Lita.

Y yo asiento. Estoy como hipnotizado con sus poses y su sonrisa. Está preciosa. Los focos impacten en su rostro y la hacen parecer un ángel, con esos ojazos azules y ese cabello dorado mecido por el aire del ventilador.

**Oye Darien. Ya que estás aquí, vamos a sacarte una foto para el reportaje con ella** – me dice el fotógrafo mirando las demás fotos de ella en una pantalla digital que se encuentra en plató.

**No creo que sea necesario** – me niego en rotundo aunque el no se da por vencido.

**Vamos, Darien. Si la entrevista es a tu cargo, tendrás que aparecer con ella digo yo. Ven aquí y no seas vergonzoso** – se ríe.

**Eso, Darien. No seas vergonzoso** – me da un empujón Lita mientras se sonríe maliciosamente.

A regañadientes entro en el plató de fotografía, y Serena me mira con los brazos cruzados y expresión indiferente. Me pongo a su lado y me siento cegado por los focos. Ella no para de mirarme.

**Os saco una foto primero posando y después algunas en las que salgáis naturales** – grita el fotógrafo y un ayudante de producción viene a colocarnos.

A mí me colocan un poco ladeado, sentado en un taburete, con los brazos cruzados. La maquilladora me da un poco de ese maquillaje y me peina el cabello con agua de peinado. También me retira la corbata y me desabrocha el botón de la camisa algo nerviosa. Yo me sonrío y Serena entorna los ojos en señal de indignación. A ella la ponen totalmente de espaldas, con la cara girada hacia la cámara de fotografía mientras apoya una mano en mi hombro, y yo me estremezco. Estoy embriagado por su perfume y por estar tan cerca de ella, pero a la vez tan lejos.

**Sonreír como si fuerais una pareja de enamorados. Prevenidos** – grita el fotógrafo

Los flashes empiezan a impactar en nuestro rostro y yo prácticamente me estoy quedando ciego. Pasado un minuto termina, y ahora la ayudante de producción nos dice que van a mirar las fotos y que nos sacaran alguna hablando.

**Que haces aquí** – me pregunta ella algo indignada.

**Soy el jefe. Tengo que supervisar el trabajo de mis empleados** – mis ojos no pueden parar de recorrer su cuerpo y ella se percata de ello.

**Ya no parezco esa niña tonta que contrataste** – me dice insinuante, mientras se va acercando poco a poco a mí.

**Yo no dije que fueras una niña tonta **– le digo serio.

**Pues esto no ha hecho nada más que comenzar ¿sabes?** - me dice en un susurro.

**¿Cómo dices?** – le digo con sonrisa inocente mientras ella me sonríe pícaramente.

**Podrás verme todos los días, desearme, e incluso soñar conmigo. Pero nunca me tendrás** – me dice alejándose de mí para ir junto el fotógrafo, pero yo se lo impido agarrándola del brazo.

**No te pases de lista**, **soy tu jefe. Recuérdalo** – le digo algo enfadado por esa insinuación, pero mucho más por su rechazo.

**Si me disculpas – **hace un aspavientos para quitar su brazo de mi muñeca y se va.


	5. Una entrevista especial

Definitivamente no soporto a mi jefe. Tan solo lo conozco de dos días, pero me ha llegado para saber que jamás, jamás en la vida podremos llevarnos bien. Su sola presencia me genera tensión y malestar. Verlo como sonríe a sus empleadas y les guiña el ojo, mientras ellas babean por él, me produce, como decirlo, asco.

Cuando Setsuna, la encargada de maquetación y rodaje, me llevó al plató de rodaje y los asistentes de producción me contaron que Darien jamás bajaba, a no ser, que hubiese modelos internacionales, me sentí más tranquila. No quería tener que verle su cara más de lo necesario. Pero no, hasta en ese momento el tuvo que hacerse presente allí.

Por no hablar de su comportamiento poco profesional de esta mañana. Es evidente que el matrimonio Kino se habrá ido de la lengua, y a estas alturas ya sepa que anoche conocí a una persona con la que me fui a mi casa. Además, el descuido de Haruka en mi cuello, es la prueba irrefutable de ello. Pero aun así, eso no excusa como me trato. No pienso ceder a sus pretensiones. Quiero tener más vida aparte del trabajo, no como él. Que no tiene apenas años y ya está amargado. ¿Lo veis? No lo soporto.

Setsuna ha sido muy amable. Le he contado mi problema con el vestuario para estos días y me ha dejado prestados algunos trajes, hasta que yo misma haga mi fondo de armario. Al menos sé que tengo un vestido y zapatos para mañana. El fin de semana ya me encargaré de comprar todo lo que necesito.

Una chica de redacción me pasa una lista de preguntas y me pide que las rellene y que más tarde se la entregue a Darien, que él se encargará de elegir lo que le interesa de la entrevista para publicarlo en el artículo de mujeres independientes. Cojo la hoja con desagrado y le echo un vistazo, mientras producción me desmaquilla.

Me recojo el pelo en una coleta, ahora que los asistentes cortaron mi hermoso pelo para las fotos, ya no podré llevar mis chonguitos, y me encamino hacia el ascensor. Cubriré la entrevista lo más rápido posible y se la entregaré a ese engreído.

Al llegar a la última planta, puedo notar como la gente se gira para mirarme y murmurar. Me siento feliz, ya puedo imaginarme lo que siente Darien todos los días cuando entra en el edificio, y hasta me atrevo a imitarlo saludando a algunos empleados que me sonríen como tontos. _Creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto._

**Serena, menudo cambio **- me dice Hotaru completamente sorprendida de mi nuevo look.

**Espero que para bien – **me río desenfadada mientras me siento en la silla y cruzo las piernas delicadamente.

**Ya te ha visto el jefe **- pregunta curiosa

**Si, como no. Ese maniático del control no deja nada al azar. Se presentó en el estudio de fotografía **– gruño entre dientes mientras miro a Hotaru que me mira con una expresión entre miedo y sorpresa.

**Vamos que te pasa**.** Lo tiene todo, es engreído, presumido, maniático, seguro que es un psicópata controlador – **digo mientras observo el papel y emito una risita, Hotaru sigue con la misma cara.

De repente noto como una presencia detrás de mí, me giro en la silla y puedo observar que ahí está mi jefe. Mirándome con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras mantiene una ceja levantada. ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que lleva ahí escuchando? Frunzo el ceño.

**A mi despacho** – dice mientras vuelve a caminar hacia su oficina y yo me quedo paralizada.

Miro a Hotaru mientras me incorporo e intento mantener el equilibrio en estos tacones del demonio, mientras sigo sus pasos temblorosa. Pasa el primero, después lo hago yo mientras sujeta la puerta, para acto seguido cerrarla con ¿llave? Me ha parecido que ha cerrado con llave. Trago saliva.

**Siéntate **– me dice muy autoritario y yo obedezco.

Puedo escuchar como baja unas persianas, supongo que lo que busca es algo de intimidad. Seguramente para echarme una bronca increíble, y posiblemente despedirme. Empiezo a mover el pie de forma compulsiva mientras observo su escritorio, lleno de papeles.

**Porqué estás tan callada ahora** – me dice acercándose a mi

**Estoy esperando **– le digo valiente

**Esperando a que **– me dice mientras se apoya en la mesa, cruzado de brazos justo enfrente a mi silla.

**A que me riñas y después me despidas **– le digo sin mirarle a los ojos. Así de cerca, solos, y encerrados en su despacho, me da algo de miedo.

**No te voy a despedir **– sigue muy serio, aunque por primera vez lo miro a los ojos y puedo observar un brillo distinto en ellos. No sabía que los tenía tan sumamente azules.

**Ah bueno. Entonces me voy **– le digo sonriente mientras me levanto.

**No tan deprisa **– me dice agarrando mis hombros y obligándome a sentarme en la silla de nuevo.

**¿Qué pasa ahora? – **pregunto confundida.

**¿Cubriste la entrevista ya? – **me arranca el papel de las manos y lo miro – **ya veo que no.**

**Iba a hacerlo justo en este momento – **le digo como intentando justificarme.

**Ok.** **Lo haremos juntos – **se reincorpora y dobla la esquina del escritorio para sentarse en su silla de jefazo.

Comienza a leer el papel y acto seguido abre un documento ya editado en el ordenador. Me empieza a preguntar cosas, muchas de ellas, que ni aparecían en la previa que me había entregado la asistente. Es evidente que no solo se está ocupando de cubrir la entrevista, sino también indagar sobre mi vida. Y de repente la pregunta mágica.

**¿Tienes novio? – **sigue mirando al ordenador, y al ver que no le contesto se gira para verme con aires de superioridad.

**Esa pregunta no venía en el informe – **confieso altivamente.

**La acabo de añadir –** me contesta en el mismo tono.

**No es de tu incumbencia – **contesto secamente. A qué viene esa pregunta.

**Si lo es. Y también de todos mis lectores. La gente querrá saber si estas emparejada o no –** me mira como si ese fuese suficiente argumento para inmiscuirse en mi vida privada.

**No me gustan las relaciones de pareja – **termino por decir mientras el pone un gesto de sorpresa del que rápido se recupera.

**¿Eso es un no? – **me pregunta con una media sonrisa.

**Es un no – **le confirmo mientras él se ríe.

Llevamos cerca de una hora de entrevista, la hora de la comida ha pasado y yo tengo mucha hambre. Mis tripas comienza a rugir y yo me agarro el abdomen en señal de vergüenza, mientras miro para otro lado.

**Vaya, ya son las tres – **dice mirando el reloj

**Si, necesito ir a comer algo o creo que voy a desfallecer –** me quejo.

**Está bien.** **El informe está terminado. Después yo lo redactaré. Vayamos a comer – **un momento, se está refiriendo a ir juntos.

**No te preocupes, comeré algo en la cafetería.** **Tengo mucho trabajo – **intento excusarme.

**De eso nada.** **Te vienes conmigo **– Hasta qué punto puede obligarme a obedecer ese tipo de orden, me planteo asustada.

**Pero yo**…- sigo quejándome

**Serena, di si y ya está. Ya hemos tenido bastante conflicto por hoy – **dice mientras se pone la chaqueta del traje y se coloca la corbata. La verdad que lo odio, pero es muy sexy.

Simplemente asiento y me levanto. El jefe me abre la puerta del despacho y salgo yo primera, intentando no caer de esos tacones del infierno. El sale después y le dice a Hotaru que nos vamos a comer y que nadie le moleste. Comenzamos a andar por el pasillo, el mucho más rápido que yo, lleva una mano en el bolsillo delantero, lo que me ofrece una vista muy curiosa de su trasero. Yo sigo andando, hasta que llegamos al ascensor.

Estoy a punto de pulsar el botón 0, pero el agarra mi mano delicadamente y la retira, mientras mete una llave que activa el camino hasta un subterráneo. En este momento yo lo miro confundida, ese roce ha sido de todo menos inocente, y él me sonríe.

**No pretenderás ir andando con esos tacones. Con lo mal que andas en ellos, no llegaríamos ni pasado mañana – **se ríe desenfadado y yo clavo la mirada en él, pero no digo nada.

Al llegar al subterráneo, me encuentro con que el coche de mi jefe es un super deportivo negro, último modelo. _**Hasta para eso es presuntuoso**_, pienso. Me abre la puerta, muy gentil, y yo entro a duras penas, es demasiado bajo y yo estoy demasiado alta con estos zapatos. El hace lo propio, y entra por la puerta del conductor. Se pone el cinturón y yo le imito. Enciende el coche y el motor emite un rugido, yo entorno los ojos y disimuladamente me agarro a la puerta.

Salimos a toda velocidad por el parking y en menos de 10 minutos hemos llegado a un restaurante, que por donde está situado, intuyo que es carísimo. Darien es el primero en bajarse del coche, lo rodea y se encamina hacia el copiloto para abrirme la puerta. Yo salgo y doy un traspié, afortunadamente, el es rápido de reflejos y me agarra por la cintura antes de que me caiga al suelo y estampe mi cara en la acera. Por unos segundos, hasta creo que me mira buscando un beso, pero yo destierro rápidamente esa idea de mi cabeza. Le doy las gracias y tímidamente me incorporo alisando el vestido.

El me mira sigilosamente, y me ofrece un brazo tímidamente, para ayudarme a subir las escaleras que llevan hasta el restaurante. Yo lo acepto, a regañadientes.

**No deberías ponerte esos tacones. Puedes romperte algo** – me dice riéndose.

**Es que tengo un jefe que es muy engreído** – le digo de manera sagaz mientras él me observa, extrañamente, contento por mi comentario.

**Tienes que presentármelo** – sigue riéndose desenfadadamente y yo no puedo evitar sonreírme también.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad en el restaurante. Hablamos de bastantes cosas del trabajo, sobretodo, de la presentación oficial de mañana. Me contó anécdotas de otras reuniones con la prensa y por primera vez, hasta lo vi juvenil y agradable. Es decir, por primera vez en la semana, me he sentido a gusto con mi jefe, y eso ha tenido que ser fuera del trabajo.

Yo también le conté cosas de mi vida, de las trastadas que hacía cuando iba en la preparatoria, o de como conseguí sacar una carrera como es Relaciones Diplomáticas. El no paro de prestarme atención en todo el relato, ni siquiera para comer, se noto que le interesaba y yo me sentí feliz de que me escuchara. No sé por qué.

Darien pagó la comida, y se quedó hablando un rato con el chef del restaurante. Debe ser su amigo por cómo se agarran y hablan de manera desenfadada. Tardo cinco minutos en despedirse mientras yo notaba las miradas de los hombres de la sala clavadas en mí.

Finalmente nos encaminamos al coche entre risas, y anécdotas. Cuando por fin nos montamos en el coche, ese momento mágico se rompió con la pregunta de mi jefe.

**Porque me dijiste que nunca podría tenerte – **me dice mirándome fijamente ante mi cara de sorpresa. En ningún momento pensé que se atrevería a preguntarme algo así.

**No sé a qué te refieres –** intento salir por la tangente

**A lo que dijiste esta mañana en el plató de fotografía –** sigue mirándome y yo comienzo a ponerme nerviosa.

**Fue un arrebato, estaba molesta contigo –** le confieso avergonzada. En qué momento se me ocurrió decirle una osadía así.

**Después el engreído soy yo –** emitió una risa sonora de indignación.

**Es que eres un engreído, siento tener que decírtelo –** le digo imitándole.

**Y no te gustan los engreídos –** su cara se estaba comenzando a acercar peligrosamente.

**No mucho, la verdad –** le sonrío, vamos a ver si puedo provocarlo.

**Sabías que eres rara –** me pregunta todavía más cerca

**Lo mismo digo –** le igualo mirándole a los ojos

**De todas formas, jamás me fijaría en ti –** dice separándose de mí y arrancando su coche con una sonrisa.

**Tranquilo.** **Ya somos dos. No eres mi estilo de hombre – **le digo dolida por su comentario.

**No claro.** **Tu estilo de tío es uno que conoces en una noche de copas –** me parece notar un cierto resquemor en su comentario.

**Ese comentario está fuera de lugar. No te importa lo que haga con mi vida fuera del trabajo. Tu mismo lo dijiste **– le digo enfadada. Ahí está de nuevo, el engreído y presuntuoso de mi jefe. Ese al que no soporto.

**Tienes razón**. Pero si me importa lo que se pueda comentar de mi relaciones públicas. Ya me entiendes – sigue conduciendo, y yo cada vez estoy más alterada.

**¿Sabes que eres un machista?** **Tu mismo esa noche te fuiste con una rubia. Es que no te importa lo que se diga del presidente de la Editorial Chiba – **digo con ironía.

**La verdad es que no me importa lo más mínimo.** **Además es distinto**

**Claro, porque tú eres un hombre y yo soy una mujer. Tu eres un machito si te acuestas con una tía y yo se supone que soy una cualquiera** – me cruzo de brazos y fijo mis ojos en la ventanilla. Hemos llegado muy deprisa al trabajo.

**Oye, Serena**. **Yo no he dicho eso ¿ok? – **se gira para mirarme, pero yo ya estoy recogiendo mis cosas y saliendo del coche. Ahora mismo lo que menos deseo es estar encerrada en el mismo sitio con él – **¿A dónde vas?**

**A trabajar –**le grito mientras sigo andando con los tacones del demonio hacia al ascensor.

**¿No tienes pensado esperarme?–** me grita unos pasos más atrás que yo.

**No –** pulso el botón 21 mientras las puertas se cierran y el interpone su mano para evitar que las puertas se cierren del todo.

**Eres exasperante** – se coloca la corbata mientras se mira en el reflejo de las puertas de acero.

El trayecto del ascensor, está rodeado por un silencio incomodo, acompañado de ese terrible hilo musical. Por fortuna, solo tengo que ir a devolver mi ropa al departamento de vestuario y por fin podré irme a mi casa. Tengo que preparar un poco la rueda de prensa de mañana y pensar que voy hacer con lo de contratar un asistente personal. El ascensor se para por fin y yo salgo, casi sin dar tiempo a que las puertas se abran. Camino todo lo deprisa que este vestido y estos zapatos endemoniados me permiten. Dejo mis cosas en la mesa, y me tiro encima de la silla. Tengo los pies destrozados.

A mi lado, unos segundos más tarde, pasa Darien sin saludar mientras Rai le va comentando las novedades en su ausencia. Se encierra en el despacho y emito un bufido delante de Hotaru que se retira el manos libres de la cabeza.

**Serena, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara**

**Como no la voy a tener con ese imbécil de jefe que tenemos. Me saca de quicio. Ya no lo soporto – **refunfuño cruzándome de brazos e inclinándome en la silla.

**¿Otra vez habéis vuelto a discutir?** – me pregunta extrañada – **Pues a mi me parece encantador – **encantador y Darien no son palabras que puedan ir en la misma frase**.**

**Tengo que ir a devolver esto al estudio de fotografía – **miro los zapatos de cristal –** creo que los echaré de menos.**

**Son muy bonitos y elegantes**

**Si. Me gustaría que un día un chico me regalase unos iguales – **me dejo llevar por la ensoñación del momento **– En fin. Hasta mañana. Tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana.**

**Ok Serena. Nos vemos mañana. Suerte – **se despide Hotaru alegremente.

Una vez llegado al estudio de fotografía, me encuentro con Setsuna que está trabajando con los ayudantes de fotografía en el reportaje de mujeres independientes. Me acerco sigilosamente y puedo ver mis fotos posando. Me acerco un poco más, pero Setsuna me ve antes de que pueda cotillear más de la cuenta.

**No, no señorita. No puedes ver el resultado final – **se interpone en medio de la pantalla del ordenador y mi persona.

**Solo era curiosidad – **me quejo** – Vengo a devolverte la ropa de hoy**

**Es verdad. Ya ni recordaba. Ven. Tengo una sorpresa **– me agarra del brazo muy familiar y me lleva hacia un vestidor enorme.

**Elige cualquier cosa que veas. Es un regalo de esta editorial por tu nuevo puesto**

**Es broma ¿no? Cualquier cosa – **admiro el gran vestidor pero rápidamente los ojos se me van a mis zapatitos de cristal

**Ojala pudiese, Serena. Pero esos zapatos fueron un regalo de una diseñadora muy prestigiosa.**

**Oh, no te preocupes. Entonces creo que elegiré…- **empiezo a observar los vestidos, e inmediatamente hay uno que me llama poderosamente la atención** – este.**

**Es muy bonito. Y déjame ver, creo que es tu talla. Ni siquiera necesitará un arreglo.**

**Es perfecto para mañana. Sin abusar de tu confianza, me gustaría pedirte prestados unos zapatos también.**

**Claro. Creo que estos te irán muy bien – **me alcanza unos zapatos de bastante tacón y muy sencillos.

**Si. Justo lo que buscaba. Gracias por todo…no sé cómo agradecer lo que has hecho por mí **– le doy un abrazo que sorprende a Setsuna, pero que acaba correspondiendo.

Y allá me voy a mi casa. Antes de llegar hago un par de recados y me paso por la cafetería y compro dos grandes capuchinos y una docena de cupcakes para Mina y para mí. Necesitaré todo el azúcar y chocolate del mundo para convencerla de lo que tengo que proponerle. Al llegar a casa, Lita está tirada en el sofá con su pijama de gatos, comiendo patatas fritas.

**Todavía con la comida. Ayúdame con esto** – cierro la puerta con un pie mientras Mina gruñe y finalmente se levanta.

**¡Cupcakes! Que celebramos** – me pregunta chupando la crema de uno de ellos.

**Tu nuevo trabajo** – le digo feliz esperando que simplemente diga: gracias Serena, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

**¿Qué trabajo? **– me mira confusa, con su ceja rubia levantada.

**Quiero que seas mi asistente personal, mientras no encuentro a uno digno de mi confianza** - completo esperando su respuesta.

**Olvídalo** – zanja el tema y se sienta en el sofá con la caja de cupcakes.

**Vamos, Mina. No puedes estar todo el día tirada en el piso sin hacer nada. Solo será temporal, palabrita** – le pongo ojitos. Nunca falla.

**No me mires así** – se mete un cupcake entero en la boca pero yo no me rindo y sigo con mi carita - **Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de…vamos Serena….deja de mirarme así…. **– entrecierro los ojos mas todavía y rezo porque acabe diciendo que sí - Diablos! **Está bien** – acaba aceptando resignada

**Muchas gracias, Mina** – me lanzo a sus brazos y le doy un abrazo.

**Ah, por cierto. Acaba de llegar hace cinco minutos un paquete para ti. Está en la mesa **– dice dándole un sorbo al capuchino.

**Un paquete. Vaya, no tiene remitente** – digo curiosa mientras lo abro cuidadosamente.

**Será de un admirador** – dice irónica.

Al abrir las solapas del paquete, lo primero que me llama la atención son los zapatos del infierno. Están ahí. Tan relucientes y brillantes como esta mañana. Los cojo en mis manos con mucho cuidado y los observo. Que hacen estos zapatos en mi casa.

Lo segundo que me llama la atención es un paquete forrado con un papel rosa con lunitas. Dejo los zapatos en la mesa y abro el paquete. Sorpresa. Es una revista. Pero no una revista cualquiera. Es la revista, buque insignia de la editorial Chiba, y mi cara sale en portada.

**No puede ser** – palidezco por momentos mientras Mina se acerca preocupada.

**Que pasa….-** me arrebata la revista mientras yo sigo totalmente paralizada – **que haces en portada de la revista más importante del país**.

**No lo sé. Necesito sentarme** – digo mientras me acerco al sofá.

"**Serena Tsukino. La nueva sensación en el mundo de la publicidad"** – lee melodramática.

**Busca el reportaje. Busca la entrevista. Necesito saber que pone** – le doy un sorbo al café.

**Está bien. Veamos **– busca el reportaje entre las hojas de la revista- Aquí esta. Oye, estas hermosa.

Miro la revista con Mina. Tengo una sensación entre risa y llanto. La primera hoja está ocupada por el encabezado y mi imagen de pie, sujetándome los brazos. La verdad, luzco muy sexy en esta página. Sido observando, y están casi todas las fotos. Una me llama poderosamente la atención. Es la foto con Darien, sin embargo no recuerdo habérmela sacado. Estamos mirándonos a los ojos sonriendo.

**Aquí está el tremendón de tu jefe. Que ojos y que sonrisa. Te mira embobado** – dice agitando la revista.

**No digas tonterías** – me fijo y la verdad sí que parece algo embobado – **estábamos posando** – acabo por mentir.

**Vaya. El escribió el artículo, no sabía que fuese periodista** – me mira fijamente.

**No lo es. Simplemente hace lo que se le viene en gana** – digo irónicamente.

**Veamos que habla de ti…**- acerca la revista sin dejarme ver su contenido.

"_**Serena Tsukino fue licenciada con matrícula de honor en la difícil licenciatura de Relaciones Diplomáticas Es la nueva imagen y buque insignia de la compañía editorial Chiba and co. Tan solo tiene 21 años, pero su belleza, seguridad, inteligencia y aplomo le augura una carrera profesional con una extensa proyección en el campo de la relaciones publicitarias y de imagen"**_

**Parece que te tiene en muy alta estima** – dice Mina con rintintin.

**Eso parece** – quiero ocultar mi sonrisa de boba enamorada al leer lo que Darien piensa de mí, pero no puedo evitarlo.

**Eh, aquí hay una nota** – es un post-it pegado la última página de la entrevista.

**Es de Darien, lo sé por su letra en algunos informes** – digo sorprendida.

"**Yo**_** sí que me fijaría en ti. Espero que te guste mi regalo para mi cenicienta particular**_**" ¿Qué significa?** – pregunta Mina escudriñando el post-it.

**Es….una disculpa **– le sonrío a Mina.


	6. Rueda de prensa

_**Nota de autora**__**: Hola a todos. Estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento de esta historia. La verdad que no me lo esperaba. Así que seguiré actualizándolo hasta terminarlo. Sigo sin saber muy bien como quiero que evolucione, pero si tengo claro como quiero que termine. Les esperan muchas sorpresas. Este capítulo, en concreto, es muy especial para mí. Aquí se deja entrever un poco ya de los sentimientos de Darien y Serena, aunque el capitulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de ella. Si lo desean, tengo escrito también el mismo capítulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Darien, así que háganme saber si lo quieren conocer. Un saludo y un abrazo muy especial para todos los que siguen esta historia. **_

Hoy es el día de la rueda de prensa en la Editorial. Es el día oficial de mi presentación como Relaciones Públicas. De seguro, habrá muchas preguntas incomodas que no querré contestar, pero mi deber en estos momentos es enfrentarme a ellas. Me levanto de la cama dando un respingo y paso silenciosamente por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Mina duerme como un tronco, puede oírse sus ronquidos a dos cuadras de nuestro departamento.

Desayuno tranquila viendo la televisión. Como es muy temprano, supongo que no habrá noticias interesantes, así que sintonizo el canal de series, donde echan un capitulo repetido de una serie adolescentes, de la que no tengo ni idea del argumento, pero que me divierte. Cuando acabo, me doy una ducha y me peino el cabello. Ahora que lo llevo suelto, debo prestarle mucha más atención, ya no me vale peinarlo y recogerlo.

Me pongo unos rulos y los sujeto con pinzas mientras me visto. El vestido que elegí ayer con Setsuna es precioso. Es blanco, hasta la rodilla y entallado. Tiene escote en V en la parte de atrás. Y los zapatos son dorados, pero muy sencillos. Cuando veo el conjunto final, hasta me sorprendo, parezco una mujer hecha y derecha.

Es un día especial, así que directamente pido un taxi que me venga a buscar. Por nada del mundo quiero llegar tarde. Sin darme cuenta, el reloj ha ido avanzando y ya es la hora de marcharme para el trabajo. Reviso que lo llevo todo y antes de salir hecho una última visual al apartamento. En esa última visual, veo los zapatos del infierno, allí apoyados en la mesa del comedor, reflejando los primeros rayos de sol. Pienso que va a ser una situación un poco incómoda ver a mi jefe, después de lo de ayer. Aunque fue un bonito detalle, no me voy ablandar tan rápido.

El taxi ha llegado puntual y yo me monto en el mientras enciendo mi teléfono móvil y le indico al taxista la dirección. El tráfico es fluido por lo que llego antes de lo esperado. Al llegar al edificio me sorprendo con la cantidad de prensa que hay agolpada en la puerta. De seguro el jefe ya ha tenido algún escarceo amoroso con una famosa y están esperándolo para acribillarle a preguntas.

Tranquilamente salgo del taxi, como si la cosa no fuese conmigo. Enseguida hay un paparazzi que me divisa y empieza a gritar: **"ahí está".** Y yo trago saliva. Empiezo a andar decidida pero todo el círculo de periodista me encierra, y comienzan a meter las alcachofas de los micrófonos, mientras los flashes me dejan aturdida. Intento andar pero no me lo permiten.

**Señorita Tsukino, que tiene que decir a las últimas fotos publicadas por el Gran Semanal** – me pregunta una morena mientras acerca el micrófono a mi boca.

**Señorita Tsukino, está feliz con su nueva relación** – me pregunta un joven asiático mientras me acerca la grabadora a la boca.

**Serena, una foto por favor** – grita una fotógrafa mientras activa el flash.

Soy incapaz de responder nada. Estoy tan aturdida que miro alrededor en busca de una cara conocida que me salve de esa marabunta de gente. Que quieren decir con eso de últimas fotos publicadas y mi nueva relación. Qué relación si yo no tengo ningún novio. Enseguida la marabunta empieza a disolverse y Andrew, uno de esos miembros de la secta Kino, me agarra de la mano y me lleva por las escaleras hasta el Hall.

**Gracias, Andrew. Me estaba empezando asustar** – digo mientras recoloco el vestido como buenamente puedo.

**Estas causando sensación ¿no?** – me dice riéndose apoyando su mano en mi hombro en señal de camaradería. Pienso que como este chico puede estar casado con la bruja de Lita.

**Eso creo. Supongo que se debe al reportaje de Darien** – suspiro en señal de resignación.

**Hablando del rey de Roma…Darien** – saluda efusivamente.

Yo me giro. No pensaba que nuestro encuentro se produciría a una hora tan temprana. Sin embargo, noto una expresión distinta en su cara. Cuando Andrew lo saludó, se giró y clavó su mirada en mí. Saludó con una fría sonrisa y siguió andando hacia el ascensor sin esperarnos. Qué significa eso. Ayer me manda un regalo para pedirme disculpas y hoy prácticamente parece que le cobran por decir hola. Frunzo el ceño y Andrew se da cuenta.

**Parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo** – me dice cómplice

**Y que día no lo hace** – digo sarcástica mientras comienzo a andar hacia los ascensores.

**¿Estás nerviosa?** – me pregunta mientras enciende su celular.

**Un poco. Sobre todo después de lo que he visto ahí** fuera – soy sincera.

**No te preocupes. Lita estará contigo. No permitirá que nadie te ponga en un aprieto. También estaremos Darien y yo** – me dice como si eso fuese una garantía de seguridad.

**Eso me deja más tranquila** – digo irónica pero Andrew está muy distraído en algún sms que ha recibido por lo que no me presta la más mínima atención.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra planta, Andrew sale corriendo del ascensor en dirección a su despacho y se despide de mí alzando el maletín mientras choca con una empleada. Yo le sonrío y comienzo a caminar hacia la mesa de Hotaru.

**Serena, estás impresionante** – me grita Molly desde la centralita

**Gracias. Luego te veo, tengo que dejar mis cosas** – le digo desde lo lejos con una sonrisa.

Comienzo a andar, y ya puedo divisar al fondo el despacho de mi jefe. Ya está totalmente instalado, con la chaqueta quitada y la corbata desanudada. Parece estresado mientras ojea un periódico con atención. Dudo en si entrar y hablar con él para darle las gracias por el detalle de ayer. Hotaru me distrae.

**Serena. Estas impresionante** – me dice sonriente

**La segunda que me lo dices. Voy a empezar a creérmelo** – le digo sonriendo apoyando mi bolso en la mesa.

**Por cierto. La que has armado fuera. Los periodistas llevan esperándote cerca de dos horas **

**Si, ya he visto. La verdad que no entiendo porqué…** - miro de vez en cuando al despacho de mi jefe, pero sigue en la misma actitud.

**¿Cómo que no sabes? Estar saliendo con la promesa de la Formula 1 de Japón es un notición** – yo la miro con la mandíbula desencajada y ella continua hablando – **Que calladito te lo tenías. **

**Co….como que novia de un piloto de fórmula 1. De donde has sacado esa historia **– pregunto con risa nerviosa.

**¿Bromeas? Que no has visto las noticias ni los periódicos. Estas en portada en todos los semanales** – me muestra uno y yo me quiero caer muerta. Así que tanto interés por mí, no era por mi nuevo puesto de trabajo. Que ilusa. Es por unas fotos que me sacaron con Haruka.

**Pero esto no es verdad** – abro la revista y veo un completo book de fotos de Haruka conmigo cuando nos conocimos aquella fatídica noche – **no soy su novia.**

**Pues esas fotos son la prueba de que hay algo entre vosotros. Mira como os abrazáis y os miráis** – me señala una foto.

La verdad que las fotos no dejan lugar a dudas. Por producto del alcohol, quizás estoy demasiado cariñosa con él. En una salgo abrazada a su cuello mientras el rodea mi cintura. En otra salimos dándonos un apasionado beso. En otra, caminando cogidos del brazo en la noche mientras nos reímos. No me lo puedo creer. Maldita mi suerte: la misma noche que conozco a un tío y me lío con él, me sacan fotos creyendo que soy su novia. Ahora entiendo a que se refería Darien con portarse bien. Esto es una publicidad malísima para la editorial, al menos, cuando lo desmienta.

**Serena. La rueda de prensa va a comenzar** – me dice Lita que acaba de llegar para buscarme.

**¿No hay ninguna manera de evitarla?** – pongo mi cara de persuasión.

**No, querida. Y ya veo que has visto las fotos. Hay que tener un poco de cuidado** – me dice en tono condescendiente.

**No sabía ni que era famoso. Me enteré después** – gruño mientras nos encaminamos hacia la sala de prensa.

**Mira, Serena. Aquí todos tenemos una vida fuera de esta empresa. Incluso el jefe. Pero hay que guardar un poco las apariencias, ya me entiendes** – me dice en un tono entre consejo y bronca de jefe.

**Si, lo sé. Ha sido un gran error** – estoy a punto de llorar, la presión me puede.

**Tranquila **– posa su mano en mi hombro – **Yo estaré ahí contigo y no dejaré que nadie te haga preguntas incómodas. Confía en mí. Estamos en el mismo barco **– me sonríe y yo me la creo totalmente. Siento seguridad cuando estoy a su lado. Asiento y le sonrío.

Al llegar a la sala de prensa los periodistas se levantan y los fotógrafos comienzan a activar sus flashes. Lita y yo caminamos hasta una mesa situada en un escalón al final de la sala. Al llegar los fotográfos me piden que pose para las fotos, así que yo me limito a sonreír lo mejor que puedo, aunque estoy algo incómoda.

**Ahora gírese a la derecha** – me grita un joven paparazzi y yo obedezco.

**Ahora de frente, señorita** – me grita un hombre más experimentado y yo vuelvo a obedecer.

Mientras me van sacando fotos, veo llegar a dos hombres a la sala, que se mantienen de pie en el final. Son Andrew y Darien. Y no sé porque me tranquiliza verlos allí, sobre todo a mi jefe, aunque siga teniendo esa expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

**Bueno ya basta de fotos por hoy. Tenemos un día muy ajustado así que vamos a comenzar con las preguntas** – dice Lita sentándose y mirándome para que la imite. Lo hago.

La rueda de prensa fue transcurriendo con normalidad. Cada vez me sentía más cómoda, ya que de momento nadie había hecho referencia a mis fotos con Haruka. Me preguntaron cómo me sentía trabajando en una editorial tan grande, fuera de un campo que en principio, no tiene relación con lo que estudié. También me preguntaron acerca de mis funciones, del ambiente en la empresa, de como eran los jefes, etc. Todo estaba resultando normal hasta que llegó ese momento incómodo que ni Lita ni yo queríamos que sucediese.

**Señorita Tsukino. Soy Andrea del Gran Semanal. ¿Qué puede decir de su relación con el piloto Haruka?** – me pregunto la chica mientras sostenía la revista en su mano y mi foto dándome un beso con Haruka salía en portada.

**No tengo ninguna relación formal con Haruka. Gracias** – dije esperando zanjar el tema mientras miraba a mi jefe, que se mantenía apoyado en la pared con la camisa remangada y los brazos cruzados, mirándome con una ceja levantada.

**Sin embargo, hemos tenido el placer de contactar con Haruka, que ha confirmado su relación de pareja con él** – me insistió la chica mientras yo me quedaba blanca. Un gesto que no permaneció desapercibido para nadie de la sala.

Instintivamente, no se porque, tuve que dirigir mi mirada a Darien. Allí se encontraba, con sus brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza en señal de decepción. Acto seguido se fue de la sala y yo, me sentí totalmente desprotegida. Lita captó mi nerviosismo y salió en mi ayuda.

**La señorita Tsukino no tiene ningún tipo de relación amorosa con Haruka. Estoy segura de que esa información es totalmente incierta. Si no hay más preguntas…-** dando por finalizada la rueda de prensa.

Lita y yo nos levantamos mientras yo me intentaba recuperar de la última pregunta de la periodista. Los fotógrafos siguieron haciendo fotos mientras nosotras salíamos a toda prisa de la sala.

Al salir, tuve unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar pero Lita me agarró del brazo y me dijo**: "aquí no"**. Se dirigió conmigo al ascensor, y cuando las puertas se cerraron, me abrazó y yo supe que ese era el momento de soltar toda la angustia que llevaba dentro, desde primera hora de la mañana.

**Tranquila, Serena. Has estado genial. No te preocupes** – me consolaba mientras continuaba el abrazo y yo no podía decir nada más que gracias.

**Muchas gracias por salir en mi ayuda** – le dije limpiando las lágrimas.

**Las ruedas de prensa son siempre difíciles. Nunca te terminas de acostumbrar a ellas. Es normal. Pero has causado buena impresión y eso es lo mas importante. Ahora no llores o arruinaras ese precioso maquillaje** – me decía sujetándome de los hombros y sonriéndome.

Salimos del ascensor y se despidió de mí agarrando mi mano y apretándola con fuerza. Al final va a resultar que no era tan bruja como yo pensaba. Andrew y Lita se han portado muy bien conmigo en el día de hoy, algún día tendré que agradecerles el favor.

Me encamino hacia la mesa de Hotaru, pero de repente veo a mi jefe tecleando en el ordenador. Ahora que lo recuerdo, no he tenido ninguna palabra o gesto de apoyo a mi, y allí se encuentra, como si nada hubiese pasado. Estoy dolida, muy dolida, así que voy en busca de explicaciones de por qué se fue dejándome sola en la rueda de prensa, que por otro lado, fue idea suya. Quizás tenga una buena excusa.

Entro en el despacho sin llamar y me situó frente a él con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que deje el maldito ordenador y me mire de una vez. Como no lo hace me acerco a la mesa y le apago la pantalla. El, se retira las gafas y me mira con condescendencia.

**Que se supone que estás haciendo **

**Lograr que me prestes atención** – le digo irónica, mientras levanta esa ceja de arrogante.

**Que quieres** – me gruñe mientras tira un bolígrafo encima de la mesa en señal de desprecio.

**¿Por qué me dejaste sola en la rueda de prensa? **

**A mi no me pareció que te quedases sola. Andrew y Lita estuvieron allí** – me dice de manera sarcástica.

**Si, pero yo necesitaba que estuvieses tu** – le grito y sin saber como me sorprendo de lo que acabo de decir. Me tapo la boca y cierro los ojos intentando tranquilizarme. Darien me mira sorprendido pero no dice nada.

**Perdón. No quise gritarte es que estoy dolida y nerviosa** – me disculpo sinceramente.

**No eres la única ¿sabes? No sabes lo que he sentido cuando….**- guarda silencio y yo quiero saber lo que tiene que decirme

**Cuando que…-** le increpo para que responda.

**Cuando te avise que guardaras las formas y me encuentro ésto** – me tira la revista a la mesa y otra vez vuelvo a ver mi cara en portada de revista.

**No sabía que era famoso. No tenía ni idea de que esto pasaría….-**empiezo a sollozar.

**Pues hay que pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas** – me dice suspicaz mientras vuelve a encender la pantalla del ordenador.

**Si, como tu ¿no? Qué tal si pienso 500 veces antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Dame un respiro. Solo tengo 21 años…**- me quejo

**Si, pero ocupas un puesto de mucha responsabilidad** – se está empezando a enojar conmigo, pero no entiendo porque. La perjudicada soy yo, no él.

**No paras de quejarte que todo lo hago mal. No lo soporto** – le digo enfadada.

**Estoy harto de tus impertinencias Serena. He apostado mucho por ti. Mucho, y también me estoy jugando mucho con ponerte sin experiencia en este puesto** – se levanta y me grita muy enfadado-. **Así que no te atrevas a decirme que no te doy un respiro, porque yo tengo también tengo mucha presión ¿entendiste?** – me agarra el brazo con fuerza

**Suéltame. Me haces daño** – le digo mirándole a los ojos.

**¿Te hago daño? Pues aquí no parecía que él te estuviese haciendo daño. Qué diferencia hay, dime…**- me grita mientras me muestra la foto en la que Haruka me coge de los brazos para besarme.

**Déjame** – le grito mientras consigo que suelte mi brazo y me dirige una mirada de dolor.

**Perdón, yo no quería…**-empiezo a ver un atisbo de suplica y arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero yo ahora mismo estoy muy dolida con su actitud así que salgo dando un portazo de su despacho, ignorando los gritos de Hotaru y Molly. Necesito respirar.


	7. Rueda de prensa POV Darien

_**NA: Este capítulo es el mismo que el anterior, solo que desde el punto de vista de Darien. Así que si no les interesa (aunque tengo que decir, que definitivamente, yo si lo leería, xD) pueden omitirlo y esperar a que actualice el siguiente capítulo. Para las fans de Darien, espero que les guste. Un abrazo a todos los que leen esta historia. Sois grandes.**_

Hoy es el día en el que Serena será presentada como relaciones públicas de la editorial. Todas las miradas estarán puestas en ella, e indirectamente en mí, por tomar esa decisión, quizás, precipitada.

A penas he podido dormir por la noche. Desde que Hotaru me comentó lo enfadada que se había ido Serena de la oficina, decidí que tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. No es que quiera comprarla con regalitos, pero estaba claro que yo me había pasado de la raya con mi actitud, que fue más propia de un novio celoso, que de su jefe. Así que rápidamente supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Hable con Setsuna y le pedí que editaran una revista en apenas dos horas. Setsuna me dijo que eso era imposible. Que el número saldría la semana que viene y que ni siquiera estaban la mitad de los contenidos montados. Yo le dije que no hay nada imposible, y que necesitaba ese favor en dos horas. Evidentemente, Setsuna acabo cediendo y diciéndome que intentaría que así fuera.

Bien, el primer paso estaba hecho. Ahora solo necesitaba algo con lo que acompañar la disculpa. Recordé los zapatos de cenicienta, y lo hermosa que se vio con ellos. Así que no tuve dudas, ese sería mi regalo para ella. Los "zapatos del infierno" como ella los apodó, pero que le sentaban como un ángel. Sé que fue un regalo de una prestigiosa diseñadora para la revista, y que juré y perjuré que no saldrían nunca de allí, pero las promesas, supongo que están para romperlas.

En cuanto el número estuvo editado e impreso, me fui corriendo para una empresa de envíos urgentes. Previamente, tuve que "averiguar" la dirección de la señorita Tsukino. En realidad, tuve que hacerle la pelota a Lita durante un buen rato, hasta que por fin se decidió a facilitármela.

Y eso fue todo. Acaba de sonar el despertador, así que supongo que ya es hora de levantarme. Tengo curiosidad por como habrá reaccionado la señorita Tsukino, esa mujer con un genio de mil demonios, al ver el regalo y la nota particular que le dejé. De seguro habrá estado despotricando con su compañera de piso, sobre lo presuntuoso, arrogante y déspota que soy. En el fondo me divierte.

Para la rueda de prensa de hoy, elegiré un traje de corte diplomático gris claro, una camisa gris oscura y sin corbata. Creo que también me peinaré el pelo, de seguro saldré en alguna foto, al lado de Lita y Serena.

Desayuno con tranquilidad mientras enciendo la televisión para ver las noticias del día. Doy vueltas al café mientras observo el noticiario. De repente algo me llama la atención. La cara de Serena aparece tras la pantalla digital de la presentadora. Instintivamente, subo el volumen al máximo.

"_Hemos visto a Haruka Tenou, nueva promesa de la F1 acompañado de una joven muy acaramelados la noche pasada, cerca de un bar de copas. Haruka Tenou ha sido muy amable en atender a nuestra redactora, y nos ha confirmado que la joven es su novia, se llama Serena Tsukino y es la nueva relaciones públicas de la Editorial Chiba & co."_

Y yo me quedo pasmado ante la televisión, sin pestañear, intentando recordar al pie de la letra lo que la locutora acaba de decir. ¿Novia? Es que acaso me he perdido algo. En la entrevista fue muy clara en ese aspecto, no quiere relaciones de pareja. ¿Por qué me mintió? Sin darme cuenta, acabo de derramar el café por mis pantalones. Mierda, ahora tengo que cambiarme de traje.

Una vez cambiado, y de muy mal humor, salgo del edificio y me dirijo a un kiosco donde venden prensa rosa. Me sorprendo al ver que casi todas las revistas tienen en portada a mi relaciones públicas con ese piloto de F1 besándose. Cojo una con desprecio y tiro las monedas encima del mostrador mientras me voy con paso decidido a esperar a mi chofer.

Abro la revista, y ahí está. El genial book de fotos de Serena y cía. Serena y Haruka besándose, Serena y Haruka riéndose, Serena y Haruka andando juntos de la mano. Parecen hasta una pareja de verdad. Estoy muy indignado por ese artículo, pero no sé si es por verla en brazos de otro hombre, o directamente por haber pasado por encima de mi orden clara y concisa: tan difícil era portarse bien y no dar que hablar. Creo que estoy enfadado a partes iguales.

Enseguida llega el coche de empresa y yo me monto en él con mala cara. Algo que no pasa desapercibido, pos desgracia, para mi chofer.

**Señor Chiba, se encuentra bien** – me pregunta mirando por el retrovisor.

**Si, gracias** – zanjo el tema rápido. Por supuesto que no me encuentro bien, pero tengo que hacer de tripas corazón. No puedo inmiscuirme en la vida de una empleada.

**La señorita que aparece hoy en la prensa es…**

**Si, la nueva relaciones públicas** – le corto rápido, no quiero seguir hablando de Serena, y el parece que lo capta porque asiente y prosigue el trayecto en silencio.

Al llegar a la Editorial me sorprendo con la cantidad de paparazzis que hay agolpados en las escaleras. ¿Todo este despliegue de medios por el nombramiento de Serena? Lo dudo. Me bajo y me pongo las gafas de sol. Sé que lo que me espera ahora son muchos flash, alcachofas metidas hasta en la oreja y un montón de preguntas incómodas.

**Señor Chiba ¿Cómo se encuentra Serena?** – me pregunta un joven

**Señor Chiba ¿Cree que es una buena publicidad para su editorial la relación de su nueva empleada con Haruka Tenou? **– me pregunta un joven con una grabadora en mano.

**No tengo nada que decir. Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas por la señorita Tsukino** – digo serio mientras intento escabullirme por las escaleras, para entrar cuanto antes al edificio.

Al entrar, siento como una especie de liberación emocional. Los chicos de seguridad me miran con gesto indescifrable. Yo les saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de lo más fría, mientras me encamino al ascensor. Enciendo el celular. En el fondo tengo la esperanza de tener un mensaje de Serena de agradecimiento por el regalo, e incluso, de disculpa por el incordio de su lío con ese piloto de F1. Pero no tengo nada de ella. ¿Por qué es tan fría?. Quizás sea un castigo divino por haber sido tan cruel con las mujeres durante todo este tiempo y por fin he conocido a la orna de mi zapato. Salgo del ascensor dando un suspiro y enseguida las empleadas se giran para admirarme y saludarme. La misma rutina de todos los días. Solo falta Rai con un montón de papeles corriendo por el pasillo para alcanzarme. Me giro buscándola, y ahí viene, como bien predije, ataviada con un montón de archivadores mientras grita mi nombre. Yo me sonrío.

**Darien. ¿Has visto ese despliegue de medios fuera? Llevan cerca de dos horas esperando a la nueva** – me dice sorprendida, aunque yo no lo estoy tanto.

Simplemente asiento mientras voy abriendo distintas pantallas del celular. A lo mejor sí que me ha mandado un sms, pero yo lo he visto de noche, medio dormido y no me acuerdo. Quizás el móvil lo ha recibido, pero no me ha alertado. Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Por qué soy tan iluso?

Entramos en mi despacho y Rai no para de hablar. No sé que me está contando de algo que le pasó ayer con una amiga. Yo hago como que la escucho, mientras me siento en el despacho y enciendo el ordenador. Finalmente, creo que capta que la estoy ignorando y se va, dejando todos los archivadores AZ en mi escritorio.

Miro el reloj. Ya va a ser la hora de que llegue Serena al despacho. Así que recojo un periódico y lo despliego en la mesa para hacerme el distraído como si la cosa no fuese conmigo. Seguramente entrará en el despacho para darme las gracias por el regalo y de paso, disculparse por las molestias. La veo llegar al fondo del pasillo. Va muy sexy y elegante, pero no Darien, no puedes permitirte el lujo de empezar a pensar en lo atractiva y sexy que es. Clavo mi mirada en una noticia de un periódico y hago como que la estoy leyendo, aunque en realidad no.

Los minutos pasan, y en mi despacho no entra nadie. Me empiezo a poner nervioso, hasta que escucho las bisagras de la cristalera abrirse. Me sonrío y alzo la vista. Sorpresa, no es Serena. Es Andrew.

**Vaya amigo. No sabía que te alegrarías tanto de verme** – me dice sonriente mientras se acerca a la mesa.

Yo disimulo y me inclino hacia la izquierda para ver la mesa de Hotaru. Serena ya se ha ido a la rueda de prensa. ¿Qué? Ni siquiera un simple "Gracias, Darien". Miro a Andrew con cara de confusión.

**Y bien ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? Vamos a la rueda de prensa **– me dice sorprendido.

**No voy a ir **– zanjo el tema. Estoy enfadado con ella. Mucho.

**¿Cómo no vas a ir? Eres el presidente. Necesitará tu apoyo. Lita me ha contado la noticia…**.- me dice sentándose en una silla.

**Mi apoyo…-** me sonrío irónico**- Que se las arregle sola. Le advertí que no se metiese en ningún lío.**

**Darien, la chica no tiene la culpa de que la hayan fotografiado con su novio. Ha sido mala suerte** – me mira como intentando descifrar que estoy pensando.

**Si la tiene. Hay que pensar lo que se hace, para evitar arrepentimientos** – clavo la mirada en el periódico.

**Si no te conociera pensaría que estás celoso…-**me dice con semblante serio.

**Celoso de que –** suelto irascible- **es una cría.**

**Ya. Como quieras** – dice levantándose – **yo sí que voy a ir. Le dije que tú y yo estaríamos. Tú verás si quieres faltar a tu palabra.**

**Está bien iré, pero no me sentaré con ellas en la mesa** – digo como si esa fuese mi última palabra.

**Allá tú, colega** – sale del despacho y sujeta la puerta mientras yo sigo sus pasos.

Nos encaminamos hacia la sala de conferencias y yo tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, no me gustaría que le hiciesen preguntas incómodas y verla en un aprieto, pero por otro, deseo que se sienta tan mal que hasta le entren ganas de llorar. Entramos en la sala y están con las fotos de rigor.

Andrew y yo nos apoyamos en la pared y nos dedicamos a observar. Ella sonríe como si no pasase nada. Es muy hermosa. Ahora que parece una mujer adulta, hasta tengo ganas de saber cómo se desenvolvería en mi cama. Creo que me acaba de ver, ha dirigido una mirada hacia donde estamos nosotros y nos sonríe mientras Lita y ella toman asiento.

**Esta muy hermosa. Diste en el clavo** – me dice Andrew al oído.

**Siempre lo hago** – me limito a contestar mientras clavo mi mirada en ella y me cruzo de brazos.

La rueda de prensa transcurre tranquila, y de momento, nadie ha hecho preguntas incómodas. Hasta que veo la mano alzada de Andrea, del Gran Semanal. La conozco muy bien y siempre hace ese tipo de preguntas que incomodan a cualquiera. Trago saliva y la joven habla.

**Señorita Tsukino. Soy Andrea del Gran Semanal. ¿Qué puede decir de su relación con el piloto Haruka?** – pregunta la chica mientras sostenía la revista en su mano con el beso de Serena y el piloto en portada

**No tengo ninguna relación formal con Haruka. Gracias** – dice con voz temblorosa mientras me mira. Yo no puedo evitar mantenerme con los brazos cruzados mientras, sin quererlo, mi ceja derecha se va arqueando poco a poco.

**Sin embargo, hemos tenido el placer de contactar con Haruka, que ha confirmado su relación de pareja con él** – insiste la chica mientras ella y Lita hacen un gesto de sorpresa y se miran. Yo no me lo puedo creer. Confirmado que son pareja. Entonces porque me engañó en la entrevista y me dijo que no tiene pareja. No aguanto más. Sin darme cuenta estoy mirándola y negando con la cabeza. Me ha decepcionado. Ella está asustada.

**Ya no aguanto más** – digo mientras me voy y Andrew me mira por sorpresa y sigue mis pasos.

**¿Qué diablos te pasa**? – me pregunta Andrew interrogante mientras intenta alcanzarme por el pasillo que da al ascensor.

**No me apetecía seguir escuchando estupideces. Simple** – digo indiferente mientras agarro el celular y reviso mi correo electrónico de camino al ascensor.

**Ya, claro. ¿Darien, me quieres hacer imbécil? Te estás enganchando de Serena…**- pulsa el botón de nuestro despacho y espera a que las puertas se cierren para continuar –** te vas acabar metiendo en un lío. Déjalo ya**

**Oye, para el carro ¿ok? Mi relación con Serena es como la que tengo con cualquiera – **intento sonar convincente, pero ni yo me creo que la trate como una simple empleada.

**Mira, Darien.** **Yo no voy a estar ahí siempre para sacarte las castañas del fuego, como la última vez. ¿Entendiste?** – me mira los ojos con gesto de súplica. Me dice algo como "Darien, no te metas en otro lío de faldas".

**Aquello fue distinto.** **Y lo sabes** – zanjo mientras salimos del ascensor.

**Y como sabes que no volverá a ser igual**. **Dime ¿Cómo lo sabes? **– me dice gritando un susurro, mientras yo busco una respuesta a su pregunta.

**No lo sé, Andrew** – entro en mi despacho y el sigue mis pasos- **pero está bien. Mantendré las distancias con ella. ¿Contento?** – le digo tirándome en la silla del despacho mientras retiro los numerosos papeles que hay esparcidos por la mesa.

**Eres incorregible. Olvídate de ella antes de que te metas en un lío** – me dice señalándome con su dedo acusador mientras se va de mi despacho, de muy mal humor. Y yo respiro por fin.

Me quedo pensativo. En realidad, creo que me estoy obcecando un poco en Serena. No deja de ser otra chica atractiva que trabaja para mí, como Hotaru o Setsuna, pero por algún motivo, cada vez que la veo, no puedo parar de pensar en cosas sucias con ella. Cosas muy sucias. Quizás la clave sea acostarme con ella y olvidarme del asunto. Que tan buena será en la cama, me sorprendo pensando. No, Darien. Primera norma, jamás, nunca jamás te folles a nadie que trabaje contigo.

Sacudo la cabeza con la intención de sacarme esos sucios negocios de mi retorcido cerebro y me pongo a trabajar. Poco duran esos minutos de tranquilidad. Una tormenta rubia ha llegado a la planta de su despacho y se dirige a mi puerta como un vendaval. Yo hago como que no me entero de la película y sigo tecleando en el ordenador.

De repente veo una mano que apaga mi pantalla de plasma y se cruza de brazos. La guerra ha comenzado. Me retiro las gafas de lectura y la miro a los ojos. Y ahí está, clavando sus orbes azul celeste en mis pupilas, como si pudiese radiografiar mi interior. Me siento expuesto, así que hablo.

**Que se supone que estás haciendo – **le pregunto con un tono sumamente calmado.

**Lograr que me prestes atención** – me dice de manera arrogante mientras levanta su ceja.

¿Qué te preste atención? Te llevo prestado esa atención durante tres días, cariño. Hoy más que nunca, al ver tu cara de felicidad con ese estúpido de Haruka. No sé si podré contener esta aparente tranquilidad.

**Que quieres** – le digo recostándome sobre la silla, mientras tiro el bolígrafo sobre la mesa del escritorio

**¿Por qué me dejaste sola en la rueda de prensa? – **su tono de voz suena a dolor y reproche. Yo me quedo sorprendido unos momentos, pero rápidamente, recupero la compostura.

**A mí no me pareció que te quedases sola. Andrew y Lita estuvieron allí** – digo en tono gélido mientras le mantengo la mirada.

**Sí, pero yo necesitaba que estuvieses tú** – me dice en un chillido de nerviosismo. Yo doy un respingo en mi silla y ella, al darse cuenta, tapa con su delicada mano su boca y entrecierra los ojos, intentando relajarse. Me ha dejado tan impactado que no puedo decir absolutamente nada. Solo puedo mirarla.

**Perdón. No quise gritarte es que estoy dolida y nerviosa** – se disculpa, y en sus palabras hay una mezcla de vergüenza y rencor.

**No eres la única ¿sabes? No sabes lo que he sentido cuando….**- reacciono pero me doy cuenta que estoy a punto de abrirle mi corazón. Ese que tengo, normalmente, cerrado con llave a cal y canto, así que guardo silencio antes de continuar.

**Cuando que…-** me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos, ¿Qué está buscando que le diga?

**Cuando te avisé que guardaras las formas y me encuentro esto** – le tiro la revista a la mesa e intento disimular mi cara de desagrado al verla besándose con ese tipo.

**No sabía que era famoso. No tenía ni idea de que esto pasaría….-**se intenta disculpar pero no le va a funcionar. Me valdría un: Darien, siento haberme enrolladlo con ese tío. Tú tenías razón. No volveré a conocer a ningún otro hombre. Pero decirme que el único motivo por el que se arrepiente es porque es famoso, no señorita. Por ahí no paso.

**Pues hay que pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas** – vuelvo mi mirada a la pantalla del ordenador mientras la enciendo.

**Si, como tu ¿no? Qué tal si pienso 500 veces antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Dame un respiro. Solo tengo 21 años…**- me grita y yo estoy empezando a perder el control. Que insinúa. ¿Tiene 21 años y ya por eso tiene todo el derecho a cometer ese tipo de errores?

**Sí, pero ocupas un puesto de mucha responsabilidad** – intento calmarme mientras recalco cada una de mis palabras.

**No paras de quejarte que todo lo hago mal. No lo soporto** – está enfadada.

Finalmente exploto. Intento respirar unas tres veces, antes de contestar. Dicen que eso funciona, pero es evidente que a mí no. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya estoy señalando con mi dedo acusatorio a Serena que me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras sigo gritando.

**Estoy harto de tus impertinencias Serena. He apostado mucho por ti. Mucho. Y también me estoy jugando mucho con ponerte sin experiencia en este puesto** – me levanto y sigo andando hacia ella-. **Así que no te atrevas a decirme que no te doy un respiro, porque yo tengo también tengo mucha presión ¿entendiste?** – le agarro el brazo en un signo de autoridad, y no puedo evitar estremecerme al tocar su final piel de porcelana. Me mira asustada.

**Suéltame. Me haces daño**

**¿Te hago daño? Pues aquí no parecía que él te estuviese haciendo daño. Qué diferencia hay, dime…-** sigo gritando mientras agito la revista del Gran Semanal. La bestia que hay en mi está descontrolada. Ella sigue llorando y clavando su mirada en mí. Y yo comienzo a darme cuenta que mi comportamiento está muy lejos de ser el de un jefe modélico. Más bien, estoy rozando la obsesión por una persona que acabo de conocer.

**Déjame** – consigue zafarse de mi mano en un aspavientos y me dirige su última mirada de repulsión hacia mí.

**Perdón, yo no quería…**-estoy arrepentido. No debí de actuar así. Ella no es mi novia. No tengo que pedirle cuentas de nada de lo que haga. Pero por algún motivo. No quiero que se le acerque nadie. Salvo yo.

Ella sale del despacho dando un portazo, y ni siquiera espera a Hotaru o Molly que salen corriendo tras ella. Andrew está al fondo del pasillo y ha presenciado este bochornoso espectáculo. Me mira con cara de sorpresa. Yo me paso una mano por el pelo, irritado y desesperado. Tiro la revista en la mesa y camino hacia al gran ventanal en busca de una respuesta a mi comportamiento.


	8. Controlador obsesivo

Después de mi discusión con el cromañón de mi jefe, solo deseaba que la jornada terminara cuanto antes. Sentir que tan solo está a dos pasos de mí, me quema y me angustia. Estoy deseando llegar a casa y tirarme en el sofá con Mina, mientras vemos una comedia romántica y nos comemos un cubo de helado de 5 kilos. Hotaru es consciente de mi malestar, así que solo se dedica a mirarme de vez en cuando y sonreírme. No se atreve a decir nada más. Es evidente que no quiere posicionarse porque adora a Darien y no quiere discutir conmigo. Suspiro. Tan solo cinco minutos para que acabe el día y pueda regresar a mi casa.

Escudriño las agujas del reloj, mientras muevo compulsivamente mi pie en círculos. Por fin. Fin de la jornada. Me levanto y me despido de Hotaru, mientras cojo mis cosas y salgo corriendo al ascensor.

Antes de ir a mi casa, compraré algunas cosas para la cena. Me hará bien airearme un poco dando un pequeño paseo. Al salir al hall, me acerco a uno de los chicos de seguridad y le pregunto si hay prensa fuera. El joven me sonríe amablemente y me dice que no tengo de que preocuparme, así que me encamino hacia la puerta.

El día está despejado, y apenas hay gente por la calle. Nunca me termino de acostumbrar a esta apacible tranquilidad, en una ciudad tan estresante como Tokio.

Voy caminando por la acera y noto que un súper deportivo rojo se coloca a mi altura y camina despacio. Lo miro confundida y veo los cristales tintados de negro. Empiezo a hacer memoria, ese coche me suena de algo. Enseguida encuentro la respuesta: ese es el coche del engreído.

Antes de darle tiempo a que baje la ventanilla y me diga algo, apuro el paso. Que ingenua, como si un deportivo de gran cilindrada no pudiese alcanzarme con estos tacones. En seguida escucho la elevaluna bajando y yo me pongo muy tensa.

**Oye** – me dice el jefe conduciendo desde el coche y yo lo ignoro. Seguiré caminando.

**Serena, no me hagas esto. Por favor** – me dice con tono d suplica pero yo me encuentro fuerte, así que seguiré en mis treces.

El coche de Darien comienza a formar atasco en el carril de la derecha de todo y los automóviles de atrás comienzan a pitarles. El les hace un corte de manga sacando la mano por la ventanilla mientras les grita "**que no veis que hay cuatro carriles más libres**". Yo me muero de vergüenza y sigo apurando mas el paso.

**Deja que te lleve a casa, al menos –**vaya Darien, ahora estás muy conciliador. No como hace un rato en tu despacho.

**No** – zanjo la conversación sin mirarle.

**Vamos, nena. No te pongas así** - ¿nena? Qué diablos significa eso de nena.

**No me llames nena** – le digo mientras sigo caminando y él me sigue con el coche.

**Está bien. Perdona** – me dice intentando sonar sincero. Hace una pausa en su discurso para reflexionar y finalmente – **venga, móntate y te llevo a casa**.

**Darien **– me freno en seco provocando que él también lo haga. Me inclino sobre su ventanilla – **Déjame en paz. No quiero verte. Eres mi jefe y solo tienes poder sobre mí en tu maldita empresa. Fuera de ella, tengo mi vida. Así que hazme el favor y desaparece ¿ok?** – le dedico la sonrisa más fría y arrogante que pueda existir.

Sigo caminando y ya no noto la presencia de su coche siguiendo mis pasos. Me giro disimuladamente y veo que Darien se baja del deportivo. ¿Lo está dejando aparcado en mitad de la calzada? Los coches se vuelven locos y no paran de pitarle, mientras algunos consiguen cambiarse de carril y le gritan toda clase de improperios. El no hace ni caso, se pone sus gafas de sol, y con su maletín comienza a andar hacia mí.

**Qué diablos haces. ¿Piensas dejar el coche en medio de la carretera?** – le grito nerviosa señalando su deportivo.

**Si. Es lo que tengo pensado** – me dice fríamente mientras se encoje de hombros.

Qué demonios. Seguramente se pueda permitir que la policía le ponga una multa millonaria, e incluso podría dejar abandonado el deportivo allí y comprarse uno nuevo, pagándolo al contado, mañana mismo. Comienzo a caminar y él me sigue.

**Deja de seguirme. No quiero hablar contigo** – me giro furiosa.

**No te sigo. Estoy caminando por la calle** – me contesta arrogante.

**Te voy a denunciar por acosador** – sigo caminando, esperando de esta manera, que deje de seguirme.

**No puedes prohibirme caminar en la mismo dirección que lo haces tú. Eso no es acoso **– me dice con rintintin mientras guarda una distancia conmigo de un par de zancadas.

¿Es que siempre tiene que ser suya la última palabra? ¿No puede parar de ser un cretino ni un solo minuto al día? Sigo caminando ignorando que él me sigue. Aunque es difícil. Noto como va silbando detrás de mí, como si fuese mi conciencia. Ahora lo entiendo. Le encanta sacarme de quicio, y verme fuera de mis casillas. Pero no lo va a conseguir. No, no y no. De ninguna manera.

Entro en el supermercado y sorprendentemente no me sigue. Suspiro aliviada. Quizás se ha rendido. Comienzo a comprar todo lo que necesitamos en casa desde hace más de dos semanas. La compra es grande. Cuando termino ha pasado una hora y la noche está empezando a caer.

**¿Te ayudo?** – y ahí está, esperándome con su maletín y su traje espléndido, apoyado en la pared.

**¿Llevas una hora esperando aquí? Estás loco** – comienzo a andar como buenamente puedo, mientras él sigue mis pasos.

**Si que tardas en comprar. Porque no encargas por Internet** – me pregunta como si lo más habitual fuese hacer la compra online. De seguro que él la hace así, o quizás tenga contratado a un ayudante de un ayudante del ayudante de su asistente personal para que lo haga.

No le contesto y sigo andando. Cuando ya estoy llegando a mi casa descubro que tengo dos problemas. El primero es un horrible dolor de pies. El segundo, mi jefe parece un crío de 4 años que no se da por vencido. Suspirando, me doy cuenta que tengo que arreglar la situación, antes de que llegue a casa, y a Mina se le dé por invitarlo a cenar, o algo peor.

**Está bien. ¿Quieres hablar? **– poso las bolsas en un banco – hablemos.

**Prefiero un sitio más…**-hace una pausa – **íntimo.**

**¿Qué clase de sitio? **– arqueo una ceja – **Esto es íntimo. Por aquí no pasea mucha gente** – me cruzo de brazos.

**Siento lo de hoy **– por fin se rinde – **no volverá a suceder. Te lo aseguro**

**No sé si creerte** – le digo con rencor mientras miro a otro lado. Mi actitud no le simpatiza, lo sé porque aclara su voz y noto de nuevo, esa ceja arqueada en señal de indignación.

**Mira. Estaba nervioso porque todo saliese bien en la rueda de prensa. Ya te dije que tengo mucha presión ahora mismo. No es fácil contratar una persona y que todos** – vuelve a hacer una pausa cogiendo aire- y que todos te digan que no ha sido la decisión más acertada.

**Tú te empeñaste en que ocupara ese puesto** – le reprocho – **tienes que entender que soy muy joven y tengo otras prioridades aparte del trabajo** – me mira extrañado.

**¿Tu novio es una de ellas?** – me parece entrever dolor en su mirada.

**No tengo novio, ya te lo dije. No sé porque Haruka confirmo lo contrario. Tendré que hablar con él** – intento ser lo más clara posible.

**Te lo agradecería** – apoya el maletín en el banco y guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de traje.

**Ok. Ten claro que lo haré. Ahora que todo está arreglado…** – recojo las bolsas del banco con mucho esfuerzo y él hace un ademán de ayudarme, pero se lo impido – **puedes irte.**

**Estás demasiado delgada para ir sola cargada con todas esas bolsas** – me dice con arrogancia.

De nuevo el engreído entra en escena. Que le pasa a este tipo. Algunas veces parece un tipo frio y calculador, y en otras es cálido y confiable. Me tiene muy confundida y supongo que esa es la baza con la que juega.

**Puedo sola. Tranquilo. Nos vemos mañana ¿si?** – le digo con una falsa sonrisa esperando que se rinda.

**No se…esto está muy oscuro **– hace un escáner de la zona como buscando algún sujeto sospechoso del que desconfiar.

**Antes de conocerte, venía todos los días sola por este parque. Y sinceramente, no creo que eso te quite el sueño. Nos vemos mañana** – digo dándome la vuelta y sigo caminando.

Creo que por fin se ha rendido y ha regresado a por su deportivo. Quizás ya no sea un deportivo, sino una hojalata prensada en el desguace de coches. Me sonrío pensándolo. Tengo curiosidad por saber que habrá pasado con su auto.

Al llegar a casa, toco el timbre y Mina me abre la puerta con gesto de sorpresa.

**¿Qué le pasa a tu jefe? Ha llamado dos veces ya** – me pregunta sorprendida

**¿Darien ha llamado? Pero si hace 15 minutos que he estado con el** – dejo el bolso en la mesa.

**Así es. Me pregunto que si ya habías llegado** – empieza a sacar las cosas de la bolsa y yo frunzo el ceño. Es un psicópata controlador. Confirmado.

**Si vuelve a llamar dile que me han secuestrado unos terroristas internacionales y que no tienen pensado liberarme** – suelto sarcástica mientras me siento en la silla y me saco los zapatos de tacón.

**No tenéis una relación muy convencional** – saca la lata de guisantes mientras yo la miro atentamente.

**Es que él no es un tío convencional, Mina** – le digo riéndome.

**Claro que no. Porque está forrado de dinero, está buenísimo y aun encima es caballeroso y gentil **– guarda la lata de guisantes en la alacena.

**Cariño, créeme. Es de todo menos caballeroso y gentil** – digo recordando con amargura el episodio de esta mañana en su despacho.

**Yo creo que le gustas. Está clarísimo **– se sienta conmigo en la mesa.

**No digas tonterías. Es mi jefe** – le digo avergonzada peor no puedo evitar pensar que quizás todo ese comportamiento irracional sea producido por celos irracionales hacia Haruka.

**¿Sabes que es lo que yo haría? **– me dice abriendo un paquete de panchitos.

**Déjame que adivine. Te lo tirarías para quitarte la fantasía de jefe** **– empleada y después a otra cosa ¿no? **– le digo robándole la bolsa de panchitos.

**Exacto. Acuéstate con él. Está buenísimo. Así a él de seguro se le pasará el capricho y tú podrás hacer tu vida tranquila** – me dice como si eso fuese lo normal y ella lo hiciese todos los días.

**No me voy a acostar con mi jefe. Traería demasiados problemas** – pero no puedo evitar que tan bien se lo montará. De seguro que muy bien. Tiene cara de experimentado y morboso.

**Como quieras. Pero si se fijara en mí, no me lo pensaría** – dice levantándose por un vaso de agua.

Y yo me quedo pensando en la propuesta de Mina. Quizás tenga razón. Quizás el solo se haya obsesionado conmigo porque no le babeo como sus demás empleadas y me ve como un imposible que tiene que lograr, como sea. Si me acuesto con él, el capricho se le pasará y podré hacer mi vida normal en la oficina mientras él se dedica a pensar en su siguiente objetivo. En seguida destierro esa idea de mi cabeza. No voy a mezclar negocios y placer. Además, para desfogarme ya tengo a Haruka, aunque ahora tendré que tener más cuidado al vernos, ya que no quiero que nada salga publicado en la prensa. Lo que me faltaba.

La siguiente semana pasó rapidísimo. Mina se incorporó a la plantilla como mi asistente personal, lo que me hizo más fácil asistir al trabajo. Sabía que tenía un aliado entre tanto esquirol. Con Darien, las cosas fueron más o menos bien. La realidad es que solo hablamos lo justo y necesario. No quise profundizar más, ya que la bronca que tuvimos estaba demasiado reciente y fue la comidilla de la plantilla durante días.

Dentro de poco, me trasladaré a mi nuevo despacho. Lo están habilitando según las órdenes del jefe. La verdad que a mí me gustaba como estaba, pero no se qué cambios están introduciéndose.

En una de las pausas del café, estaba hablando animadamente con Mina, cuando Lita llego a la sala de descanso.

**Hola Serena ¿Cómo vas? **– me pregunto sonriendo mientras metía una moneda para sacar un espresso.

**Aquí hablando un poco con Mina. Llevamos una mañana de locos. ¿Y tú?** – le pregunto realmente interesada.

**Lo de siempre. Nóminas, declaraciones de IVA, balances. Mi trabajo es realmente aburrido** – le da un sorbo al expreso. **Ah. Por cierto, ¿hablaste ya con Darien?** – me pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

**Pues no. ¿De qué tendría que hablar? **– alzo la ceja en señal de preocupación.

**Ah, nada importante. Van a dar un curso de fin de semana en Shinkoku de publicidad y marketing y Darien y yo pensamos que te vendría de perlas. Ya sabes, para completar formación** – me mira interrogante ante mi cara de sorpresa.

**Pues hablaré con él. Todavía no me dijo nada **– le sonrío y ella me corresponde mientras se va.

**Guau. Un curso en Shinkoku. Isla paradisiaca. Playa, sol, chiringuito, tíos buenos. Qué suerte tienes** – me mira Mina con ojos brillantes.

**Todavía tengo que hablar con el jefe. Si no me ha dicho nada, es porque quizás no lo contempla** – digo revolviendo la cuchara en la taza.

**Pues ve y pregúntale. ¿A qué esperas? Es la hora del descanso **– Mina tiene razón. Por más que me moleste tener que entablar de nuevo conversación con él. Tengo que hacer de tripas corazón. Es una buena oportunidad que no se da todos los días.

Me levanto de la silla y camino en dirección al despacho de mi jefe. Parece ocupado, y estresado con algo del ordenador. Miro por el cristal dudando en entrar, pero finalmente me decido y entro en su despacho.

**¿Se puede?** – le digo apoyada desde la puerta mientras el asiente con la cabeza. Mierda está hablando por teléfono.

Paso y me siento en la silla de invitados de la mesa de su despacho. Darien parece realmente estresado. Tiene la chaqueta de traje colgada en la silla al igual que la corbata. Su camisa blanca y reluciente está entreabierta dejando ver su moreno y los marcados pectorales. Me encuentro hipnotizada por ellos cuando una voz me despierta de mi sueño.

**¿Serena?** – le miro y sacudo la cabeza mientras el sonríe.

**Si **– le digo automáticamente.

**¿Qué te trae por aquí?** – se inclina en la mesa y me sonríe con esa sonrisa perfecta que Dios le ha dado. Dios o un ortodontista de los buenos.

**Bueno, me preguntaba….**-estoy nerviosa**- Verás, es que Lita me ha dicho que tenías que hablar conmigo **– acabo por decir.

**¿Lita?** – hace un gesto de sorpresa- **Ah si, por el curso de publicidad** – me mira de arriba abajo como buscando una manera de decirme que no voy a ir.

**Si. Ella piensa que es una buena oportunidad para que complete mi formación. Además al ser un fin de semana, no tendré que faltar al trabajo** – utilizo mis armas de convicción. Esas que me sirven para convencer a Mina cuando no quiere fregar los platos.

**Si, es una buena oportunidad. Lo hemos estado hablando y podría ser productivo que vayas **– sigue mirándome mientras me penetra con sus orbes azul zafiro.

**Genial, Darien. No te arrepentirás** – le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**No nos arrepentiremos. Yo también iré contigo. Necesito hacer un poco de reciclaje** – mi mandíbula se desencaja y va a parar al suelo. Mi sorpresa es evidente, porque él me mira y ya está poniendo esa sonrisa de medio lado.

**Pero Lita me dijo que…-** intento decir pero él no me da oportunidad.

**No sé qué te dijo Lita pero es evidente que una empleada no va a ir a una isla con todos los gatos pagados por mí, sin que yo la supervise. No sé si me entiendes, no es desconfianza, pero…**- hace una pausa-**prefiero asegurarme.**

Ahí está de nuevo. El obsesivo y compulsivo controlador de mi jefe. Como voy a poder aguantarlo todo el fin de semana. Será horrible. Quizás sea el momento de negarme y hacer como que Lita no me contó nada. Pero me apetece tanto ir y aprender. ¿Por qué este tipo tiene que estropearlo todo siempre?

**Rai se pondrá en contacto contigo para la hora de salida** – me dice volviendo su mirada al ordenador.

**En que se supone que vamos a ir. ¿Barco?** – el se gira y me mira con expresión divertida.

**¿En barco?** – suelta una sonora carcajada – **Iremos en avión. Llegaremos antes**

En avión. Odio los aviones. Me dan ganas de zarandearlo y gritarle que porque se cree que no me fui a estudiar fuera. Le tengo pánico a los aviones. Jamás tenía pensado montarme en uno, pero no puedo demostrar esa debilidad, así que me hago la fuerte y asiento con la cabeza.

Me levanto del despacho y el también lo hace para acompañarme. Al llegar a la puerta el inclina su brazo para abrirla y sonreírme.

**Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien Serena** – me dice con una sonrisa de lo más sensual y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme mientras asiento tímidamente.

Salgo del despacho a toda prisa. A que se refería con pasárnoslo muy bien. De seguro se refería al curso y al viaje en si, no a nada más. Mina me alcanza por el pasillo y me pregunta que tal ha ido.

**¿Entonces irás? **

**Si, pero él vendrá conmigo** – le miro aterrada.

**¿Qué te pasa? Vas a verlo en bañador. Aunque mejor sería verlo desnudo **– dice en un susurro mientras me guiña el ojo.


	9. Shinkoku Parte I

**NA: Y ha llegado por fin. Vuestras súplicas han sido escuchas. Espero que os guste. Lo he editado mucho antes de publicarlo, y aunque no estoy muy convencida con el resultado, espero que lo disfrutéis. No me canso de agradecer el tiempo que gastan leyendo esta historias. Gracias a todos los seguidores de esta historia. Un besito. **

Doce de la mañana. Me encuentro sentada con el equipaje, esperando a que el chofer de la Editorial venga a recogerme para llevarme con un solo destino: el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. Creo que nunca en mi vida he estado tan nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando tuve que examinarme de mi Proyecto de Fin de Carrera.

Miro el reloj compulsivamente, como si así pudiese lograr que las manecillas avanzaran y sin darme cuenta, estuviese ya en la isla de Shinkoku, disfrutando de sus playas paradisiacas, cocteles y chicos guapos.

Suspiro. Nada de eso se hará realidad. No podré tomar el sol en la arena, ni emborracharme a margaritas ni conocer a chicos guapos porque el motivo de pasar un fin de semana allí es trabajo. Y todavía más si los ojos de mi jefe van a estar vigilando cada movimiento que haga.

El timbre suena y yo salto del sofá en un respingo. Recojo la maleta y salgo disparada al ascensor. Al bajar, el chofer que normalmente recoge a Darien me espera con una sonrisa en el portal.

**Señorita Tsukino. ¿Cómo amaneció?** – me pregunta amablemente mientras recoge mi bolsa de viaje.

**Bueno, estoy un poco nerviosa, la verdad **– no puedo evitar demostrar mi debilidad. El chofer parece entenderme y asiente mientras abre la puerta de la parte de atrás del auto.

Yo me monto, bastante despistada, intentando desbloquear el patrón de mi celular. Por las mañanas me pasa mucho. Estoy tan dormida que no atino a dibujar el patrón de manera correcta. Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un carraspeo varonil. Me giro sobresaltada, y ahí está el. Ni siquiera lo esperaba en el mismo coche. Va vestido tan juvenil, que ni siquiera parece que sea el tipo más importante de Tokio. Lleva unos vaqueros azul claro desgastados y una camiseta blanca de cuello pico. Está extendiendo una mano sujetando un café.

**Toma Tsukino, te vendrá bien** – me dice con su media sonrisa mientras y yo frunzo el ceño. ¿A qué se refiere?

Recojo el café y le doy un sorbo. Me planteo hasta que punto esto de tomar cafeína antes de mi primer vuelo, será positivo para mí y mi pánico a los aviones. Estoy ensimismada en el dibujo del vaso acartonado que contiene el café que no me doy ni cuenta de que ya hemos llegado al Aeropuerto.

Los dos nos bajamos del coche y recogemos nuestro equipaje de la parte trasera del auto. Me sorprende ver que Darien abraza a su chofer de una manera muy cálida mientras le sonríe y se despide. Cuantas facetas desconocidas de mi jefe descubriré en este viaje poco planificado y al que él mismo se ha auto invitado.

Ya en la terminal, los dos repasamos que tenemos toda la documentación necesaria, así como los Billetes de vuelo. Nos dedicamos a esperar en la sala de embarque y yo cada vez estoy más nerviosa. No puedo evitar tener ese tembleque en las piernas y hasta siento sudores fríos. Miro a mí alrededor y todo el mundo parece estar tan tranquilo, como si para ellos no pudiese existir la posibilidad de que el avión simplemente dejará de funcionar allí en lo alto y acabase precipitado contra el océano. Trago saliva. No me viene muy bien ponerme a pensar en ese tipo de ideas catastrofistas.

Obviare los detalles de mi primer vuelo en avión, tan solo diré que estuve a punto de lograr que el avión no despegara de lo histérica que me puse, lo que provocó que el jefe se riera de mi en la siguiente media hora que duró el vuelo. Me dijo que ahora ya sabía qué hacer para conseguir que le obedeciese y no rechistase cada vez que el me daba una orden. A partir de ahora me mandaría de viaje en avión para asegurarse de mi obediencia.

Una vez que llegamos de la isla, y por supuesto salimos del radio de influencia del Aeropuerto, esa casa de maquinas infernales que sobrevuelan los cielos, me pude relajar. El clima era cálido, y se respiraba mucha tranquilidad y calma. Darien y yo cogimos un taxi que nos llevo hasta el hotel donde Mina nos realizó la reserva.

Si, esa fue la primera labor de Mina como mi asistente personal. Encargarse de buscar un buen hotel en la Isla, y reservar dos habitaciones por un fin de semana. La dirección del hotel me llegó por un correo electrónico desde la Editorial.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos hablamos más de lo necesario. Comentarios banales como: "que calor hace" o "parece que va hacer buen tiempo" es lo que incluyó toda nuestra conversación.

Al llegar al Hotel me quedé sorprendida. En verdad Mina había hecho un buen trabajo. El complejo hotelero parecía muy elegante y se encontraba ubicado al lado de una de las playas más bellas de la isla. No pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de ella cuando Darien se quitó sus gafas de sol y quedó maravillado con la situación y el hospedaje.

Nos dirigimos al mostrador donde nos atendió una morena escultural. Era alta, delgada, con un corte de pelo muy moderno y unos dientes ultra blancos. Os diría que fue amable y cortés y que nos trató como a los huéspedes más importantes del hotel, pero estaría mintiendo. La cruda realidad es que la joven tan solo centró su atención en Darien, ignorando mi presencia por completo. Supongo que ese es el efecto Chiba en las mujeres. Entornando los ojos me dirigí a ella.

**Buenos días ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?** – preguntó la joven morena, dedicándole una mirada seductora a Darien que, porque no decirlo, estaba encantado con la situación.

**Tenemos reservadas dos habitaciones a nombre de Editorial Chiba & co** – alcancé a decir antes de que el jefe comenzará con ese sucio juego en el que él es el protagonista y es capaz de llevarlo todo a su terreno.

**Veamos **– la joven me miró con desgana y comenzó a escribir en el ordenador mientras progresivamente fruncía el ceño **– tiene que haber un error. A nombre de la Editorial Chiba solo hay una reserva de una habitación matrimonial. La Suite Presidencial para ser más específicos **– me dice mientras me devolvió la mirada con condescendencia.

Eso es imposible. Le recalqué a Mina que la reserva tenía que ser dos habitaciones en un Hotel cercano a la zona. Dudo mucho que esa pequeña rubia endemoniada se haya hecho un lío con mi petición, simplemente hizo lo que se le vino en gana y está buscando provocarme. Estoy deseando agarrar el teléfono y decirle cuatro cosas. Intento tranquilizarme y hacer gala de mi aplomo y buenas maneras como Relaciones Públicas. Puede que el jefe esté evaluando hasta en este momento mi forma de afrontar los problemas.

**Eso no puede ser. Señorita, vuelva a comprobarlo. Tiene que haber un error** – afirmo convencida

Mientras Darien, que está apoyado en el mostrador con uno de sus brazos, se sonríe mientras masca chicle y mantiene la mirada fija en el fondo del Hall. Se a que está jugando. Está intentando ponerme nerviosa y que pierda los estribos. Y él sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo. No lo veo nada disgustado porque tengamos que compartir habitación. Frunzo el ceño y la recepcionista me saca de mis cavilaciones.

**No, señorita. Le aseguro que no hay ningún error. La reserva se efectúo el Miércoles, por la señorita Mina Aino y específico claramente una habitación matrimonial **– termina por responder, como si en su mano no estuviese poder recolocarnos en una habitación a cada uno. Alzo una ceja y carraspeo para aclarar el tono de voz.

**En ese caso, busque la manera de ubicarnos en dos habitaciones**– le digo con una sonrisa gélida, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque creo que no lo estoy consiguiendo. Darien emite una risita lo suficiente audible para que yo clave mis ojos en él.

**Señorita, nada me gustaría más. Pero lamentablemente, estamos al 100% de ocupación debido a una excursión que se aloja en este Complejo, justo este fin de semana. No puedo hacer otra cosa que pedir disculpas por este error** – me dice poco sincera mientras sigue sonriendo a Darien y éste la corresponde.

**¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? **– le digo ofendida por su pasividad ante este conflicto.

**¿Que puedo decir? Estoy seguro que la señorita si pudiese, solucionaría este grave error – **recalca la palabra grave con tono melodramático**. Pero lamentablemente no creo que este en sus manos, Serena** – dice sonriéndose mientras sigue apoyado en el mostrador, mascando su chicle y esta vez, clavando sus ojos azul zafiro en mi.

Acabo resignadandome. Tengo la batalla perdida. Mi jefe y la recepcionista están de acuerdo en que lo mejor para todos es que durmamos en la misma habitación por tres noches, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo. Confirmando mis sospechas, la señorita recepcionista me tiende las tarjetas magnéticas de entrada a la Suite presidencial.

**Increíble. Esto es increíble** – digo refunfuñando mientras recojo las tarjetas y camino hacia al ascensor. Darien me sigue cargando nuestro equipaje.

Al llegar a la habitación, Darien pasa primero acomodando el equipaje mientras se dirige a la cama para tirarse en ella. Se quita los zapatos con los pies y se tumba haciendo lentos movimientos para acomodarse, mientras se cruza de brazos y se queda mirándome.

**Que miras **– le digo malhumorada mientras me siento en una silla y retiro mis sandalias.

**Estaba pensado lo horrible que sería si fueses mi esposa **– me dice riéndose sonoramente, clavando la mirada al techo, mientras yo entorno los ojos.

Cielo, si yo fuese tu esposa, esa recepcionista no se habría atrevido a mirarte como lo hizo, porque le hubiese sacado los ojos. Y de seguro, te garantizo, que este error lo hubieses solucionado como que me llamo Serena, en vez de quedarte allí, como un pasmarote, haciendo como que el asunto no iba contigo. Corto esos pensamientos para aclarar el tema de cómo vamos a organizarnos para dormir.

**Antes de nada, hay que aclarar cómo nos vamos a organizar** – le digo mientras camino descalza por la moqueta en dirección a la cama.

**¿De qué hablas?** – me pregunta extrañado.

**Para dormir. He pensado que una noche puedes dormir tú en el sofá, y yo otra **- ¿Por qué me mira con expresión divertida?

**Oh, yo no pienso dormir en el sofá, cariño **– suelta otra carcajada sonora mientras se reincorpora, apoyando la espalda en el reposacabezas.

**Ah y como pretendes que hagamos** – le pregunto sarcástica cruzándome de brazos

**Está claro. Los dos dormiremos en la cama. No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras** – se ríe como quitando hierro al asunto, pero en sus palabras percibo una clara invitación al deseo.

**Genial **– digo irónica mientras me encamino para encerrarme en el baño, y posiblemente, destrozar algo.

En el fondo no puedo evitar pensar en que esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para que pasase algo entre nosotros y nadie lo supiese. Lejos de la presión de los periodistas y los empleados de la Editorial, Darien y yo podríamos pasar un fin de semana de sexo desenfrenado y volver el lunes al trabajo como si nada. Pero, ¿en verdad esa podría ser la solución a los problemas de mi relación con el jefe? ¿Tener sexo podría acabar de una vez por todas con esa tensión que existe entre nosotros desde que tuvimos aquella discusión en su despacho? Me miro al espejo y niego con la cabeza. Bajo ningún concepto arriesgaría mi profesionalidad y mi carrera por un fin de semana de pasión. Mucho menos si es con mi jefe.

Al salir del baño, con las ideas más claras, Darien ya se había vestido de manera más apropiada para el clima de la isla. En un principio tuvo la estúpida idea de que yo le acompañase en su excursión por la isla. Rápidamente me encargué de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. Mi único día libre allí, antes de que comenzara el curso, lo iba a dedicar íntegramente a tumbarme al sol, beber mojitos, y leer un libro tranquilamente.

Si él quería ponerse en plan "expedición a la isla", y levantar cada piedra que exista aquí, en busca de tesoros de piratas, que lo haga, pero que no cuente conmigo. Al final, él acabo cediendo y se marchó con su equitación de explorador. Yo suspiré aliviada, me puse mi bikini, unas sandalias, un sombrero y baje hacia la piscina del hotel.

Me situé en una zona de tumbonas, posando delicadamente el libro y el sombrero. Mientras me esparcía crema protectora, un joven camarero se acercó y me pregunto si deseaba tomar algo. Mi respuesta fue contundente. Un mojito. El camarero me sonrío y se fue hacia la barra.

Mmmmm. Esto es gloria. El sol, el olor a salitre, el ruido del gentío en la piscina y la música caribeña de fondo. Este es el paraíso. No me importaría trabajar como Relaciones Públicas en este hotel.

Llevo cerca de dos horas en el patio de piscinas. Hay una tumbona libre a mi lado que he utilizado para apoyar mis cosas mientras me concentro en la lectura de mi libro. De repente una sombra me tapa, y yo alzo la vista. Un joven rubio, de mi misma edad, se encuentra parado frente a mí con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Yo cierro el libro y lo miro con una sonrisa.

**¿Buscas algo? **– le pregunto amablemente mientras él se sienta en la tumbona de mi izquierda.

**No. Tan solo me preguntaba que hace una chica tan bonita aquí, sola** – me dice con expresión divertida. Estoy envalentonada por los cuatro mojitos que me he tomado, así que decido seguirle el juego. Es muy guapo.

**Eso es porque no tengo a nadie que me haga compañía **– le digo fingiendo tristeza y él se sonríe.

**Bueno, si quieres yo puedo quedarme aquí hablando contigo. Me llamo Paul** – me extiende la mano y yo le correspondo.

**Serena, encantada. Paul es un nombre muy occidental. Eres de…-** me interrumpe para contestarme

**Soy Francés. Pero mis padres trabajan en Tokio. Estoy de vacaciones con unos amigos **– dice girándose y señalando a una pandilla de chicos que juegan con un balón en el agua. **¿Tú también estás de vacaciones?**

**No, yo estoy aquí por trabajo. Vine a hacer un cursillo para completar mi formación** – digo de soslayo y el asiente.

**Ósea que te alojas aquí** – me sonríe ampliamente- **Si me dices tú habitación, puedo irte a buscar mañana por la noche para tomar algo, si quieres **– me dice con todo su atrevimiento y yo me sonrojo ante tal proposición.

De repente, una tercera sombra aparece para colocarse frente a mí. Carraspea de manera varonil y yo me doy cuenta que me acabo de meter en problemas. El engreído ya ha llegado de su excursión improvisada y no sé cómo puede reaccionar, teniendo en cuenta que le encanta meter sus narices en todo.

**Estas sentado en mi tumbona** – le dice con un tono sumamente tranquilo. Tanto, que da miedo.

**Yo no veo tu nombre escrito** – dice el joven, primero mirándome y sonriendo y después volviendo su rostro hacia Darien.

**Ok. Cambiaré el reportorio. Estás hablando con mi mujer** – hace énfasis en el Mi mujer y yo me sorprendo ante tal declaración. El joven se pone de pie rápidamente, como intentado disculparse, pero Darien no le da opción.

**Señor, yo…**- el joven está sin palabras, casi tanto como yo que no salgo de mi asombro.

**Largo** – le dice mirándole fijamente, mientras hace un gesto con su cabeza. El joven obedece y se va corriendo junto a sus amigos. Ni siquiera se despide de mí. Yo regreso de mi estado de Shock inicial para encararme con él.

**¿Qué diablos fue eso?** – le grito malhumorada.

**No me grites** – se tira en la tumbona y se pone las gafas de sol, haciéndose el indiferente a mi evidente enfado.

**Y como no quieres que me enfade, Darien. No puedes llegar y hacerte pasar por mi marido, como si estuviésemos casados** – recojo el libro de donde lo había dejado para continuar mi lectura mientras sigo mirándole, esperando a alguna respuesta.

**Si que puedo. Lo acabo de hacer** – me dice sonriéndose.

**Esto es a lo que me refiero con tu obsesión por controlarlo todo. Me sacas de quicio** – digo entre dientes intentando concentrarme en la lectura.

**Bien **– se levanta dando un respingo y juntado sus manos en una palma sonora que distrae mi lectura **– Misión cumplida. Al agua.**

Yo no quepo en mí de mi asombro. ¿Es que su única razón de ser en este viaje es controlarme y sacarme de mis casillas, siempre que sea posible? Se levanta, quitándose la camiseta y sale corriendo a la piscina. Más que un jefe rozando la treintena, parece un adolescente chinchando a su hermana pequeña. Hago pucheros y me fijo en el reloj. Ya son las 19:00. Que rápido me ha pasado la tarde. Me levanto, ya es hora de ir a cenar, darse una ducha y descansar. Estoy guardando todo cuando mi jefe se sitúa detrás de mí.

**A dónde vas, preciosa** - me agarra con su brazo derecho y me atrae hacia él. Está mojado y frío por la piscina, pero la visión de su torso desnudo, bronceado y definido me excita tanto que me impide moverme y zafarme de él.

**A la habitación. Ya es tarde, quiero darme una ducha y descansar** – argumento mientras él me mira fijamente con una ceja levantada.

**¿No te vas a dar ni un baño?** – yo niego con la cabeza y él me alza en sus brazos y me lleva contra mi voluntad, al borde de la piscina.

**Darien, no por favor **– grito acaparando la atención de muchos residentes, que me miran sonriendo – **No me tires, por favor.**

**¿Y por qué no debería de hacerlo?** – hace un ademán de tirarme al agua y yo me agarro mas fuerte a su cuello, mientras grito.

**Porque está fría. Por favor, haré lo que quieras. Pero no me tires** – creo que no me he dado cuenta de el tremendo poder que acabo de poner en sus manos.

El se sonríe y me mira, lamiéndose el labio inferior. Oh dios, ese labio. Me gustaría probarlo. Mierda. Ya sabía yo que tantos mojitos acabarían pasándome factura.

**Lo que yo quiera. Eso lo cambia todo** – parece que recapacita y yo me relajo un poco mirando de reojillo lo cerca que estamos del borde de la piscina.

Hace como que se lo piensa un poco. Le encanta controlarlo todo, hasta mis reacciones y los tiempos de decisión. Finalmente acaba dándose por vencido y me lleva de regreso a la tumbona. Me deja delicadamente en el suelo, y al hacerlo, sus manos rozan delicadamente mis muslos. Yo me estremezco y eso no pasa inadvertido para él que se sonríe y me extiende mi libro para que lo recoja.

El muy engreído ya está empezando a advertir que para mí no pasa inadvertido, al menos de manera sexual, y eso es algo que no me conviene en absoluto este fin de semana.

Después de ese tenso momento, subimos a la habitación para asearnos y salir a cenar al restaurante del hotel. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. La mayor parte del tiempo Darien se dedicó a contarme las aventuras de su expedición y de todo lo nuevo que había descubierto en la isla. Se le veía realmente emocionado, feliz y juvenil. Pensé que era una pena que un tipo tan activo y curioso se mantuviese anclado en el despacho de una empresa, sin poder realizar gran parte de sus sueños. Quizás ha tenido una vida difícil, y no ha podido negarse a aprovechar esta oportunidad, pienso, mientras mareo una hoja de la ensalada por el plato.

Al finalizar, regresamos a nuestra habitación. Eran las 22:00 y mañana tendríamos que levantarnos temprano así que decidimos ir a dormir, para estar descansados mañana. Me metí en el baño para ponerme el pijama, y rápidamente me arrepentí de hacer la maleta con Mina. Esa bruja rubia, digo entre dientes. Por eso tanta insistencia de que me llevase un camisón y no un pijama, como tenía pensado. Como voy a salir ahora a la cama, con este minúsculo trozo de tela que no deja nada a la imaginación. Me lo puse, esperando que ni tan siquiera fuera tan corto o provocador como pensaba, pero me equivoque. Un camisón de raso, blanco roto, que no cubría ni dos palmos de mis piernas y con encaje en la parte superior. Lo positivo, es que al menos, el color resaltaba mi reciente bronceado adquirido en las tumbonas. Me solté el pelo y di una vuelta sobre mí misma. En el fondo no estaba nada mal. ¿Le gustará a Darien?

Salgo del baño tímidamente, y Darien está leyendo algo en su celular, con su espalda apoyada en el reposacabezas. Trato de pasar silenciosamente hasta el otro lado de la cama, con la esperanza de que no levante la vista de su móvil, y pueda meterme en cama rápidamente. Misión fallida. Me tropiezo con una silla, ésta se cae al suelo y yo aguanto un grito de dolor como buenamente puedo.

Miro a Darien disimuladamente y ahí está él. Con sus dos orbes azules, escanografiando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Creo que está excitado porque su respiración se ha agitado y lo encuentro tenso. Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado me siento expuesta y vulnerable, pero por otro, me apetece utilizar el erotismo de este camisón para comprobar hasta donde sería capaz de llegar. Finalmente, me decido a meterme en cama mientras él me ayuda con las sabanas.

**Buenas noches** – le digo girándome hacia mi lado de la mesilla y cerrando los ojos.

**Oye, todavía es muy temprano para dormir** – me dice agarrando un brazo y haciéndome girar sobre mi misma para quedarme frente a él.

El se recuesta un poco y apoya su cabeza con el brazo flexionado sobre el colchón. Y me mira. Me mira tan fijamente que ciento de un momento a otro va a adivinar todo lo que pienso. Con su mano libre, retira un mechón de mi cabello del rostro y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja. El tacto con las llemas de sus dedos, me eriza le vello de la piel y emito un gemido casi insonoro mientras cierros los ojos, intentando disimular el efecto que provoca en mi.

Está tan sexy así. Con un pantalón de pijama de algodón y su cuerpo al descubierto. Sus pectorales y abdominales, definidos se dejan entrever en la penumbra de la habitación, iluminada tan solo por una pequeña lamparita del lado de Darien.

El me acaricia el brazo con sus dedos, suavemente mientras me mira y sonríe. Yo me mantengo a la espera, preparada para la acción si es preciso.

**El sol te ha sentado muy bien, pero has de tener cuidado de no quemarte** – me dice con un tono paternal mientras continua el sendero de mi brazo y yo asiento tímidamente.

**Me gusta cuando estás así. Tranquila y feliz** – se acerca a mi rostro y yo comienzo a encender todas las luces de alarma de mi cuerpo.

¿Va a besarme? Porque se acerca tanto. Bien, Serena. Es hora de que decidas con qué equipo jugar. Si lo besas, puede que no haya vuelta atrás, el beso acabe evolucionando a algo mucho más erótico, y acabes teniendo ese fin de semana de sexo con el portento de tu jefe. Si te separas, el captará la indirecta y posiblemente desista de volver a intentarlo en todo el fin de semana. Salvaguardarás tu puesto como relaciones públicas y el trabajo a la vuelta seguirá igual que cuando os fuisteis.

**¿Por qué espantaste al chico que se acercó a hablarme?** –le pregunto de sopetón. El se retira unos centímetros en señal de sorpresa ante la pregunta.

**¿No es evidente?** – se sonríe y retoma la postura inicial

**No **– continúo. Quiero llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Quiero que sea claro. Necesito saber si lo hizo solo por fastidiar o si hay algo más detrás de esa actitud fría y arrogante.

**Porque tú eres mía. Y no voy a permitir que ningún hombre venga a robar lo que es mío **– me dice en un susurro en mi oído que hace que me estremezca.

**Yo no soy tuya **– le digo en otro susurro, cómplice y provocador.

El me mira y se sonríe. Le ha divertido la osadía. Supongo que hasta el momento ninguna chica se atrevió a negarle lo que él quisiera. Finalmente, no me puedo resistir. Mi conciencia ha abandonado mi cuerpo en este preciso instante, y ahora mismo solo me rijo por instintos primarios. Supongo que el "efecto Chiba" después de algunas horas juntos en un ambiente fuera del trabajo, me afecta como a cualquier mujer.

**Tú eres mía** – acaricia mi rostro – **y esta noche te lo voy a demostrar.**

Darien acorta la distancia que hay entre nosotros y posa sus labios en mí. Su beso es exigente, duro y muy sexual, como él. Yo le correspondo enredando mi mano derecha en el cabello de su nuca. El emite un ligero gemido y comienza a acariciar mis muslos con su mano libre. El tacto, calor y presión con la que lo hace me estremece y no puedo evitar gemir al sentir que cada vez se aproxima más a terreno peligroso. El se separa de mí y me mira fijamente, pero no detiene sus caricias.

**No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento** – termina por confesar intentando recobrar la respiración.

Yo lo silencio besándole de nuevo y atrayéndole hacia mí. Paso mis manos por sus bíceps y su espalda bien musculada. Y él se deja acariciar mientras besa y muerde mi mandíbula inferior y mi cuello.

Estamos abandonados a la pasión, pero de repente, parece que su autocontrol vuelve a escena y se separa bruscamente de mí. Me mira a los ojos, como si no comprendiese lo que acaba de ocurrir y se separa.

**¿Qué pasa?** – le pregunto incorporándome en mis codos.

**Es mejor que durmamos. Mañana hay que madrugar** – sale de encima de mi cuerpo y yo me siento vacía, e inexplicablemente deprimida.

**Pero…-**el me interrumpe posando un dedo sobre mis labios.

**No. No debemos mezclar el trabajo con el placer** – dice finalmente. Así que es eso lo que le pasa. No quiere arriesgarse a que las cosas se compliquen entre nosotros y la relación profesional se deteriore.

Por un lado me alegro de que así sea. Que los intereses de la empresa que tanto sacrificio y esfuerzo le ha costado, estén por encima del sexo es positivo. Pero evidentemente, ahora mismo para mí, es lo peor que ha podido ocurrir. Asiento resignada porque tampoco voy a suplicarle. Termino por girarme de nuevo hacia el lado de mi mesilla, acomodándome sobre la almohada.

**Buenas noche, Serena** – me dice en tono quedo, casi inaudible.

**Buenas noches, Darien** – intento sonar indiferente. Como si la historia no fuese conmigo.

Ha pasado un buen rato y yo ya me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar. Tenía que haber controlado la situación, y no dejar que mis impulsos salieran a la luz. Me rendí a sus encantos, como lo haría cualquier empleada de su oficina. Me siento estúpida por haber caído en sus redes. De repente noto que Darien se gira hacia mí y toca mi hombro.

**Serena, ¿estás despierta?** – me susurra mientras presiona mi hombro levemente.

A mí no me apetece hablar así que me hago la dormida. Eso lo sé hacer muy bien. Cuando mi mama me levantaba para la preparatoria, siempre conseguía arañar unos 15 minutos más durmiendo. Procuro no ponerme tensa, y no respondo. Lo vuelve a intentar.

**Serena **– me agita un poco con la mano pero yo sigo haciéndome la dormida.

Finalmente, cuando creo que por fin se rindió, mete sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrae hacia él. Noto que hunde su rostro en mi cabello y suspira. Sus manos me abrazan y presionan ligeramente mi vientre. Yo intento no ponerme nerviosa, pero estar tan pegada a su cuerpo solo me incita a girarme y obligarle a que me haga el amor.

**Perdóname, preciosa. No sé qué es lo que me estás haciendo, pero me vuelves loco**

Y con esa confesión, se quedó dormido abrazándome y yo poco a poco, aun sorprendida y conmovida, fui dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo poco a poco.


	10. Shinkoku Parte II

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol del día. Desorientada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si estuviese a punto de estallarme. Fruncí el ceño e intenté desperezarme, pero no me fue posible. Darien seguía agarrado a mi cintura con su rostro hundido en mi cabello. Entonces recordé todos los sucesos que se precipitaron después de nuestra cena. Me intento mover poco a poco, procurando que no se despierte. Aprovecharé este momento de calma y tranquilidad para agarrar el toro por los cuernos y telefonear a Mina. Quizás su despido sea el más rápido que se haya producido en la Editorial.

Me muevo poco a poco, pero las manos de Darien me estrujan contra él y gruñe. Yo entorno los ojos y ejerzo más presión para poder levantarme. Al ver que no me es posible, me doy por vencida y vuelvo a tumbarme en la cama.

**¿Qué hora es?** – ¡vaya! Parece que el bello durmiente ha despertado, pienso.

**Las 9:30** – digo como rutina observando mi reloj.

**Ah, muy bien** – hace una pausa - ¿**Qué? ¿Las 9:30?** Da un respingo incorporándose rápidamente.

**El curso** – digo en un susurro realmente acongojada. Nos hemos quedado dormidos y empieza a las 10.

**Mierda, Serena. No te quedes ahí. Vístete ya **– me grita nervioso mientras se incorpora y se encierra en el baño.

Yo obedezco contrariada. Ni que fuera mi culpa que nos hubiésemos quedado dormidos. Como si él no tuviese dos manos y un cerebro para acordarse de poner un despertador. Miro la maleta ceñuda, no sé qué tan importante será el vestuario en el día de hoy. Evidentemente no puedo ponerme la ropa que llevo al trabajo, porque sudaría y estaría incómoda. Pero unos shorts no creo que sean lo más adecuado. Mientras pienso detenidamente, Darien sale como alma que lleva el diablo del baño con unos pantalones vaqueros y las deportivas puestas.

**¿Qué haces ahí parada? Ya vístete** – me grita nervioso mientras se acerca a su maleta y elige una camiseta gris

**Es que no se qué ropa ponerme. Quiero estar a la altura** – examino su vestuario e intento buscar algo acorde en mi maleta.

**Ponte esto** – dice agarrando uno de mis vestidos de la maleta. **Date prisa** – se dirige al espejo e intenta peinar su cabello recién lavado con sus dedos.

Yo me encierro en el baño y obedezco. Mi pelo es un desastre. Me saco el camisón y me pongo el conjunto elegido por Darien. El vestido es ajustado, color azul cobalto. Me desquicio con el pelo, no puedo llevarlo suelto, parezco una leona. Lo peino con rapidez y me lo retiro en una coleta alta.

**Vamos, vamos** – me dice Darien impaciente desde la puerta de la habitación, mientras yo recojo mi bolso y salgo primero.

Salimos pitando por el ascensor. El no para de pasarse la mano por el pelo y mirar su móvil de manera compulsiva. Está nervioso y furioso. Y no sé porque presiento que yo pagaré su mal humor en el día de hoy.

Salimos corriendo por el Hall del hotel en busca de un taxi que nos lleve al Palacio de Congresos, donde se celebra el curso, pero no hay ningún auto disponible.

**Joder, esto es increíble** – se pasa las manos por el cabello y se tira de él con fuerza.

**Oye, relájate. Seguro que encontramos la forma de llegar a tiempo **– le intento calmar acercándome un poco a él.

**¿Qué me relaje? En mis 27 años jamás me he quedado dormido** – me mira furibundo y su tono de voz es tranquilo y gélido. Yo doy un paso hacia atrás, impulsada por el temor a sus represalias**. Iremos andando.**

**¿Andando? ¿Sabes siquiera a cuanta distancia está? – **pregunto dejándome llevar por el nerviosismo del momento.

**A 15 minutos. Si apuramos el paso, llegaremos a tiempo. Vamos – **me dice con tono inquisidor, mientras agarra mi mano y tira de mí.

Como Darien es mucho más alto que yo, es lógico que sus zancadas recorren más espacio que las mías en menos tiempo. Lo que quiere decir que efectivamente, mientras Darien camina a marcha ligera, yo prácticamente tengo que ir corriendo, sujeta de su mano.

En 15 minutos llegamos al edificio y preguntamos en recepción por el curso de Publicidad y Marketing. Entregamos nuestras credenciales y nos dan el material. Salimos corriendo en dirección al aula, para irrumpir los dos a la vez por el umbral de la puerta en el momento preciso.

**Editorial Chiba….**- dice una joven pelirroja alzando la vista en busca de sus representantes.

**Somos nosotros** – interrumpe Darien, inclinándose sobre el umbral, con una sonrisa realmente escalofriante. Yo me mantengo flexionada sobre mis rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Se oyen risitas por el aula.

**Justo a tiempo** – la joven pelirroja sonríe a Darien y yo siento una punzada en el pecho- **Acomódense, por favor.**

Darien y yo nos adentramos en el aula ante la atenta mirada de nuestros compañeros de fin de semana. La mayoría son hombres que me miran de manera suculenta, algo que estoy segura, que no agradará en absoluto al engreído de mi jefe, el todopoderoso Chiba.

Nos sentamos atrás de todo en el aula, y la clase da comienzo. Yo saco mis cosas de la carpeta e intento prestar atención a lo que los ponentes van explicando sobre técnicas comerciales. Es realmente estimulante saber cómo algunos profesionales, son capaces de manejar el comercio de bienes y servicios, tan solo con una música pegadiza o un buen lema.

Voy realizando anotaciones de cosas que me parecen importantes para nuestra Editorial, y que aplicándolas podrían reportar un generoso beneficio. De vez en cuando, distraigo mi atención para fijarme en Darien.

Está muy raro. Tiene la vista perdida en el papel, mientras con una mano, sujeta un bolígrafo con el que hace garabatos. En uno de esos momentos, le doy un codazo.

**Oye, que te pasa** – le susurro curiosa

**¿Eh? Nada, estaba pensando** – me dice sin prestarme la más mínima atención.

**En que estabas pensando, si puede saberse** – le pregunto suspicaz. ¿Realmente quiero saberlo?

**Cosas de la Editorial** – me mira y sonríe fríamente. Me está mintiendo. ** Atiende a lo que están explicando. Lo necesitaremos **– zanja la conversación sin dejarme lugar a replicar.

Frunzo el ceño, pero obedezco. En el fondo no me importa por lo que él esté preocupado, ni tampoco tiene porque influirme. La clase avanza rápido, los ponentes se dedican a hacer preguntas aleatorias, y yo solo rezo porque no se les dé por preguntarnos algo relacionado con el Marketing, porque creo que Darien y yo haríamos un ridículo espantoso.

De repente, viene a mi mente lo que sucedió entre nosotros anoche. ¿Puede ser que el este preocupado por haber sobrepasado el límite entre nosotros? Quizás debería sacarle el tema e intentar normalizar un poco la situación, dentro de lo que cabe. Muerdo el lápiz y fijo mi mirada en una de las ventanas del edificio. Me gustaría estar en la playa, leyendo un buen libro y tomando el sol. ¿Acompañada de Darien? Quizás. Puede que esté empezando a cogerle un poco de cariño a este maniático obsesivo del control.

El punto de inflexión fue sin lugar a dudas la cena. La cena en la que dejó de lado las formalidades y de verdad mostró un poco de su pequeño corazón escondido a 100 metros bajo tierra. De verdad que me descompuso descubrir que sus sueños están muy lejos de dirigir una de las multinacionales más importantes del país. Cuando devuelvo la vista a los ponentes, éstos ya se están despidiendo hasta la tarde. ¿Ya han pasado cuatro horas? Estoy sorprendida, qué rápido ha pasado.

Mientras guardo mis cosas, reparo en que Darien ya no está sentado a mi lado. Está hablando con la profesora del curso, amigablemente al lado del umbral de la puerta de salida. La profesora, una pelirroja una poco menos alta que él, con unos tacones de aguja de infarto, lo agarra cariñosamente del brazo mientras le sonríe y se toca el pelo con sensualidad. ¿Acaso se conocen?

**Hola, me llamo Motoki. ¿Tu eres la nueva de Chiba&co. Verdad?** – me pregunta un joven con los ojos muy expresivos.

**Así es. La misma que viste y calza** – le contesto con una sonrisa, un poco incomodada por el momento. ¿Me habrá visto en las revistas con Haruka?

**Encantado. Para mi eres un referente **– me da un abrazo muy efusivamente y me tranquilizo. Continúa hablando. **Quiero decir, yo llevo en mi Editorial 5 años y estoy preparándome para promocionarme a ayudante de ese puesto. Me gustaría que mi jefe, hubiera depositado esa confianza en mí, como lo hizo el tuyo** – parece sincero en sus palabras, así que no puedo evitar sonreírme.

**No te preocupes. Verás como tus esfuerzos darán sus frutos de un momento a otro** – lo intento reconfortar mientras salgo de mi banca.

En el fondo, Motoki y yo sabemos que mi nombramiento como de la Editorial se aleja bastante de ser lo usual, y que mucho menos se trata de un voto de confianza por parte de mi jefe. Simplemente Darien se empecinó en que yo tenía que ocupar ese puesto, seguramente con un motivo oscuro y siniestro, que todavía desconozco. Hablando de Darien, sigue hablando con la profesora. Pero ahora su atención se dirige a mí, aunque sigue manteniendo el hilo de conversación con la pelirroja, no para de dirigirme miradas furtivas llenas de furia. Deduzco que no le agrada lo más mínimo que hable con un joven apuesto como Motoki, así que, haciendo gala de mi terquedad y del poco gusto que tengo en obedecer ordenes, continuo con mi laudo.

**Y dime Motoki ¿Has venido solo? O te acompaña algún representante** – le sonrío abiertamente mientras le toco un brazo, en señal de cortesía, pero con un motivo oculto: despertar la ira de Darien.

**Pues, eh, bueno si. He venido con mi jefe. Pero hoy no ha podido venir** – se ríe nerviosamente y yo asiento mientras salimos del aula.

Al pasar por delante de Darien, noto sus ojos azul zafiro clavándose en mi nuca. Es increíble el influjo que tiene sobre mí, sobretodo en este tipo de situaciones. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio, abandonaría el juego y se comportaría como una buena profesional. Pero es demasiado tarde, he descubierto que uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos puede ser el de fastidiar a mi jefe.

Motoki me invita al comedor donde se reciben los almuerzos para los participantes del curso y yo le acompaño gustosa. Como no hemos podido desayunar, me muero de hambre. Sería capaz de comerme hasta un pastel de zanahoria. Bueno, quizás no tenga tanta hambre.

Darien y la profesora nos siguen los pasos muy de cerca. Lo sé porque escucho la voz grave de mi jefe a pocos metros, y también las risitas nerviosas de la bruja peligrosa. ¿Es que acaso pretende tener algo con él? La lleva clara. Al menos en mi habitación, porque yo no pienso irme para dejarles el picadero. Me sonrío.

**Bueno Serena, veo que ya has conocido al ayudante del Ediciones Shield´s** – aparece para colarse entre Motoki y yo, con esa sonrisa gélida, que denota de todo, menos amabilidad.

**Usted debe ser Darien Chiba, presidente de Editorial Chiba & co** – Motoki le extiende la mano animosamente mientras Darien, haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, le corresponde educadamente.

Mientras, la bruja pelirroja no para de mirarme de arriba abajo. Supongo que intenta amedrentarme o hacerme sentir mal, pero no lo va a conseguir. Me cruzo de brazos, y le mantengo la mirada con una ceja levantada. Sé que esa expresión puede dar mucho miedo. Darien me ha enseñado, puedo marcarme un farol y aparentar que estoy al 100% segura de algo con esta actitud. Creo que funciona, porque la joven empieza a desviar poco a la mirada, hasta que por fin desiste, y se dirige a Darien.

**Darien, ven. Quiero presentarte a algunos profesionales que están deseando charlar contigo** – le sonríe como una tonta mientras se cuelga de su brazo.

**Ahora mismo voy, Beryl. Tengo que hablar un momento con Serena **– le sonríe separándose educadamente de ella.

Ella asiente y se dirige hacia un grupo de hombres trajeados. Darien se dirige a mí, me agarra del brazo y me aparta para una esquina delicadamente. Bienvenidos al circo de Serena y Darien, el espectáculo está por comenzar.

**Deja de hacer eso** – me dice en un tono amenazador mientras clava sus ojos en mí.

**¿A qué te refieres?** – le pregunto con fingida inocencia mientras me cruzo de brazos.

**Sabes muy bien a que me refiero** – alza la vista para controlar que las demás personas de la sala no se den cuenta del altercado – **no intentes provocarme** – zanja agresivo.

**¿Provocarte? De que hablas. Yo solo estaba siendo amable con él** – le discuto con una sonrisa fría.

**Sí, claro** – emite una risa sarcástica mientras se lame el labio inferior**. Serena, estás jugando con fuego, te lo advierto **

**Y tú también. No controles lo que hago. Tú estás ligando con la pelirroja esa** – le digo con una mirada llena de desprecio.

**Es distinto** – se cruza d brazos y me sonríe. Aun encima. Aun encima admite que si que está ligando con ella y yo que se supone que tengo que hacer. ¿Asumir? Está muy equivocado.

**Es exactamente igual. Tu y yo no tenemos ningún compromiso –** le digo en un susurro agresivo – **deja de meterte en mi vida, Darien.**

Al decir esto, él suelta mi brazo en una especie de reflejo. Parece que va a decir algo, pero se calla. Posa su dedo índice en sus labios y se los golpea unas tres veces, antes de irse y lanzar su última amenaza.

**Pórtate bien. Esta vez va en serio** – dice señalándome mientras se da media vuelta para dirigirse al grupo de Beryl

Y yo me quedo allí, frustrada y enfadada, porque él siempre tiene la última palabra. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso el puede dejar que esa bruja pelirroja se cuelgue de su brazo, mientras se pavonea delante de todos sus alumnos y yo no puedo hablar con una persona que ha sido agradable conmigo? Pues si cree que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, sonriendo y asintiendo, como haría cualquiera de las empleadas de su oficina, la lleva clara. Ahora más que nunca, pienso jugar con fuego, y si es preciso, quemarme.

Me dirijo con paso firme y directo a Motoki, que charla con otros jóvenes de nuestra edad ya sentados en una mesa del comedor.

**Serena, te estábamos esperando. ¿Tu jefe está enfadado?** – me pregunta con fingida preocupación. Está claro que no le interesa lo más mínimo si Darien y yo hemos discutido.

**La pregunta correcta es cuando no lo está** – le digo con una carcajada mientras tomo un poco de tinto de verano.

La comida transcurre tan rápido, que apenas me doy cuenta que ya estamos volviendo al aula para proseguir con el curso. La verdad, es que he encajado muy bien con el resto de asistentes, en especial con Motoki. Es un joven muy agradable, sincero, espontáneo, y muy atractivo.

Al llegar al aula, parece que Motoki hace un esfuerzo por sentarse en la misma banca que yo, pero Darien se adelanta y no se lo permite. Es un momento tenso, en el cual Darien se queda de brazos cruzados, enfurruñado en su pupitre, mientras mantiene la vista en la pizarra electrónica. Motoki acaba renunciando a enfrentarse con alguien tan poderoso como Chiba y se marcha guiñándome un ojo. Yo le correspondo con una sonrisa, mientras Darien sigue en la misma actitud.

En la tarde, un ponente explicó las ventajas de que las Editoriales incorporen a su método de ventas los libros electrónicos. Algo en lo que yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Si la tecnología pone a nuestro alcance los medios, porque no hemos de aprovecharlos. En este sentido, Chiba & co está muy anquilosada en lo tradicional y por lo que parece, al igual que su jefe, reniega de modernizarse.

Durante el resto del curso, Darien no me dirige ni una triste palabra, sonrisa o mirada. Eso hace que empiece a sentirme muy culpable por mi comportamiento en la hora del almuerzo. Al acabar la conferencia, Darien recoge sus cosas y se levanta sin esperarme, para dirigirse a la bruja pelirroja. Yo me quedo en mi banca, recogiendo mis cosas tranquilamente. Motoki se acerca a mí y me comenta que los más jóvenes han decidido salir a tomar unas copas por la noche, en los bares de la bahía. Parece un plan interesante, pero no puedo confirmar si iré o no. Antes necesito hablar con Darien, quizás el haya planeado algo para nosotros. Como por ejemplo, tener esa conversación que tanta falta nos hace. Le pido a Motoki que me deje su teléfono y que le llame para confirmar.

Darien y yo volvemos al hotel en taxi, en silencio. Realmente quiero saber qué es lo que le pasa y porque se comporta como un egoísta inmaduro, así que espero a llegar a nuestra habitación.

**Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa…**- digo en tono resignada cerrando la puerta delicadamente, pero él no contesta. Me estoy empezando a enfadar.

**¿Darien?** – le digo alzando la voz y él se gira mirándome con altanería.

**No me pasa nada** – dice con rintintin y yo lo miro ceñuda.

**¿Seguro?**

**¿Debería pasarme algo?**

**No, claro que no** – digo, aunque no con mucha convicción.

**Bien **– se sienta en la cama y se quita los zapatos. Es evidente que no quiere hablar. Quizás yo debería dejarle un poco de intimidad para que piense en sus cosas.

**Motoki me ha dicho que la gente va a ir a tomar unas copas a un bar cerca d ahí. Podríamos ir** – decido incluirlo en el plan en el último segundo, no sé porqué.

**De ninguna manera** – dice con su sonrisa de pérfido arrogante-**Ve tu, lo estás deseando **

**Quizás lo haga** – digo enfadada por su respuesta.

**Bien** – vuelve a decirme y me saca de quicio. Ni siquiera me está mirando.

**¿No sabes decir otra cosa que bien?** – le miro con una ceja levantada.

**No** – dice mientras saca su móvil y teclea compulsivamente. Yo me rindo, no se puede hablar con quien no quiere escuchar.

Me meto en la ducha y decido arreglarme para esta noche. Si él se quiere quedar en su habitación amargado, no voy a ser yo al que se lo impida. Decido que esta noche voy a estar imponente. Escojo un vestido ajustado negro y unos taconazos del mismo color. Me arreglo el pelo en un moño bajo y me maquillo un poco. Al mirarme en el espejo, me doy cuenta que cuando quiero, puedo ser muy resultona.

Salgo del baño muy decidida sin mirar a Darien. Recojo el bolso de la maleta y meto mi celular, la documentación y dinero. Me giro. Está en la terraza de la habitación, admirando el cielo estrellado.

**¿Entonces no vienes?** – le pregunto melosa tocándole la espalda para que se gire.

**No** – me dice mirándome de arriba abajo, mientras pone una especie de mueca indescifrable para mí.

**Entonces descansa. No volveré tarde **– le doy un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente pero me da la impresión de que se aparta ligeramente.

Me reúno con los chicos en un bar de la bahía. Motoki va muy elegante y chic. En el bar ponen música latina, y la gente baila como loca. Los chicos y yo hablamos al principio del curso, de cómo mira Beryl a los hombres maduros, en especial a Darien, y yo trago saliva. Después me preguntan sobre mi relación con Haruka, a lo que yo explico todo el lío que se armó en la editorial y la rueda de prensa, mientras Motoki y compañía ríen compulsivamente. Llevamos ya varios mojitos, y a cada trago que doy, mas recuerdo a Darien. Saco mi móvil varias veces para comprobar si tengo algún sms o llamada de él, pero no tengo nada. Motoki me mira y creo que empieza a sospechar que algo hay entre mi jefe y yo, aunque ni yo misma sepa describirlo o ponerle nombre.

Sin previo aviso, Motoki agarra mi mano y me saca a la pista, para bailar una bachata. Intenta enseñarme los pasos básicos entre risas y complicidad, aunque yo reconozco que soy demasiado torpe. Noto que en un par de ocasiones, se acerca más de lo recomendable, pero yo me aparto para darle a entender que no estoy interesada en ese tipo de relación. Finalmente, el termina por hablar.

**Serena, perdona mi osadía. Pero esta noche estás irresistible** – me dice al oído de manera sensual.

**Motoki…**- no me deja acabar

**¿No te gusto? **– me pregunta extrañado, como si eso no pudiese ocurrir.

**No es eso…**- le digo con una sonrisa.

**¿Entonces hay alguien que ocupe tu corazón? **– me dice correspondiendo mi sonrisa nerviosa.

**No…Bueno, no lo sé** – estoy realmente confundida.

**¿No lo sabes o no quieres saberlo?** – me pregunta acertadamente, pero yo guardo silencio. No sé qué decir.

**¿Sabes? Mi abuelo solía decirme que el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende, quizás sea eso lo que te está pasando** – me dice en otro susurro y yo asiento.

**Puede que sea eso. Pero no se qué hacer. Me gustaría estar con él ahora, pero…-**guardo silencio.

**Entonces ve con él. Si eso es lo que te hace feliz en este momento, vuelve con él, donde quiera que esté ese hombre tan afortunado **– de repente las palabras de Motoki se vuelven como un bálsamo para mí.

Sin entender como, estoy despidiéndome de él con un beso en la mejilla y una gran sonrisa. Hace horas, estaba frustrada y confundida. Ahora mismo, tras varios mojitos, un par de bachatas y una conversación reconfortable con Motoki se ha obrado el milagro.

Me monté en un taxi y le pedí que me llevase de vuelta al hotel, lo más rápido que pudiese. El taxi obedeció, y en menos de 10 minutos estaba en el ascensor, en dirección a la Suite Presidencial. Me miré en el espejo y recoloque algún cabello que tenía suelto. Ni yo misma se que hacer o que decir, ni siquiera soy capaz de explicarme a mi misma porque estoy volviendo a la habitación y no sigo bailando con el apuesto Motoki.

Entro en la habitación y todas las luces están apagadas. Me acerco lentamente a la cama, y veo que Darien está en cama durmiendo apaciblemente. No puedo evitarlo, debería dejarlo dormir y descansar, pero en el fondo no quiero. Me siento en el borde del colchón y enciendo la lucecita de la mesilla.

Parece tan tranquilo. Tiene una expresión muy dulce en su rostro. Ni rastro de ese engreído que me atormenta a todas horas. Lentamente, paso el dorso de mi mano por su rostro y el abre los ojos confundido.

**Serena… ¿Estás bien?**- se reincorpora realmente aterrorizado mientras me mira de arriba abajo.

**Ahora sí **– me acerco a sus labios y el opone resistencia.

**Serena…**-no le dejo terminar.

**Shhh **–poso mi dedo índice en sus labios – **está noche no. Sólo bésame** – le digo de nuevo acercándome a su rostro y él me corresponde.

Con sus manos, agarra mi cintura y me lleva hacia él. Yo me siento encima de él, con las piernas abiertas mientras continuo besándole con pasión. El beso se ha vuelto exigente y pasional, mientras él me acaricia el cuello y la nuca.

Se separa de mí y me mira. Por un momento pienso que se me va alejar y me va a pedir que detengamos esto antes de que no haya vuelta atrás. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos, y con su mano derecha, desliza el lazo que recoge mi cabello para soltarlo.

Esta vez es él quien se acerca a mí y me besa apasionadamente, mientras deja caer sus manos en mi cuerpo. Acaricia mis brazos, mi espalda, mi vientre y yo de la misma manera, nerviosa, le correspondo.

Sin previo aviso, su mano baja la cremallera de mi vestido y yo me estremezco.¿ Como el simple sonido de una cremallera puede excitarme de esa manera?. Con sus manos varoniles, lo desliza sobre mi piel para dejarme expuesta ante él. Me separa unos centímetros para observarme y yo me sonrojo.

Después, el me acoge en sus brazos y me tumba delicadamente en la cama mientras él se pone encima de mí. Me mira con una sonrisa dulce y me acaricia la mejilla cariñosamente. Parece que busca la manera de decirme algo, pero no encuentra las palabras.

Siento como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento y eso me hace sentir vulnerable. Lo acerco a mí para volver a probar de sus labios y el emite un gemido de placer.

Mientras toca mis pechos y besa mi cuello, mordisqueándolo y succionando, me doy cuenta de lo experimentado que es. De seguro se habrá acostado con muchas mujeres. Intento dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutar de lo que está a punto de ocurrir. El parece saber lo que estoy pensando y me dice en un susurro.

**Es la primera vez que siento esto. Tengo miedo** – en su mirada puedo ver una sinceridad que está a flor de piel.

**Yo también, pero no pienses en el mañana** – intento tranquilizarlo y el asiente mientras vuelve deseoso a mis pechos, para besarlos y lamerlos.

Tras un corto espacio de tiempo, los dos estamos tan agitados y excitados, que el retira mi ropa interior cuidadosamente, y al hacerlo, se da cuenta de que estoy más que preparada para recibirlo. Pasa una mano por mi sexo y yo gimo de placer. Sin decir nada, se quita los pantalones y yo puedo intuir su erección.

**¿Estás segura? Aun estamos a tiempo…-**me dice en un susurro casi agónico.

**Hazme el amor** – zanjo segura intentando recuperar mi respiración agitada.

El obedece y lentamente me penetra, mientras yo sucumbo al placer más maravilloso que haya podido existir o vivir hasta ahora. Él agarra mi mano derecha y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, mientras me mira. Extasiada cierro los ojos para concentrarme en el placer de sentirlo como poco a poco entra dentro de mí.

**No** – me dice en otro susurro –**Mírame**. **Quiero mirarte mientras hacemos el amor**

Yo obedezco y poco a poco va entrando y saliendo. Al principio muy despacio, con un movimiento casi agónico, y según va transcurriendo los minutos, las embestidas son más profundas, enérgicas y rápidas.

Finalmente, los dos nos dejamos llevar y tras gritar de lujuria y gemir como locos, alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos. Darien se desploma sobre mí y yo recupero la conciencia. Retiro mi pelo de la frente, y le acaricio el rostro.

El me mira y me sonríe, mientras me da un casto beso en los labios. Poco a poco sale de mí y se tumba a mi lado. Mientras yo intento recuperar la respiración, temerosa de que decir o hacer, el da el primer paso.

**¿Te arrepientes?** – dice mirando al techo, como si esperase con temor una respuesta afirmativa.

**No** – digo segura de mi misma – **No me arrepiento.**

**Esto ha sido…**-busca la palabra adecuada**- raro, muy raro**.

**Lo sé** – afirmo sin mirarle a la cara, yo también tengo clavada mi mirada en el techo.

**¿Qué ha obrado el milagro?** – se reincorpora sobre su codo para mirarme.

**El consejo de un buen amigo** – le digo con una sonrisa cómplice, que él parece entender.

Sintiéndome violenta por la situación, me levanto y me tapo con mi bata de seda, que reposa en la silla del escritorio de la habitación. Nunca se que decir ni que hacer en este tipo de momentos. Normalmente cuando me acuesto con un tipo, éste se va o yo me voy de su casa. Pero ahora, ahí estamos Darien y yo. En la misma habitación, en la misma cama.

**Creo que me daré una ducha** – le digo tímida mientras el asiente y sonríe abiertamente.

Me meto en el baño, y abro el agua caliente para meterme en ella. Estoy muy confundida por lo que acaba de pasar en la habitación. Juraría que para Darien no fue solo sexo. Juraría que Darien hizo el amor conmigo. Como si hubiese algo más que pura atracción sexual. Qué tontería, Serena. El es así, es un mujeriego. De seguro que con todas se ha comportado igual. El ruido de la mampara de la ducha abriéndose me distrae de mis pensamientos destructivos.

**Creo que yo también tomaré una ducha** – me dice abrazándome por detrás y yo agarrado sus manos con las mías.

Lo que sucedió después fue evidente. Hicimos el amor bajo el agua caliente, dejándonos llevar por la pasión. Cuando terminamos nos metimos en cama, y sin mediar palabra, yo me abracé a su pecho desnudo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pectoral izquierdo, quedándome profundamente dormida.

_**NA: En este capítulo, he puesto la nota de autor debajo porque no he querido hacer un spoiler innecesario. Pero por fin, hubo lemon. Aunque mi narración en este tipo de cosas, deja bastante que desear, estoy contenta con el resultado. Siempre supe que la primera vez que se acostaran, sería Serena quien diera el paso. Y este detalle de volver al hotel en un arranque de locura, me ha parecido muy romántico. Espero que les haya gustado. Besitos.**_


	11. Shinkoku Parte III

Último día de Shinkoku. Un viaje inesperado que inevitablemente, cambiará el rumbo de mi relación con Darien, para bien o para mal. El despertador retumba en la habitación para avisarnos que es la hora de despertarnos. Bostezo disimuladamente mientras recojo mi celular de la mesita de noche. Las 8:00 de la mañana. ¿Por qué es tan temprano? Lo apago y me reincorporo. Y ahí está, mi vulnerable Darien. Anoche, fuera lo que fuera que pasó, descubrí una faceta nueva desconocida, hasta ahora para mí. Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, el terror a un sentimiento que hasta ahora era desconocido para él. Me gustaría saber que está pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos.

Poco a poco, él también se va desperezando y abriendo los ojos lentamente. Yo me sonrío como una idiota. ¿Qué sucedió anoche? ¿Acaso el haber tenido una relación más intima ha despertado sentimientos en mi que no existían? Quizás siempre estuvieron ahí, pero yo me negaba a ver la realidad. El interrumpe mis pensamientos, una vez más.

**Buenos días** – me dice sonriente y yo me ruborizo, no sé porqué.

**Buenos días** – las palabras están atascadas y no sé qué decir ni cómo comportarme.

**¿Has dormido bien? **– me pregunta confiado

**Si. ¿Y tú? **– vamos Serena, arranca a decir algo.

**Mejor que bien. Anoche…**-no, no y no. No quiero hablar de anoche. Corto el tema de raíz.

**No quiero hablar de anoche. Lo que pasó, pasó **– el pone un gesto de sorpresa y arquea levemente la ceja, mientras yo agarro la sábana que cubre mi desnudez, nerviosa y confundida.

**No puedes hacer como si anoche no hubiese pasado nada **– se reincorpora y me mira fijamente, como buscando una respuesta razonable a mi actitud.

**Es solo que no quiero hablar. No es el momento. Disfrutemos de lo que queda de viaje** – le sonrío mientras me levanto y me pongo mi bata de seda.

**Serena…-**su tono es de desaprobación contundente. Evidentemente no está conforme con la situación y quiere poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pero lo que menos me apetece es tener ese tipo de conversación a primera hora de la mañana.

**Darien, no insistas. Hablaremos, pero no ahora ¿si?** – le digo con una exagerada sonrisa mientras coloco mi pelo, como buenamente puedo.

**Como quieras **– noto en su voz un hilo de frustración y hastío.

Estoy muy fría y él lo percibe, así que para relajar un poco la situación me siento en el borde del lado de su cama y le acaricio el rostro. El cierra los ojos, y ladea su rostro para hacer mas fricción con mi mano, mientras sonríe con expresión infantil. Yo no puedo evitar sentirme fatal. ¿Qué se supone que pasará ahora? ¿Cuál es la relación que tengo con Darien en este momento? No puedo negar mis sentimientos. Es evidente que hay algo más, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de que esto solo sea un juego para él, y me utilice como hace con el resto de mujeres, para después olvidarse de mí. Quizás ese sea el motivo por el que me cierro en banda a sentir algo más. Quizás sería más fácil para nosotros dos, que esto se quedase en una aventura de fin de semana.

Darien se levanta desnudo y yo le observo como busca en su bolsa de viaje, su ropa interior y vestimenta para el último día de curso. Se gira con la intención de decirme algo, pero se arrepiente en el último momento. Simplemente se sonríe y entra en el baño. Deduzco que va a darse un baño, y que indirectamente está invitándome a entrar si quiero, pues ha dejado la puerta entreabierta. Me muerdo el labio indeciso. Una ducha de agua caliente con Darien a primera hora de la mañana puede ser muy estimulante.

En un arrebato de locura, decido mandar mi conciencia de paseo, y entro en el baño lentamente. Ahí está mi jefe. Desnudo en la ducha, enjabonándose el cabello y tarareando una canción de ¿rock?. No me lo pienso dos veces, y entro en la ducha. El se gira sorprendido y me mira sensualmente. Me abraza para apretarme contra él y yo emito un ronroneo que, por lo visto, le hace gracia, porque se ríe como un niño.

Después de la ducha estimulante y un buen desayuno en la cafetería del hotel, nos dirigimos al curso en taxi. El trayecto, pese al silencio sepulcral, se hace de todo menos incómodo. Disimuladamente, Darien toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, mirándome furtivamente. Es un gesto tan tierno… y yo me sonrío como una adolescente. Estoy cayendo en sus redes, como lo haría una presa ante su depredador.

Al llegar al Palacio de Congresos, todos charlan animosamente en el aula. Yo me reúno con mis "amigos". Motoki me mira con expresión melancólica y deduzco que es por mi repentina marcha de ayer del local. Darien, se junta con los "adultos". Es decir, la gente importante, los Editores, Presidentes y representantes de firmas discográficas.

Motoki me distrae contándome que por la noche, por motivo de finalización de las jornadas, todos iremos a un local con entrada VIP. También irán los ponentes. Frunzo el ceño, ya que enseguida caigo en la cuenta de quien estará acosando a Darien. La bruja pelirroja. Siento una especie de desasosiego interno, que no pasa desapercibido para nadie.

La última jornada fue bastante entretenida. Los ponentes hablaron del creciente boom de los blogs y de la importancia para las Firmas de utilizarlos para publicitarse y darse a conocer. También se habló de experiencias innovadoras de algunas Editoriales Europeas, que han empezado a llevar también carreras musicales. La idea me gusta, podríamos ser el referente en todo Japón. Solo tendríamos que encontrar a alguien que estuviera a la altura. Enseguida pienso en Mina. La pobre ha tenido muy mala suerte, pero merece una oportunidad y sé que no la desaprovecharía.

Por la noche, Darien y yo nos arreglamos para salir. Él se pone una camiseta negra con unos dibujos y unos vaqueros azul oscuro ajustados. Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, veo que se peina como lo haría cualquier joven de su edad. Parece que se ha quitado 10 años de encima de golpe y porrazo. Yo, elijo unos pantalones vaqueros con unas sandalias de tacón y un top amarillo pastel. Decido dejarme el pelo suelto, aunque sé que a última hora me arrepentiré.

**Estas preciosa. Demasiado** – se acerca a mí por detrás, abrazándome y nos miramos en el reflejo del espejo, mientras yo me coloco los pendientes.

**Tu tampoco estás mal, jefe** – pone una sonrisa maliciosa y me da un beso en el hombro.

Nos reunimos todos en el Pub Lounge Bar Avenida. Es un sitio muy exclusivo en el que la gente hace cola para entrar. Los "adultos" encabezan la ruta hacia la zona VIP mientras que los más jóvenes, nos situamos en la cola siguiendo sus pasos.

Dentro de la discoteca, las luces de neón resplandecen y se intercalan con flashes y haces de luz. En una mirada furtiva observo a Darien, que charla animadamente con un hombre de pelo canoso, y Beryl. Esa arpía, que está esperando a que Darien le dedique un poco de cariño. Frunzo el ceño y me dirijo a la barra con Motoki.

**Serena, ¿sabes lo que es un mano a mano?-** me dice gritando en el oído.

**No tengo ni idea **–me río respondiendo.

**Un mano a mano** consiste **en comprobar quien de los dos aguanta más bebiendo chupitos de una bebida determinada. Por ejemplo, tequila** – me dice suspicaz.

Tequila. Solo recordar su olor me da arcadas. La última gran borrachera que me agarré con Mina, fue con un Tequila de los malos, y estuve una semana sin poder probar bocado.

**Buf** –resoplo y sonrío **– el tequila no es mi especialidad**

**Vamos. ¿Te rajas? ¿Qué tienes que perder?** – se ríe mientras le hace un gesto a la camarera señalándonos a los dos.

**Si acabo mal esta noche, será tu culpa jovencito** – le digo al oído para regresar la vista a Darien.

Ahora charla con Beryl animadamente, mientras ella se pega demasiado a su oreja. Desde esta distancia, hasta podría jurar que sus labios han rozado el lóbulo de Darien. Gruño para mí. ¿A qué diablos está jugando? Estoy furiosa y celosa. Y no sé porque ni siquiera. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, Motoki me señala en la barra dos vasos de chupito y una botella de tequila gran reserva. Envalentonada, asiento y Motoki nos sirve los dos primeros chupitos.

**A la de tres** – me guiña un ojo – Uno, dos…tres

Los dos bebemos del chupito y lo posamos con fuerza en la barra. Motoki hace una mueca de asco y yo carraspeo tapándome la boca. Ese sabor infernal, todavía lo tengo grabado a fuego en mi estómago e hígado.

Y así continuamos, por dos, tres, cuatro. Vaya, he perdido la cuenta. Sin quererlo, me tambaleo un poco. Es cosa mía o la discoteca da vueltas. Una mano se posa en mi hombro y me sobresalto.

**Creo que deberías dejar ese jueguecito **– me dice Darien con una sonrisa fría que me amedrenta, pero no lo suficiente para seguir retándole.

**Estoy bien. Son los zapatos **– emito una risita mientras intento contenerme.

**Seguro…**-me dice con una sonrisa irónica y yo le correspondo.

Se queda ahí unos segundos, después mira a Motoki, mientras este último traga saliva con fuerza. Vuelve a mirarme fijamente, y con su ceja levantada me sonríe y se va. Ahí está. Sabría que no tardaría mucho en volver el engreído a escena. Pero como me gusta que esté de vuelta. Es una de las muchas caras de mi jefe. Motoki recupera mi atención y me dice al oído que se da por vencido. Justo a tiempo para alzarme con la victoria, otro chupito más, y hubiese tenido serios problemas para llegar al baño de una sola pieza.

Mientras Motoki se apoya en la barra, ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos, yo busco a Darien con la mirada. No me lo puedo creer. Está en la pista bailando con la bruja pelirroja. Así que este es su juego. El juego de provocar a Serena. Lo va a lamentar. Doy un par de zancadas hacia la pista de baile, y me situó en un sitio estratégico, para asegurarme que Darien me vea y muy bien.

La música que suena es sensual y erótica. Una cantante conocida susurra y canta de forma provocadora. Decido dejarme llevar por la música, cerrando los ojos, y marcándome un baile muy sensual y provocador. Aunque lamentablemente, los espectadores indeseados me miran deseosos, yo solo tengo la intención de provocar a uno en concreto.

"_Cada vez que ellos apagan las luces, yo solo quiero avanzar una milla más hacia a ti. Se siente como si no hubiese nadie en la habitación"_

Sé que Darien me observa desde la distancia, y no tardará ni un minuto en dejar a Beryl plantada para agarrarme del brazo y sacarme de la discoteca. Pero no me importa. Estoy metida hasta las cejas en este juego de tira y afloja. Quiero que le quede claro que él no es el único que puede manejar esta situación.

Al abrir los ojos, mientras me sigo contorneando, observo como Darien le dice algo a Beryl al oído y viene hacia mí. Yo me muerdo el labio para provocarlo.

"_Las luces iluminan mi camino, es un juego sucio, un baile sucio. Ellos siguen mirando"_

Sorprendentemente, Darien no reacciona como yo había esperado. Simplemente me agarra de la cintura y me atrae hacia si mientras me sonríe, con esa sonrisa tan seductora que puede desarmarme allí mismo. Palpa mi espalda sensualmente y con la otra mano sujeta mi cadera con firmeza.

En un movimiento rápido, mete su pierna entre las mías, lo que hace que nuestra fricción sea cada vez mayor. El comienza a moverse con el ritmo de la música mientras me mira fijamente. Baila muy bien. Y yo me dejo llevar.

"_Somos el centro de atención, aun cuando estás contra la pared. Tú me tienes loca, como si estuvieras en una misión, te doy mi permiso para volverme loca"_

No sé si es el alcohol, o la canción tan sugerente, o el calor, o Darien, o una mezcla de todo, pero apenas puedo refrenar las ganas de besarle delante de todo el mundo.

**Así que estás buscando provocarme…-**me dice en un susurro al oído, mientras le da un mordisco a mi lóbulo, deliberadamente.

**¿Yo? Eso jamás** – le respondo en el mismo tono erótico y el sonríe.

**¿Te lo estás pasando bien?** – me pregunta seductor mientras aprieta mas su pierna contra mi entrepierna.

**¿Tú qué crees?** –le susurro al oído.

El me sonríe y con su mano, sujeta firmemente el cabello de mí nunca, para besarme con pasión. Yo, sorprendida, le correspondo. Todo el mundo nos mira, Motoki, nuestros compañeros, Beryl, el tipo canoso. Somos el centro de atención pero a Darien parece no importarle, y a mí tampoco. Soy feliz.

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos bailando y besándonos. De hecho, sin saber cómo, llega un punto de la noche en el que todos nuestros compañeros han desaparecido. Supongo que intentaron despedirse de nosotros, pero estábamos tan centrados en lo nuestro que no nos dimos cuenta.

Pese a estar un par de horas bailando, los tequilas todavía hacen mella en mi. Darien y yo nos montamos en un taxi con destino a nuestro hotel. Yo no puedo evitar las ganas de besarle lascivamente, mientras él, mucho más sereno que yo se deja querer.

Al llegar al hotel, el taxista mira a Darien por el retrovisor con un gesto de desaprobación, y a él, que le importa un pimiento todo, le deja un billete de los grandes y ni siquiera espera por la vuelta.

Llegamos al ascensor sedientos de pasión y de erotismo y nos abalanzamos el uno sobre el otro, besándonos, tocándonos, y desnudándonos. El gime y yo le ronroneo en la oreja. Llegamos a nuestra planta y a trompicones nos metemos en la habitación.

Darien se quita la chaqueta y me mira de arriba abajo. Yo me quedo parada mirándole, intentando guardar el equilibrio. Viene hacia mí como un tren de mercancías a punto de arrollarme y me empuja contra la pared, mientras me besa el cuello y toca mis muslos comprimiéndolos con la mano.

Dios este hombre es increíble. Con tan solo tocarme, consigue excitarme y volverme loca. El se quita la camiseta y se desabrocha el cinturón del vaquero, mientras seguimos besándonos. Yo le imito y me quito la camiseta y los vaqueros.

Con sus manos agarra mis muslos y me eleva a tres palmos del suelo, mientras con mis piernas abrazo su cadera. El realiza un movimiento rápido y bajándose sus pantalones, deja su erección rozando mi sexo.

Yo gimo al notar su dureza y me inclino hacia abajo para facilitarle el acceso. Oh, dios. Esto es tan erótico. Darien me baja un par de centímetros y entonces, retirando el borde d mi braguita, me penetra con fuerza.

Yo me muerdo el labio, mientras el empieza con sus embestidas, violentas, y exigentes. Nada tiene que ver con la noche pasada. Nos estamos dejando llevar por la lujuria y la pasión.

**Esto es lo que querías ¿no?** – dice gimiendo en mi oído mientras sigue embistiéndome.

**Si** – le contesto jadeante mientras el sonríe triunfal.

Sigue penetrándome con fuerza, hasta que conseguimos llegar al clímax juntos. Al terminar, yo derrumbo mi cabeza en su hombro y él me baja lentamente al suelo.

Guau, la habitación me da tantas vueltas que me tambaleo y pierdo el equilibrio. El, afortunadamente, no ha bebido por lo que está rápido de reflejos y me agarra, antes de que me estampe en el suelo.

**Creo que deberías ir a la cama. El mano a mano no te ha sentado muy bien **- me dice burlón

**Eso creo** – me río nerviosa mientras me dejo llevar a la cama.

Darien me recuesta en cama y me tapa con la sabana, mientras yo me acomodo en la almohada. El se sienta en el borde de la cama, con las manos entrelazadas e inclinado hacia delante. Está buscando la manera de decirme algo, pero no se decide.

**Serena. ¿Qué somos?** –acaba por decir y yo me sorprendo con su pregunta.

**¿Cómo que somos?** – me río compulsivamente.

**¿Somos jefe y empleada? ¿Dos amigos?** –hace una pausa y se gira para mirarme - **¿pareja?**

**No lo sé. ¿Por qué hay que ponerle nombre?** – pregunto incorporándome, bastante confundida.

**Porque me gusta el control. No me gusta la incertidumbre** – me mira con expresión sombría, como si algo atemorizase sus pensamientos.

**En ese caso, somos definitivamente jefe y empleada** – que pretende que diga. Hace dos días que todo esto ha estallado y yo ni siquiera sé si quiero seguir con esto al volver a Tokio.

**Entiendo…**-me mira con expresión irónica. **Pero yo no me acuesto con ninguna empleada**

**Ni yo con mis jefes** –le sonrío esperando que la tensión que hay, se disuelva lo más rápido posible.

El se levanta y pasa una mano por su cabello, como buscando la manera de confesarse. Da vueltas por la habitación y sigue tocándose el pelo, exasperado.

**No quiero dejar esto** – se atreve a decir por fin.

**¿No crees que es complicarse demasiado?-** pregunto expresando parte de mis miedos ¿de verdad compensa?

**No, si somos discretos** – me mira receloso, como poniendo en duda que yo sea capaz de hacerlo.

Está parado en medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome, buscando una respuesta, que yo de momento no puedo darle.

**Me lo pensaré. Ahora ven conmigo a la cama. Quiero dormir contigo a mi lado** – le sonrío como una niña en la navidad.

Acaba obedeciendo y se mete conmigo en cama. Con su brazo me atrae hacia él y yo poso mi cabeza en su torso. Puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

**Pase lo que pase, este fin de semana jamás lo olvidaré**-me dice en un susurro, para acto seguido, apagar la luz de la mesilla de noche.


	12. Vuelta a la rutina

De vuelta a la realidad, observo los edificios deslizarse por la ventanilla del todoterreno. El día está llegando al ocaso, y alguno de los rayos de sol se cuelan para dibujar los perfiles de los rascacielos. De vuelta a Tokio. Esa ciudad estresante, perturbadora pero a la vez, realmente encantadora.

Darien y yo volvimos no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema. A decir verdad, no hemos vuelto a hablar de nada. Supongo que esta es la primera consecuencia de habernos dejado llevar. Me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas al llegar mañana a trabajar. Suspiro y él creo que lo percibe. Noto como se revuelve en su asiento.

El chofer llega a mi edificio, y se estaciona en una zona de carga y descarga. Ha llegado la hora de afrontar la realidad. Me giro y ahí está mi jefe, mirándome con sus ojos zafiros, escudriñándome.

**Bueno, ya llegue** – le sonrío pero no sé muy bien como despedirme de él.

**Eso parece** – me corresponde con una sonrisa.

**¿Quieres subir?** – ni siquiera sé porque se lo pregunto. En realidad soy yo la que no quiere que suba. Mina podría volverlo loco a preguntas innecesarias.

**Mejor no** – parece entender la situación y me da un beso en la mejilla. **Hasta mañana**

**Hasta mañana** – le sonrío y salgo del coche.

Mientras me encamino al porta, el coche de Darien se incorpora entre el tráfico y desaparece. Suspiro. Ha sido más frío de lo que creía. Quizás ya ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a nosotros, y no sé de qué me extraño. En todo este tiempo no se le ha conocido una relación formal, por algo será. Frunzo el ceño. Serena tonta. En qué momento pensaste que entre vosotros podríais hacer algo.

Lentamente cargo la bolsa de viaje en el ascensor y me mira en el espejo. El sol de la isla me ha dejado de recuerdo un bonito bronceado, y el pelo más rubio que de costumbre. Al llegar al piso, busco a Mina con la mirada. Parece que no está. Si es lista, y valora su vida, no aparecerá por el apartamento hasta que yo esté profundamente dormida.

Me tiro en el sofá y enciendo la televisión. Dos charlatanes hablan de las tendencias de moda en este verano. Uno de los hombres, bastante amanerado señala dos vestidos en tonos neón. ¿Por qué los domingos no hay nada interesante para ver? En un movimiento torpe, me incorporo para agarrar el portátil de la mesa de café. Lo enciendo, y reviso mi correo. Propaganda, mas propaganda, recibo de factura del móvil, propaganda. Oh. Haruka Tenou. El correo electrónico es del viernes. Lo abro curiosa.

Vaya. Este chico sabe ir al grano. Quiere volverme a verme, pero no me aclara para que. No me gustaría complicarlo todo entre nosotros, aunque la verdad quisiera saber porque le dijo a la prensa que manteníamos una relación formal, ocasionándome problemas con Darien. Quizás pueda verlo, pero en la oficina, así me garantizo que no haya habladurías. Le contesto que se pase por la Editorial y charlamos.

Oigo el ruido de la cerradura. Ahí está la pequeña bruja rubia. Dejo el portátil cerrado en la mesa, me cruzo de brazos, y adquiero semblante serio. Quiero intimidarla, aunque en realidad, no puedo enfadarme con ella.

**Vaya, Serena. Ya has vuelto** – dice alegremente mientras se acerca a mí.

Haciendo gala de mis dotes artísticas, giro mi rostro lentamente con expresión sombría mientras mantengo mis brazos cruzados. Ella capta que algo sucede, y traga saliva mientras sonríe nerviosa.

**Estás morena. El sol te ha sentado genial** – me dice acercándose a mí lentamente.

**Así es** – digo mientras sigo observándola.

**Esta enfadada** – se sienta en el sofá a mi lado, poniendo gesto preocupado.

¿**Tú qué crees?** – le pregunto irónica. Maldita sea, pasar tanto tiempo con Darien me está contagiando sus malas costumbres.

**Que si. Pero Serena, antes de que hables, puedo explicarlo** – Mina miente fatal. No vale para la actuación.

**¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que no soportaba a mi jefe y me metiste todo un fin de semana en la misma habitación?** – la miro como esperando una respuesta de su boca. En verdad quiero saber que está dispuesta a inventar.

**¿Soportabas? Eso quiere decir que ya lo soportas ¿no?** – se ríe guiñándome un ojo. Mierda. Buena observación. Mi subconsciente traicionero.

**Bueno. Han pasado algunas cosas interesantes** – me río mordiéndome el labio.

**¡No! Te lo has…-** no termina la frase, porque arranca un cojín del sofá y lo tira contra mi cara.

**Gracias a ti cariño** – me levanto para apartarme mientras me río a carcajada limpia.

**Pero cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Besa bien? ¿Es buen amante?** – Mina comienza con su interrogatorio y yo tengo que seleccionar muy bien que detalles voy a contarle.

Mina y yo hablamos un buen rato acerca del fin de semana en Shinkoku. Mientras le cuento, Mina va haciendo muecas de sorpresa, espanto e incluso incredulidad. Finalmente, le pido que por favor no cuente nada en la oficina, ya que no deseo que nadie se entere de mi relación furtiva con mi jefe. Ella lo comprende, sabe que hay muchas cosas en juego. Entre ellos mi profesionalidad y mi puesto de trabajo, y por ende, el suyo.

Estoy agotada del viaje, así que ceno algo ligero y me meto en cama. No puedo evitar sentirme vacía al no tener a Darien durmiendo apacible a mi lado. Me pregunto si él sentirá lo mismo. Me entran unas ganas irrefrenables de mandarle un sms y preguntarle si me echa de menos, pero afortunadamente, mi fuerza de voluntad me impiden hacerlo. Decido cerrar los ojos y mañana será otro día.

Y el día llegó. Ni en mis sueños pude librarme de pensar en Darien. Soñé con él, con sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras, su mirada. Se ha grabado a fuego en mi piel y ahora me es imposible desprenderme de él. Me levanto como una autómata y me dirijo al armario. Nunca me acostumbraré a madrugar. Suspiro. Elijo un vestido negro clásico y unos zapatos negros de tacón. El toque de color, un collar de abalorios en tonos neón, la última moda.

Me levanto y Mina ya está desayunando, lista para el lío. Me sorprendo de verla tan activa, porque por lo general, ella es un animal de la noche.

**Deberías comprarte un coche. O pedirle al jefe que te lo regale** – dice en una risita mientras ojea el periódico en la encimera, pasando lentamente las hojas.

**Sí, claro. Y que me ponga un pisazo en la Avenida Central** – río irónica mientras me sirvo café,

**Por dinero no será** – dice altanera mientras me mira de reojo esperando mi reacción.

**Mina, cuida tus comentarios. Nadie puede saber nada ¿entendido?** – le pregunto y adquiero ese tono de jefa que no me gusta nada.

**Si, si** – dice redundante **– captado.**

Frunzo el ceño. Conozco a Mina y se lo bocazas que puede llegar a ser. Tendré que vigilarla con cuatro ojos. Ocho si son necesarios. Salimos hacia el trabajo y Mina me habla de su fin de semana. Conoció a un joven apuesto y guapo, con el que se quedó hablando hasta las tantas, pero con el que no pasó nada, porque ella no está interesada.

Al entrar en el edificio, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan. Comienzo a mirar a todas partes como buscando en los empleados de la Editorial algún atisbo de mirada furtiva, risa irónica o cuchicheo.

**Estás paranoica. Cálmate o va a saltar la liebre** – me dice Mina al oído. Qué bien me conoce la muy…

Al encaminar el pasillo en dirección a Darien, observo que todavía no ha llegado. Frunzo el ceño, que raro que Darien no haya llegado. Don perfecto, siempre puntual y en primer orden de revista. Hotaru me saluda efusiva y me pregunta que tal el curso. Evidentemente, le doy una versión muy light de mi estancia allí. Mientras lo hago puedo sentir a Mina sonreírme con su mirada de **"tú y yo sabemos algo que nadie más sabrá".**

De repente se oye un revuelo en la planta. El show de todas las mañanas. El jefe ha llegado. Todos a sus puestos. Es increíble ver este espectáculo tan sorprendente, que se repite como una rutina a primera hora. Darien llega por el pasillo a lo lejos hablando por el teléfono móvil, con su maletín y su traje impoluto. Está tan guapo. Con su mano libre se coloca la corbata mientras continua sus pasos decididos al despacho. De hecho, pasa como una exhalación por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. Se encierra en el despacho y sigue su charla al teléfono. Su rostro refleja tensión. Se toquetea todo el rato el pelo, mientras gesticula, de espaldas al escritorio.

**Hoy es un día importante. Seiya podría firmar el contrato más importante para la Editorial en los últimos años** – explica Hotaru en un susurro. Como si fuese secreto de Estado.

Se quién es Seiya. Un cantante que se ha hecho famoso por sus canciones melosas y con ritmo, pero carentes de sentimientos. Mina compone mucho mejor y me molesta que ese tipo, por tener dinero y buenos contactos, se haya colocado como el cantante revelación de este año. Sin embargo, quiero indagar acerca de ese contrato tan importante. ¿Acaso eso no debería ser labor mía?

**¿Qué clase de contrato? **

**Bueno. Si el jefe logra convencerlo, Seiya firmará un contrato de permanencia de dos años con nosotros, lo que nos permitirá adquirir los derechos de autoría de todo lo relacionado con él. Entrevistas, reportajes fotográficos, biografías…Imagínate el beneficio – **ríe alterada como si a ella le fuese a repercutir en algo que ese contrato fragüe bien.

**Entiendo. No sabía nada** – frunzo el ceño. Si Darien se encarga de la parte de publicidad ¿Qué pinto yo?

Estoy metida en mis pensamientos cuando Darien se asoma por la puerta del despacho y me pide que entre un momento. Yo obedezco y entro. Me pregunto cómo puede sonar tan frío y distante, como siempre.

**Ahora mismo estoy contigo **– dice sin mirarme mientras se sienta en el la silla de su escritorio y pulsa un botón. Yo le imito y me siento en el asiento de enfrente.

**Raí, tráeme el juego de llaves y un café americano. ¿Quieres algo? **– me pregunta con tono cordial pero sin mostrar nada más que eso, cordialidad. Niego con la cabeza**. Así.**

**¿Qué querías? **– pregunto con voz temblorosa mientras carraspeo.

**Tu despacho está terminado. Quiero darte el juego de llaves y pasarme para comprobar que todo esté de gusto. Una vez instalada, podrás comenzar con algunos contratos publicitarios** – dice inclinándose en la silla con las manos entrelazadas, pero su rostro no me dice nada.

**Muy bien** – le sonrío como buscando alguna respuesta en él. Aunque sea de arrogancia. Este comportamiento me confunde mucho.

**¿Qué tal la vuelta a la rutina?** – me pregunta distante y no sé que busca.

**Acostumbrándome. ¿Tú?** – le miro con expresión ceñuda. Vamos Darien, dime algo. No me confundas más todavía.

**Estoy pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones. El viaje me ha…**-hace una pausa que a mí me parece eterna – **trastocado un poco.**

Estoy a punto de decir que a mí también y lanzarme a sus brazos como una idiota, cuando Raí aparece en escena, con un juego de llaves y una taza de café humeante. Darien recoge las llaves y le guiña un ojo a su empleada, con la mejor de sus sonrisas. ¿Le ha guiñado un ojo a su asistente personal? No puedo evitar girarme para captar la reacción de su empleada. ¿Se habrá acostado con ella también? Para el carro Serena, o te vas a meter en problemas.

**Bueno, vamos allá** – se levanta elegante de su silla y me hace un gesto para que haga lo mismo. Obedezco y salgo por delante de él en el despacho.

Mina me mira como preguntándome con la mirada si me sigue. Yo me encojo de hombros. Ella interpreta que lo mejor es hacer que está ocupada en algo y se queda de charla con Hotaru. Darien camina por delante de mí, a un par de pasos de distancia, y siento el aroma de su fragancia invadiendo mi nariz y todos los poros de mi piel. ¿Por qué huele tan condenadamente bien?

Al llegar al despacho, Darien abre la puerta con la llave y entramos en él. La sala ha dado un cambio abismal. Se ha reformado y ahora tiene un toque más elegante y femenino. Admiro la mesa acristalada. La palpo con los dedos como si no terminara de creérmelo. El ordenador es de última generación, y hasta hay una placa con mi nombre. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras Darien se mantienen apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Rodeo la mesa y me siento de un salto en la silla de mi despacho. Mi despacho. Suena a alguien con poder.

**Cómo me veo – **digo sonriente inclinándome para apoyar mis codos en la mesa.

**Muy dulce **– sonríe y por fin un comentario fuera del plano laboral. Las cosas no están tan mal entonces.

**Es increíble. Ha quedado perfecto. Muchas gracias **– le digo dando una vuelta sobre mi silla.

**No hay de qué. Ahora podrás ponerte a trabajar en serio **– me dice esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y yo le correspondo alzando una ceja.

**Como en el contrato con Seiya **– le digo intimidante. Quiero saber que tiene que decirme respecto a eso.

**De ninguna manera. Ese contrato lo llevaré yo **– me dice negándose en rotundo y yo me enciendo. ¿No me considera capaz de hacer un buen acuerdo? ¿Para qué me contrató entonces?

**¿No debería encargarme yo? Para eso me pagas** – le digo levantándome de la silla acercándome a él.

**No quiero que te acerques a ese tipo. No tiene escrúpulos. Y tú estás muy verde todavía **– me dice en tono comprensivo aunque yo sigo sin entenderlo.

**Al menos, déjame estar presente esta tarde cuando firméis ese acuerdo **

**No creo que sea conveniente** –se niega en rotundo. Vamos, que le pasa.

**¿Por qué? **– pregunto seca e indignada.

**¿Es que todo lo tienes que cuestionar? No y punto **– se pone a la defensiva. Está claro que esta estrategia es efectiva. Probaré con otra.

**Tienes razón **– él hace un gesto de sorpresa **– tú tienes más experiencia que yo en estas cosas. Es solo que me gustaría tanto aprender de ti…-** lo miro de reojillo y el alza una ceja mientras sonríe.

**Ya sé a qué juegas **– se acerca a mí sigilosamente **– Así que quieres aprender de mi ¿eh?** – me agarra con sus fuertes manos y me atrae hacia él mientras yo me sonrío picarona.

**Quien mejor para enseñarme que tú **– me acerco a sus labios lentamente.

**Me lo pensaré **– me roba un beso de los labios y se separa de mí. **¿Has pensado en lo que te dije ayer?** Mierda. No pensé que fuéramos a llegar a este punto.

**La verdad es que he pensado en muchas cosas menos en eso** – musito alejándome un paso de él.

**Hagamos un trato. Ven a mi casa esta noche a cenar y hablamos del asunto con calma. ¿Te parece?** – hablar en su casa ¿de verdad será posible? Yo asiento para darle la razón, aunque la verdad, lo que menos me apetece hacer en su casa, sea hablar.

**Bien. Nos vemos después. Y pórtate bien **– me dice con una sonrisa mientras abre la puerta y abandona mi despacho.

Mina entra como un torbellino en el despacho. Está claro que estuvo espiando lo que hablamos Darien y yo. Se le ilumina los ojos al ver nuestro nuevo sitio de trabajo. Estoy algo lejos del despacho de Darien, y ya no podré verlo tan a menudo, pero creo que me vendrá más que bien para enfriar las cosas en el despacho.

**¿Bromeas? Este sitio es increíble. ¿Lo ha diseñado él?** – me pregunta en un chillido.

**No tengo la menor idea. Pero sí que es increíble** – digo admirando mi placa con mi nombre.

Por la mañana hasta la hora de comer, Mina y yo nos mantuvimos ocupadas revisando antiguos contratos publicitarios y examinando las fechas de vencimiento. Hay uno que podría ser interesante renovar para la Editorial. Es con la compañía discográfica "Starlights". Quizás podamos sacar algo de provecho con esta compañía. Le pido a Mina que lo apunte en un post-it en su agenda, para establecer contacto con ellos en las próximas semanas.

Dan las cuatro y Darien todavía no me ha dado una respuesta sobre participar en la reunión del contrato con él. Estoy frustrada y nerviosa. Me encantaría estar presente y ver de qué palo va el tal Seiya ese. Mina ha ido a hacer unos recados. Vale, no voy a mentir. La he mandado de chivo expiatorio para saber cuando llega Seiya al edificio y se reúne con Darien.

Trasteo en Internet y pasado un rato Mina entra en el despacho. Por su expresión se que Seiya ya ha llegado al edificio y ya se encuentra reunido con Darien. Alzo una ceja y me cruzo de brazos. ¿Por qué diablos no me ha llamado? Siento unas ganas irrefrenables de presentarme en la sala de juntas, sin el permiso de mi jefe, y sentarme allí haciéndome la entendida. De seguro lo sacaría de sus casillas. Puede que en el fondo no sea tan mala idea.

Como si tuviese un resorte, me levanto y me aliso el vestido. Agarro la libreta y la pluma de Mina y salgo del despacho. Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar, aunque a Darien no le parezca bien. Me encamino a la Sala de Juntas y por entre las persianas veo a mi jefe tamborileando los dedos en la mesa de cristal nervioso, y a dos jóvenes sentados dándome la espalda. Es ahora o nunca. Ahora. Entro sin llamar a la puerta como si de un torbellino se tratase. Darien levanta la vista y me mira con expresión furiosa. Parece que se le van a salir los ojos de la cara. Los dos jóvenes se giran confundidos a la puerta y me encuentran allí, parada.

**Buenas tardes. Siento la tardanza. Soy Serena Tsukino, responsable de Relaciones Públicas de Editorial Chiba & co**. – esbozo la mejor de mis sonrisas y me encamino hacia la silla libre al lado de Darien.

Darien me sigue con la mirada y a cada paso que soy, mas noto la tensión e ira que se está acumulando en el rostro de Darien al verme aparecer allí. También noto la mirada del joven moreno, siguiendo mis pasos, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Tomo asiento y dejo mis enseres encima de la mesa de cristal. El silencio es sepulcral. Y la situación incómoda. Darien no retira sus ojos de mí y Seiya se inclina con la mano en la barbilla para analizar mi expresión de angustia. Finalmente habla.

**No sabía que existiese alguien que se encargara de la Publicidad **– parece sincero y confundido.

**Ha llegado hace poco. Órdenes de arriba** – aclara Darien en un carraspeo.

¿Ordenes de arriba? ¿A qué se refiere. Es que acaso él no es el cabecilla y manda más de esta empresa?

**En cualquier caso, esto lo cambia todo** – se inclina sobre la silla y mira a su representante.

Su representante, es un joven de pelo platinado, bien acicalado y de buenos modales que revisa el contrato una y otra vez.

**No entiendo** – dice Darien confundido.

**¿Cómo puedo saber que tan bueno es este contrato si tienes una responsable de Relaciones Públicas que no se ha encargado de él?** – pregunta suspicaz y tiene razón. Creo que he metido en un buen lío a Darien por entrometerme en donde no me llaman.

**Ese contrato es todo beneficio para ti y tú y Yaten lo saben. No le den más vueltas** – alza un tono un poco nervioso. Es evidente que Seiya no es del agrado de Darien.

**Ya bueno, no me alces la voz o no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte** – hace una pausa y se toca con el dedo índice los labios- **quiero hablar con la señorita**.

**De ninguna manera. El trato es entre usted y la Editorial** – gruñe y su mirada se oscurece.

**Entonces no hay trato** – finaliza Seiya retándolo con una sonrisa fría.

**Quizás podamos charlas un poco en mi despacho. Podemos intentar ponerle solución a este entuerto** – sonrío y Darien gira la cabeza tan rápido hacia mí que creo que se a desnucar. Intento ignorarlo. Solo quiero ayudarle.

**Está bien. Me pasaré mañana por tu despacho** – recalca tu despacho, como dando a entender que quiere fuera de esto a Darien.

**Serena no puede ofrecerte nada distinto a lo que has leído. Ella no tienen ningún poder para hacerlo. Solo yo** – dice Darien en tono altivo mientras Seiya se sonríe.

**Hablaremos mañana. Yaten, vamos** – Seiya se levanta y tiende la mano a Darien que tras unos segundos, le devuelve el saludo. Hace lo mismo conmigo, pero puedo notar que el contacto se prolonga más de lo debidamente estipulado.

Seiya y Yaten se van por la puerta y yo me quedo a solas con Darien, que tamborilea el bolígrafo en la mesa, nervioso.

**Joder** – murmura – **Mierda –** sigue murmurando una vez que arroja el bolígrafo contra la mesa de cristal.

**Lo siento** – es lo único que me atrevo a decirte.

**¿Qué lo sientes?** – se levanta en un suspiro . **Te dije que no vinieras. Te lo advertí. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que desobedecer todas mis órdenes?** – me grita furioso y yo no sé qué decir.

**Es que pensé…**

**Todo se ha ido a la mierda por tu culpa. Lo teníamos a punto. Estaba a punto de firmar, hasta que tuviste que aparecer por la maldita puerta** – se tira del pelo furioso y yo siento miedo de su reacción.

**Lo arreglaré…**

**No, cariño. Tu no vas arreglar nada con ese tipo – dice agresivo – te quiero fuera de este tema. ¿Entendido?** – sigue gritándome y yo no digo nada.

**¿Entendiste si o no?** – yo asiento con la cabeza gacha mientras él sigue dando pasos sobre sí mismo.

**No vuelvas a desobedecer una orden. Soy tu jefe, que no se te olvide **– me señala bajando un poco el tono de voz y yo no puedo evitar sentir repulsión al escuchar esa frase.

¿Desobedecer? ¿Mi jefe? Hace unas horas, estaba pidiéndome tener una relación y ahora me dice que soy una maldita empleada que tiene que obedecerle. Unas lágrimas comienzan a asomar por mis ojos. Intento retenerlas, pero me es imposible. Darien se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y rectifica.

**Serena…**

**Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer** – me levanto y sin esperar a que el me diga algo o me retenga salgo corriendo del despacho.

Salgo caminando a paso ligero hacia mi despacho, desolada y destrozada. Si en algún momento pensé que había una posibilidad de que Darien pudiera sentir algo más por mí, se acaba de esfumar. Mina me ve entrar como un relámpago e intenta preguntarme, pero yo no le doy opción. No quiero hablarme de la mierda que me siento. Prefiero centrarme en trabajar y olvidarme cuanto antes del daño que me ha producido escuchar a Darien.

La jornada termina y Mina y yo nos marchamos a casa. Ya en el piso, Mina me pregunta que ha pasado y yo evito el tema. Ella me pregunta si no voy a ir a casa de Darien a cenar como habíamos acordado, yo solo niego con la cabeza mientras me sirvo un poco de café recién hecho.

La tarde noche transcurre como una letanía. Mina y yo decidimos cenar una ensalada de verduras y ver un reallity show, para reírnos un rato. Son las 12 de la noche, y la tranquilidad reina en el piso. Estoy un poco más calmada y ya dejé de pensar y torturarme con Darien. Mina no para de bostezar y decir que se muere de sueño, pero yo la verdad es que estoy bastante despejada.

De repente suena el timbre. Mina y yo damos un respingo sobresaltadas y nos miramos. ¿Mina espera a alguien? Me dice que no, y yo me levanto para abrir la puerta. Sorpresa. La persona a la que menos quisiera ver en este momento. Ahí está el. Vestido con un pantalón grisáceo de chándal y una camiseta blanca. El cabello revuelto, recostado sobre un brazo que se apoya en el marco de la puerta, y mirándome con expresión atormentada

Mi primera reacción es cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero él interpone su mano y me lo impide. Le miro a los ojos una vez más, dispuesto a echarle de mi piso y de mi vida, pero su mirada se clava en la mía.

**Por favor **– susurra arrepentido.

Indecisa, miro a Mina, que está tan sorprendida que aun no puede cerrar la boca por el asombro. Después se encoje de hombros, y regreso a Darien.

**Por favor, déjame pasar** – dice con tono más seguro y yo me ablando, apartándome del umbral.


	13. Vuelta a la rutina POV Darien

Adiós al contrato con Seiya. Todo el trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación dedicado a ese engreído insolente, se ha esfumado por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo…No, rectifico, por obra y gracia de Serena Tsukino, esa mujer que es incapaz de acatar una simple orden. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que desautorizarme? Debe de haberse convertido en un hobby para ella ponerme siempre contra las cuerdas. Pero esta vez se ha pasado de la raya.

Veo mi rostro reflejado en la mesa de cristal de mi despacho. Refleja un hombre descontento, agobiado, sobrecargado por la situación. Quizás no sería tan mala idea eso de tomarme unas vacaciones lejos de la Editorial, de esta ciudad absorbente y de Serena. Serena, Serena, Serena, cuando aprenderás. Es mejor que no juegues con fuego, porque podrías quemarte. Mi paciencia está llegando a un límite que incluso yo desconocía que tuviese.

Serena de ninguna manera va a salirse con la suya. El trato con Seiya lo cerraré yo, aunque tenga que despedirme de esta Editorial para siempre. Es un contrato que llevo mucho tiempo buscando, y aunque ahora las cosas se han torcido de una manera que no esperaba, tengo que conseguir y necesito que Seiya esté atado a nosotros, como sea.

Le he pedido a Rai que no me pase ninguna llamada o visita. Necesito estar solo y encontrar la manera de recuperar el control de la situación. Odio no poder estar al mando en todo momento. Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo. Y ahora ese estúpido cantante sin talento me dice, no, me exige que Serena sea quien lleve el trato. Me quiere fuera de esto, y no creo que sus intenciones sean limpias.

Seguramente se ha prendado de Serena al verla. Y quien no lo haría. Esa dulzura en su rostro que denota de todo, menos maldad. Y él es todo lo contrario a ella, e intentará cualquier cosa para llevarla a su cama. Los tipos como él y como yo, nos reconocemos enseguida. Quizás por eso somos enemigos no declarados. Los dos sabemos que somos rivales en un mismo campo de batalla. Ese Seiya, no se saldrá con la suya, definitivamente, no puedo permitirlo.

Ya sé lo que voy hacer. Cojo el teléfono, llamo a Yaten, representante funesto del creído cantantucho, me disculpo y me rebajo un poco y de seguro él lo hará entrar en razón. Descuelgo el teléfono mientras me aflojo un poco la corbata y me desabrocho un botón.

**Hotaru, pásame con Yaten, por favor** – pido con enmascarado nerviosismo. Si esto no sale bien, no sé qué es lo que va a pasar.

**Ahora mismo Darien** – Hotaru me pone en espera y yo me aclaro la voz mientras pienso que voy a decir.

La música de espera me parece espeluznante. Debería de plantearme cambiarla en un futuro. Aunque, qué demonios, no soy yo quien tiene que escucharla a menudo. Me sonrío.

**Hola Darien. Habla Yaten** – me contesta el representante amistosamente. La cosa empieza bien.

**Hola Yaten. ¿Cómo va todo?** – pregunta estúpida Darien, lo acabas de ver.

**Bueno. Tengo que decirte que Seiya está bastante…**-hace una pausa – **enfadado.** ¿Enfadado? Lo que hay que escuchar. Intento disimular mis ganas de ahorcarlo y que parezca un accidente. Empieza el teatro.

**Entiendo. Ha sido muy desafortunada mi reacción en la Sala de Juntas** – trago saliva como si mis palabras llevaran veneno.

**La verdad es que no ha sido tu culpa. Sólo que deberías controlar mejor a tu empleada** – su tono es hostil y razón no le falta. Pero que me explique él como hacer para controlar a la testaruda rubia que tengo por empleada.

**Si. Ya me he encargado de ella** – o eso haré en las próximas horas.

**Deberías. Las cosas ahora están complicadas. Es un buen contrato el que le ofreces, pero ya sabes cómo es Seiya y ahora se ha empeñado en que sea tu Relaciones quien cierre el trato** – suspira. Percibo en su tono de voz que él también está cansado de la actitud tan inmadura de su representado. Puede que tenga un compañero de batallas en esta guerra.

**Lo sé. Pero Serena no es la persona indicada para cerrar el trato, acaba de entrar en la Empresa, desconoce los protocolos, ofertas, inversiones…-**suelto una letanía esperando que Yaten me dé la razón.

**Entiendo, pero Seiya ha sido tajante en esto. Quiere reunirse mañana con Serena. No hubo manera de convencerlo** – maldito caprichoso. Me dan ganas de arrancar el teléfono de la línea telefónica y tirarlo por la ventana. Me toco la sien e intento tranquilizarme.

**Vamos, Yaten. Algo podrás hacer tú para convencerlo…-**le digo casi suplicando. Si me rebajo más creo que me convertiré en una cucaracha.

**Lo siento, Darien. Qué más quisiera yo que haber cerrado hoy el trato. Está imposible. Habrá que dejar que se salga con la suya **- ¿Qué?- **Tengo** **que dejarte. Hablamos**

**Yaten, espera…-**me colgó. El representante me ha dejado a mí con la palabra en la boca.

Cuelgo el teléfono de sopetón, generando un ruido tremendo en toda la sala. Justo en ese momento en que me debato entre crear un crimen perfecto y acabar con Seiya o directamente despedir a Serena, llega Andrew.

-**Vaya amigo, si que estás enfadado **– recarga unos ficheros bajo su brazo derecho y me mira confundido.

**¿Qué no te han enseñado a llamar?** – gruño levantándome para fijar mi mirada en los edificios de acero.

**No pensé que necesitara permiso para entrar en el despacho de un amigo** - dice melodramático.

**¿Qué quieres?** – voy al grano, lo que menos me apetece es hablar de algo que no sea golpear a Seiya. Debo de controlar estos arranques.

**Pasaba por aquí. Se lo que ha pasado en la sala de juntas…-** ¿Cómo diablos se ha enterado? Seguro que la amiguita de Serena lo ha contado y publicado en toda la Editorial. Genial, Mina. Pronto también me ocuparé de ti.

**¿Qué sabes? No sé a qué te refieres** – me hago el loco.

**Sé que le prohibiste a Serena ir a la reunión, y no entiendo porque. También se que ella te desobedeció y fue igual. Ah, también que gracias a ella el contrato más importante de la Editorial se ha ido al traste** – se sonríe y yo pongo una mueca de sorpresa. Si que ha tardado Mina en publicar el pack completo de información.

**No se ha ido al traste. Estoy en vías de arreglar ese error** – me dirijo de nuevo a la mesa para sentarme, Andrew me imita. Sé que la conversación se va a poner dura.

**Despídela. Si eso lo hubiese hecho otra empleada estaría fuera y lo sabes** – y tiene razón, no puedo ni mirarle a los ojos. Ha dicho la pura verdad.

**No es tan fácil** – es lo único que me atrevo a decir.

**¿Por qué? Dime que hay diferente en ella. Puedes encontrar a otra, mañana mismo** – y Andrew vuelve a tener razón, es solo que no quiero encontrar a otra. Quiero a Serena.

**Lo sé** – agarro una pluma y jugueteo con ella entre mis dedos.

**Lo sabía. Sabía que esto pasaría** – Andrew se pellizca el puente de la nariz y yo me mantengo impasible, esperando su siguiente frase.

**Sabía que te acabarías enamorando de ella. Lo supe desde el primer día que vi como la mirabas. Te lo avise, joder** – se levanta bastante alterado

**No estoy enamorado de ella. Olvídate de ese asunto** – retiro mi mirada de sus ojos increpantes. Porque ¿no lo estoy, verdad?

**Pretendes que te crea. Si no estás enamorado de ella, despídela ahora mismo** – Andrew agarra el inalámbrico y me lo extiende. Está clara su postura, no tiene otra intención más que la de que llame a Serena para despedirla. No pienso hacerlo.

**Todos hemos cometido algún error al empezar. Hay que darle tiempo **– digo excusando su comportamiento.

**Increíble, Darien. Reza porque Lita no se entere de esto, porque en cuanto lo sepa, la pondrá de patitas en la calle, que es donde debería estar** – me señala con su dedo acusador.

**¿Es que no pinto nada aquí? Serena va a seguir trabajando en la Editorial. Solo ha cometido un error. ¿No eras tú el que me pedías que le diera un respiro? ¿Qué era muy joven? ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?** – le alzo la voz alterado ante el gesto de sorpresa de Andrew.

**Ha cambiado que estás enamorado de ella. Y ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y negarlo. Te dije que no te involucrarás con ella. ¿Dónde ha quedado eso de no follarte a tus empleadas?** – se ríe irónico mientras se cruza de brazos.

**Sal de mi despacho** – es lo único que me sale decir ante la estupefacción de Andrew. **¿No me has oído? Sal de mi despacho ya** – le grito furioso.

**Entendido, jefe** – dice irónico mientras me hace un saludo de soldado a su general.

Y Andrew se va y yo me quedo allí. Dios, que mierda de día. Mejor hubiera sido no volver de Shinkoku. O mejor todavía hubiera sido que Serena se hubiera metido en sus asuntos y no hubiera intentado pasar por encima de mí, como lo ha hecho. Ahora seré el hazme reír de todos los empleados, incluso alguno de seguro se atreverá a imitarla.

¿Pero porque no puedo despedirla? Andrew tiene razón. Y yo me he comportado como un energúmeno con él. Y solo porque, como amigo mío que es, me ha dicho lo que no quiero oír. Serena se pasó de la raya y yo no he sido capaz de ponerle un límite. Todo esto ha sido resultado de mi juego de tira y afloja con ella, y la más perjudicada es la Editorial.

Estoy dando vueltas sobre mi despacho, cuando Rai llega con un montón de informes.

**Darien**

**¿Qué? **– alzo la voz de manera agresiva y Rai da un paso atrás.

**Te traigo los informes del departamento de I+D **– dice con gesto preocupado.

**Bien. Gracias **– relajo el tono de voz e intento sonar amable.

**¿Estás bien?** – me pregunta cortés.

**Si, es solo que tengo un mal día. Gracias** – le digo a modo de invitación. Sal fuera del despacho. Necesito estar solo.

Ella capta la indirecta y se despide de mí para irse. No dejo de pensar en lo que me dijo Andrew. Este juego con Serena es peligroso. Necesito aclarar con ella esta situación porque me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Por qué no puede ser como las demás? Porque no puede ser solo sexo, sin complicaciones. Pero cuando estoy con ella, siento ganas de abrazarla y besarla. Estoy muy confundido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía por alguien este sentimiento de cariño y protección.

Andrew. Quizás mi amigo debería saber la verdad de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Sé que me ganaré una buena reprimenda de su parte, pero al menos, me aseguro que entienda mi postura. Decidido voy hacia su despacho con la intención de hablarle.

Toco la puerta discretamente y espero a que me de paso. Cuando lo hace, abro la puerta lentamente y me quedo en el marco esperando a que diga algo.

**Vaya jefe. Que sorpresa. ¿Viene a revisar mi trabajo? **– me dice irónico y yo interpreto que en el lenguaje de Andrew, eso significa que pase.

**Quiero hablar contigo**

**¿Va a despedirme? Deje que recoja mis cosas **– sigue con la ironía

**Vamos, Andrew. Sabes que jamás te despediría. Eres mi amigo** – le digo sincero.

**Quien lo diría hace un rato en tu despacho **– deja de revisar unas hojas y me mira a la cara con gesto de dolor. Está realmente ofendido.

**Lo siento. No debí hablarte así **– acabo por admitir y siento una liberación.

**Eso está mejor. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?** – se retira las gafas y me mira esperando una explicación.

**Han pasado cosas…**-hago una pausa**- cosas que han cambiado mi forma de ver a Serena**

**Comprendo. En el viaje, me imagino** – Caramba. Andrew es más listo de lo que pensaba.

**Si **– me limito a decir.

**¿Te has acostado con ella? **– me pregunto con la ceja alzada y yo me quedo estupefacto.

**No…**-¿Por qué le miento? **– Si **– Andrew suspira y entrecierra los ojos.

**¿Te gusta? **– sigue preguntando

**Si **

**¿Y tú a ella?** – nunca me lo he preguntado. Es difícil saberlo cuando al mínimo atisbo de sacarle el tema, se ocluye en sí misma.

**No lo sé **–admito y el niega con la cabeza.

**No dirás que no te lo avisé ¿verdad?. Aquel día en el ascensor. No te enganches de ella, recuerdo que dije** – pone su tono de voz melodramático y yo entorno los ojos.

**Lo** **sé. Pero es que no sé qué me pasa con ella. Es como un imán para mí. Por eso no puedo despedirla. Creo que me entenderás **– le digo para que se ponga en mi lugar. Al fin y al cabo el trabaja con su mujer, debería saber entender lo que siento.

**Si. Claro que lo entiendo, lo que no significa que esto esté mal. Nos va a traer problemas **– dice en tono conciliador y yo asiento, porque sé que tiene razón. El prosigue

**Si no la despides, busca la manera de que obedezca tus órdenes. Déjale claro que en la Empresa ella no puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana**

**No sé como hacérselo entender. Cuando nos quedamos solos después de lo de Seiya, le chillé que no volviera a pasar por encima de mí. Que yo era su jefe y no se pasara de la raya y creo que le sentó muy mal** – suelto confundido ante la atenta mirada de Andrew.

**Pues tendrá que entenderlo. Se ha cargado el contrato más importante de los últimos cinco años. Es increíble**- Andrew está realmente enfadado y es normal. El mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que es para esta Editorial que Seiya se ate a nosotros.

**Encima Seiya se ha empeñado en que sea Serena quien cierre el trato mañana. Ese engreído…**- me cruzo de brazos y Andrew me mira. Creo que tiene un plan.

**Perfecto. Que sea Serena quien le haga firmar y asunto arreglado** – dice como si fuese tan fácil.

**De ninguna manera voy a dejar que Serena se involucre con ese tipo. El tiene otras intenciones…**

**Darien, no estás en situación de exigir nada. Desde el principio ese contrato lo tuvo que llevar ella y lo sabes. Si te sientes más tranquilo, yo iré con Serena a la reunión, así podré cuidar de que el cantantucho no nos intente timar** – vaya, no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad y es realmente buena.

**¿Harías eso? **

**Claro. Pero por la Editorial, no porque tú seas un calzonazos que no sabe ponerle limite a su Relaciones Públicas** – no puedo evitar reírme por primera vez en el día con ese comentario.

**Cuida tu lenguaje si no quieres que el jefe te despida** – le digo levantándome de la silla para volver al trabajo.

**No lo hará si sabe lo que le conviene** – se dirige de nuevo al ordenador y así damos por zanjada nuestra conversación.

Al volver a mi despacho, me siento más tranquilo por haber solucionado el asunto con Andrew y por saber que será él quien acompañe a Serena, así me servirá de chivo expiatorio. Ahora me queda otro asunto que resolver. Serena. A esta hora ya se habrá ido a casa. Y no sé porque intuyo, que esta noche no aparecerá en mi casa para cenar y hablar de lo nuestro.

Sigo pensando en cómo hacer para hacerla entrar en razón. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta son las 11:30 de la noche y estoy en mi casa tirado, con una cerveza y un programa de los malos de fondo. Podría ir a su casa e intentar arreglar el asunto con ella. De seguro que ni me abriría. Pondría esa cara de impertinente y me cerraría la puerta en las narices. Aun así, tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella. Si no lo hago, no podré descansar tranquilo.

Por suerte, guardé la dirección con portal y piso en mi agenda por si se daba una situación de emergencia. Definitivamente, esta es una situación de emergencia para mí.

Cuando llego al edificio me sorprendo que el portal esté abierto de par en par. ¿Es que no tienen portero ni seguridad en este edificio alejado de la mano de Dios?

Al encontrarme en su puerta, me siento nervioso. Dudo en si llamar. Podría darme media vuelta y hacer como que no he venido hasta aquí. Pero no, mañana estaría en la misma situación. Llamo a la puerta. No se oye nada. De repente Serena abre la puerta confundida. Luce una media sonrisa que enseguida se le congela al verme allí. Intenta cerrar la puerta pero yo no se lo permito.

**Por favor **– susurro arrepentido.

Indecisa, mira a Mina, que se la ve sorprendida por mi aparente llegada. No te hagas la sorprendida, pequeña arpía. Sé que has contado a toda la oficina lo que ha pasado y da gracias que no estás despedida. Mina sale de su asombro para encogerse de hombros y Serena vuelve a mirarme. Parece decidida a cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

**Por favor, déjame pasar** – entono mucho más decidido y ella acaba cediendo apartándose del umbral.

Lentamente, me adentro dentro del apartamento. Es pequeño, pero cálido y familiar. La cocina es separada de la salita por una barra de mármol oscura. Hay un sofá y una butaca frente a la televisión y las paredes están llenas de humedades y fotos en marcos de cartón piedra.

Y ahí estamos los dos. Bueno, mejor dicho, los tres. Serena mirándose a sus pies descalzos, y yo con las manos en los bolsillos esperando a que la pequeña arpía capte la indirecta. Mina no para de comer bollos, mientras sigue tirada en el sofá. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia así que carraspeo exageradamente y ella se gira sorprendida.

Algún gesto le debe de hacer Serena, porque Mina comienza su teatrillo, bostezando exageradamente y diciendo que tiene mucho sueño y que se va a dormir. Se despide de mí con una mano y yo solo alcanzo a mover la cabeza. De patitas en la calle te pondría.

Serena está ahí. Parada frente a mí. Se mira a los pies descalzos y tiene las manos agarradas. Se ve que está nerviosa. Y hace bien en estarlo. Se ha metido en un buen lío.

**Serena, antes de nada quiero pedirte perdón por cómo te trate hoy** – le digo cogiéndola de los hombros mientras ella me mira.

**No te preocupes. Si eso es lo que piensas** – dice irónica y yo me sorprendo de su actitud.

**Si, es lo que pienso. Pero también pienso que no debiste desobedecer una orden expresa** – le digo con un tono conciliador.

**Tú no me dijiste claramente que no fuese. Me dijiste que te lo pensarías** – diablos, tiene razón. Pero aun así, no debió hacerlo.

**Te dije que estabas muy verde y que me lo pensaría. Y así fue, me lo pensé y decidí que era mejor que no vinieras** – le suelto de los hombros y ella parece molesta.

**No me crees capaz de hacer nada sola. Me tratas como una inútil. Para que me contratas si tú vas hacer mi trabajo** – me alza la voz y yo cabeceo hacia atrás. ¿De qué va?

**Oye Serena. Créeme, no estás en condiciones de decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Si fueras otra, estarías ahora mismo despedida** – le digo sincero mientras ella hace un gesto de sorpresa.

**Nunca debí gritarte y tratarte como lo hice, pero quiero que entiendas, que sea lo que sea lo que hay entre nosotros, en la Editorial, sigo siendo tu jefe **– ella pone expresión más confusa y me da la impresión que no me está siguiendo.

**Lo entiendo…-** que falsa es cuando quiere. Está claro que no.

**Yo creo que no. El contrato de hoy era muy importante y lo has echado a perder. Creo que es hora de que asumas tu parte de responsabilidad en esta historia** – me cruzo de brazos y ella se retira un poco de mi.

**La asumo mejor de lo que crees** – y sigue en el mismo plan. La quiero estrangular.

**Serena. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. No sabes los malabares que he tenido que hacer para que no estés en la calle ahora mismo** – pero sigue mirándome con la misma expresión.

**Pues despídeme. Quizás sea lo mejor para los dos** – me grita y yo me sorprendo.

**Lo mejor para los dos es que tú sepas discernir nuestra vida privada de nuestra vida laboral** – su gesto empieza a cambiar.

**¿Nuestra vida privada? Pensé que solo era tu empleada…**-dice irónica y yo descubro de donde viene su enfado.

**Sabes que no eres solo una empleada. Si no estaría aquí** – me acerco a ella y al menos, se mantienen en el sitio sin hacer nada.

**Me dolió que me gritarás así. Me hiciste sentir como una cualquiera. Como si lo que paso entre nosotros no tuviera importancia….-**unas lágrimas empiezan a asomar por sus ojos aguamarina y a mí me da una punzada en el pecho.

**No digas eso. No eres como las demás** – la abrazo contra mi pecho y ella por fin se deja ir y llora desconsoladamente.

**Lo siento. Tienes razón. No debí desobedecerte. Lo he echado todo a perder** – por fin mi pequeña orgullosa entra en razón.

**No debiste hacerlo, pero afortunadamente no está todo perdido **– la separo y agarro su barbilla para que me mire.

**Perdóname** – me dice en un susurro clavando sus ojos en los míos.

**Escúchame bien. A partir de ahora, cuando estemos en el trabajo, tendrás que aceptar lo que te pida, aunque no te guste. Intento hacer lo mejor para la Editorial. Aunque a veces tú creas que lo hago por molestarte…**.-ella se sonríe y yo me derrito.

**Está bien. Prometo que lo intentaré** – parece sincera, aunque sé que no está muy convencida.

**Así me gusta. Mañana tú serás quien cierre el trato con Seiya** – pone una expresión de confusión y después de alegría en su rostro.

**Darien. De verdad, no sabes lo que significa para mí que me des esa oportunidad **– y yo pienso, que oportunidad ni que ocho cuartos, si yo pudiese impedir que se vieran las caras, lo haría encantado.

**Pero Andrew estará contigo. Así evitamos que te timen, y me lleves a la ruina** – le digo con ironía y ella me golpea el pecho haciéndose la ofendida.

**Gracias. No sé como agradecerte…**-y mi mente ya empieza a maquinar cosas sucias.

**A mí se me ocurre una manera….-** me acerco a sus labios y la beso. Ella me agarra la nuca y yo la estrecho más contra mí.

**Quédate a dormir **– me pide en un susurro y yo me conmuevo. Muchas mujeres me lo habían pedido antes, pero nunca me había apetecido quedarme, hasta hoy.

Ella me agarra de la mano y me dirige a su habitación. Al caminar por el pasillo hay una foto que me llama la atención. Es un primer plano de ella, mirando un libro distraída, con esos chonguitos en el cabello. Está preciosa. Me intento parar para fijarme más en la fotografía, pero ella tira de mi mano y me obliga a entrar en la habitación.

Su habitación es muy confortable. Está pintada de un color rosáceo, y su cama está llena de peluches de conejitos. Me hace gracia esa versión infantil de ella. Ella me agarra la mano y me lleva contra ella, para comenzar a besarme. Y yo me dejo de llevar.

Después de los besos, llegaron las caricias, la intimidad y la pasión. E hicimos el amor, de una manera tan íntima y silenciosa, como si ella pudiese romperse, que me estremeció el corazón.

Se la ve tan dulce durmiendo. Tranquila y apacible. Y yo no puedo parar de admirarla mientras intento manejar este torrente de emociones que me embarga. Será cierto el dicho de "cazador cazado". Creo que estoy atrapado para siempre en la jaula de seducción de Serena. Ni siquiera sé si ella siente lo mismo que yo, ya que ni yo mismo puedo entender que es lo que me pasa con ella. Y tampoco quiero pensar. Quiero que no exista el tiempo y detener este momento.

Poco a poco me dejo llevar por el sueño, y antes de quedar preso de Morfeo, la abrazo contra mí. Ella ronronea y yo me sonrío. Como se puede quedar dormida con tanta facilidad. Dejaré de pensar, mañana será otro día.


	14. Seiya

Los rayos de sol empiezan a colarse por las cortinas de mi habitación. Se escucha a lo lejos el ruido del tráfico matutino, e incluso algunos pájaros se animan a cantar. Me desperezo y me estiro. He tenido un sueño muy raro. Un sueño en el que Darien venía a mi apartamento para pedirme perdón y se quedaba a dormir, abrazado a mí.

Al girarme en la cama veo el torso de un hombre desnudo. Al principio me sorprendo, pero rápidamente caigo en la cuenta. Es Darien y lo que ha pasado esta noche no ha sido un sueño, sino realidad. Como tonta, me quedo mirando como duerme. Parece tan relajado, y feliz. No es habitual verle con esa expresión tranquila en el rostro. Observo el reloj despertador. Son las 7:00 de la mañana. Todavía es pronto para despertar.

Me levanto y voy a beber un poco de agua a la cocina. La noche me ha dejado la voz seca. Al volver a la habitación, entro despacio y me doy cuenta que él se está despertando. Busca con su mano mi cuerpo en la cama y al no encontrarme, abre los ojos para buscarme. Y me encuentra en un rincón, observándolo sigilosa.

Eh, ven aquí – me dice en un susurro y yo obedezco.

Me meto lentamente en cama y él, con los ojos cerrados me abraza y me lleva hacia él. Suspira y adentra su rostro en mi cabello. Soy tan feliz ahora mismo. Tanto que me da miedo. Miedo que esto algún día pueda terminar. Miedo a descubrir que soy un juego para él. Miedo a que se aburra de mí y conozca a alguien que le guste más y le haga feliz. Todo en esta situación es irracional, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así de bien en sus brazos.

**¿Dormiste bien?** – le pregunto dándole un pellizco en la nariz.

**Lo que tus ronquidos me dejaron descansar** – se ríe a carcajada limpia y yo frunzo el ceño.

**Yo no ronco** – gruño haciéndome la ofendida.

**¿Qué hora es?-** pregunta estirándose y frotando sus ojos.

**Las 7:15** – me reincorporo y lo miro.

**¿Qué? Las 7:15. Es tardísimo. ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?** – se levanta dando un respingo y se pone la ropa a trompicones por la habitación. Me hace mucha gracia. Me recuerda a mí en la preparatoria. Y en la Universidad. E incluso ahora.

**Es pronto todavía. No pensé que quisieras madrugar tanto** – le digo sin darle importancia.

**Sí, claro. Y a la oficina voy en chándal y deportivas ¿no?** – me dice irónico y yo caigo en la cuenta. Tiene que pasar por casa y arreglarse. Uy, entonces sí que es tarde.

**Te da tiempo. Vístete y te preparo el desayuno** – digo con afán de incorporarme.

**No me da tiempo. Me voy a casa corriendo. Te veo en el trabajo** – me da un beso en la frente cariñoso y se va como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sé que sale de casa porque el portazo de la puerta de la calle ha de escucharse a 5 manzanas de aquí. A mi aun me quedan unos 10 minutos de descanso, antes de volver a la rutina. Así que me tumbo en la cama y entrecierro los ojos, tratando de recordar paso por paso todas las cosas que sucedieron anoche.

Estoy concentrada recordando las caricias de Darien, cuando Mina se adentra en la habitación medio adormilada.

**Ya se ha ido tu príncipe** – afirma con voz algo molesta frotándose un ojo.

**¿Lo has escuchado? **– no sé porque pregunto si se que sí.

**Y quien no lo haría. Que genio tiene el condenado** – se tumba en la cama y cierra los ojos.

**Creo que me gusta** – digo en un susurro a modo de confesión.

**Nooo** – dice melodramática mientras abre un ojo y me mira con su cara de "¿no me digas?"

**Estoy confundida. Tengo miedo de que esto solo sea un juego para él** – me levanto y abro mi armario en busca del vestuario.

Mina no dice nada y da la callada por respuesta. Supongo que su silencio quiere decir que ella tampoco sabe de qué palo va el jefe. No creo que ni que él mismo lo sepa.

Suspiro. Hoy será la reunión con Seiya, y tengo que conseguir cerrar el trato como sea, ya que metí a Darien y a la Editorial en un aprieto por seguir mis impulsos. Seiya será nuestro, aunque sea lo último que haga en esa empresa. Elijo un vestido color beige entallado hasta la rodilla. El pelo, mejor recogido en un moño. Y por primera vez mis lentes de lectura, esas que rehúso de poner aunque tenga que quedarme bizca leyendo un documento. Necesito parecer lo más adulta y profesional posible.

Después de desayunar, Mina y yo salimos hacia el trabajo caminando. Hace muy buen día y la temperatura es agradable a primera hora de la mañana.

Al llegar al trabajo me doy cuenta que Darien todavía no ha llegado. Me sonrío a mí misma. De seguro ahora mismo estará acordándose de mí mientras desayuna a toda prisa. Que hombre. Estoy deseando ver la cara de sorpresa de sus empleadas al verlo llegar tarde por primera vez desde que trabaja aquí.

Al entrar en nuestro despacho, Mina acomoda sus cosas y me dicta la agenda del día. Yo asiento mientras enciendo el ordenador y pienso lo nerviosa que estoy. Necesito que todo salga bien, sino mi futuro profesional puede acabar antes de haber empezado. Hoy todas las miradas estarán puestas en mi e, indirectamente, en Darien.

**Creo que debemos pasar el evento de la Editorial Shiam para la tarde. Tenemos tiempo libre…**-me dice Mina mordiendo el boligrafo mientras escudriña la agenda. **Diablos, no entiendo lo que he puesto aquí.**

**Qué raro…-**me río mientras tecleo la contraseña de usuario que accede al programa informático de la Editorial.

Mina sigue investigando que es lo que ha escrito en la agenda, cuando Molly toca la puerta y entra en el despacho.

**Serena, está fuera Haruka Tenou. Dice que quiere verte**.

Haruka Tenou. Mierda. No me acordaba que le había dicho que se pasara por mi despacho para hablar. Trago saliva y miro a Mira. Me mira sonriente, con las cejas levantadas, con una expresión risueña que reza: "alguien se va a enfadar y mucho".

Suspiro. Si Darien se entera de que Haruka anda en su edificio, va a haber de todo menos palabras bonitas. Molly me mira con cara de sorpresa, como esperando que le diga "Hazlo pasar". Y yo no quiero hacerle pasar, no quiero que Darien pase por mi despacho y me vea hablando con él. Pero tengo que aclarar las cosas con él. Necesito saber porque le dijo a la prensa que manteníamos una relación.

Frunzo el ceño mientras me debato entre la vida y la muerte. Finalmente me encomiendo a mi destino y decido hacerle pasar. Recemos porque Darien llegue tan tarde que no tenga tiempo de pasarse por aquí y todo quede en una anécdota.

**¿Quieres que me vaya?** – me pregunta Mina con voz melosa

**Quiero que te quedes en la puerta vigilando que no venga Darien** – le digo con voz temblorosa mientras me coloco el moño.

**¿Quieres que haga de perro vigilante? Estás de bromas…**-me dice indignada y yo la miro con expresión franca.

**Mina. Vigila que no venga Darien, porque si entra en este despacho, te quedas sin trabajo **– alzo las cejas esperando que Mina finalmente deje de increparme y directamente obedezca. Ahora entiendo lo que siente mi jefe cuando intenta darme órdenes.

Mina sale del despacho cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies. ¿Por qué siempre es tan exagerada? Me recoloco en mi silla y espero que aparezca Haruka por la puerta. A los cinco segundos, aparece un chico alto, rubio, muy rubio, de ojos verdes y con una amplia sonrisa. Vaya, no lo recordaba tan atractivo. Siento que me pongo un poco nerviosa e incómoda por el momento. Me levanto para recibirlo con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

**Vaya, princesa. Estás espectacular** – dice mientras coge mi mano y me obliga a dar una vuelta sobre mí misma. Qué vergüenza.

**Muchas gracias. Nunca me canso de que me adulen** – digo en una risita nerviosa mientras le invito a sentarse en la silla de cristal de mi despacho.

**Pareces alguien importante. Señorita Tsukino** – dice risueño mientras coge la placa metálica con mi nombre y juguetea con ella.

**Lo soy. ¿Café? ¿Té? **– pregunto cortés y el elige un café solo.

Mientras se lo sirvo hay una especie de tensión y silencio incómodo en el despacho. Haruka no para de fijarse en todos los detalles, con una expresión entre sorpresa e incredulidad. Cuando le sirvo el café, rozo su mano sin querer y él me sonríe interpretando que es una indirecta. Porque soy siempre tan torpe. Como puedo, me retiro lentamente con la expresión congelada y me siento en mi silla.

**Cuéntame ¿Cómo va todo?** – me dice dando un sorbo a su café y yo entorno la mirada. Si tú supieras querido Haruka los problemas que me has ocasionado…

**Bueno. Acostumbrándome al trabajo. No es mi especialidad pero de momento, es lo que hay **– sonrío y entrelazo mis dedos, jugueteando con ellos. **¿Y a ti?**

**De fábula. La próxima semana correré en el Gran Premio de Tokio. He venido a traerte un par de invitaciones. Tráete a Mina** – me dice extendiendo del bolsillo de su americana un par de entradas VIP para la carrera. Yo las cojo a desgana, pero no voy hacerle el desprecio.

**Veré que puedo hacer…-**lo que quiero decir en realidad es que no voy a ir. A ver quien aguanta a Darien después.

¿**Qué tal la prensa?** – salto la liebre. Por fin sacó el dichoso tema.

**Bueno. Me lo hiciste pasar un poco mal el día de mi presentación** – alzo una ceja y él nota en mi cara una expresión de angustia, pero no responde como espero. Simplemente se sonríe y da otro sorbo a su café.

**No entiendo porque. No dije nada que no fuera cierto. De todas formas ya sabes cómo es la prensa…**-vamos Haruka. No te excuses en la prensa. Ambos sabemos que has aprovechado esa oportunidad como mejor te convino.

**¿Por qué dijiste que manteníamos una relación seria?** – voy al grano y él me mira sorprendido.

**Eso no fue lo que dije. Me preguntaron por ti, y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Que estábamos empezando una relación. No quería perjudicarte…**-pues para no querer…

**Las cosas se fueron de las manos. Mi jefe se enfadó mucho conmigo…-** el pone gesto de desagrado.

**¿Y qué tiene que decirte tu jefe de tu vida privada? Cuando él es el primero que va con una mujer nueva cada fin de semana **– me dice en tono serio y yo intento disimular la mueca de desagrado de mi cara.

**No se lo esperaba. Se enfadó porque dimos que hablar. Salimos en todas las portadas de revista…-**en realidad se enfadó porque estaba celoso, estoy convencida. Pero eso no se lo puedo decir, claro está.

**Vamos Serena, la única mala publicidad de la Editorial la hace él con sus escarceos amorosos. Este fin de semana salió publicado un artículo de 12 páginas sobre él y todas sus relaciones…**- ¿salió un artículo? Claro, pero yo no lo vi porque estaba en mi mundo de fantasía con Darien en Shinkoku. ¿De verdad quiero verlo?

**Ya, pero bueno…**-hago una pausa mientras sigo pensando en el artículo**. El es el jefe, no yo** – me sonrío.

**¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho en ti** – se reincorpora acercándose a mí sigilosamente. Joder. Mierda. La cosa se está complicando.

**Haruka, no te confundas, por favor…-** digo en un susurro levantándome de la silla como un acto reflejo para alejarme de él.

**Vamos princesa…Dime que tú no has pensado en mí** – no Haruka, no he pensado en ti. He estado demasiado ocupada con otro asunto: Darien.

**Lo nuestro fue cosa de una noche y no debió de pasar nada entre nosotros. Es mejor que seamos amigos…**-digo con voz temblorosa mientras él se acerca a mí y me agarra cariñoso del brazo.

**Yo no lo creo…**

Estoy a punto de separarlo de un empujón, cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Andrew por la puerta. Mierda. Mierda. Santa mierda. Esto es casi peor que si apareciese Darien. El mejor amigo de mi jefe, que no va a tardar ni dos segundos en soltarle que estuve con Haruka, en cuanto lo vea. Me mira con expresión de incredulidad, mientras carraspea.

**¿Interrumpo?** – su voz es gélida. Es una faceta que desconocía de Andrew.

**No **– zanjo alzando unas octavas mi voz. **Haruka ya se iba** – digo a modo de invitación mirándolo de reojo.

Haruka me mira con expresión confusa. Se retira el pelo con la mano y se sonríe. Se aleja de mí y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

**Hablamos, Serena** – sale por la puerta sin despedirse de Andrew, mientras éste cierra la puerta.

Guau. No dice nada. Realmente está ¿enfadado? ¿Sabrá algo de lo que ha pasado con Darien? Intento recuperar la compostura, sentándome de nuevo en mi despacho. Andrew se dirige a mí y su cara es inexpresiva. Aunque quisiera, no podría adivinar lo que está pensando.

**Has tenido suerte de que sea yo y no Darien quien haya entrado…**

**Solo estábamos hablando**…-digo nerviosa mientras ordeno unos papeles en el escritorio.

Pienso en Mina. ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? Cuando me refería a Darien, también estaba pensando en cualquier persona que pudiera meterme en problemas. Esa Mina. Apuesto a que está charlando con Hotaru de lacas de uñas.

Andrew se sienta y apoya un dossier en mi escritorio. Se pone la mano en la barbilla mientras apoya el codo en el reposabrazos de la silla y me mira. No para de mirarme. Es una mirada tan penetrante que creo que podría leer mis pensamientos sin esfuerzo.

**Antes de ir a la reunión, es necesario que hablemos de algo**…-su tono sigue siendo gélido. ¿Dónde se ha metido el chico encantador que me salvo el pellejo aquel día de la rueda de prensa?

**Claro **

**Se lo que ha pasado ayer. También se que Darien, por motivos evidentes, no ha sido capaz de ponerte un límite…**- definitivamente sabe lo nuestro. Darien bocazas. Frunzo el ceño.

**Sé que me equivoque y estoy dispuesta a solucionarlo…**-admito algo malhumorada. Admito que sea mi jefe quien me reprenda, pero él está al mismo nivel que yo.

**Serena, ¿a qué estás jugando? **– dice mientras coge un pisapapeles de mi escritorio, haciéndose el distraído y yo sigo su movimiento.

**A que te refieres** – pregunto indignada mientras me cruzo de brazos.

**Voy a ser claro. He venido a controlarte. Ni creas que ha sido para hacerle el favor a Darien…**- vaya, las cartas sobre la mesa.

**¿Qué hice para no merecer tu confianza? Yo pensaba…**

**Seiya es muy importante para esta Editorial. Necesitamos atarlo a nosotros como sea. Si por lo que sea, esto no sale bien, yo mismo me ocuparé de que te vayas a la calle** - ¿de verdad tiene ese poder?

**Creo que eso le corresponde decidirlo a Darien…**

**¿Darien? ¿Te crees que está en disposición de decidir algo contigo en la cabeza?** – se ríe irónico y posa el pisapapeles de nuevo en el escritorio. **Darien ya estuvo a punto de llevar a esta empresa a la ruina una vez por una mujer. Y no pienso permitirlo de nuevo.**

Me mantengo callada sin expresión. Estoy intentando asumir lo que Andrew me está contando. ¿Darien estuvo a punto de arruinar a esta Editorial? Cuesta trabajo creerlo. Él que es tan compulsivo, ordenado, metódico, analizador…

**Se llamaba Esmeralda. Vino trasladada desde Osaka. Desde el primer día que la vi supe que no era trigo limpio, pero Darien se cegó. Y ella supo aprovechar la situación. Sacó todo el dinero que pudo de esta editorial y después se auto despidió** – Hace una pausa y se toca la sien**- Darien se quedó destrozado y le costó mucho remontar la situación. Estuvimos a punto de salir a concurso…**

**No lo sabía** – es lo único que acierto a decir.

Ahora lo entiendo. De ahí el enfado de Darien con mi intromisión. Necesita a Seiya para sanear las cuentas de la Editorial y limpiar su nombre. Es una cuestión personal. Y yo he estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder. Me muerdo el labio en señal de frustración y Andrew relaja el rostro.

**Serena. Sé que eres una buena mujer. Pero tienes que madurar. El trabajo de Publicidad es muy duro y de mucha responsabilidad. Si tú te hundes, nos hundimos todos contigo…-** Andrew me mira sincero y sé que en el fondo tiene razón. Yo solo he jugado a retar a Darien, buscando sus reacciones, sin importarme que tan importante es esta Editorial para el empleo de muchas familias.

**Lo sé, Andrew. De verdad, sé que me equivoqué. Pero hoy voy a solucionarlo, y tú me ayudarás ¿verdad?** – le digo con una sonrisa y el asiente.

**Te ayudaré. Estaré ahí para apoyarte. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora deberías ir a cerrar ese trato ¿no crees?** – me dice incorporándose y recuperando ese tono jovial y alegre que le caracteriza.

**Antes quiero pedirte un favor…-** el asiente

**No le cuentes lo de Haruka a Darien. Quiero hacerlo yo…**

**Está bien. No quiero tener que aguantarlo después, ya me entiendes. Vamos **– me coge del hombro amigablemente y yo me dejo llevar.

Sé que Andrew es un buen chico, y aunque ha sido un poco brusco, en el fondo es porque está preocupado por Darien y la Editorial. Darien es muy afortunado de tener un amigo tan fiel y bondadoso como él.

Al encaminarnos a la Sala de Juntas busco a mi jefe, y lo encuentro en su despacho leyendo el periódico. Tanta prisa por llegar temprano y no está dando pie con bola. Mi chico. Parece distraído. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Entramos en la sala y colocamos los contratos encima de la mesa. Andrew me explica cómo funciona el tema de las contrataciones. Uno hará de poli bueno y otro de malo. Buscamos ejercer presión y que firmen cuanto antes. Andrew es experto en pleitos, por algo es abogado, así que intentará buscarle las cosquillas a Seiya de la manera que sea.

Estamos unos minutos hablando, y finalmente aparecen Seiya y Yaten por la puerta. Seiya es un joven alto, de cabello largo y aspecto roquero. Ojos azules y arandelas en la oreja. Entra sonriente, y con la mano extendida hacia mí. Yo le correspondo con la mejor de mis sonrisas y mi mirada más luminosa. De seguido, saludo a Yaten, pero éste me mira con desconfianza y los ojos entrecerrados.

**Parece que el día empieza bien sin el entrometido de Darien…-**dice alegre Seiya mientras se sienta en una de las sillas y Yaten le sigue los pasos.

**Vamos, Seiya. No seas tan duro con Darien…-**dice Andrew con tono "amigable" mientras se sienta en la mesa y yo le imito.

**Si lo deseas, podemos revisar el contrato, juntos. Si tienes alguna duda…**-digo lo más profesional que puedo pero él solo se limita a mirarme con ojos bobalicones. Me hace algo de gracia.

**El contrato está bien. Pero antes quiero que hablemos un poco. ¿Cuántos años tienes?** – me pregunta curioso poniéndose su dedo índice en la sien mientras se recuesta en la mesa.

**21 años**

**¿Qué estudiaste?**

**Relaciones Diplomáticas.**

**Aja…**-asiente como pareciendo comprenderlo todo mientras Yaten no para de mirarnos extrañado y nervioso.

**Ya basta de tanta plática que no tenemos todo el día** – dice Andrew con su tono de poli malo.

**Si, es verdad. Lo mejor será firmar esto…-**dice Yaten

Seiya no para de mirarme. No sé que está buscando en mí. Hasta me resulta incómodo por momentos y tengo que apartar la vista. Intentamos convencerlo de todas las maneras para que firmara, pero no había manera. No hacía más que poner pegas. Ahora entiendo porque Darien estaba tan desesperado.

**Seiya, que es lo que quieres. No podemos ofrecerte más que esto…-**dice Andrew dando un golpe en la mesa.

**Si, si que pueden. Hay algo que quiero y todavía no me ofrecieron** – dice con tono misterioso, mientras Andrew y yo nos miramos confundimos.

**Dinos que es. A lo mejor podemos incluirlo y acabar con todo esto** – miro a Andrew que asiente callado.

**¿Tienes novio? **– me pregunta y yo me quedo estupefacta.

**No es algo que te corresponda saber, con todos los respetos** – le digo nerviosa

**Contesta o me voy de aquí. Detrás de vosotros hay cinco Editoriales esperando…-**y en el fondo puede que tenga razón. Es demasiado famoso y nosotros estamos atados de pies y manos.

Miro a Andrew y él se encoge de hombros negando con la cabeza. Me está dando la libertad de que responda lo que se me antoje.

**No, no tengo novio** – no, técnicamente.

Seiya asiente y se mantiene callado. Yaten y Andrew se miran y clavan su mirada en él. Yo no puedo parar de mover la pierna de manera compulsiva. Por favor, que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien.

**Lo que quiero es que cenes conmigo. Una noche. Eso sí, yo elegiré cuando y donde** – se sonríe y yo me quedo espantada de su proposición.

Andrew me mira incrédulo y yo creo que me voy a desmayar allí mismo. ¿Cómo puede poner una clausula de ese estilo a un contrato profesional? De ninguna manera puedo aceptar eso. Pero tampoco puedo dejar en la estacada a Darien. Estamos en esta situación por mi culpa.

**No hay tanto que pensar. Cualquier chica querría cenar conmigo. Una cena y firmo ahora…**- es lo que todos deseamos pero ¿puedo rebajarme a ese nivel?

Miro a Andrew y él me mira alzando las cejas, como si no terminara de creérselo. Yo tamborileo los dedos en mi mesa. Podría cenar con él, y olvidarme del asunto. Eso no significa que tenga que pasar nada más que eso. Y Darien tendrá su contrato.

**¿Y bien?-** parece impaciente

**Está bien** – Andrew y Yaten se giran para mirarme sorprendidos. Cenaré contigo.

**Donde y cuando yo quiera…**-recalca Seiya.

**Así será. Ahora firma, por favor** – le pido nerviosa mientras Andrew clava la mirada en mi nervioso.

**Una pluma, por favor…-**dice en tono condescendiente.

**Aquí tienes** – Andrew le alcanza una del bolsillo de su traje y los dos mantenemos la respiración esperando que firme de una vez.

Seiya Kou. Su firma acaba de quedar impresa en los dos documentos oficiales que están sobre la mesa. Siento una especie de descarga emocional, y expulso todo el aire de mi cuerpo retenido hasta este momento. Por fin. Objetivo logrado, aunque sé que a Darien no le va a gustar la clausula incorporada.

Yaten firma después. Parece que duda y por un momento creo que lo va echar todo a perder. Pero finalmente estampa su firma también. Al recoger los documentos, Andrew me los acerca para que los firme.

Andrew me mire y parece que hasta me pide con la mirada que no lo haga. Estoy confundida y me muerdo el labio. Seiya, hábilmente, capta la situación y empuja la pluma por la mesa para que llegue hasta mí, mientras me mira sonriente con los brazos cruzados. Recojo la pluma y con la mano temblorosa firmo yo también.

Ya está hecho. Es nuestro. Seiya se levanta sonriente y se despide de nosotros. A Andrew le da la mano y una palmada en la espalda, y a mis dos besos muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Finalmente se van y Andrew se levanta de la silla y empieza a caminar sobre sí mismo, mientras yo clavo mis ojos en el documento con la firma de Seiya.

**Joder, Darien nos va a matar. A ti primero, y después a mí por permitirlo **– Andrew está fuera de sí, y con razón. La reacción de Darien no va a ser positiva

**Buscaré la manera de decírselo. Tendrá que entrar en razón…-** digo intentando auto convencerme.

**¿Entrar en razón? Hablamos de Darien, Serena. Date por muerta** – suspira retirándose el pelo de la cabeza.

¿Y si no se lo digo? La clausula no aparece en el contrato y no tiene porque saberlo. Si Andrew me encubre, todo quedará en una anécdota. Iré a cenar, y todo habrá pasado. A lo mejor incluso de le olvida. No es tan mal plan.

**¿Y si no se lo decimos? **– el me mira sorprendido.

**¿De verdad te crees que hay algo en su maldita empresa que no sepa? Se acabará enterando, siempre lo hace…**- gruñe mientras mira la cristalera y se mete las manos en los bolsillos del traje

**No tiene por qué. A Seiya no le conviene decírselo, y nosotros tampoco lo comentaremos con nadie**

**¿Y si se entera?** – Buena pregunta.

**Si se entera, yo cargaré con la responsabilidad. Diré que tú no sabías nada…**- Andrew no está convencido y niega con la cabeza.

**Joder, no debimos firmar. Teníamos que buscar la manera de convencerlo…**

**No había manera. Estaba buscando eso desde el principio. Es lo mejor que hemos podido hacer. Todo saldrá bien…-**Andrew me mira.

**Si se entera estamos muertos…**

**No se enterará **– sigo intentando auto convencerme y me encomiendo a todos los Dioses para que la proposición quede en el más absoluto anonimato.

Al salir de la Sala de Juntas, nos dirigimos por el pasillo en dirección al despacho de Darien, pero de lejos ya divisamos que no está. Nos quedamos parados en medio del Hall. Hay mucho ajetreo de personas. Lita aparece de la sala de café a preguntarnos como ha ido todo. Justo cuando estamos a punto de contarle, Darien aparece con Rai por el otro extremo del pasillo.

**¿Y bien?** – pregunta tenso y con voz temblorosa.

Andrew y yo nos miramos preocupados, algo que Darien interpreta como una negativa a firmar el contrato. Lentamente Andrew saca el contrato del portafolio y le muestra la firma de Seiya. Darien incrédulo le arranca el contrato de las manos y lo examina.

**¿Así de fácil lo habéis logrado? **– pregunta confuso y con incipiente alegría.

**Así de fácil** – digo yo en un hilo de voz. Darien, espero que nunca sepas el precio a pagar.

En el rostro de Darien se va dibujando una sonrisa triunfal. En su rostro desaparece la preocupación y la tensión de estos días, y da paso a una felicidad inconmensurable. En un arrebato de pasión, con contrato en mano, me abraza y me levanta a cuatro palmos del suelo, mientras gira conmigo en brazos, riéndose.

La gente de la oficina nos mira, pero parece que a Darien no le importa. Solo ríe y yo me dejo llevar por el momento de felicidad. Cuando por fin deja de girar, conmigo aun levantada me mira, y me besa. Me besa para mi sorpresa y la de todos los presentes. Comienzan a escucharse onomatopeyas de sorpresa y acto seguido, un silencio fantasmagórico.

Lita mira con expresión confundida a Andrew, mientras este se encoge de hombros y se la lleva del lugar, cogiéndola de la cintura.

**Gracias, Serena** – me dice en un susurro y yo me estremezco pensando en que todas sus esperanzas acaban de ser depositadas en mi.

Tengo que encontrar la manera de que Darien no se entere de lo que ocurrió en la Sala de Juntas. Como sea.


	15. Pseudolasaña Parte I

Después de la firma de Seiya en la oficina, Andrew y yo nos hemos convertido en héroes locales. Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad le dijo el tío de Spiderman antes de morir. Así me siento yo ahora mismo, a punto de ser abatida por un bombardeo de aviones cazas del ejército enemigo. Todo el mundo ignora que esa firma multimillonaria, poco tiene que ver con nuestra capacidad de persuasión. El maldito Seiya ha jugado muy bien sus cartas y nosotros, por estar contra las cuerdas, hemos tenido que aceptar.

Rezo por que Darien no se entere de esa clausula sorpresa y secreta, porque ya puedo ir sacando un visado con billete solo de ida a las Maldivas. O al triángulo de las Bermudas. ¿Allí no es donde desaparecen los aviones y barcos? Eso sería un alivio.

Darien está muy contento. Tanto que le brillan los ojos a kilómetros. Si me fijo, hasta creo que ha rejuvenecido de golpe unos cuantos años. Era claro que Seiya le estaba quitando media vida. Mi pobre Darien. Ahora seré yo la que envejezca de pronto.

En la comida, nos reunimos en la mesa del comedor, Andrew, Lita, Mina, Rei, Hotaru, Molly, Darien y yo. No paran de comentar la hazaña de que por fin podremos tener a Seiya en nuestro equipo. Es el contrato más importante recordado en la Editorial. Lita no para de indagar sobre los detalles de la contratación y eso me pone nerviosa, porque Andrew y yo no hemos acordado una versión común.

_**Cuéntenme de nuevo. ¿Cómo sucedió que firmo?**_ – dice mordiendo un trozo de filete y llevándoselo a la boca.

_**Ya, Lita. Te lo he contado 500 veces. ¿No te ha quedado**_ _**claro?**_ – dice Andrew entre dientes clavando el tenedor en la bandeja y mirándome.

_**Lo sé, amor. Es solo que no me puedo creer que haya sido Serena quien lo ha convencido**_ – explica incrédula. Gracias por tu confianza en mi, Lita. Siempre es un placer escuchar esos halagos.

_**Pasó y ya está. No le demos más vueltas. Centrémonos en sus campañas y en el dinero que le vamos a sangrar**_ – su tono hasta llega a ser irascible. Algo que pasa desapercibido para la mayoría, menos para Darien.

Se mantiene observador. Andrew está tan nervioso que está sudando mucho. Se mete constantemente los dedos por el cuello de la camisa y lo despega de su piel. ¿Es que nunca ha mentido en su vida? De acuerdo, eso lo hace un ser bondadoso y a mi uno despreciable. ¿Pero nunca ha ocultado un suspenso, haberse comido todo un bote de galletas, llegar borracho a casa? No estamos mintiendo. A mí nadie me ha preguntado: "_**Eh, Serena ¿Seiya te ha invitado a cenar?**_". Simplemente ocultamos pequeños detalles sin importancia, para hacer la vida de todos más cómoda.

**Amigo, cualquiera diría que estás disgustado** – Darien se manifiesta por primera vez en la comida para soltar una puya con tono irónico.

**Claro que no. Bien lo sabes** – Andrew es incapaz de mirar a la cara del jefe. Si esto sigue así se va acabar descubriendo todo.

**Es solo que Andrew quedó aburrido del presuntuoso de Seiya. Nos puso muchas trabas y nos lo hizo pasar mal. No hay mas** – digo en tono conciliador para derribar el muro de tensión que se ha levantado de improviso entre Andrew y Darien.

Darien parece acabar convencido de mi explicación y con un leve gesto de asentimiento, sigue comiendo de su bandeja, sin prestar mucha atención a nuestras reacciones. Discretamente, miro a Andrew y este me responde como encogiéndose de hombros. Vamos, Andrew. ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Prácticamente te pones a llorar y a suplicarle que te perdone la vida. Suspiro.

Después de comer, Mina y yo revisamos todos los contratos que Seiya ha firmado, y que ahora mismo, nos conciernen a nosotros también. Entre ellos, encontramos uno realmente interesante. Seiya pondrá la voz a la BSO de una superproducción musical. Esto puede ser muy interesante. De seguro que es incapaz de componer una canción con un mínimo de sentimiento. Quizás podría intentar meter a Mina en el proceso de selección de la composición de letras e instrumental.

Estamos repasando la agenda del día siguiente, cuando un joven repartidor entra en el despacho con un ramo de rosas rojas. 24 hermosas rosas que lucen esplendidas. El joven, algo desaliñado, saca la PDA del bolsillo de su trasero y un puntero.

**Serena Tsukino ¿por favor? **– dice mascando un chicle con aire indiferente. Yo salgo de mi asombro para levantarme y dirigirme hacia el ramo.

**Soy yo. ¿Es para mí? **– le pregunto mientras él me entrega el ramo y me acerca la PDA con el puntero.

**Si me firma aquí y aquí **– dice señalando la pantalla mientras yo obedezco. El joven se va dando los buenos días mientras sale por el umbral a paso ligero

Mina se levanta sorprendida y se acerca al ramo. Rápidamente reacciona y recoge un jarrón de cristal que hay en una de las estanterías para llenarlo de agua fresca. Intento buscar entre las flores, una tarjeta o una nota, con el fin de averiguar quién me las manda. ¿Darien? No lo creo. El habría llenado todo el despacho de flores. Es excesivo hasta para eso.

Mina llega con el jarrón y me arrebata el ramo de flores de las manos. Al hacerlo, una pequeña tarjeta blanca se cae al suelo y yo la recojo.

**¿De quién son? Huelen de maravilla **– dice Mina colocándolas distraída.

La tarjeta blanca tiene una serigrafía de una de las floristerías más importantes de Japón. Sus rosas son muy conocidas por criarse de manera silvestre, con el máximo mimo y delicadeza. Es por ello que son tan hermosas y su seña de identidad es el rastro floral que deja en cien kilómetros a la redonda. Abro la tarjeta y una caligrafía casi perfecta me hace caer de mi ensoñación. Mierda.

"_**Esta mañana estabas hermosa. Te espero el sábado en el Gran Premio. Te dedicaré mi victoria. Haruka"**_

La cierro de golpe asustada y Mina me la arrebata de las manos. La lee con detenimiento, la cierra delicadamente, me la devuelve y entrecerrando los ojos suelta un suspiro. Estoy intentando pensar un plan para esas flores, quizás pueda colocárselas a Molly en la recepción. Aunque eso sería muy descortés por mi parte. Claro que peor es tirarlas a la basura. Justo en el momento que intento pensar que es lo que voy hacer, aparece Darien por la puerta. ¿Es que este tipo no tiene nada mejor que hacer que venir siempre en el peor momento posible?

Entra en el despacho sin llamar, claro, para que lo vaya hacer, la empresa es suya. Al reparar en las flores puestas en el medio de la mesa de mi despacho, se acerca sigiloso con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje, mientras clava su mirada en mí.

**Hermosas flores **– se acerca a una de las rosas y toca con las yemas de sus dedos un pétalo.

**Gracias **– susurro confundida.

**¿Quién las envía? **– pregunta curioso. Intenta enmascarar en su melosa voz la furia que veo reflejada en sus ojos. Cariño, no te va a gustar nada cuando sepas quién fue.

Me mantengo callada, con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado. En el fondo tengo la esperanza que al simular estar distraída, se acabe cansando y no pregunte mas. Ingenua de mí.

**¿Qué no vas a contestar? **– alza una ceja y su voz aterciopelada, se vuelve fría. Muy fría.

**Bueno…**-intento buscar la manera de decirle que ha sido el osado de Haruka, pero no me salen las palabras.

Darien se percata de mi nerviosismo y clava sus ojos en Mina. Ella, más lista que yo, ya está disimulando mirándose las uñas, como si la historia no fuera con ella. Al final, aburrido de no obtener respuesta de ambas, inspecciona el ramo y al no encontrar nada, revisa los alrededores. No le hace falta llegar muy lejos, en mis manos encuentra la respuesta. Mirándome a los ojos con esa capacidad invasiva, me quita la nota y la abre delicadamente.

Si os digo que pude ver su rostro a cámara lenta mientras leía la nota, no os exagero. Cuando acabo de leerla, y de releerla incrédulo todavía, la cerro en un golpe seco y miro a Mina.

**Fuera** – masculló haciendo que mi amiga se sobresaltase.

Mina me miró, como esperando por mi decisión. No te vayas, Mina. No me dejes sola. Pero a ver quien le discute a Chiba en su territorio. Esto no es nuestro piso. No puedo manejar tan bien la situación en territorio hostil. Le hago un gesto con la cabeza afirmativo, y Mina emprende el paso, mientras entrecierra los ojos. Sale del despacho y mientras lo hace, pasan unos segundos aterradores en los que Darien, me mira tenso e inexpresivo. El sonido del clic de la puerta cerrándose da inicio a la conversación.

**Puedo explicarlo**…-me adelanto apresurada antes de que él ponga el grito en el cielo

**Estoy seguro que si** – y aquí viene. El Darien de los últimos días, ha abandonado su cuerpo y se ha convertido en el jefe implacable que conocí al principio.

**Estuvo por la mañana aquí** – continúo ante la expresión de sorpresa de él**. Vino a hablar conmigo.**

**¿Qué ese tipo estuvo aquí? ¿Contigo?** – me chilla incrédulo dando un paso hacia atrás.

**No me grites** – entrecierro los ojos. Sus gritos tienen una habilidad espasmosa para levantarme dolor de cabeza.

**¿Cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo? **– sigue gritando haciendo caso omiso a mi petición.

**Cuando estuviéramos solos. No quería decírtelo delante de todos**. **Andrew nos vio y le pedí…**

**¿Qué Andrew también lo sabía? Esto debe ser una cámara oculta **– suelta indignado mientras vigila las esquinas de la habitación, en busca de cámaras de vigilancia. No cariño, no es una broma.

**Le pedí que no te lo dijera, quería hacerlo yo** – le grito dejándome llevar por el momento.

**Bonita forma de decírmelo **– sigue indignado mientras agita la tarjeta en mi rostro y yo frunzo el ceño.

**¿Qué te pasa? Solo vino a hablarme** – me cruzo de brazos. Empiezo a adoptar la típica posición a la defensiva.

**Sí, claro. "Hoy estabas hermosa** – recita la tarjeta de Haruka de manera exagerada, engolando la voz – **te espero el SABADO **– recalca muy bien el día de la invitación y yo entrecierro los ojos – **en el Gran Premio de Tokio…**

**Se lo que pone, no hace falta que lo repitas…-**suelto irónica y el alza una ceja.

**¿Sabes? No sé muy bien a que estás jugando. Ese tipo te vendió hace un par de semanas en los medios, y vas a ir a verlo **– grita tanto que creo que la cristalera del edificio se va a reventar de un momento a otro.

**No grites. Se va enterar toda la oficina **– intento calmar la situación pero él me mira como si no entendiese nada.

**Me importa una mierda de lo que se entere la oficina. Es increíble…- **se retira el pelo de la sien y sigue mirándome.

**Te lo iba a decir, esta noche…**-susurro aprovechando que parece que se tranquiliza.

**¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?** – suelta cruzándose de brazos esperando mi respuesta.

¿Si hay algo más que tengas que saber? A decir verdad, si. Pero no puedo decírtelo, porque me importas y no quiero perderte. Y estoy segura que no permitirás que vaya a cenar con tu enemigo público no declarado. Eso hará que arruines tu carrera y que la Editorial pierda esa posición privilegiada que tanto tiempo de tu vida te ha costado recuperar. ¿Qué si hay algo más que tengas que saber? Si, muchas cosas. Deberías saber que si hago esto es porque me importas más de lo que quiero admitir. Porque quiero y deseo que lo nuestro funcione. Porque necesito intentarlo. Darien, mi Darien. Tan temperamental y dulce al mismo tiempo. Eres un sueño hecho realidad, pero yo no hago más que echarlo todo a perder. Perdóname.

**Sigo esperando. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? **– pregunta un poco abrumado por la situación.

**No. Es todo **– contesto intentando evitar traer al recuerdo lo sucedido esta mañana con Seiya

**¿Estás segura? **– juraría que no acaba de creerse que no haya nada más.

**Segura **– contesto decidida.

**Bien **– me extiende la tarjeta de Haruka y se va del despacho con sus manos cerradas en puño y dando un portazo.

Se acuerdan cuando les conté que mentir y omitir la verdad no era el mismo concepto ¿verdad? Es increíble como la delgada línea roja que separa ambos conceptos se puede traspasar con suma facilidad. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Estoy metida hasta el cuello. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Le he mentido. Mirándole a los ojos. Toda la confianza que él depositó en mi está en una balanza, y si algo sale mal, la perderé para siempre. Estoy segura.

Cuando el día da por finalizado, paso por el despacho de Darien para preguntarle si quiere hacer algo por la noche, pero ya no está. Se ha marchado sin mí, y lo más grave, sin despedirse. Esa faceta caprichosa de niño rico, no me gusta ni un pelo.

**¿Problemas en el paraíso?** – Andrew me golpea con un dossier en el hombro cariñosamente.

**Tengo muy mala suerte…-**suspiro cabizbaja mientras nos adentramos en el ascensor.

Andrew pulsa el botón de bajada a la planta 0, y espera a que se cierren las puertas para comenzar su interrogatorio. Sigue muy nervioso. Parece que mantenerse unas horas ocupado en su trabajo no ha ayudado en nada.

**¿Sabe algo?** – pregunta sigiloso como si alguien más pudiera escucharnos.

**No** – zanjo segura. Estoy segura de que Darien está demasiado centrado en odiar al pobre de Haruka como para pensar en otra persona.

**Bien. Eso está bien…-** suspira y se rasca la cabeza.

**Tienes que tranquilizarte. Tú no tienes la culpa ¿entendido?** – le digo en tono conciliador agarrándole del hombro y él me mira incrédulo.

**Tengo tanta culpa como tú. Los dos estábamos en ese despacho. Se supone que Darien me envío para proteger sus intereses…-**se ríe irónico negando con la cabeza.

**Sus intereses están protegidos con la firma del contrato. Eso es lo único importante…-**intento auto convencerme.

**Si tú lo dices…-**abre el dossier distraído. Parece que quiere terminar con esta conversación que no le agrada en absoluto.

Salimos del ascensor a paso lento, y yo no paro de pensar porque Darien reacciona así cada vez que las cosas se tuercen un poco. Comprendo que le moleste que Haruka haya venido a verme, más aun que me haya mandado flores. Pero ni siquiera me ha dado la oportunidad de explicarme y se ha cerrado en banda. En ese aspecto, está claro que no ha madurado en absoluto. Está tan acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que se le antoja, como quiera y cuando quiera, que si algo no sale como espera, no puede evitar enfadarse. Su comportamiento de hoy es inadmisible. Él, que me decía que tenía que aprender a discernir nuestra vida laboral de nuestra vida privada, me monta una bronca en mi despacho, ante los curiosos de la oficina.

**Le gusta la lasaña…-**dice Andrew despidiéndose.

**¿Cómo…dices?** – pregunto extrañada. A que se refiere.

**A Darien. Si tienes que disculparte por algo, Lasaña y un buen vino – **Andrew se marcha por la puerta principal y yo lo pierdo de vista entre el tumulto de gente.

¿Lasaña? ¿Debería cocinar una lasaña para pedirle perdón? Y eso bastará. No estoy segura. Pero ¿cómo se hace una lasaña? Mis habilidades en la cocina son más bien nefastas. Podría acabar intoxicándolo y matándolo de salmonella, o algo peor. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sería tan mala idea. Así aseguraría que mi vida no corriese peligro, si se llega a enterar de lo de Seiya. Decidida, me dirijo a casa. Todavía es pronto. Mina ya estará allí y con suerte me ayudará a buscar en Internet como hacer comida italiana. Y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Al llegar a casa, Mina está hablando por el inalámbrico, parece nerviosa y tiene un gesto particular en el rostro. Supongo que será alguna cita para una audición, así que no le doy importancia y la saludo con gesto amable, mientras me encamino hacia el portátil

Ingreso la palabra "lasaña" en google y me salen cientos de fotos del plato. Tiene un aspecto delicioso. Mi estómago corrobora haciendo un rugido. Una vez que vi un amplio boom de fotos de ese plato italiano, busqué recetas en la web. Me decanté por una video receta de un blog de cocina de una chica Amateur. Estoy centrada mirando las instrucciones, cuando Mina se sienta a mi lado.

**¿Qué haces?**

**Mirar la receta de la Lasaña para cocinarla** – digo distraída centrándome en los pasos.

**¿Qué? ¿Vas a cocinar?** – emite una carcajada exagerada y sonora, y yo entorno los ojos - **¿Es que quieres matarnos incendiados?**

**Que graciosa…-**digo irónica mientras sigo leyendo

**Te ayudo, si quieres** – dice intentando ocultar una risita inocente.

Estaría bien – suspiro mientras me recuesto en el sofá – Espero que le guste

**Un momento. ¿Qué le guste a quién?** – pregunta algo confundida**. Pensé que sería nuestra cena.**

**No. Es para Darien** – zanjo seca para no tener que dar explicaciones. Ella me mira extrañada.

**¿Vas a cocinar para Darien? En que te has convertido…-**alza la voz exagerada.

La ignoro y me levanto a la despensa en busca de los ingredientes necesarios. Hay cosas que tenemos, pero hay otras que es necesario comprar. Mientras hago inventario, y apunto en un papel, Mina se acerca.

**¿Qué no me vas a preguntar de que era la llamada?** – dice haciéndose la ofendida.

**¿Una audición? –** digo mientras repaso los ingredientes, contándolos uno a uno.

**Mucho mejor** – dice mientras sigue mis pasos con la mirada.

**Cuenta. Te estoy haciendo caso** – mientras miro la caducidad del orégano. Está caducado. Porque siempre compramos cosas que no utilizamos.

**Me ha llamado mi agente. Están buscando alguien que componga la letra y BSO de una superproducción japonesa que saldrá este verano en los cines** – dice como si nada, pero yo me doy cuenta de que se trata. Es el contrato de Seiya. Seiya es quien pondrá la voz a las canciones de la película.

**¿Y qué vas hacer?**

**¿Bromeas? Tengo dos semanas para escribir cinco canciones y algún instrumental** – me dice dejándose caer, mientras se sienta de rodillas sobre el taburete de la cocina.

**¿Y de qué va la película?** – pregunto curiosa. Podría enterarme por Yaten, pero para que, si tengo de primera mano la información.

**Una historia de fantasía. Una chica con poderes mágicos y una vida pasada y un hombre sin memoria que se enamora de ella. No me han dado detalles. Me mandarán el guión mañana** – Vaya la historia tiene buena pinta. Si Mina lo hace bien, podría alcanzar la fama.

**Me alegro. Es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies** – le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cariñoso.

Al final acabo convenciendo a Mina para que me acompañe al Supermercado a comprar todo lo que nos falta. Y una hora después, tras muchas discusiones con Mina, conseguimos sacar del horno algo parecido a una Lasaña.

**No luce muy bien….-**digo disgustada.

**Lo importante es que sepa deliciosa. Estoy segura que le gustará **– me dice Mina intentando consolarme aunque yo no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada de llevar a la casa de Darien esa pseudolasaña extraterrestre.

Acabo resignándome y aceptando mi destino. Mina va preparando la bolsa con la cena, mientras yo me cambio y me pongo algo más informal. Acabo decidiendo llevar una muda para mañana, por lo que pueda surgir. Quiero quedarme a dormir en su casa, y no quiero tener que levantarme a las seis para volver a casa y cambiarme.

**Toma la dirección. Ese Darien es demasiado famoso, tan solo ingresando su nombre en Google aparecen sus señas **– dice suspirando mientras me entrega un papelito.

Lo guardo en la cartera y bajo en dirección a la parada de taxis. Me lleva un joven estadounidense muy rubio, de pecas y con mucho acento que trata de chapurrear japonés. El trayecto hasta se me hace divertido con la forma tan peculiar de expresarse.

Una vez que llego al edificio, me fijo en el portal y piso. Piso 24. Cómo no, el último. El siempre por encima de todos y todo. Pienso en si timbrar y avisarle de que estoy allí. Imagínate que está acompañado por alguien y llego yo, con mi pseudolasaña a interrumpir. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si tiene la compañía de una mujer, quiero estar presente para cortarle los testículos. Si, decidido. Subiré sin avisar. El portero me abre amablemente al verme algo cargada.

Me subo en el ascensor y poso la bolsa en el suelo mientras me retoco un poco el peinado. Quizás debería cortarme más el cabello. Está demasiado largo para llevarlo suelto. Es por eso que siempre lo llevaba recogido, hasta que el jefe se empeño en cortar mis chonguitos.

Un timbre me avisa de que hemos llegado a la última planta, en la que tan solo hay una puerta. Esta es la casa de Darien. ¿Cómo reaccionará al verme aquí? De seguro, alzará su ceja y me soltara: _**"¿Qué haces aquí?" **_Arrogante…

Timbro una vez, y escucho su voz al otro lado de la puerta. "Un momento" grita. Ruidos, se oyen pasos y abre la puerta con su sonrisa definitiva. Pero rápidamente para desaparece de su rostro. Está a punto de decir algo, pero me adelanto.

**Antes de que digas nada, tengo que decirte que voy a pasar te guste o no** – le doy un empujón a la puerta con el hombro, mientras me adentro en su departamento tranquilamente.

Noto que él hace un gesto irónico con la mano, como diciendo _**"Claro, pasa"**_. Me descalzo y continúo hasta el salón principal. La decoración es elegante y minimalista. No hay apenas fotos. Si hay muchos cuadros. No tiene nada que ver con mi gusto, pero no puedo negar que es un ambiente adulto y maduro. Poso la bolsa humeante en una mesa de cristal y me giro con los brazos en jarras.

Él está mirándome con expresión confusa. Tiene la camisa desabrochada y el pantalón de traje todavía puesto. Supongo que lo pillé justo cuando estaba a punto de cambiarse por algo más cómodo.

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – Que previsible es. Tal como me lo había imaginado.

**Supuse que no tendrías nada de cenar, así que he venido a traerte algo** – digo sonriente.

**¿Eres mi niñera?** – pregunta incrédulo con tono sarcástico.

Y yo pienso que a juzgar por su comportamiento podría llegar a serlo. Eres un inmaduro, me dan ganas de gritarle, pero me tengo que contener. Simplemente cambio el tono de voz.

**Traje Lasaña** – por un momento me parece descubrir una expresión en su cara de felicidad, pero rápidamente la oculta tras la máscara de su arrogancia.

**¿Estás segura que es comestible? **

**He estado cocinando toda la tarde para ti. Al menos, no desprecies mi esfuerzo** – gruño entre dientes y por fin veo un atisbo de su sonrisa en su rostro.

**Está bien. Está bien** – abre la bolsa y quiere meter la mano para quitar el celofán que envuelve el recipiente pero yo le doy un golpe suave en la mano. El reacciona sacándola.

**Yo la sirvo. Mina me ayudo…-**digo mientras me llevo la bolsa para la cocina América.

**La cosa mejora…-**otra vez el sarcasmo en su rostro. No sé si voy a poder aguantar esto mucho tiempo.

Darien se cambia de ropa en el dormitorio, mientras yo improviso el emplatado y busco las copas de vino en las encimeras.

**Están en el armario de encima de la nevera** – dice Darien apoyado desde la barra de la cocina.

Frunzo el ceño y alzo los pies de puntillas, pero no llego. Este demasiado alto. Es en este momento cuando desearía haber traído los tacones del infierno. Con ellos no tendría problemas. Darien se acerca a mí por la izquierda, y agarrándome por la cintura, levanta su brazo y agarra dos copas. Es un gesto muy íntimo y dulce. Por un momento hasta creo que me mira con una sonrisa.

Mando a Darien a sentarse y el obedece a regañadientes. Preparo todo y por fin llevo la Lasaña deconstruída a la mesa. Darien pone un gesto de rechazo al verla. Lógico, el queso está requemado y las placas de pasta se han desmenuzado.

**No luce muy bien, tuvimos algún problema** – suelto sin expresión mientras me siento a su lado en la mesa.

Darien me mira mientras coge el tenedor. Alza una ceja y pincha un trozo. Se lo está pensando mucho. Yo estoy nerviosa. ¿Y si sabe horrible? En qué momento se me ocurrió presentarme en su casa con este engendro de plato italiano.

Sopla un poco, y se mete el bocado en la boca. Lo saborea con los ojos entrecerrados y yo lo miro ansiosa. Que esté bueno, que esté bueno. Al fin, abre los ojos y traga. Me mira.

**Aceptable** – asiente con la cabeza, parece conforme.

**Genial –** alzo la voz, visiblemente contenta y me ensaño con el plato.

La pruebo y si. Definitivamente su aspecto no le hace justicia al gusto. Mina y yo acertamos. Está deliciosa. Esto podría ser mi reconciliación definitiva con la Cocina. Me río. Ni en broma.

**Y** **puedo saber el porqué de hacerme la cena…**-pregunta irónico mientras da un sorbo a la copa de vino.

**Quería disculparme por lo de Haruka. No quiero que te enfades conmigo** – suelto sincera. La copa de vino que he tomado mientras servía los platos está afectando a mi capacidad de raciocinio.

El hace un gesto de sorpresa y después sonríe. Posa la copa en la mesa elegante y me toma la mano por encima de la mesa, mientras me observa. Por un momento hasta pienso que quien se va a disculpar es él por haber reaccionado de esa manera.

**No me gusta que ese tipo se acerque a ti** – suelta finalmente. Vaya. No es lo que esperaba.

Se mantener las distancias – le digo en tono de reproche.

**Me hace daño veros juntos. No puedo evitar recordar lo que hiciste con el** – carraspea y yo retiro mi mirada de él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría yo si estuviera en su lugar?

**No siento nada por él. Fue un error lo que pasó y así se lo hice saber** – le digo intentando tranquilizarlo.

El suelta mi mano y se levanta para recoger los platos. Lo hace inexpresivo, sin decir nada. Como autómata. Se mete en la cocina. Supongo que estará colocando todo en el Lavavajillas. Yo me levanto algo triste, e inspecciono el salón. Las cosas no están marchando como yo esperaba. El único cambio que hay en la situación desde que he llegado, es que ahora el alcohol hace mella en mí.

Estoy fijándome en un cuadro, cuando diviso al fondo de la sala, un piano de cola. Cómo no pude verlo nada más entrar. ¿Toca el piano? Lo palpo con los dedos. Es precioso. Sin duda una edición de coleccionista. Me siento en el taburete y levanto la tapa. Las teclas están nuevas e impecables. Solo hay una razón que explique eso. O bien lo compro como una ostentación o no lo utiliza mucho, por algún motivo. Me encantaría tener uno la mitad de grande que este en casa. Siento unas ganas irrefrenables de tocar una pieza. Me muerdo el labio. Bah, el está distraído en la cocina, no creo que pase nada.

Comienzo a tocar una pieza que Mina y yo compusimos en la Universidad, cuando de casualidad, nuestros novios nos dejaron por unas chicas de intercambio. Recuerdo que lo pasamos realmente mal. Estábamos tan enamoradas. O al menos lo creímos así. La titulamos "Heart Moving". Movimiento del Corazón. Una melodía realmente melancólica se apodera de la sala. Todavía recuerdo a la perfección los acordes.

**Es hermosa** – dice Darien con un susurro acercándose por detrás y yo dejo de tocar en seco.

Me giro y él me mira con una sonrisa. Se sitúa a un lateral del piano y se apoya.

**No pares. Sigue tocando, por favor** – tiene una expresión tierna en el rostro.

Eso me conmueve. A veces es tan dulce. Obedezco y sigo tocando la pieza, mientras él mira todos mis movimientos. Parece embobado y yo disfruto teniendo algo que ofrecer. Normalmente él es el que llama la atención, el que tiene los comentarios más ocurrentes, el que alza la voz cuando hay una discusión. Pero tocando el piano, parece que soy yo quien controla la situación. ¿Será verdad que la música amansa a las fieras?

Cuando paro, me pide que toque otra. Pero yo le sonrío y niego con la cabeza.

**Ya basta de música por hoy** – me levanto elegante del taburete y él me mira.

**No sabía que tocaras el piano **

**Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Soy una caja de sorpresas** – digo risueña mientras intento abrirme paso hacia la sala, pero él me lo impide.

**Me gustaría descubrir cada una de esas sorpresas** – me agarra del brazo cariñoso – **pero estar contigo me hace daño.**

Vaya. De todo lo que esperaba escuchar, esto es lo que menos quería oír. Estar conmigo le hace daño. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Darien? No entiendo que hice para herirte. Ni siquiera me dejaste explicar lo que había pasado.

**Pero aun haciéndome daño**….- hace una pausa- **Aun teniendo ganas de matarte cada vez que me desobedeces, e incluso conteniéndome para no despedirte por tus impertinencias, no puedo evitar…quererte.**

¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? Ha dicho que me quiere. No, se referirá a que me tiene cariño o que me aprecia. Incrédula le miro a los ojos, como buscando que corrobore con su mirada lo que acaba de decir. El solo me mira con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro y ejerce un poco de presión sobre mi brazo. Me acerca hacia él.

**Estás empezando a ser indispensable para mí. Y cuando no estás, siento mi vida mas vacía. Siento estar metido en un agujero, donde no hay luz al final del túnel. Si tú te vas…**-susurra con un hilo de voz que amenaza con quebrarse.

No puedo hacer otro que acallar el dolor de su corazón, y acercándome a sus labios, sello los míos con un beso de amor.

_**NA: Hola amigos. Antes de nada, decirles que el momento en el que Serena toca el piano, está inspirado en la versión, a piano, de Heart moving de Sailormoon, que los productores de la serie utilizaron para numerosos momentos entrañables, como cuando Darien recobra la memoria al final de la temporada R o cuando Rini regresa al futuro y se encuentra con sus papas. Es una melodía realmente melancólica que les invito a escuchar de nuevo. A mí me pone los pelos de punta. Quiero agradecerles el seguimiento de esta historia y sus palabras de apoyo. La verdad, que cuando empecé nunca creí que tendría tal aceptación. Sé que a muchos los traigo de cabeza con estos giros inesperados en la historia, pero en verdad, me pasa algo extraño. Me siento más cómoda escribiendo drama y discusión, que no momentos románticos. Es inevitable. Me gusta ver cómo se pelean y después se reconcilian. Decirles también que se van a empezar a descubrir algunas cosas importantes. Actualizaré en el fin de semana. Reciban un beso y un abrazo de mi parte.**_


	16. Pseudolasaña Parte II

¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? Ha dicho que me quiere. No, se referirá a que me tiene cariño o que me aprecia. Incrédula le miro a los ojos, como buscando que corrobore con su mirada lo que acaba de decir. El solo me mira con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro y ejerce un poco de presión sobre mi brazo. Me acerca hacia él.

**-Estás empezando a ser indispensable para mí. Y cuando no estás, siento mi vida mas vacía. Siento estar metido en un agujero, donde no hay luz al final del túnel. Si tú te vas…**-susurra con un hilo de voz que amenaza con quebrarse.

No puedo hacer otro que acallar el dolor de su corazón, y acercándome a sus labios, sello los míos con un beso de amor.

**Eh, no me voy a ninguna parte. Te va a costar librarte de mi** – intento apaciguar el dolor incipiente que noto en sus palabras.

**Más te vale**. Parece comprender mi mensaje y sonríe aliviado.

**¿Puedo preguntarte algo**? – Dios, se que no es el momento. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que me contó Andrew sobre él y Esmeralda.

**Supongo**…-dice indiferente. Como si no tuviese nada que esconder…

**Bueno, quizás no te vaya a gustar lo que te quiero preguntar…-**joder, estoy nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Andrew me va a matar cuando sepa que hablé con Darien de esto, pero que importa. Mi vida ya está en riesgo desde lo de Seiya.

**Serena, dilo ya.** **No me gustan los rodeos **– no, ni a mí. Pero es que estoy tratando de enfocar el tema para que no te pongas como energúmeno.

**Quiero hablar de Esmeralda**….-y ahí está. Su expresión dulce ha desaparecido para dejar paso a un rostro inexpresivo que me mira fijamente. Se ha quedado paralizado.

**¿Esmeralda? No sé de que hablas…- **por finreacciona, pero para mentirme a la cara. Entorno los ojos. ¿Cómo puede disimular tan mal?

**Darien, hablé con Andrew **– lo siento, Andrew. Perdóname. Sé que mañana caerá sobre ti, toda la ira del jefe. Te compadezco.

**Ese bocazas**…-entrecierra los ojos- **¿se puede saber que te ha contado exactamente? – **parece realmente enfadado.

**Nada importante. Tan solo que esa mujer estuvo a punto de arruinar esta Editorial…- **intento sonar dulce y comprensiva, pero creo que no funciona.

**Quien estuvo a punto de arruinar la Editorial fui yo.** **La responsabilidad es solo mía** – resopla y se retira el pelo de la cabeza con su mano izquierda. Está nervioso.

**Cuéntame, quiero saber**…-me acomodo en el sofá esperando que se decida a contarme que es lo que pasó con esa mujer.

**¿Por qué? Es pasado, mejor olvidarlo. No quiero recordar…-**¿Qué tiene que ocultar? Si es pasado y ya está superado, porque no es capaz ni de mentarla. ¿Es que acaso todavía siente algo por ella?

**Quiero comprenderte mejor.** **Por favor…- **tono de súplica modo: on

**Está bien. Ya no me pongas esa carita**…-gruñe molesto-**¿Qué quieres saber?**

**¿Cómo la conociste?**

**Vino destinada desde Osaka, de otro departamento. En realidad, vino a hacer una inspección de nuestras cuentas de contabilidad, desde la delegación central a la que pertenecía la Editorial…- **interesante pero raro. Que hacía Esmeralda investigando una Editorial que tiene su propio departamento de contabilidad.

**¿Por qué vino a inspeccionar las cuentas de la empresa? El departamento de contabilidad debería de encargarse de ello…**

**Así es. Pero teníamos a una persona en plantilla que no estaba jugando limpio y estaba desviando grandes sumas de dinero a una de sus cuentas. Por eso mandaron a Esmeralda. Y ella supo hacer muy bien su trabajo – **en su tono se siente una especie de melancolía.

**Y como es que una simple inspectora llegó a casi arruinar la Editorial. ¿no se supone que ella debería ser el paradigma de la legalidad?** – pregunto curiosa y él se sorprende. Pero es la verdad, como una mujer que se encarga de que todo se haga de la manera correcta pudo traspasar la otra línea…

**Supongo que puede pasarle a cualquiera…**-¿la está excusando? Increíble…

**A cualquiera no. A Andrew, a Lita, a ti o a mí, estoy seguro de que eso no nos pasaría….**- fijo mi mirada en una de las tazas de la mesa de café

**De cualquier manera, la responsabilidad fue toda mía. Debí de ser más listo…pero…**.-hace una pausa de unos segundos – **pero me cegué.**

Así que se cegó. Según me dijo Andrew esa mujer era muy guapa, inteligente y elegante. De seguro se enamoró de ella. Por eso le dejó hacer cuanto quiso y ella supo muy bien como jugar esas cartas. De todas maneras, necesito saber más cosas…

**¿Te enamoraste de ella?** – wow, directa al objetivo. No tengo remedio. El me mira con expresión confusa, con una ceja levantada. Como si acabase de decir una estupidez.

**No, no me enamoré de ella **

**¿Pero la quisiste?** – sigue mirándome con la misma expresión. Creo que no sabe a dónde quiero llegar. Hombres.

**No…**-bien-**bueno….no lo sé** – Mierda.

**¿La quieres todavía?** – ni siquiera sé porque estoy haciendo una pregunta cuya respuesta no quiero conocer.

**¿A dónde quieres llegar, Serena? **– me pregunta un poco molesto por la situación. Pero cariño, yo sí que estoy molesta, ya que no eres capaz ni de decirme que no la quieres. Lo que hay que aguantar…

**A ningún lado. Pretendo encontrar una razón por la cual no paras de defenderla de lo que hizo. Pero sabes, déjalo…no quiero acabar la noche mal** – me levanto del sofá y por un momento pienso que él me va agarrar del brazo y me va a pedir que no me vaya, pero no lo hace. Eso acrecienta mis dudas.

Dudas. Dudas de que hago aquí. Dudas de que diablos siente este hombre. No puede querer a dos mujeres a la vez. Hace un momento me acaba de decir que soy una persona imprescindible, que si no estoy su vida poco más es un fiasco, y ahora es incapaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no la quiere. Estoy muy confusa. Confusa y enfadada. Me levanto hacia la cocina y me sirvo otra copa de vino. Si, sé que no debería y que el alcohol no soluciona ningún problema.

**No la defiendo de lo que hizo. Jamás la perdonaré. Me engañó y si lo que te estás preguntado es si todavía siento algo por ella, la respuesta es no** – Darien sigue sentado en el sofá y habla mirando hacia la tele. Ni siquiera se reincorpora para mirarme. Tan solo suelta esa bomba sin mirarme y yo me quedo petrificada.

**Entonces no entiendo porque te cargas de responsabilidad a ti. Si ella era una cualquiera que te utilizó para hacerse más rica, no fue tu culpa…**-me sorprendo de lo que digo, pero no estoy dispuesta a rectificar. Es lo que pienso.

**Serena, eres muy ingenua. Los dos nos utilizamos y no voy a entrar en detalles, así que no sigas preguntando. Es algo que pertenece a mi vida pasada y no quiero recordar, así que déjalo ya y ven aquí **– me mira con expresión suplicante mientras da una palmada al sofá de la sala. Yo obedezco y voy con pasos vacilantes. No he sacado todo lo que quisiera de esta conversación, pero volveré a intentarlo más tarde.

Me siento y acurruco a su lado, mientras el pasa la mano por mi pelo y lo acaricia. Se siente tan bien. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Podría acostumbrarme a despertarme todas las mañanas en la cama de mi jefe. Incluso podría acostumbrarme a esas mil facetas que lo hacen tan particular. Pero de repente, una punzada de dolor recorre mi cuerpo. El trato con Seiya. Sigue estando ahí. Aun no he sabido nada nuevo de él, pero sé que es la típica persona que no se rendirá. A lo mejor aun estoy a punto de remediarlo y contárselo a Darien. Sé que se lo tomará fatal y arruinaré mi velada con él, pero a cambio no le defraudaré y seré sincera.

**Darien, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si había algo más que debías saber?…-**me sorprendo a mi misma haciendo esta pregunta. Es como mi subconsciente fuese más rápido y quisiese librarse de la tensión que estoy viviendo.

**Si…-**susurra y su cuerpo se ha puesto duro, como el acero. Está nervioso.

**Hay algo que no te he dicho todavía…-**venga Serena, estás a un paso. Solo tienes que decir que Seiya te llevará a cenar a cambio de sus derechos durante dos años. Es solo eso. Darien lo tiene que comprender.

**¿Y bien?** – me separa de él y me mira fijamente. En sus ojos veo el miedo a lo que pueda decir. Y por un momento, siento pánico de como pueda reaccionar. Miedo de que me deje ahora que le quiero. Ahora que creo que me estoy enamorando como una tonta de él.

**Lo que tengo que decirte es…**-no, no puedo. No puedo contárselo. Todavía no – **lo que quiero decirte es que te quiero**. – acabo soltando eso, y ni siquiera sé porque lo he dicho.

Los dos nos sorprendemos. Yo cierro la boca deprisa como un acto reflejo de la vergüenza de haber confesado un sentimiento así sin saber si soy correspondida. El me mira con los ojos como platos.

**¿Qué has dicho?** – hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pero es una sonrisa congelada.

**He dicho que te quiero** – ya es demasiado tarde para echarme atrás. Que sea lo que tenga que ser. Al menos no podré arrepentirme de haber dicho lo que sentía.

Darien me besa de improviso. Es un beso exigente y lleno de pasión. Pareciera como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos después de meses. Me abraza y me besa, casi dejándome sin respiración y yo le correspondo. Tras un rato, el se separa de mí y me mira fijamente. Apoya su frente en mí y entrecierra los ojos.

**Te quiero, Serena** – susurra y yo sonrío como una boba. Incluso no puedo evitar que alguna lágrima furtiva se asome por mis ojos.

Tras esta confesión, y sin decir nada, Darien me aupó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta su dormitorio. Y allí hicimos el amor. Y yo me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. Alcanzar la felicidad nunca había sido tan fácil. Definitivamente, podría acostumbrarme a esta vida con Darien.

A la mañana siguiente, el radio despertador sonó para avisarnos de que era hora de trabajar. Dios, que pronto se levanta. Este hombre es incorregible. Yo intento hacerme la loca y seguir durmiendo, aunque sea 10 minutos más, pero creo que no cuela. Darien se levanta ágil, como una gacela, y con un movimiento preciso, retira la sábana, dejándome desnuda por completo.

**Oye, que haces** – me quejo intentando recogerla del suelo mientras él se ríe.

**A la ducha, bella durmiente. No me vas a hacer llegar tarde de nuevo** – su sonrisa es franca e interpreto que es una invitación a pasar con él. Eso me motiva para levantarme, pero no puedo evitar refunfuñar un poco.

Tras la ducha y un buen desayuno, nos disponemos a vestirnos. El se sorprende al ver que vine preparada con una muda. De hecho, me soltó irónico: _**"lo tenías todo preparado ¿eh?"**_ y yo me sonreí. Así soy yo. Cuando hago algo, lo hago con todas las consecuencias.

A las 8 en punto, el chofer de Darien nos viene a recoger, y el hombre, no puede evitar su sorpresa al verme montar con el jefe. Es evidente que no es tonto. Sabe que he pasado la noche en su casa. Y la cosa no termina ahí, en cuanto lleguemos a la oficina se que comenzarán las habladurías. Ya hay muchos chismes desde el beso que Darien me dio de sorpresa después de firmar el contrato de Seiya, pero ahora podría ser la confirmación que las cotillas de la oficina esperaban.

Voy pensando en todo ello, con gesto de preocupación. Algo que para Darien, no pasa desapercibido. Lo sé, porque agarra mi mano y la estrecha, mientras me sonríe. Es como si me dijese que no me preocupara, que todo va a ir bien. Yo le correspondo con una sonrisa tímida.

Cuando llegamos al trabajo, yo preparo mi maletín y compruebo que está cerrado a cal y canto, mientras Darien sale por la puerta trasera, y rodeando su coche de manera elegante, abre mi puerta. Yo salgo más contenta que unas castañuelas y él me ofrece su brazo para subir las escaleras del edificio. Yo no me niego y subimos juntos, entre risas y comentarios absurdos acerca de lo que dirán en la oficina al vernos llegar juntos.

Las reacciones no se hacen esperar. Nada más poner un pie en el Hall principal, hasta los chicos de seguridad se pegan codazos poco disimulados, mientras nos saludan efusivamente con sonrisa de picardía. Estoy muy avergonzada y clavo mi mirada en el suelo. Darien, al contrario se mueve como pez por el agua. Sonriente, con su Blackberry en mano controlando su correo, mientras que utiliza su otra mano para acariciar mi espalda.

Al llegar a nuestra planta, los dos caminamos por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de las empleadas. Hasta me parece escuchar el sonido de sus cabezas al girar 360 grados mientras pasamos por su lado. Al llegar a la zona de secretaría, Darien guarda el teléfono y me da un beso en los labios delante de todos.

**Pasaré después a verte. Pórtate bien** – me sonríe dando un pellizco a mi mejilla y se va sonriente.

Y yo me quedo allí plantada intentando reaccionar, mientras la plantilla me mira con los ojos abiertos y expresión atónita. Rápidamente reaccionan y comienzan a murmurar, y yo salgo hacia mi despacho haciendo un sprint.

Cuando abro la puerta a toda prisa, me llevo una sorpresa. Pero no una grata. Para nada. Mina me mira con expresión de disculpa mordiéndose un labio, y Seiya y Yaten se giran para saludarme. Sorprendida, e intentando volver a la realidad, mientras cierro la puerta lentamente.

**Seiya, que sorpresa. ¿Teníamos una cita?** – pregunto aunque rápidamente me arrepiento de haber pronunciado la palabra cita. Él lo capta, y se sonríe malicioso.

**No, tranquila. Solo que pasaba por aquí, y decidí hacerte una visita** – Yaten me mira condescendiente, como si yo tuviese la culpa de que estuviesen allí.

**Bueno, y que te trae por aquí entonces. Siéntate** – le indico haciendo un gesto mientras yo también lo hago.

**Quiero concretar un poco algunos detalles, ya me entiendes** – claro que lo entiendo, es evidente que quiere hablar de la cena. Mi expresión es un cuadro. Mina no sabe nada.

**Ya entiendo, quizás será mejor que lo hagamos en privado** – miro a Mina y le sonrío esperando a que capte la indirecta. Entrecierra los ojos, niega con la cabeza y se levanta de la silla con su libreta. Yo entorno los ojos. Es evidente que no le ha sentado nada bien.

**Tu también, Yaten** – Seiya lo dice con tono molesto, sin siquiera mirar a su representante. Sus ojos están demasiado ocupados clavándose en los míos.

Yaten, al contrario que Mina, se levanta totalmente inexpresivo y sale por la puerta. Estoy apostando contra mí misma. ¿Cuánto tardará Darien en aparecer por la puerta hecho una furia? Mejor no pensarlo o me distraigo.

**Que quieres concretar, Seiya** – pregunto tamborileando un bolígrafo de propaganda en la mesa de cristal. Mi nerviosismo es evidente.

**Antes de nada…**-se apoya un dedo en los labios y los golpea – **me gustaría saber qué relación tienes con Chiba** – me mira fijamente y yo hago una mueca se sorpresa.

**¿A qué te refieres? **– me encanta responder una pregunta con otra.

**¿Sois pareja?** – pregunta directamente y yo me retiro hacia atrás en la silla. Muy buena pregunta. No lo sé ni yo. Pero quizás si le digo que si, se eche para atrás en el tema de ir a cenar. Al fin y al cabo, creo que es un joven listo y sabrá valorar su vida.

**Si, algo así** – respondo con una sonrisa pero enseguida me doy cuenta que eso no va a ser un impedimento para él.

**Me imagino que Darien no tendrá ni idea de la clausula que has firmado…-**se sonríe malicioso y yo carraspeo intentando retomar el control. No puedo mostrar debilidad.

**¿A dónde quieres llegar?** – pregunto temerosa. Ahora mismo, Seiya tiene la sartén por el mango. Y si quiere, puede hacer mucho daño.

**A ninguna parte. Pronto recibirás noticias mías. De momento, será nuestro secretito. Pero has de portarte bien si no quieres que alguien más lo sepa** – dice en un tono extremadamente bajito.

**¿Estás tratando de extorsionarme?** – le respondo en el mismo tono de voz inclinándome sobre la mesa. Creo que le he intimidado porque él se pega al respaldo de la silla y carraspea.

**No es mi estilo. Guardaré tu secreto. Ambos sabemos cómo reaccionaría Darien si se entera** – se sonríe y busca algo en un maletín de piel que ha traído.

Cuando lo encuentra, lo posa encima de mi escritorio. Es una copia de la revista Gran Semanal, y en portada sale Darien. De título, Womanizer. Miro a Seiya, y el ya está de pie, cruzado de brazos.

**Supuse que te interesará ver el tipo de hombre con el que te estás acostando. Nos vemos, preciosa** – no me da a tiempo a reaccionar, simplemente sale por la puerta y se va.

Vuelvo a fijar mi vista en la revista. Darien sale muy guapo, con gafas de sol y traje saliendo de la oficina. Parece distraído. El título me desconcierta, pero enseguida caigo en la cuenta. Este es el artículo del que Haruka me habló. Las 12 páginas en las que aparecen sus conquistas. Sin ningún tipo de duda, abro la revista y paso las hojas rápidamente, buscando el artículo. No me cuesta nada encontrarlo.

Ahí está mi hombre. Multitud de fotos de él. Algunas, solo. Pero muchas, acompañado de hermosas mujeres. Algunas fotos no me hacen ninguna gracia. Comienzo a leer todo lo que han escrito acerca de sus conquistas. El artículo también recoge citas literales de él. "_**Las mujeres son mi perdición", "Jamás voy a comprometerme. No hay mujer que pueda darme lo que necesito", "Al principio todas me gustan, pero pronto termino por aburrirme de ellas"**_. Paro de leer. Una sonrisa irónica se asoma por mi rostro.

Enseguida reparo en una foto que me llama especialmente la atención. Una joven de cabello largo, ondulado, de color verde aguamarina. Esmeralda. Hay muchas fotos de Darien y ella juntos. Algunas fotos incluso podrían pertenecer a un álbum de fotos de pareja. Ella es muy hermosa, y elegante. Más de lo que me había imaginado. Refunfuño para mis adentros. No debí de ver este artículo. El periodista habla de Esmeralda como el único y verdadero amor de Darien, que lo dejó destrozado y hundido en la mierda. Intento analizar ceñuda las expresiones de Darien con Esmeralda en las fotos. Si, definitivamente, parece enamorado y feliz.

Sigo mirando el artículo, y la sorpresa y el horror llegan a parte iguales. La última de conquista de Darien, reza el título. Y ahí estoy yo, de nuevo. En un reportaje de revista sensacionalista. Las fotos son de paparazzi, del día que fuimos a comer juntos y del viaje a Shinkoku. Frunzo el ceño. Pienso en si Darien sabrá esto.

**¿Qué hacía Seiya aquí?** – vaya, ha tardado más de lo esperado en aparecer. Aparenta suma tranquilidad. Hay algo que no me cuadra.

**Tienes que quitarte esa mala costumbre de pasar sin permiso** – me inclino sobre la mesa para cubrir con mis brazos la portada de revista.

**¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?** – ríe irónico pero me parece intuir una clara advertencia es sus palabras.

**Eres un necio** – gruño para mis adentros.

**Vaya, te has levantado con el pie izquierdo ¿eh? Aunque esta mañana no parecía que…**-se acerca a mí con voz melosa. Pero yo estoy de muy mal humor. No estoy para sus jueguecitos.

**Déjalo ya. Estamos en el trabajo **

**¿Qué demonios te pasa?** – clava su mirada en mi y acto seguido en mis brazos apoyados estratégicamente en la mesa acristalada.

Darien no es un tipo tonto. Todos sabemos que para ser presidente electo de una Editorial de las más importantes, hay que tener algo en la cabezota además de unos ojos bonitos y una sonrisa de infarto. Y Darien lo tiene. Tiene ese sexto sentido que le permite indagar hasta límites insospechados.

Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera pasado por alto esa postura que mantengo sobre mi mesa tan poco anatómica, y sencillamente me hubiera centrado en la reacción malhumorada. Pero él no. Parece como si tuviera un pequeño duende que le dice al oído cuando algo no encaja.

En un rápido movimiento de mano, tira de una esquina de la revista y la saca de debajo de mis brazos. No le hace falta ni dos segundos para reconocer la portada. Primero, se sonríe. Parece complacido con el resultado del reportaje, lo que logra que me frustre. Después alza una ceja y me mira con sus ojos centelleando.

**Así que esto es lo que te pasa** – agita la revista en mis ojos, mientras se guarda una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de traje.

**No me pasa nada** – ni yo misma me lo creo, pero hay que intentarlo.

**¿Estás celosa? ¿En serio?** – se ríe a carcajada limpia mientras abre la revista y ojea el reportaje.

**Claro que no. No soy una persona posesiva. Y veo que tú tampoco…-**no podía faltar mi comentario mordaz, y él me responde con una mueca.

**Esto es sensacionalismo puro y duro. Y lo sabes** – y que me importa. El caso es que mientras te acostabas conmigo esto salía publicado en todo Japón.

**No tanto. No creo que se hayan inventado esas fotos. Además sales con Esmeralda…**-no puedo evitar pensar Esmeralda es considerada para muchos como su verdadero amor. Una mujer fría que lo dejó abandonado cuando él no lo esperaba y lo convirtió en el monstruo que hoy en día es.

Darien lee atentamente, y sigue manteniendo esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante en su boca. Cosa que, dicho sea de paso, me desquicia. Parece como querer evitar entrar al trapo en el tema de Esmeralda. Eso me tranquiliza y me preocupa a partes iguales.

**Me gusta esta foto. Salimos favorecidos** – me muestra la revista y señala una foto en la que aparecemos él y yo subiendo unas escaleras del restaurante carísimo al que me había llevado a comer.

Yo no digo nada, simplemente tuerzo la cabeza a un lado, dejando claro que me da igual si salimos guapos o no. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé ni porque estoy enfadada. ¿Por qué tuvo otras antes que yo? Eso ya lo sabía. Entonces porque me molesta tanto…

**Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?** – me pregunta deslizando la revista por la mesa acristalada.

Buena pregunta. Que es lo que quiero. De momento, Darien y yo somos compañeros de trabajo que se están conociendo, en todos los sentidos. ¿Podríamos tener algo serio? Quién sabe. Aunque dudo mucho que él pudiese mantener una relación romántica y fiel. No es el claro ejemplo de persona adulta y comprometida con otra persona. Pero me gustaría tanto intentarlo…

**¿Quieres que hagamos lo nuestro público? ¿Eso quieres?** – sigue preguntando y yo no sé qué decir.

Si Darien y yo nos mostramos como pareja en público, los medios nos perseguirán, y yo perderé la poca privacidad que me queda. Pero por otro lado, es una buena manera de mantener las manos de alguna interesada lejos de él.

**No, no se** – es la realidad estoy hecha un lío.

El parece comprenderlo y encogiéndose de hombros, se acerca a mí para abrazarme. No me quiero dejar. No soy una blanda que cede a la primera de cambio. Soy una chica dura. Muy dura. Pero en sus brazos se siente tan bien. No puedo evitar corresponderle. Sigo sentada en la silla, y la posa mi cabeza en sus abdominales, mientras me acaricia el pelo.

**Aun no me has dicho que hacía Seiya aquí…-**su tono de voz es apacible y me desconcierta.

**Vino a concretar cosas del contrato. Pero todo solucionado** – digo segura de mi misma. Ahora, bajo ningún concepto puedo mostrar debilidad.

**¿Qué clase de cosas?** – pregunta y en su voz hay un tono autoritario, muy disimulado.

**Cosas sin importancia. Ya ni me acuerdo. Detalles que tiene que revisar Lita** – me invento lo primero que se me ocurre para ganar tiempo mientras pienso que voy hacer.

Darien se separa de mí y me sonríe. Se apoya en la mesa de cristal y yo temo por la estabilidad de esta. Al fin y al cabo, el cristal no es muy resistente. Asustada agarro la mesa.

**Aun tienes esas entradas de Formula 1** – afirma, solo necesita mi confirmación. Asiento.

**Bien, iremos juntos. Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro** – se sonríe malicioso pero yo no alcanzo a entender.

**¿Qué dos pájaros? De que hablas y levántate que vas a romper el escritorio** – estoy muy preocupada por la integridad de mi preciosa mesa.

**Pues de paso que le dejo claro a la prensa que estoy comprometido, me encargo de que Tenou se vaya olvidando de tener algo contigo**

**De ninguna manera pienso exhibirme allí como tú trofeo** – gruño enfadada. No me ha gustado esa insinuación.

**Iremos pongas como te pongas. Así que no me obligues a llevarte por la fuerza. Ahora me voy a trabajar** – se levanta de la mesa y me da un beso en la mejilla.

**Sí, creo que deberías hacer algo más productivo que controlar todo lo que hago** – digo irónica mientras me cruzo de brazos.

**Ya sabes, es mi pasatiempo favorito** – y me regala su sonrisa más sincera y un guiño muy seductor, mientras con aire masculino abandona mi despacho.

_**Nota de Usagich: Buenas a todos. Sé que dije que iba actualizar en el fin de semana pero me quedé un poco bloqueada en cuanto a no saber cómo continuar la historia. Tenía dos caminos por los que seguir. Y no sabía cual escoger. Me ha llevado tiempo redactar este capítulo porque quería que tuviese mucho contenido, pero al final he decidido que en la historia también son necesarios lo que yo llamo capítulos nexo. Capítulos en los que realmente no pasa nada fuerte, pero que son necesarios para seguir explicando la historia. Ahora ya saben que Darien y Esmeralda tuvieron una relación tortuosa, en la que ambos salieron perjudicados, aunque aún faltan muchas cosas que explican el carácter de hombre de las cavernas de Darien. Sin más por el momento, espero actualizar pronto, aunque últimamente la inspiración no está conmigo. No olviden dejar sus reviews. Son muy importantes para mí. Un beso.**_


	17. Formula 1

Y por fin es viernes. El fin de semana ha llegado y yo pienso disfrutarlo con todas las consecuencias. Esta semana he tenido mucho trabajo. Algunos de los contratos más importantes estaban obsoletos y era necesario renovarlos. En verdad, no sé quien se encargaría antes de la parte de Publicidad, pero lo cierto es que la cartera de clientes estaba muy desatendida, así que hemos tenido que ofrecer algunos descuentos importantes, para conseguir cerrar muchos tratos. En cualquier caso, ya es fin de semana y pienso desconectar por completo del trabajo.

Hoy Mina me ha pedido permiso para irse un par de horas antes de que finalizara la jornada. A penas le quedan tres días para presentar la maqueta con la banda sonora de la película, y según tengo entendido, va algo retrasada. Al decírmelo, me puso esa carita de cordero degollado y no pude evitar decirle que se fuera.

Tres horas después de que Mina se marchará, llegué a casa con los pies destrozados y una postura en el hombro. Nada más cerrar la puerta y posar el maletín, Mina que se encontraba tirada en el sofá leyendo un encuadernado de 400 hojas, me miro.

**Hasta que llegaste, Serena** – me dice mordiendo un lápiz mientras separa el libreto de su rostro.

**Ay, tengo los pies destrozados** – me quejo mientras me quito los zapatos de tacón y los tiro en la entrada.

**Escucha esto. Esta película va a ser la bomba** – se reincorpora y me enseña la portada.

El título reza "**Sailormoon**". ¿Sailormoon? Qué expresión tan rara para titular una de las superproducciones más importantes de Japón. Frunzo el ceño y me acerco a una butaca.

**La historia va de una chica adolescente que un día se encuentra con una gata que habla y le otorga un broche con super poderes. Al mismo tiempo, su misión es encontrar a otras Sailor Scouts…**

**¿Sailor Scouts? Qué clase de película es…** – me retumbo en la butaca subiendo las piernas para apoyarlas en la mesa mientras Mina me mira alzando una ceja.

**Antes de interrumpir, escucha. Te decía que tiene que encontrar a otras Sailors y el Fantasma Cristal de Plata. Por otro lado, una banda de enemigos ataca la tierra y ella tendrá que luchar para restaurar la paz de nuestro planeta. **

**¿Y no hay un eterno enamorado?** – digo irónica.

**Sí, claro que lo hay. Y tiene una identidad secreta. También es un caballero enmascarado. El chico en cuestión se llama… **-hace una pausa para buscar el nombre**- si, aquí esta, Mamoru. Mamoru y Usagi**.

**¿Usagi? La chica se llama ¿Conejo?** – me río descontrolada. En serio no se les ocurrió otro nombre que ¿Conejo?

**Y ahora viene lo más escalofriante de todo, Serena. La chica se apellida como tú. Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino. ¿Qué te parece?** – emite una risita mientras yo me quedo petrificada. Tsukino no es un apellido muy común, eso es cierto.

**Tienes razón, es bastante escalofriante. ¿Cómo llevas la música?** – cambio de tema y Mina posa el libreto en la mesa.

**Bueno. Tengo dos canciones completas y algún instrumental. Creo que valdrá. ¿Quieres escucharlos?** – me pregunta ilusionada y yo no me puedo negar.

Mina abre un programa en el portátil donde están grabadas las maquetas y las escucho atentamente mientras ojeo el guión de la película. Mina ha hecho un excelente trabajo y no creo que sea fácil superar su trabajo para la producción. Es muy buena y lo más importante, es del estilo de Seiya. Si Darien y yo estamos en el comité de valoración nos será muy fácil allanar el camino a Mina.

Una vez escuchadas todas las canciones e instrumentales, me fui agotada a cama. Creo que no tarde ni 10 segundos en quedarme dormida. La verdad que ni siquiera recuerdo como me desvestí, o sin tan siquiera me limpie los dientes.

Mi plan era dormir hasta las 12 y después darme un baño reconfortante, pero ahora un idiota está timbrando a las 9:30 de la mañana. Vamos hombre, no me lo puedo creer. Cojo la almohada y la abrazo contra mis orejas para conseguir disminuir la intensidad del timbre insistente.

De repente oigo unos pasos cabreados. Mina se ha despertado y Dios sabe que cuando alguien la levanta antes de tiempo, puede arder Troya. Compadezco a ese pobre repartidor de publicidad que se ha envenenado timbrando en nuestra puerta.

**Oye, que haces aquí** – grita Mina sulfurada y la puerta se cierra.

Se oyen pasos por el pasillo, el sonido del picaporte, y una puerta abriéndose enérgicamente. En la oscuridad puedo adivinar la figura de un hombre alto y corpulento, confundida me levanto y me froto los ojos.

**Ya va siendo hora de que te levantes ¿no crees?** – esa voz inconfundible. Qué diablos hace Darién a estas horas en mi casa.

**¿Qué…haces aquí?** – me reincorporo y él me responde adentrándose en la habitación y levantando hábilmente la persiana.

**Tienes una hora para darte una ducha, vestirte y desayunar. Nos vamos** – me mira con una sonrisa realmente aterradora mientras se descalza sentado en el colchón.

**Oye, crees que puedes venir y entrar en nuestro piso como si fuera tu propiedad. Esta no es tu jodida empresa** – grita Mina desde el umbral de la puerta con el cabello despeinado y lleno de nudos y yo le echo una mirada fulminante.

Temo por la reacción del jefe. Dios sabe que si él quiere, en un suspiro puede ponerla de patitas en la calle. Por un momento, pienso incluso en taparme los oídos para evitar que la onda expansiva de su grito dañe mis tímpanos. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Darien se gira con su sonrisa más seductora y la mira de arriba abajo. Mina da un paso atrás, y duda.

**Oye, te estoy hablando** – gruñe y se cruza de brazos para aparentar seguridad, aunque ambas sabemos que está temiendo su reacción.

**Mina, vuelve a tu cama a dormir hasta que ya no sepas ni qué hora del día es. Serena y yo tenemos unos asuntos que tratar** – Darien se muestra firme e inflexible. Mina se muerde un labio, y dando un gruñido se marcha de muy mala leche. Lo sé, porque el portazo de su habitación retumba en todo el piso.

**Chica con carácter** – Darien me mira y yo sigo sin comprender el objetivo del día.

**Pero qué demonios haces aquí a las 9:30 de la mañana. ¿No tienes vida?** – me enfado y vuelvo a echarme en cama tapándome con la almohada.

**A decir verdad no, no la tengo. Ya sabes que vivo por y para hacerte rabiar. Vamos, vístete o llegaremos tarde** – tira de la almohada pero yo ejerzo fuerza y no cedo.

**¿Pero a donde?**

**Al Gran Premio de Tokio. Tu amiguito, Haruka Tenou, nos está esperando** – con un golpe de gracia retira la almohada que cubre mi cabeza y yo me quedo noqueada.

**Ah, no. No pienso ir. Ya te lo dije ayer **– me reincorporo y niego con la cabeza efusivamente pero él solo sonríe.

**Y yo te dije que irías por las buenas o por las malas. Es el momento de dejar algunas cosas claras. Voy a preparar café. Tienes 45 minutos** – se levanta y golpea mi cabeza cariñosamente con la palma de la mano.

Demonios. Lo que menos me apetece es presentarme en el Gran Premio con Darien. Habrá mucha prensa y no pararán de atosigarnos a preguntas. Pero creo que es lo que busca. Podría quedarme en cama y hacer caso omiso de lo que me dijo, pero supongo que acabaría apareciendo por la puerta y cogiéndome en volandas para ir a la ducha. Resignada, me levanto arrastrando los pies. No me puedo creer que en fin de semana también tenga que madrugar, y peor todavía, que el poder de Darien se extienda en días no laborales.

Me ducho pero me tomo mi tiempo. Si este individuo me va a sacar de la cama, al menos que espere. Al terminar, elijo un vestido de flores y unas cuñas de esparto. Supongo que en la Pista hará un calor infernal.

Al salir de la habitación, todavía un poco malhumorada, me encuentro a Darien con nuestro delantal de cocina, que está prácticamente nuevo, haciendo el desayuno. La verdad, parece que se maneja bien en el arte de las tortitas. Maneja la espátula como un maestro, mientras silba una canción de un anuncio de móviles. Yo me acerco para observar el espectáculo más de cerca, antes de que el jefe advierta mi presencia.

**Sé que estás ahí. Eres tan poco sigilosa como un elefante en una cacharrería **– emite una risita triunfal y yo frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué ha querido decir?

**¿Qué cocinas? **– pregunto, aunque ya veo la respuesta. Unas deliciosas tortitas. Y café recién hecho en la cafetera que huele de miedo.

**Creo que me han quedado un poco sosas** – chupa con el dedo índice la masa que tiene en el cuenco y la saborea mientras yo le miro sorprendida - **¿Tu qué crees?** – me acerca su dedo a mis labios para que pruebe yo también. Un gesto demasiado erótico teniendo en cuenta que nos tenemos que ir en 20 minutos.

**Está buena. Sigue cocinando** – le sonrío después de lamerle el dedo, a modo de venganza por haberme despertado tan temprano..

Nos pusimos a desayunar, y dejamos un par de tortitas a Mina en la encimera para cuando se levantara. Darien le dejo una nota disculpándose por haberla despertado tan temprano y la acompaño de una cara feliz dibujada. Me hizo mucha gracia este gesto.

Al acabar, dejamos todo metido en el lavavajillas y nos fuimos en busca del coche de Darien. El paso su brazo por mi hombro y me acercó a él.

**No me puedo creer que haya terminado accediendo a ir. Va a ser un espectáculo** – gruño mientras me cruzo de brazos

**Serena, deja de pensar en lo que va a pasar e intenta pasártelo bien. Tómalo como una primera cita** – me sonríe y me besa en la cabeza y yo asiento. De nada servirá si me empiezo a agobiar con la prensa.

Recogimos su coche en una de las calles contiguas a mi edificio y comenzamos el trayecto hacia la Pista de Fórmula 1, situado en las afueras de Tokio. Darien conduce muy seguro y más tranquilo, que la última vez que me monte con él. Voy bastante relajada disfrutando del sol en mi rostro.

**Como lleva Mina el tema de las canciones de la película** – Darien me sorprende con ese comentario. Desde cuando sabrá que se está gestando un proceso de selección de canciones. Y lo más importante, como diablos sabe que a Mina le interesa. Andrew va a tener razón en eso de que a el jefe no se le escapa una…

**Pues bien. Ayer me enseñó algunas. Están bonitas **

**¿Es buena? **– me pregunta curioso mientras me mira fijamente.

**La mejor** – afirmo contundente y él me sonríe.

**Entonces habrá que darle un empujoncito desde la Editorial para que sea ella quien gane la selección **– sonríe y yo también. Tengo un aliado en esta batalla. Lo único que me da pena es que Seiya sea quien interprete las letras, y no ella.

En cuanto llegamos al aparcamiento, empecé a agobiarme. Había un montón de prensa y llegar en un súper deportivo no es la entrada más discreta que pueda existir. ¿En algún momento podré acostumbrarme al acoso de los medios?

**¿Estás bien?** – posa su mano en la mía y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos

**Todo lo bien que se puede estar** – trago saliva mientras miro la avalancha de medios en las puertas de entrada.

Darien se baja del auto y habla con el aparcacoches. Después le da una generosa propina y se acerca a mi lado para abrirme la puerta. Yo salgo un poco dubitativa, pensando en lo bien que estaría en mi cama. El me agarra de la mano y me sonríe, y sin decir nada nos dirigimos a paso lento, pero decidido a la entrada de la Pista.

Los periodistas no tardan ni dos minutos en divisarnos y corren hacia nosotros, como una manada de búfalos. Yo apretó la mano de Darien y él me corresponde. Afortunadamente, hay una valla de seguridad que separa el camino de entrada del de los periodistas, así que solo pueden hacernos fotos desde una distancia prudencial. Algunos nos gritan que posemos, que nos pongamos más juntos o mirando hacia la derecha. Nos llaman por nuestros nombres. Estoy saturada, sin embargo Darien obedece y deja que nos saquen un par de fotos. Una joven periodista nos grita que si estamos juntos y Darien se limita a decir a modo de despedida que estamos muy bien.

Una vez dentro, buscamos la zona de los palcos para sentarnos y ver la carrera. Darien parece tranquilo, pero me atrevería a decir que en realidad, no se termina de acostumbrar a la fama.

**¿No te estresa todo ese despliegue de medios?** – pregunto retirándome el pelo de la frente. Quizás debería habérmelo recogido en un moño. O en dos chonguitos para hacer rabiar a Darien.

**A decir verdad, si** – hace una pausa y entrecierra los ojos. **He estado pensando…**

**Cuenta **– pregunto decidida. Es evidente que Darien no es plenamente feliz.

**En cuanto las cosas con Seiya se normalicen, creo que tomaré unas vacaciones para aclarar lo que quiero hacer de mi vida** – lo suelta así, como si nada. Unas vacaciones. ¿Indefinidas?

**No eres feliz en la Editorial…-** sentencio mirándole fijamente

**No es mi sueño. Ya hemos hablado alguna vez de esto. Se me dan bien los negocios pero me gustaría dar algo más de mi…**-parece melancólico y triste.

**Dejarás la Editorial** – vuelvo a sentenciar esperando una respuesta contundente.

**Si sale todo bien con Seiya, si** – si todo sale bien. Yo también espero que todo salga bien con Seiya**. Terminaré medicina y comenzaré a ejercer.**

**¿Medicina?** – Darien estudio ¿medicina? Cuando, como, donde. Si es muy joven

**Si. Me faltaban un par de asignaturas cuando heredé la Editorial, y tuve que dejarlo.**

**¿La Editorial es una herencia? ¿de quién?** – pregunto sorprendida. ¿Abuelos? ¿Tíos? ¿Padres?

**Es una larga historia, ya te lo contaré otro día** – Maldito Darien, siempre que me acerco a algo de su vida privada se cierra en banda. Supongo que podré preguntarle esta noche.

La carrera comienza a los pocos minutos. A mí me parece larga e interminable, por no decir que muy aburrida. Pero Darien lo disfruta como un niño. Con sus gafas de sol, y un brazo por encima de mi hombro, admira la carrera sin perder un detalle. Yo, a veces le prestó atención a los coches. Pero a decir verdad, la mayoría del tiempo me la paso mirando el paisaje o a analizando al público. En una de las ocasiones en las que consigo fijar mi atención en los coches, observo a Haruka. Va de primero y saca mucha ventaja a sus contrincantes. En verdad es bueno.

Pasada una hora y media bajo el intenso sol, la carrera finaliza con la victoria de Tenou y el público se va dispersando por las gradas. Nosotros también nos levantamos y caminamos hacia los cobertizos de los coches. Estamos caminando, cuando un brazo me agarra.

**Serena, viniste** – Haruka se quita el casco, sonriente y con su cabello dorado al viento.

**No lo pude evitar** – contesto con una media sonrisa mientras recibo un abrazo efusivo de él.

**¿Dónde está Mina?** – me pregunto emocionado

**No, Mina no podía venir. He venido con Darien** – le sonrío y él pone una expresión de confusión

**Has venido con Chiba. Increíble** – me parece que está indignado y no acierto a comprender por qué.

**Si, andaba por aquí hace un momento** – me agarro el cuello mientras miro hacia otro lado. La mirada inquisitiva de Haruka me está poniendo nerviosa.

**Andará ligando con alguna azafata** – dice irónicamente y yo le clavo mi mirada. ¿Cómo se atreve?

**Bueno, has ganado sin ninguna dificultad** – intento cambiar de tema, no me gusta cómo está evolucionando esta conversación.

**Una buena estrategia y un buen equipo. Además si no gano en mi propio País…-**se ríe a carcajada limpia y yo asiento, dándole la razón.

**Ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos** – me agarra del hombro cariñosamente pero yo dudo. Me vuelvo para buscar con la mirada a Darien y está hablando con una joven morena de ojos aguamarina.

¿Quién diablos es esa chica? Parece alguien importante y hablan muy confiados. Haruka advierte que me he parado en seco, y mira en dirección a Darien. Acto seguido se sonríe y me suelta. Me dice algo pero yo no lo escucho, estoy demasiado obcecada viendo como la agarra del hombro y le pone su encantadora sonrisa. Me dirijo hacia ellos, sin despedirme de Haruka, como un proyectil.

**Hola **– digo secamente mirando a Darien, cruzada de hombros.

**Hola, Serena. Mira, te presento a Saori** – me sonríe y la señala con la mano abierta.

Yo me giro y la miro desconfiada. Es mucho más guapa en las distancias cortas. Tiene unos ojos turquesa preciosos y un pelo castaño liso y brillante. Piel aceitunada y sonrisa escandalosamente blanca y perfecta. ¿Habrán compartido ortodontista?

**Soy Saori, antigua compañera de preparatoria de Darien** – me sonríe y me extiende la mano, pero yo no respondo. Estoy tratando de evaluar el grado de confianza que me provoca. Finalmente, se la estrecho con desgana, pero tan solo un par de segundos.

La joven al ver que no respondo amablemente, se queda paralizada y va retirando poco a poco la mano, mientras su sonrisa perfecta se congela en su rostro. Yo alzo una ceja y sigo observándola. Lleva un traje de Armani muy elegante y unos tacones de vértigo. Y yo con mí vestido de flores y cuñas de esparto. Soy incorregible.

**Serena, Saori era la mejor en la escuela. Nunca fui capaz de superar sus notas en el Instituto **– se ríe haciéndole un guiño a Saori y yo me quedo petrificada. ¿Es que yo no pinto nada aquí?

**Darien…**-Saori le reprende con una risita que no me gusta un pelo. **Y díganme muchachos, vosotros sois…-**no termina la frase porque Darien la interrumpe enseguida.

**Es mi novia** – asiente divertido y me agarra de la cintura. Bueno, estoy conforme con la respuesta. Muy conforme.

**No me lo puedo creer. Darien Chiba ha sentado la cabeza. Pues me alegro mucho por los dos. Hacen muy bonita pareja** – Saori sonríe abiertamente y yo noto sinceridad en sus palabras. Desde luego, Saori es una buena amiga de Darien.

**Un día tenemos que salir a cenar, también vendrá Andrew **– Saori asiente y Darien me estrecha contra él. La joven mira su reloj, y se despide de nosotros amablemente. Deben de estar esperándola.

Darien y yo caminamos hacia el coche abrazados por la cintura. Yo voy pensando en cómo he sido tan tonta de mostrarme así de desagradable con una buena amiga de Darien. Me he mostrado celosa y desconfiada. Qué vergüenza, de seguro el pensará que soy tonta. Lo miro de reojo, pero no puedo adivinar su expresión tras sus gafas de sol. Pero me mantiene agarrada de la cintura, así que supongo que no se habrá molestado.

De repente, Darien se frena en seco y se retira las gafas de sol. Yo me sorprendo, y lo miro ceñuda. En su rostro hay una especie de mezcla entre pavor y nostalgia. Pestañea enérgico y mira fijamente a un punto determinado. Yo dirijo mi mirada hacia ese punto. No hay nada extraño. Unos jóvenes con mono, alguna azafata y una joven de pelo verdoso y ondulado. Oh, mierda. ¿Es Esmeralda? Que hace aquí. Vuelvo a mirar a Darien pero él sigue todavía con la misma expresión en su rostro, paralizado, sin mover un músculo.

**Darien….-**intento llamar su atención pero está ausente.

De repente reacciona y sin previo aviso, me suelta la cintura para agarrar mi muñeca enérgicamente. Tan solo pronuncia un enérgico **"Vámonos"** y me lleva arrastras a la salida. ¿Es que acaso volverla a ver ha generado esta reacción en él?. ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía siente algo por ella? Dolida y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas doy un tirón y me suelto de su mano.

**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** – alzo un poco la voz mientras palpo mi muñeca con la mano. La tengo algo dolorida.

**Solo quiere irme ya de aquí. Vámonos** – gruñe mirando de reojo hacia los lados.

**¿Te crees que soy tonta? ¿Has visto a Esmeralda, verdad?** – Por favor, Darien. Dime que esta reacción no es por lo que yo creo que es. Dime otra razón. Cualquiera.

Darien se mantiene callado y me mira fijamente. Acto seguido se pone las gafas de sol, se alisa el cuello de su camiseta y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

**Yo me voy ya al coche. ¿Vienes o no? **– su tono de voz es tan arrogante que hasta me parece una orden. Yo lo miro con los ojos completamente entornados.

**No me has contestado. ¿Esto es por Esmeralda sí o no? **– me cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente. El también me mantiene la mirada y después la desvía hacia un lado.

**Si **– nunca pensé que una palabra tan simple pudiese hacer tanto daño.

**Entonces vete solo. Yo no tengo porque irme. No tengo nada que ocultar** – intento enmascarar mi voz temblorosa producida por las incipientes ganas de llorar, pero creo que no lo logro.

**Entonces quédate** – sin decir nada más se gira y comienza a andar hacia la salida. Y yo me quedo allí plantada.

No me lo puedo creer. Darien se ha ido y me ha dejado aquí tirada. Es increíble. Aparece en mi casa a las 9 de la mañana para obligarme a venir. Tengo que aceptarlo resignada, y ahora que por fin estaba comenzando a sentirme a gusto, el se va porque ha visto a la estúpida de Esmeralda. Estoy muy cabreada. Me giro furiosa. ¿Dónde está esa? Voy a decirle un par de cosas. La busco con la mirada, y ya no la encuentro. Ha desaparecido o se la ha tragado la tierra. Justo en este preciso momento. ¿Significará que ha vuelto a la ciudad?

**Princesa, que haces aquí sola** – Haruka aparece detrás de mí, ya cambiado y con el casco de una moto.

**Darien se ha tenido que ir** – me excuso. No quiero tener que decir que me ha dejado tirada sin forma de volver a casa.

**Vamos, yo te llevo. Podemos ir a comer si quieres** – con su brazo agarra mi cintura sutilmente. Yo me siento algo incómoda, así que me aparto disimuladamente.

**No, gracias. Volveré en taxi** – le sonrío y él me mira con expresión irónica.

**¿Vas a pagar un taxi pudiendo volver conmigo? **– suelta una pequeña risita y yo le golpeo el brazo.

**Está bien. Pero comeré en casa. Mina me está esperando** – el asiente y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida, afortunadamente la prensa se ha ido. Eso me tranquiliza. No podrán especular sobre una posible relación furtiva con Haruka. Vamos caminando, y hablando distendidos hasta el aparcamiento, cuando clavo mi mirada en el deportivo de Darien. Todavía sigue allí aparcado. Y el recostado en la parte lateral del auto. Está con los brazos cruzados, las gafas de sol, y una sonrisa muy siniestra. Parece como si hubiera estado esperando este momento todo el día.

**Parece que tu príncipe no se ha ido. Supongo que eso anula nuestra "cita"** – Haruka sonríe y agarra mi hombro.

**Supongo…**-miro hacia Darien. Podría irme con Haruka. Eso evitaría de seguro la tremenda discusión que estamos a punto de tener.

**Nos vemos, preciosa** – Haruka besa mi frente y se gira para saludar a Darien con un parco gesto de rostro. Él ni le responde.

Yo me acerco al coche, y el sigue en la misma postura. Brazos cruzados y sonrisa torcida. Da algo de miedo.

**¿No te ibas?** – le pregunto confundida

**Dije que me iba al coche** – yo abro la boca. Pero no me deja continuar.

**Sube **– yo hago un gesto de rechazo y él se sorprende ante mi negativa – **Serena, súbete.**

**No quiero** – le reto. Estoy de muy mal humor. El ha arruinado la cita con su actitud al ver a Esmeralda y no voy aguantar un numerito de celos.

**Serena. Súbete al maldito coche ya** – hace un gesto efusivo señalando el coche y yo lo miro furiosa. ¿Por qué me tiene que dar órdenes? Acabo obedeciendo porque sé que tengo las de perder. Me monto en el coche sin mirarlo y doy un portazo. Y si, me cruzo de brazos.

Darien tampoco dice nada. Se monta en el coche, enciende el motor y arranca para incorporarse a la circulación. Si cree que soy tan débil como para iniciar una conversación con él, es un ingenuo. No pienso abrir la boca en todo el trayecto. El silencio es tan incómodo, que intento centrarme en el ruido exterior para acallar mis pensamientos destructivos. Llevamos media hora de trayecto, y ya nos hemos pasado dos salidas en dirección a mi casa. No hace falta ser muy listo. No tiene ninguna intención de llevarme a casa. Frunzo el ceño.

Poco después, estamos aparcando en el garaje de su edificio. Apaga el motor y se baja del coche. Yo me adelanto y abro la puerta, antes de que el llegue para hacer el gesto caballeroso del día. Los dos nos montamos en el ascensor callados, sin decir nada. Yo pegada lo que más puedo a una esquina. El apoyado en el espejo, consultando su teléfono móvil. 24 pisos interminables. Una vez que llegamos, el sale primero. Esta es mi oportunidad para darme a la fuga. Si pulso la planta baja no le dará tiempo a alcanzarme. O si, porque con este ascensor tan lento... Al final, decido salir detrás de él.

Sin mediar palabra, abre la puerta, entra y yo lo hago detrás. Me quedo en el recibidor con las manos entrelazadas y el cierra de un golpe seco. Durante unos segundos, sigue mirando hacia la puerta, con la mano apoyada en el cerrojo. ¿Qué coño le pasa? ¿Encima él se tiene que hacer el ofendido?

Estoy ensimismada intentando descubrir lo que le pasa, cuando él se gira y me mira fijamente. Emprende el paso hacia mí, y sin que pueda decir o hacer nada, me coge en brazos y me lleva a su dormitorio. Yo intento bajarme pero él me agarra tan fuerte que no me lo permite.

Al llegar al dormitorio me tira contra la cama de manera violenta. Se quita la camiseta mientras yo intento reincorporarme, todavía un poco aturdido por el impacto contra su colchón. Sin embargo, no me da tiempo, y Darien se recuesta encima de mí agarrando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Y me mira, me mira tan fijamente que me da miedo. Acerca sus labios a los míos y no para de mirarme. Justo cuando pienso que va a besarme, se acerca a mi cuello y comienza a lamerlo.

Y yo no quiero ceder. He venido enfadada y furiosa con él, y ahora no puedo caer rendida al placer. Aunque se siente tan bien. Joder, porque tiene que hacerlo todo tan bien.

**Darien, déjame** – intento mover el cuello lo que mi cuerpo me permite. Intento fallido.

Él no cesa. Simplemente, se dedica a ignorarme, mientras sigue a lo suyo. Inevitablemente, mi piel comienza a erizarse al contacto con sus besos y yo entrecierro los ojos para intentar controlar mi respiración. Sin previo aviso, una de sus manos suelta mis muñecas y se dirige a mi pecho. En un movimiento rápido y preciso, consigue colarla por dentro del vestido. El contacto de su mano con mi pecho desnudo me estremece y provoca que me abandone al placer. De repente ya no parecen existir motivos para estar enfadada con él. Gimo y el emite una risita arrogante. Si ahora tuviera las manos libres, lo engancharía del cabello y se lo arrancaría. Intento zafarme de la prisión de sus manos, pero él no me deja. Simplemente, Darien controla la situación.

Tras las caricias y sus lametones en todas las partes de mi cuerpo, remanga mi vestido y me arranca la ropa interior en un movimiento. Siempre pensé que ese tipo de cosas solo pasaban en las películas. Acabo de comprobar que no. Nunca pensé que unas braguitas pudieran romperse con tanta facilidad. Darien se baja la cremallera de su vaquero, mientras con la mano desocupada, va acariciando uno de mis muslos enérgicamente. Y yo estoy ahí, esperándole, agitada y excitada por esta pasión desbordante.

Pero tengo la intuición de que esto no va a ser sencillo, y que su intención está muy lejos de la de complacerme. Creo que busca reprenderme por estar dispuesta a irme en moto con Haruka.

Darien se recuesta sobre mí, y con una mano dirige su miembro a la entrada de mi sexo, para simplemente dejarlo ahí. Es un leve roce, que lo único que hace es desear con mas ansias que me penetre. Darien es un experto en hacer sufrir, y no iba a dejar de serlo en el tema del sexo. Sigue rozando mi sexo con mucha sutileza mientras clava su mirada en mí. Y yo estoy retorciéndome de ganas por que entre de una vez

**Darien, por favor…-**digo en un susurro casi inaudible.

**¿Cómo dices? No te oigo…-**hace como que no me escucha. El muy cabrón…

**Por favor…-**alzo la voz y agarro las sabanas de la cama con fuerza para ayudar a pasar este trance.

**¿Por favor que?** – esa estúpida sonrisa de arrogante sigue en su cara y yo aquí, sufriendo por qué me haga suya.

**Hazme el amor** – intento sonar suave.

**¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?** – suena irónico y cada vez ejerce más presión en el roce sobre mi sexo. Estoy a un paso de llegar al cielo, pero él simplemente no me deja.

**Por favor…-**me quejo y cierro los ojos. Estoy avergonzada. Nunca había suplicado de esta manera tan contundente.

Darien cesa en el roce y agarrándome por las muñecas me reincorpora y me gira lentamente, para dejarme de rodillas en el colchón, dándole la espalda. Con sus manos toca mis pechos y besa mi espalda, y yo alzo mis brazos para abrazar su nuca. De repente, una de sus manos se posa en mi espalda y presiona para echarme hacia delante. Yo me dejo caer sobre el colchón y sin previo aviso, Darien me penetra con violencia. Por fin ha llegado lo que estaba esperando. El se mueve dentro de mí, con sacudidas enérgicas. Sé que él también está muy excitado, porque su respiración está desacompasada. Durante unos minutos, el tan solo se apoya en mi cadera y sigue penetrándome, hasta que con una de sus manos, agarra parte de mi cabello muy cerca de la nuca y tira de él para obligar a reincorporarme. Su boca se posa sobre mi oído y escucho su respiración jadeante.

**No sabes lo que he sentido al verte hoy con ese estúpido…-**yo respondo con un gemido a sus envestidas y él se sonríe.

**Yo…**-intento justificarme pero él no me deja.

**¿Sabes? No me gusta compartir lo que es mío. Y tú, Serena…**-hace una pausa para recuperar la respiración – **tu eres mía. No quiero verte cerca de ese hombre. ¿Lo comprendes?** – su tono de voz es suave y neutral. Una amenaza disfrazada de recomendación.

**Si **– solo acierto a decir eso. Estoy tan cerca del orgasmo. El parece darse cuenta, y frena en seco. Y yo abro los ojos confundida.

**¿Estás segura que lo has comprendido?** – me pregunta muy cerca de mi oído mientras tira un poco más de mi cabello.

**Si. No pares ahora, por favor** – me quejo intentando moverme para recuperar el ritmo pero él no lo permite.

Darien no dice nada. Tan solo se mantiene dentro de mí, sin moverse, agarrando mi cabello y respirando en mi oído. Este es mi castigo por haber pasado por alto lo poco que le agrada que yo me relacione con Haruka. "**Pórtate bien"** suele decirme. Algo a lo que suelo no prestar atención, en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Noto como una de sus manos recorre mi ombligo y baja lentamente hasta mi sexo para acariciar mi clítoris. Oh dios, que hijo de la gran…No solo no le llega con frenar en seco mi llegada al paraíso, sino que pretende alargar mi agonía.

**¿Te gusta?** – me dice al oído mientras me lame sutilmente la oreja.

**Si, por favor Darien. Por favor…-**no puedo hacer nada más que suplicarle.

**¿Vas a portarte bien a partir de ahora?** – sigue lamiendo mi oreja y yo asiento lloriqueando. Estoy tan sobrecargada de sensaciones que creo que voy a explotar.

**Así me gusta**.

Y entonces, Darien "el castigador" abandona la sala y entra en escena mi Darien, el complaciente y cariñoso. Mi preferido. Comienza a penetrarme de nuevo, con menos violencia y con movimientos mucho más profundos y suaves. Lentos y armoniosos, en relación a sus caricias. Y yo me dejo llevar, y por fin los dos alcanzamos el climax. Después, yo me derrumbo en el colchón y él hace lo mismo. Lo último que escucho antes de quedarme completamente dormida, es su respiración.

Pasadas un par de horas, me despierto con la música de un piano. Confundida, me giro para buscar a Darien, pero no está. Me reincorporo y a través de la rendija de la puerta del dormitorio, puedo adivinar que mi hombre está tocando una pieza. Increíble.

Como no encuentro mi ropa, me enrosco una sabana y me dirijo sigilosa al salón. Parece triste y deprimido. Apoyado en un codo sobre el teclado, mientras con su mano derecha toca con maestría algunas notas. Es muy bueno.

**Sé que estás ahí** – dice con un tono neutro mientras sigue tocando y yo frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos sabe que estoy ahí sempre? No he hecho el más mínimo ruido.

**No sabía que tocaras el piano** – le sonrío y me apoyo en un lateral.

**Mis padres me enseñaron…-**su tono de voz deja entrever dolor. Por un momento creo ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos zafiro.

**Toca algo para mi…-**le digo con un susurro mientras me tiendo sobre el piano. El me mira y sonriéndose, se reincorpora.

Posa sus manos en las teclas, y se detiene unos segundos, como pensando que es lo que va a tocar. Parece muy concentrado. Finalmente, abre los ojos y comienza con los acordes. Reconozco la canción al instante. Es una de mis favoritas.

"**Es curiosa esta sensación interior****. Verás, ****no soy de los que se ocultan fácilmente.****No tengo mucho dinero pero si así fuera****, c****ompraría una casa grande donde pudiéramos vivir"**

Darien emite una risita tímida. Creo que está un poco avergonzado pero yo lo miro ensimismada. Estoy fascinada por la hermosa voz y lo bien que toca el piano.  
**  
****"Si yo fuese escultor, pero una vez más, no lo soy****. ****O un hombre que hace pócimas en una caravana****. ****Sé que no es mucho pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer****, m****i regalo es mi canción y esta es para ti"******

**"Y puedo decirles a todos que esta es tu canción****, p****uede ser un poco simple pero ahora que está hecha****, e****spero que no te moleste que ponga en palabras****que maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en mi mundo"******

**"El sol ha sido bueno mientras escribía esta canción****, porque e****s para la gente como tú, que lo mantienen encendido****. ****Así que perdóname por olvidar estas cosas que hago****. ****Verás, he olvidado si tus ojos son verdes o son azules.****Como sea la cosa es lo que quiero decir en realidad****, l****os tuyos son los ojos más dulces que he visto."**

"**Y puedo decirles a todos que esta es tu canción****, p****uede ser un poco simple pero ahora que está hecha****, e****spero que no te moleste que ponga en palabras****que maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en mi mundo"**

Últimos acordes y finaliza la canción. Y yo estoy ahí, como una boba, cayéndome tres litros de babas, y los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Nunca me habían cantado una canción de una manera tan romántica e íntima como ahora.

**¿Es mi canción?** – pregunto divertida y el sonríe dando una palmada en su pierna. Yo me acerco a él y me siento encima rodeando su cuello.

**Te amo Serena. Te amo**

Sus palabras en un susurro son como un bálsamo para mí. Estoy locamente enamorada de este lunático, que es mi jefe y mi amigo, pero también mi amante. Y aunque haya cosas que todavía no logro comprender de su actitud, debo darle un voto y confiar en nuestra relación. Sin nada más que decir, lo beso y me quedo abraza a su cuello.

**Usagich:** La canción que Darien toca al piano, como muchos ya sabrán, es Your Song, de Elthon John. Disfruten del capítulo. Reciban un saludo de mi parte. Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y Reviews. Sois maravillosos.


	18. Recuerdos POV Darien

Día de la semana: Domingo. Hora del día: ni lo sé ni me importa. Anoche sábado, estuve más solo que la una. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, más que compadecerme de mi mismo, descorché una de las botellas de whisky que guardaba en la bodega para una ocasión especial, y la bebí solo y amargado. Así dicho, parezco el protagonista de un drama americano. Adelante, incluso pueden imaginarme aporreando las teclas del piano, mientras un vaso de whisky con hielo humedece delicadamente la superficie de una mesa acristalada.

Este fin de semana, ha sido un fin de semana malo. Que digo malo, absurdo y siniestro. Pareció empezar bien. Mi plan iba sobre ruedas. Punto número uno del día: convencer a esa rubia con genio de mil demonios para que madrugase en su día de descanso, todo ello procurando salir ileso. Eso pude conseguirlo con relativa facilidad. Punto número dos: convencerla (obligarla) a que viniese al Gran Premio de Tokio. También lo conseguí fácil. Tercer punto. El más importante. Dejarle claro a Haruka que no quiero volver a ver sus manos llenas de grasa de encima de mí querida Serena. Y ya de paso, ahuyentar los rumores de la prensa sobre mi desvergonzada actitud hacia las mujeres. De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que ese reportaje en la revista no me hizo especial gracia, pero qué demonios, si me tengo que amargar por cada cosa que digan de mí, no viviría tranquilo. ¿Cómo dice el dicho? "Hablen bien o mal, lo importante es que lo hagan".

Pero la situación se me fue de las manos. Y eso no me acostumbra a pasar. Pero siempre que esa pequeña rubia risueña está cerca de mí, suceden ese tipo de cosas. Todo estaba planeado milimétricamente, pero parece que su presencia no hace más que alterar el orden natural de las cosas. Evidentemente, ella no tiene la culpa de que Esmeralda haya regresado a Japón. O si. Quien lo sabe. El caso es que allí estaba esa detestable mujer. Ni siquiera fui capaz de reaccionar como un hombre y acércame a ella a reclamarle que hacía de vuelta en Tokio. Simplemente me quede estallado por dentro al ver su pelo ondeando con la brisa del día y sin poder decir palabra. Serena no es tonta y enseguida se dio cuenta. Ahora tenía dos problemas. Averiguar con que motivo había vuelto esa despiadada, y calmar los celos e inseguridades de mi novia.

Pero de nuevo, las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Yo solo quería irme de allí. No quería estar cerca de esa mujerzuela. Verla me hace recordar lo tonto y estúpido que fui la poner en riesgo la Editorial que con tanto cariño mis Abuelos fundaron y que heredaron mis difuntos Padres. Generaciones de Chiba desviviéndose por su legado, para que el eslabón débil, Darien, el médico frustrado, lo echara todo a perder.

Todavía recuerdo las palabras de mis abuelos el día del funeral de mis padres. "Tú serás quien herede nuestro Imperio, Darien. Algún día sobre ti pesará el destino de esta familia". En aquel momento no pude comprender lo que mi abuelo quería decir. Y tardé muchos años en descubrirlo.

En mi adolescencia me volví un joven rebelde y desobediente. Hice muchas locuras y provoque más de un dolor de cabeza a mis abuelos, que se mantuvieron a mi lado aun con todo. Supongo que esa rebeldía era la expresión de que no querer aceptar mi destino. Mis abuelos ya habían decidido que estudiaría Administración de Empresas y me encargaría del negocio en cuanto tuviese el título. Pero yo no me resigné. Mi sueño era ser médico. Yo quería salvar vidas, no publicar libros y hacerme rico. Pero mi sueño tuvo que esperar.

Cuando le dije a mi abuelo que mis planes era estudiar Medicina, él simplemente me miró. En sus ojos pude reconocer un deje de desdén y rencor. Solo se limito a decirme "Un eslabón débil puede romper la cadena de poder de muchas generaciones. ¿Harás eso a esta familia?". Tengo esa frase grabada en mi memoria, y no creo que pueda olvidarla nunca. Aun con todo, yo decidí perseguir mi sueño. Y me fui. Dejando todo lo que tenía atrás y quedándome solo.

Un buen día, el médico de mi familia me llamó al celular. Yo estaba a punto de presentar uno de mis últimos exámenes de la carrera. El médico me advirtió del delicado estado de salud en el que se encontraba mi abuelo y decidí dejarlo todo, y volver a Japón. Todavía recuerdo, el rostro de mi abuela empapado en lágrimas al abrir la puerta y verme allí. No me dijo ni una palabra, pero en sus ojos podía ver la profunda preocupación por la salud de su marido.

Hable con mi abuelo y le pedí perdón, por haber sido tan mal nieto y no haber sido lo que él esperaba. Antes de que falleciese, me pidió un último favor. No quería dejar la Editorial en manos desconocidas, y quería que yo me ocupase de ella. No pude negárselo y haciendo de tripas corazón, recogí el legado de mi padre y mi abuelo, y lo lleve a la cima. Y así es como renuncié a mi sueño.

Pronto descubrí que los negocios no se me daban mal y no me costó trabajo hacerme con una buena cartera de clientes. Supongo que lo llevo en la sangre. También descubrí que el dinero y un buen físico abrían muchas puertas. En la Preparatoria y en la Universidad había hecho mis pinitos, pero supongo que al volverme un hombre independiente, me desaté. Empecé a ver a las mujeres como objetos. Empecé a creer que yo nunca encontraría el amor de verdad. Las primeras veces que me encontraba a solas con una mujer, pretendía llevarlas a cenar, charlar, ver una película. Pero ellas solo se limitaban a abrir la boca o mirar el reloj disimuladamente. Solo cuando me acostaba con ellas parecían estar complacidas. Así que empecé a pensar que eso era todo lo que podía ofrecerles. Sexo y nada más. Nunca encontraría una mujer que supiese valorar mis ideas, o mis gustos. Y la realidad me machacaba cada noche.

Y un buen día, llegó Esmeralda. Una mujer más mayor que yo. Madura, con buenas ideas, elegante y refinada, pero a la vez sexy y explosiva. Se metió en mi despacho como en mi vida, investigo hasta la última piedra de la Editorial y descubrió cosas, que me hubiese gustado no conocer. Cosas turbias y oscuras que mi familia había escondido durante años. Y yo lo pasé realmente mal. Aunque Andrew y Lita, intentaban animarme, sabía que no podía confiar en nadie. Solo Esmeralda conocía el secreto de mi familia, y con su falsa comprensión y cariño, sentí que por fin tenía alguien que me quería. Sentí por primera vez, que una mujer buscaba algo más de mí, que no fuera mi cuerpo o mi dinero. Y me engañó. Me hizo creer que me quería y yo la dejé hacer cuanto quiso.

Al principio, comenzó con actuaciones muy sutiles. Recortar gastos de determinados departamentos, traspasar presupuestos de un departamento a otro. Andrew y Lita me decían que no me confiara, que esas medidas no iban más que llevar a la empresa a la ruina. Pero yo estaba ciego y no podía ni quería verlo.

No tardé mucho en descubrir la verdad. Esmeralda, estaba desbalijando todo el dinero invertido en la Editorial y nos dejaba en la más completa miseria. Cuando le pedí explicaciones, ella tan solo se limito a decir que en qué momento había creído que ella podría fijarse en un hombre como yo. Recuerdo su mirada de desprecio y su risa agitada. "_**Eres guapo pero estás vacio. Lo único que tienes es dinero y tu cuerpo". **_

Yo no podía salir de mi asombro. Esa mujer en la que había depositado mi confianza, con la que por fin creía que podría salir a flote, me estaba traicionado. Le grité que la iba a denunciar y que la llevaba clara si creía que podría quitarme todo mi dinero, así por las buenas. Y entonces, con su golpe de gracia, me asestó la puñalada más vil y trapera que pueda existir.

**No lo harás. Porque si la policía se entera alguna vez de esto, la deshonra sobre tu abuelo y tu padre caerá. Todo el mundo sabrá los trapicheos que se llevaban entre manos, y que han manchado la imagen de esta buena empresa.**

Y tenía razón. Si por algún motivo, lo que Esmeralda había descubierto salía a la luz, el nombre de mi familia sería manchado y de igual manera, la memoria de mi difunto padre. Recuerdo la impotencia que sentí al verla marchar con los bolsillos llenos de mi dinero. También recuerdo el sentimiento de traición que se clavó en mi corazón. Recuerdo que solo Lita y Andrew estuvieron conmigo. Cuando yo estuve hundido en la más absoluta oscuridad, ellos me tendieron su mano, y sin pedirme explicaciones y sin reprocharme nada, me sacaron a flote. No podría estarles más que agradecido.

Después de aquello, me volví desconfiado y frío. Es por ello que amo el control. El control no da margen a la improvisación. Sabes en todo momento lo que va a suceder, así no puedes llevarte sorpresas desagradables. Y ahora que tenemos a Seiya con nosotros, me estoy empezando a plantear que lo mejor será dejar la Editorial en alguien en quien pueda confiar y que se que la llevará a buen puerto. Creo que cumplí el deseo de mi abuelo. Mantuve el buen nombre de esta empresa familiar y ahora es momento de comenzar a pensar en un sucesor para ella. ¿Andrew? ¿Lita? Incluso…Serena.

Serena. Esa mujer fresca y juvenil. Sin aparentes preocupaciones. Hermosa e Inteligente y con mucho carácter, desde luego. Ella llegó a mi vida como un soplo de aire nuevo, cuando ya creía que no podría encontrar a la mujer definitiva. Todavía la recuerdo con sus moños adolescentes, mordiéndose las uñas el día que la conocí. Llevaba una ropa espantosa y unos zapatos que le quedaban demasiado grandes. Pero hubo algo en su mirada que me llamó la atención. Algo dulce y frágil que me hizo querer protegerla desde el principio. Pero supongo que ella no necesita un guardaespaldas, sabe arreglárselas muy bien solo.

Y cuando la vi con Haruka, sentí morir. Sé que no puedo reprocharle nada, cuando yo mismo me he acostando con otras mujeres. Pero verla con ese tipo, ver como él la mira, y la toca, me hierve la sangre. Ella no alcanza a comprender que estoy rendido a sus pies y que estoy tan enamorado de ella que podría hacer cualquier locura. A veces estoy con ella, y siento que algo me oculta, siento que quiere decirme algo con la mirada, pero cuando intento indagar se cierra en banda, y esa mirada suplicante desaparece.

Un timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Quién será? El apartamento la verdad que no rinde bien. Está lleno de basura y sé que apesta a tabaco y alcohol. Me levanto un poco descoordinado, mientras miro mi reflejo en el cristal del recibidor. Buf, que aspecto tan deplorable. Sin duda, necesito una ducha y un buen afeitado. Me rasco la nuca y abro la puerta.

**A buenas horas amigo. Llevo timbrando un buen rato. Ábreme paso** – Andrew y su ropa de los domingos, cargado con un pack de cervezas y una bolsa de ¿cacahuetes?

Ese Andrew. Es una persona muy rara. Quizás la más extraña que he llegado a conocer. Tiene gustos, digamos, peculiares. Le gustan las cosas horteras y antiguas, cuanto más mejor. El las llama Vintage, como sus anteojos de lectura. Hoy lleva una camisa de estilo hawaiana, ya saben, palmeritas, cocoteros, en tonos fluorescentes.

**¿Qué haces aquí? Donde has dejado a Lita…-** pregunto confundido mientras cierro la puerta.

**¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Hay alguien ahí?** – me pregunta irónico mientras posa el pack de cervezas frio en la encimera de la cocina.

**He tenido un fin de semana raro…-** carraspeo la voz e intento acomodar mi cabello.

**No lo jures, no hay más que ver cómo está el piso. Menudo tiradero…-**termina su frase con un buen silbido, para acompañar su exageración. El piso tampoco está tan mal…

**No me has contestado. A que has venido….-**me siento en el sofá y él se acerca

**La final de la Liga de Baseball. Dijiste que lo veríamos juntos** – pone un tono melodramático, como cuando una novia te echa en cara que te hayas olvidado de un aniversario.

**Lo había olvidado. Por completo…**-susurro. Como he podido olvidarme de algo así. Durante años hemos tenido el mismo ritual. Mi mejor amigo y yo, rodeados de alcohol y comida basura, viendo a nuestro equipo favorito.

Sin decir nada, Andrew me alcanza una cerveza y abre una bolsa de chips. Yo enciendo la tele y sintonizo el canal. La primera imagen de la pantalla me revuelve las tripas. Ahí está el cantantucho de Seiya, haciendo la apertura de la final de la Liga. Cojo una cajetilla de Malboro que hay en la mesa de cristal y enciendo un cigarro. Andrew me mira.

**Desde cuando fumas…-**pregunta confundido.

**Desde que tengo que ver su cara a todas horas** – señalo la televisión con un gesto, y Andrew vuelve a mirarme.

**Al menos, puedes descansar tranquilo sabiendo que nos haremos de oro.**

**Es lo único positivo de tener que ver su rostro a partir de mañana…**-gruño y doy una fuerte calada al cigarrillo. Andrew parece haber visto un fantasma.

**¿Mañana? ¿A qué te refieres…?**- pregunta tartamudeando y completamente pálido.

Mañana **tenemos una reunión para elegir la BSO de la película esa en la que va a contar. Y como siempre, tendré que aguantar sus exigencias. Pero tranquilo, tengo muy perfeccionada la táctica de ignorar estupideces** – me río entre dientes y Andrew, que traga saliva, tamborilea su pie contra el suelo.

**¿Y Serena?** - ¿Qué pinta Serena ahora?

**¿Qué pasa con Serena? **– pregunto confundido y el pestañea.

**Claro, me refiero a que supongo que Serena también estará. Es la encargada de la publicidad…**-asiente nervioso y yo lo miro alzando una ceja. Qué diablos le pasa.

**Supongo…Oye Andrew ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?** – Andrew hace una mueca y para de mover el pie. Parece haberse dado cuenta de que lo miro de manera extraña.

**Nada, nada. Estoy nervioso por el partido. Hablando de ello, Seiya ya dejó de graznar. Empieza el partido** – Andrew coge su cerveza nervioso y le da un trago. Yo lo miro por unos segundos, pero después me distraigo con la televisión.

Ahora que lo pienso. El día que firmaron el contrato, Andrew estaba muy nervioso y dirigía miradas furtivas a Serena. No le di importancia en ese momento, estaba demasiado centrado en alegrarme por haber conseguido el contrato más importante de la Editorial Chiba, pero ahora pienso que Andrew me oculta algo. Es muy mal mentiroso. Cuando jugamos al Póker, siempre perdemos por su culpa. Creo que tendré que investigar un poco. No es que debiera meter las narices en asuntos que no me conciernen, pero si está haciendo algo que no es capaz de contarme, es evidente que es algo malo, o ilegal. Y pienso averiguarlo.

El partido finalizó con la victoria del equipo contrario. Era lo que faltaba para coronar el estupendo fin de semana que he pasado. Modo irónico encendido, por si no lo captaron. Andrew se marchó cabizbajo y refunfuñando sobre la estrategia y yo me fui a dar una ducha y afeitarme.

Después de recoger un poco el apartamento, me metí en cama y me dormí enseguida. Al día siguiente me preparé para ir al trabajo. Me esperaba un día largo. La selección de canciones podría ser dura, sobre todo con los particulares gustos de Seiya, y supongo que eso alargará bastante el proceso.

Al llegar al trabajo, saludo a los chicos de seguridad y me dirijo al ascensor. Al fondo del Hall, Mina y Serena hablan animadamente. Serena está particularmente hermosa hoy. Lleva un vestido beige entallado, por encima de la rodilla. Unos tacones de infarto y el pelo recogido en una trenza. ¿Por qué justo hoy, que viene el baboso de Seiya, tiene que estar tan bella? Apresuro el paso para coincidir con ellas.

**Mis empleadas favoritas** – digo con gesto amable mientras las recojo en mis brazos, y beso la cabeza de Serena.

**Lo sabemos. Sobre todo cuando vienes un sábado a despertarnos…**-dice Mina entre dientes mientras Serena le clava su mirada.

**Vamos, seguro que te encantaron las tortitas. Dime que si **– exagero mi sonrisa y Mina se sonríe un poco.

**No estaban mal…**-hace una pausa – **pero les faltaba azúcar. La próxima vez más dulces, por favor …**

**¡Mina!** – Serena la riñe avergonzada, y me mira disculpándola. Yo niego con la cabeza, y entro sonriente con ellas al ascensor.

**¿Estás nerviosa?** – pregunto intentando llamar su atención. Creo que lo consigo.

**¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Mis canciones son buenas…-** Aunque sus palabras reflejan un aparente estado de seguridad, el temblor en su voz indica lo contrario.

**No basta con que sean buenas. Tienen que ser las mejores** – noto la mirada de Serena clavándose sobre mi nuca, pero la ignoro. Busco una reacción en Mina.

**Serán las mejores. Te lo aseguro** – ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

**Pronto comprobaremos si Serena tenía razón con eso de que eras la mejor. Nos vemos después. Ah, y buena suerte** – le sonrío sincero y salgo del ascensor, adelantando el paso.

En verdad me gustaría que Mina ganase. No es que la conozca mucho, y lo poco que se de ella, es que tiene un genio igual o peor que el de su amiga, pero al menos la conozco. También tiene que ver que eso haría feliz a Serena.

Dejé las cosas en mi despacho y le pedí a Hotaru que no me pasase llamadas en toda la mañana. No sé hasta cuándo se puede alarga la reunión. Raí, me acompaño a la sala donde ya se encontraban, Seiya y Yeten. Al entrar, note una especie de sonrisa diabólica en el rostro del cantantucho. Muy feliz, me extendió la mano para que se la estrechara. Este gesto me sorprendió, pero no lo desprecié. Agarre su mano y después la de su representante. En la sala también se encontraban los productores de la película. Alan y Ann. Dos jóvenes muy parecidos, incluso podría decir que son hermanos. Solo falta Serena, como siempre llegando tarde.

Justo cuando estoy pensando en esa manía suya que tiene de llegar a deshora a todos los sitios, aparece por la puerta con un montón de papeles. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, saluda dándonos los buenos días. Primero mira a Seiya y le dedica una sonrisa fría. Después se acerca en la silla de mi derecha, que yo cuidadosamente, he decidido apartar para que mi novia se siente muy cerca de mí. Quiero tenerla vigilada. Sobre todo si Seiya está presente.

**Serena, te presento a Alan y Ann. Son los productores de la película** – digo señalándolos con la mano mientras Serena, con su hermosa sonrisa, les extiende la mano y los saluda.

**Bueno, ahora que estamos todos presentados, podríamos comenzar…**-dice Yaten algo impaciente mirando su reloj.

**Desde luego. ¿Cómo quieren que procedamos en la selección?** – pregunte por cortesía, aunque en verdad no me interesa lo más mínimo.

**Creo que deberíamos recibir a los aspirantes, y escuchar con ellos las maquetas. Es más personal…-** dice Serena con una sonrisa, apoyándose en la mesa.

**Por nosotros no hay problema** – dice Ann en tono neutro.

**Por nosotros tampoco…-**dice Seiya clavando sus ojos en Serena. Sigue con esa sonrisa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

**Bien, entonces comencemos. Rai, por favor, haz pasar al primero…**- Rai obedece y se levanta para salir de la sala de juntas.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que el primer aspirante entra en escena. Mientras, los productores charlan animadamente con Yaten sobre la película. Yaten parece asentir a lo que Ann y Alan, les dice. Pero la verdad su conversación no me importa mucho. Estoy más centrado en analizar el comportamiento de Serena y Seiya. Él la mira con una sonrisa amplia y le habla sobre lo que hizo el fin de semana. Ella asiente, y de vez en cuando le corresponde con una sonrisa, cosa que dicho sea de paso, no me hace especial gracia. Pero supongo que ya lo habrán adivinado…

Y los aspirantes fueron pasando, sin pena ni gloria. Algunas canciones eran realmente buenas, pero Seiya no hacia más que sacarles pegas. Empecé a temer por Mina. Aunque fuera la mejor de esta jornada, es evidente que este cantantucho no se lo iba a poner fácil.

**Mina Aino, es la última** – anunció Rai dando paso a una Mina, muy nerviosa, que entrelazaba sus manos con fuerza.

**Gracias, Rai. Puedes retirarte** – le indique amablemente con la mano, mientras note que Serena se revolvía en la silla. Ella también está muy nerviosa por su amiga.

**Bueno, Mina, como se encuentra**…- Alan le pregunto inclinándose sobre la mesa para coger su dossier y examinarlo.

**Bien, gracias **- sonrío levemente y clavo su mirada en nosotros. Serena le sonrío abiertamente haciéndole un gesto para tranquilizarla.

**Veamos, Mina. Ha compuesto dos canciones, y tres instrumentales. ¿Es así? Sabe que necesitaríamos mas material si usted llega a ser la elegida…-**Ann utilizó un tono condescendiente. Me recordó al día que Lita entrevistó a Serena. Supongo que será un lenguaje muy utilizado en las contrataciones.

**Lo sé. Y de ser yo la elegida, daré todo lo mejor de mí para que tengan ese material a tiempo…**-parece convincente. Miro de reojo a Alan y Ann, que apunta algo en un papel y asienten.

**Bueno, Mina. Oigamos tu trabajo…-** Yaten mete el CD de Mina en la cadena de música, y pulsa el play.

Y suena la primera canción. Miro el dosier que Serena nos adjuntó previamente. Moonlight Densetsu. Bonito titulo. La letra es buena. Miro disimuladamente a todos. Seiya está reposando su cabeza en su mano, inclinado en el reposabrazos de la silla. Yaten tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa. Creo que le está gustando. Alan y Ann, también leen la letra y hacen anotaciones. Mina está muy nerviosa, y Serena mucho más. Lo sé porque sus tacones claquean nerviosamente contra el azulejo del suelo. Poso mi mano en su pierna, sin mirarla, y ella también deja su mano tibia sobre la mía.

Suena la siguiente, Heart Moving. Enseguida reconozco los acordes. Es la canción que Serena tocó en el piano de mi casa. Es realmente buena, y la letra no se queda atrás. Seiya también hace anotaciones y sonríe. Ann y Alan se comentan cosas y Serena me mira. Me mira con sus ojos cristalinos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras presiona mi mano. Yo le correspondo con otra sonrisa, y también presiono su mano. Para cuando dejamos de mirarnos, Seiya está clavando su mirada en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Sin saber porque, Serena retira rápidamente su mano, y la posa sobre su vestido. Yo la miro confundido, y después dirijo mí vista a Seiya, que muerde un lápiz con saña mientras clava sus ojos en mí. Decido dejar este absurdo juego de lucha de miradas, y clavo mis ojos en el papel.

Una vez escuchado todo el CD, Yaten lo saca y lo posa delicadamente sobre la caja de plástico que lo portaba. Seiya lo mira y Yaten parece comprender asintiendo. Alan y Ann terminan de hacer unas anotaciones y dejan sus bolígrafos sobre la mesa.

**Me gusta…-** dice Seiya con tono neutro mientras ojea las letras.

**A nosotros también. Sin duda, has hecho un buen trabajo documentándote sobre la película…**-dice Ann clavando su mirada en Mina que es incapaz de decir palabra.

**Se ha leído el guión entero. Lo juro** – dice Serena sonriente, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

**Sin embargo, habría que hacer un par de modificaciones…-**dice Seiya arrogante mientras señala las letras.

**¿Qué clase de modificaciones?** – Mina alza unas octavas su tono de voz. Es evidente que está ofendida.

**Bueno, es evidente, que hay que hacer la canción más comercial. Conseguir que suene en las radios y emisoras…**-dice Yaten como si fuera algo evidente. A mí me parece que está perfecta tal cual.

**Y bajar un par de semitonos. Soy hombre, no lo olvidemos. No puedo ponerme en tu registro vocal…**- Mina asiente, pero no la veo muy convencida.

**Bueno. Pues creo que ya tenemos compositora. Muchísimas Felicidades, Mina** – dice Alan levantándose, seguido de Ann.

Mina se pone las manos en la boca, y por un momento creo que va a estallar a llorar. Serena se levanta como un resorte y se acerca corriendo a ella. Ambas se abrazan como adolescentes, gritan y lloran. Mientras, yo voy despidiendo a Alan y Ann, acompañándolos a la salida.

**Bueno, Mina. Parece que lo has logrado…-**dice Yaten con rintitín mientras Mina se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

**Eso parece…**- asiente tímida.

**Tendremos que salir a celebrarlo, chicas. Que tal esta noche…**- Seiya invitando a salir a mi novia y su amiga. Debe estar de broma.

Me acerco a ellos, mientras clavo mis ojos en la mano que sigilosamente se acerca a la espalda de mi mujer. ¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo ese cretino? Justo estoy a punto de abrir la boca, cuando Rai aparece en escena.

**Darien. Es urgente. Tienes una visita** – su tono de voz interrumpe mis pensamientos. Miro hacia Rai extrañado. Le dije a Hotaru que estaría ocupado toda la mañana.

**Tendrá que esperar…**- digo mientras de manera disimulada, me coloco entre Serena y Seiya.

**Darien, yo creo que es urgente. Ha insistido mucho…-** Diablos, es que siempre tiene que haber el oportuno de punto que tenga que venir a interrumpirme.

**Ok, vamo**s – digo gruñendo mientras paso por delante de Rai.

Bien, será algo rápido. Veré a esa persona que tiene tanta urgencia en verme y después de aventarlo, vuelvo a impedir esa cita improvisada, que se está planeando en mi sala de juntas. Abro la puerta distraído en mis pensamientos, cuando la imagen de una persona hace que se paralice mi respiración. Ahí está, como si nada, de brazos cruzados, mirándome con una media sonrisa.

**¿Qué haces aquí? **– es lo único que me sale decir mientras cierro de un portazo la puerta, furioso.

**Hola, Darien. Yo también me alegro de verte…**


	19. Esmeralda

**Nota de Usagich:** Lo prometido es deuda. El segundo capítulo lo subiré de noche, está en vías de edicción. Gracias por los ánimos. Espero que os guste

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que reaccioné. Esmeralda. Esa mujer despiadada, que había hecho realidad mis peores pesadillas, se encontraba frente a mí. Con un ajustado vestido color negro, unos zapatos de tacón de aguja y su inconfundible melena verde cayendo sobre su cintura. Me mira indiscriminadamente, agitando su abanico sobre su rostro.

**¿Qué haces aquí? No eres bienvenida** – me acerco a ella, sin vacilar y con paso decidido. Me gustaría borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de un plumazo.

**Digamos que pasaba por aquí** – hace una pausa para mirarme de arriba abajo y prosigue – **es inevitable acordarme de ti, cada vez que paso por este enorme edificio.**

Emito una sonrisa cínica mientras niego con la cabeza. Sabía que Esmeralda carecía de escrúpulos, pero confiaba en que no tendría el descaro de pavonearse delante de mí, después de lo que hizo.

**No malgastes mi tiempo, Esmeralda** – gruño entre dientes.

**¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí, no eras más que un adolescente enfadado con el mundo por renunciar a sus sueños **– se sonríe como añorando los viejos tiempos. **Pero después te convertiste en un hombre hecho y derecho ¿verdad?** – yo no respondo. Solo me dedico a mirarla con desprecio.

**No has cambiado nada desde que te deje. Sigues siendo aquel joven arrogante y atractivo** – Ella acerca su mano a mi rostro para acariciarme, y durante unos segundos, no reacciono.

**No me toques** – en un reflejo, agarro su mano por la muñeca antes de que llegue a tocar mi piel. Ella hace una mueca, para después sonreír.

**Vamos, Darien. No puedes haber olvidado lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos..**.-acerca su rostro al mío, mientras sisea con la intención de seducirme

**No lo he olvidado. Tampoco he olvidado que eres una zorra sin escrúpulos** – la separo de golpe y me alejo un par pasos de ella.

**Esto es por la tal Serena ¿no? Esa rubita con cara de niña bien…-**su risa escandalosa, inunda todo mi despacho. Me pone enfermo.

Me mantengo callado, de brazos cruzados. Estoy esperando. Esperando para reaccionar de la manera correcta y no hacer un escándalo en mi despacho. Aunque claro está, que si por mí fuera, la echaría a patadas de aquí.

**Siempre has sido un débil. Por eso yo me entrometí en tu vida y saqué de ti, todo lo que quise. Y lo mismo hará ella. Ella sola te llevará a la ruina…-** ella me mira negando con la cabeza como si no alcanzara a comprender la actitud que mantengo con ella.

**Confío en Serena. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Es una persona amable, sincera, buena y altamente comprometida con esta Editorial…**-de repente me encuentro justificándome delante de la persona que un día arruinó mi vida.

**¿Altamente comprometida con la Editorial? Y que lo digas…**- emite una risita y se dirige al ventanal de mi despacho para admirar las vistas.

Por un momento, hasta parece ausente. Su comentario me ha dejado muy confundido. Sigue moviendo su abanico de plumas, golpeando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Yo me cruzo de brazos, porque mi paciencia está llegando a su límite.

**Seiya me ha contratado para controlar sus finanzas. Por eso estoy aquí** – suelta de improviso y yo me quedo petrificado. Sabía que ese cantantucho tenía poco cerebro…

**No pudo haber hecho mejor elección…-** entiéndase el tono irónico, por favor.

**Supongo que no…**-ella se gira y me mira fijamente, mientras esboza una sonrisa de medio lado.

**Supongo que esto es todo. He salido de una reunión muy importante…**-ella no me deja acabar, me interrumpe con sorna y se acerca a mí.

**Lo sé. Vuelve con tu novia, debe estar esperándote con los brazos abiertos. Ah, por cierto. Pon toda tu atención en cada uno de sus movimientos, no vaya a ser que te acabes llevando una sorpresa…**- retomo el paso para dirigirse a la puerta, pero yo no se lo permití.

**¿A qué te refieres?** – encerré su brazo en mi mano, ejerciendo algo de presión.

**El amor te ha vuelto ingenuo, Darien. ¿Qué ha pasado con aquel monstruo de los negocios? ¿Dónde ha quedado aquel joven maestro de las finanzas?** – me mira como buscando un mínimo atisbo de la persona que un día fui.

**¿De qué hablas? No me gustan tus adivinanzas, si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ya** – gruño y ella se zafa de mi brazo con un aspaviento.

**Aquí la única que tiene que decirte algo, querido, es Serena. Aunque supongo que si es lista y valora su futura vida, no lo hará. Ni modo, Darien. Que te vaya bien** – y acto seguido se acercó a mí y besó sonoramente una de mis mejillas.

Después se marchó mientras sus tacones resonaban bajo los azulejos de mármol del pasillo. Y yo me quedé allí plantado. ¿A qué se refirió con que Serena tenía que decirme algo? ¿Acaso ella me estaba ocultando algo importante? Es cierto que estos últimos días ha estado muy extraña, incluso a veces ausente. Pero no, tengo que confiar en ella. No puedo dejar que esa víbora malmeta en nuestra relación, aunque para ser sinceros, acaba de plantar una semilla de desconfianza muy grande en mi interior. Si me entero de que Serena me ha ocultado algo, creo que no seré capaz de perdonarla. He depositado toda mi confianza en ella, y me ha costado mucho trabajo volver a confiar en alguien que no sea Andrew o Lita.

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos, me dirijo a la sala de juntas de nuevo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay una cita improvisada que tengo que impedir. Cuando llego, la sala esta vacía, así que paso al plan B. Despacho de Serena, allá vamos.

Me encamino hacia allí pensativo y algo ausente. Incluso llego a chocarme con alguna becaria, que me mira ensimismada. Tranquila cariño, lo que ves solo es una fachada. No hay nada que merezca la pena debajo de este rostro. Haciendo gala de mi costumbre, entro sin llamar. No hay nadie. Su mesa está vacía y no hay ni rastro de vida humana. Cuando me giro para volver sobre mis pasos, una respiración acompasada llama mi atención.

Ahí está Serena. Tumbada en un sofá de piel blanco, profundamente dormida. Se ha descalzado, y los zapatos de tacón reposan al lado de una maceta con una orquídea rosa. Ella está tumbada boca arriba, con una mano puesta sobre su vientre. Su gesto es tranquilo y ajeno a todo contacto con el mundo exterior. Por un momento, al percatarme de la posición de su mano, me la imagino embarazada de nuestro hijo. Una estúpida sonrisa asoma por mi rostro. Pero no, no va haber ningún hijo, al menos de momento. Aun así, no puedo evitar acercarme a ella.

Cuando le toco el rostro, para retirar uno de sus mechones de su frente, frunce el ceño y se revuelve en el sofá. Gruñe. Y yo alzo una ceja. Decido ser un poco malo.

**Señorita Tsukino…-**digo con tono de voz serio y suave. Ni caso, sigue dormida profundamente, aunque sigue con gesto ceñudo. Carraspeo.

**Señorita Tsukino **– alzo la voz y entonces ella se despierta.

**Los informes estarán mañana a primera hora señor…-**se incorpora rápidamente y yo estallo de la risa.

**Así que dormida en horas de trabajo, señorita Tsukino…**-me hago un hueco en el sofá y ella se retira para hacerme sitio, mientras me mira con gesto divertido.

**Solo estaba descansando la vista. Últimamente me encuentro cansada…-**intenta ahogar un bostezo con su mano. Me fijo en sus largos y finos dedos. Qué bien quedaría una alianza en su dedo anular. Darien, echa el freno…

**Quizás su jefe le exige demasiado…**-me acerco a su cuello cariñosamente y ella emite una sonrisa divertida.

**Aquí no, Darien. Nos pueden ver…**- se queja y se levanta para ponerse los tacones. Está muy sexy.

**Desde cuando te has vuelto tan responsable…**-me río y yo también me levanto del sofá. Ella solo sonríe y se dirige a su mesa en busca de unos papeles.

**Desde que mi jefe vigila cada uno de mis movimientos…**-dice sagaz y yo capto el sarcasmo. Como respuesta alzo una ceja y ella niega con la cabeza.

Sigo ensimismado con su mano. Nunca me había fijado en la hermosa forma que tienen. Tampoco en sus dedos largos, suaves y finos. Ni rastro de ninguna joya. Quizás porque no le gusten. Quizás porque nunca nadie le ha regalado un anillo. El anillo de compromiso de mi madre quedaría muy bien en su mano…

Darien, ya basta. Me sorprendo teniendo estos pensamientos. ¿Mi subconsciente me está traicionado y planea una pedida de mano a mis espaldas? Me sonrío. Pero de pronto, la realidad sacude mi cabeza. Esmeralda. Esmeralda ha estado en mi despacho y sembrado la desconfianza en ella.

**¿Quién te llamo al despacho? Rai parecía nerviosa…-** Parece que Serena lee mi pensamiento, y hace la pregunta nerviosa.

**Era Esmeralda…**-suelto serio y ella se gira con los ojos como platos. Después recobra la compostura.

**¿Y qué quería esa?** – alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

**Nada. Molestar, pero no lo ha conseguido…-**me acerco a Serena y ella relaja un poco el gesto. La agarro de los brazos y ella me mira fijamente.

**Serena, te quiero preguntar algo y me gustaría que fueras 100% sincera **– ella me mira y por primera vez, el brillo divertido de sus ojos desaparece. Es evidente, Esmeralda tenía razón, oculta algo.

No dice nada. Tan solo me mira y después, vuelve sus ojos a sus zapatos de charol. Con mi mano, agarro su barbilla y la obligo a mirarme. Parece que le cuesta trabajo mantener sus ojos en los míos.

**Serena, ¿Hay algo que deba saber? Cualquier detalle, por tonto que sea…Piénsalo…**-intento ser suave. Si Serena tiene algo que confesar, no creo que facilite las cosas si me pongo como un loco. Ella titubea.

**Serena, vamos…Puedes confiar en mí. ¿Hay algo?** – vuelvo a preguntar cariñoso.

**No. No hay nada** – de repente zanja segura la conversación y me parece que se pone a la defensiva.

**¿Segura?** – frunzo el ceño. Su seguridad es aplastante, pero juraría que se que hay algo escondido…

**Darien, si no confías en mi porque estamos juntos. He dicho que no. No hay nada…- **lo dice arisca mientras se escapa de mis brazos. Yo me giro para seguirla, algo confundido.

**Oye, solo he preguntado…**

**Es que siempre estás igual. Estas siempre a la espera de que algo no salga como esperas. Siempre pensando en ir a la yugular….**- revuelve los papeles en su escritorio, nerviosa.

**Quizás sea porque estos días has estado más que rara y cada vez que intento indagar en algo, te cierras en banda…-**gruño. No me está gustando su actitud.

**Quizás sea porque me agobias con tus preguntas. Mira, tengo que revisar unos contratos. Ya hablaremos…**- se sienta en su silla y se pone sus gafas de lectura. Ni siquiera vuelve la cara para mirarme.

Salgo de su despacho, de muy mala hostia. Yo tampoco me despido. En qué momento he doblegado mi orgullo y lo he puesto a merced de una niña de 21 años. Creo que me ha cogido el punto. Sabe que estoy loco por ella, y utiliza sus armas de mujer para descentrarme y confundirme. Aun así, no puedo obviar su reacción cuando le he preguntado si tenía que decirme algo. Se ha puesto muy nerviosa. He convivido lo suficiente con mujeres, como para darme cuenta que esa reacción enmascara la verdad. Esmeralda tenía razón. Serena esconde algo y no importa el tiempo que me lleve descubrirlo, voy a saber toda la verdad.

Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera he averiguado en que ha quedado la celebración por el nuevo contrato de Mina. Estupendo. Mi único objetivo del día echado a perder. Aunque claro, podría telefonear a Mina con la absurda excusa de felicitarla por su nuevo contrato, y de paso sonsacarle información. ¿Eso sería muy psicópata? Sí, creo que sí. No puedo hacer eso. Justo me estoy debatiendo sobre qué hacer, cuando aparece Andrew por la puerta.

**¿Se puede? **– pregunta tímido desde el umbral de la puerta y yo alzo una ceja.

**Un momento, Andrew pidiéndome permiso para entrar. El mundo está a punto de llegar a la destrucción** – suelto una inocente carcajada y él se acerca a mi mesa

**No sabía si estarías ocupado…**

**No, no lo estoy, tranquilo **– le hago un gesto para que se siente y el accede.

**Me he enterado de lo de Mina. Qué suerte ha tenido esa pequeña rubia. La vida le va a cambiar de manera radical…-**asiento y no digo nada. Tengo fijada mi mirada en una mota de polvo de un azulejo a mi izquierda.

Andrew nota mi ausencia, pero no dice nada. Normalmente, cuando sucede algo así, ya me está acribillando a preguntas sin ton ni son. Y si no es él, manda a la emisaria del mal, o sea, Lita, para que lo haga. Hay algo extraño en su actitud.

**Andrew, últimamente estás más raro que de costumbre. ¿Sucede algo?** – al hacerle la pregunta mágica pone una mueca en su rostro que tarda en desaparecer, al menos un par de segundos.

**No, no me pasa nada. Estoy un poco agobiado con el trabajo y los niños. Pero no es nada…**-niega atropelladamente. Pero algo me dice que ese no es el motivo de su preocupación.

**Quizás deberías tomarte ahora unas vacaciones con Lita. Podemos arreglarlo…-**no me deja terminar, enseguida me interrumpe.

**Tranquilo, Darien. Estoy teniendo unos días complicados, pero no pasa nada** – vuelve a negar y retira su mirada a mi pisapapeles. Yo sigo sus movimientos, pero no digo nada tampoco.

Durante unos minutos la conversación se limita a juego de miradas y carraspeos. Ninguno de los dos dice nada. ¿Por qué está Andrew en mi despacho entonces? Juraría que ha venido con la intención de contarme algo. Estoy a punto de lanzar otra de mis preguntas, cuando Andrew se incorpora en la silla y me habla.

**Me he enterado de lo de Esmeralda…**-ahora el que pone la mueca desagradable soy yo.

**Supongo que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que venir a molestar…-**completo la frase con una sonrisa irónica.

**¿Estás bien?** – dice en un susurro

**Si, si. Como crees… No hay nada entre nosotros** – niego, pero realmente verla me ha afectado más de lo que creía.

**Está bien. ¿Lo sabe Serena?** – yo niego con la cabeza – **Darien, deberías decírselo…**

**No están las cosas ahora para abrirme con ella. Acabamos de tener una discusión…-** Andrew da un respingo y parece que se pone tenso.

**¿Una discusión? Porque…-** su voz parece ahogada y yo pienso que es el momento de utilizar la inteligencia que me ha llevado a lo más alto. Voy a tenderle una trampa.

**Verás, últimamente la he notado muy rara. Como si estuviese ocultándome algo** – lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y el retira su mirada al cuello de mi camisa – **así que, le he preguntado…**

**Y que te ha dicho…-** Andrew está muy agitado, se revuelve en la silla como si la ropa le molestase.

**Me lo ha contado…**- miro a Andrew y el abre los ojos y traga saliva**- todo…**

**¿Te lo ha contado? ¿Estás muy enfadado verdad? **– yo lo miro y pienso muy bien que decir.

**Bastante, la verdad…-** asiento y el traga saliva.

**Le dije que era mala idea. Le dije que no tenía que meterse en ese lío. Dios, ¿me vas a despedir?** – pregunta con la voz temblando y yo doy un respingo en mi asiento.

¿Así que Andrew está involucrado también en la historia? Y ha debido de ser algo duro para que pregunte si voy a tomar medidas contra él.

**¿Por qué debería de despedirte?** – pregunto confuso y el parece darse cuenta que todo ha sido una trampa. Se levanta como un resorte.

**¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Darien? Me has tendido una trampa…-** me alza la voz. Algo que hace años que no hacía.

**Me declaro culpable. Pero es evidente que algo hay que ocultar. Qué diablos está pasando…**- me levanto yo también y me dejo llevar por el momento.

**Joder, Darien. Es que siempre tienes que meter las narices en todo…**- niega con la cabeza y apoya sus manos en la cadera.

**Si, es lo que pasa cuando tienes una empresa en la que suceden cosas a tus espaldas…**

**No te voy a decir que no hay nada. Pasó algo, que Serena y yo tuvimos que solucionar de manera poco profesional, pero yo no voy a decir ni palabra. Habla con ella…**-niega con la cabeza y yo incrédulo, lo miro y niego con la cabeza.

Andrew no dice nada más y abandona el despacho. Bien, hay una cosa clara. A estas alturas, debo ser el único que no está enterado de la película a medias. Esmeralda, una persona ajena a esta Editorial, me ha advertido sobre Serena. Ahora Andrew, confirma mis dudas. Es el momento de trazar un plan sucio y mezquino. Se acabaron las buenas intenciones con esa pequeña rubia. Ha tenido mil oportunidades para contarme lo que sucedía, y en su lugar, ha evadido el tema o se ha puesto a la defensiva. Es el momento de hacer las cosas a mi modo.

Mientras pienso de qué manera podría enterarme de lo que ha pasado, Serena llega a mi despacho. Entra sin llamar. Cierra la puerta con pestillo y baja las persianas. Yo sigo sus movimientos con la mirada sin decir nada. Cuando termina, se acerca a mí por la derecha. Gira mi silla y se apoya con sus manos sobre los reposabrazos y me mira. Y yo también.

**Que es lo que te pasa…-**pregunta con tono frío. Como si no alcanzara a comprender mi actitud.

**A mi nada. La pregunta es qué te pasa a ti…-** y ahí está. La reacción que últimamente es muy habitual en Serena y Andrew. Esa mueca inconfundible de rechazo.

**No me pasa nada. Estoy un poco cansada de las exigencias de mi jefe…-**se sienta sobre mi y comienza a desabrochar el nudo de mi corbata.

**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** – agarro sus manos todavía puestas en mi corbata.

**Seducirte…-**dice inocentemente, pero yo no cedo.

**¿Crees que una ración de sexo en el trabajo va hacer que me olvide de que te pasa algo?-** ella me mira sorprendida, y retira las manos de mi corbata.

**Darien, no me pasa nada. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? **– al menos me alegro que mentir no sea su fuerte. Está claro que no es capaz de sostenerme la mirada ni dos segundos.

**Tengo mucho trabajo, Serena. Y tú también** – le digo a modo de reprimenda y ella hace un puchero.

**¿Vendrás después a mi casa?** – me pregunta haciendo pucheritos.

**Puede. Si te portas bien…-** ella me sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior.

**Me voy antes de que cambies de opinión. Hablamos después** – me roba un beso de los labios y se va danzando hacia la puerta.

Me levanto de la mesa para subir las persianas. No hay mucha gente en los pasillos, hoy es un día tranquilo en la oficina. Palpo mi rostro, tengo esa típica barba incipiente de un par de días que es necesario afeitar. Estoy rascándome en ella, cuando poso mi mirada en Hotaru. Esa joven morena inocente teclea el ordenador delicadamente, mientras habla por el manos libres. Y de repente un rayo de sol ilumina mi cabeza. Como no lo pude ver antes. Hotaru es el camino directo a descubrir los asuntos de Serena.

Asomo mi cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

**Hotaru ¿Estás ocupada?** – ella me mira y pestañea un par de veces antes de responder.

**No, Darien. ¿Sucede algo?** – pregunta extrañada y yo me sonrío.

**No, para nada. Pasa a mi despacho. Charlemos un rato** – utilizo esa sonrisa que se que vuelve locas a las mujeres. Hotaru se levanta rápidamente de su mesa, se alisa la falda de pliegues y camina hacia mí.

Como buen caballero que soy, me aparto del umbral para darle paso y cierro la puerta tras de sí. Ella se queda plantada en medio del despacho. Está muy nerviosa. Con mi mano la invito a sentarse en una silla. Yo me siento al otro lado de la mesa.

**¿Deseas tomar algo? Café, un té…-**ella niega rápidamente con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

**Bueno, Hotaru. Cuéntame. ¿Estás contenta en tu trabajo? **– ella me mira y frunce el ceño. Noto como traga saliva y titubea un poco.

**Claro, Darien. Estoy muy contenta. El ambiente es inmejorable y es una buena oportunidad para abrirme camino en el mundo empresarial…-** sin duda Hotaru tiene don de palabra. Algo que será necesario para averiguar ese oscuro secreto que mi pequeño tormento esconde.

**Me alegro, Hotaru. ¿Qué tal la relación con tus compañeros?** – ella me mira extrañada y se prepara para responder. Noto sus uñas clavadas en el reposabrazos de la silla.

**Bien. Hay muy buen ambiente como he dicho antes. No tengo problemas con ningún compañero de trabajo… ¿Pasa algo?** – pregunta confundida.

**No, no. Simplemente tenía un momento y me interesa saber que piensa mi secretaria favorita…**-claro que es mi favorita, solo tengo una. El halago genera una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

**Gracias, Darien** – está algo sonrojada y nerviosa. Palpo mi barbilla mientras pienso como proseguir.

**¿Qué te parece la nueva empleada, Serena?** – suelto a bocajarro y ella retira la vista al gran ventanal que hay detrás de mí.

**Es una buena chica. Amable y generosa. Siempre está dispuesta a ayudar…**

**No me refiero al plano laboral. En el plano personal. ¿Qué tal os lleváis?** – ella pone gesto de no comprender lo que quiero decir. Le doy unos segundos para que se lo piense.

**Bueno, bien. Comemos la mayoría de los días juntas. Me llevo bastante bien, creo.**

**Verás, Hotaru. Tengo que pedirte un pequeño trabajo. Por supuesto, debe ser totalmente confidencial. No sé si me entiendes…**-mi voz es suave pero clara, ella parece seguirme.

**¿Qué quiere que haga?** – pregunta seria, adoptando una nueva pose de profesional.

**Quiero que seas la sombra de Serena. No puedo darte más detalles por el momento, pero creo que esconde algo relacionado con la Editorial. Tu bien sabes lo que pasó con Esmeralda hace años…**-ella asiente nerviosa, creo que ha captado la idea.

**Darien, tú crees que Serena…**

**No lo sé. Por eso quiero que te ganes su confianza y te enteres que esconde. Para ello, pasarás a ser su nueva asistente personal. Mina ha conseguido un contrato con una productora, y abandonará su puesto mañana** – ella asiente.

**Pero Serena va a sospechar. Tu secretaria de repente pasa a ser su asistente personal…**- hace una pausa- **Es bastante raro.**

**Ya me inventaré algo. Por eso no te preocupes. Tu solo tienes que pegarte a su culo como una lapa y hacerte su amiga. No tardará mucho en soltarte lo que sea que esconda…**-ella parece indecisa, a penas dice palabra.

**No sé, Darien. Eso está mal…-**en efecto. Esta muy mal meter las narices en la vida de una persona. Salvo por el pequeño detalle, que esa persona es mi novia, y su secreto afecta a esta Editorial.

**Sólo piénsalo. Tampoco necesito una respuesta ya. Aunque no puedo negar que me harías un gran favor, Hotaru…**- ella asiente, se levanta de la silla y me promete que se lo pensará.

Ahora que ya he ejecutado la primera parte del plan, solo tengo que sentarme a esperar. Esperemos que el sentido de la justicia de Hotaru no impida que acepte mi propuesta. Por lo demás, tendré que comportarme con Serena como siempre, para no levantar sospechas. Así que está noche iré a su casa y dormiré con ella.

La verdad, que si hace unos meses me dijeran que yo, Darien Chiba, el eterno seductor, iba a poner todos sus esfuerzos en movilizar a parte de mi plantilla para descubrir el secreto de una de mis empleadas, me hubiese reído. Hace unos meses, pasara lo que pasara, ante la duda le habría dado el finiquito, y me habría buscado a otra. Algo que sin duda debí de hacer desde el primer momento que descubrí que, para Serena, la autoridad y el respeto a un superior, es algo que no existe en su extenso vocabulario.

Si hubiese hecho caso de los consejos de Lita, todo hubiera sido radicalmente distinto. Nunca la habría conocido, por tanto, jamás me habría acostado con ella ni me habría vuelto loco por su amor, y seguiría llevando mi pacífica vida de mujeriego poco comprometido. Pero en lugar de eso, me salté todos mis códigos y aun jurando y perjurando que jamás volvería a tener una relación con una empleada, volví a caer. Y ahora me encuentro, sin prestar atención a mi trabajo y centrando todos mis esfuerzos en descubrir su pequeño secreto. Y el de Andrew. Y cuando lo haga, solo Dios sabe como podré reaccionar.


	20. Todo se complica

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Mina firmó el contrato con la productora de la película de Sailor moon. Dos semanas en las que Darien, sin pedirme opinión o avisarme previamente, ha metido a su secretaria en mi agenda del día, convirtiéndola en mi asistente personal.

No me malinterpreten. Hotaru es una buena chica, muy responsable y atenta, sobra decir que entiende y ejecuta a la perfección la labor de asistente personal, pero aun así no me siento del todo cómoda. Echo de menos la confianza con Mina, las charlas a mitad de mañana y sobre todo, sus errores garrafales a la hora de concertar citas. Con Hotaru no hay tiempo para el error, porque ella siempre es perfecta en todo lo que hace.

Lo que más me fastidia es ese afán de Darien por mantenerlo todo bajo control. De hecho, Mina ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de marcharse ya de la Editorial, pero él forzó que tomara esa decisión. La convenció con que necesitaría todo el tiempo del mundo para crear la mejor banda sonora que existiera jamás, y ella acabó cediendo.

**¿Ya te vas a trabajar?** – Mina está en el sofá, tirada con su pijama de gatitos blanco, comiendo un tazón de cereales mientras ve la serie animada de la mañana.

**Por desgracia, si. No sabes cómo te envidio…**-me quejo mientras me preparo un café.

¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser más fácil? No es que me queje del trabajo que tengo. He descubierto que el mundo de la publicidad es estimulante y muy interesante, a veces, e siento cansada y apática.

Darien es otro de mis quebraderos de cabeza. Desde que Esmeralda lo visitó en su despacho, ha estado mucho más raro que de costumbre. Andrew también está algo distante conmigo. He intentado sacar la conversación un par de veces con él, pero no he conseguido nada más a parte de hablar del tiempo o de deportes.

**Vamos, Serena. Arriba esos ánimos. Tú puedes** – me dice sonriente mientras se incorpora en el sofá.

**Gracias, Mina. Escribe mucho** – le sonrío desde la puerta y ella me interrumpe.

**Por cierto…-**hace una pausa- **a ver cuando le dices a Darien que te ponga ese pisazo en el centro **– se ríe escandalosamente y yo niego con la cabeza.

**Con el dinero que vas a ganar, podrás ponérmelo tu, querida **– se oye su risa, mientras cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Abandono el apartamento resignada. Otro duro día de trabajo en la Editorial. Últimamente hemos tenidos los días completamente ocupados en citas con empresas publicitarias. Darien y Lita se dedicaron a darme la charla que era el momento de evaluar mis habilidades empresariales. Quizás debería recordarles que no tengo una licenciatura en Administración de Empresas. Aun encima al Señor Chiba se le ha metido en la cabeza que hay que fomentar el compañerismo en la empresa, y aumentar la confianza entre unos y otros. Y como no, no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa, que preparar un partido de beisbol entre la plantilla.

Ni hace falta decir que no tengo ni idea de cómo jugar ¿verdad? Pero ahora todas las tardes, después del trabajo, me tengo que quedar entrenando, junto con Lita y Andrew. Al parecer Darien quiere llevarse la victoria, pero sigue sin comprender que conmigo en su equipo, tiene poco que hacer.

Cuando llego al edificio, la mayoría de los empleados todavía no han llegado, así que me acomodo en mi oficina, esperando a que Hotaru haga su entrada triunfal del día. Llámenme paranoica pero a veces hasta pienso que mete las narices demasiado en asuntos que para nada le conciernen. Como si fuera una especie de chivo expiatorio. Pero supongo que es cosa de mi descarriada imaginación.

Consulto la agenda del día. Hoy vendrá Seiya a una sesión de fotos para un reportaje sobre las personas más influyentes de Japón. Resignada emito un bufido, ya que lo que menos me apetece hoy, es aguantar a Seiya y su representante. Lo cierto es que desde que firmo aquel día el acuerdo, jamás ha vuelto a insinuarme nada sobre nuestra clausula especial. Quizás lo haya olvidado. Si, seguro es eso. No tendrás esa suerte, Serena…

**Estas muy pensativa, Sere** - ¿Sere? Frunzo el ceño. Hotaru ya se toma la libertad de entrar en mi despacho sin permiso.

**Estaba echando un vistazo a la agenda del día…-**termino contestando algo seca.

**Pero no tienes porque hacerlo, Sere. Yo misma preparo todas tus citas…-** está contenta así que no me atrevo a contrariarla. En el fondo se que no es su culpa que Darien haya decidido colocarla en mi departamento.

**Lo sé. Solo quería ganar algo de tiempo. Hoy tenemos una reunión con Seiya…**-ella asiente y se sienta en una silla mientras anota algo en la libreta.

**¿Dónde querrás recibirlo? En tu despacho o quizás la Sala de Juntas…-**me pregunta y la verdad que no lo he pensado.

**En mi despacho estará bien** – acabo completando mientras enciendo la computadora.

**Ok. Recuerde que hoy a las 5 tiene entrenamiento para el partido de beisbol…-**me dice risueña y yo vuelvo a resoplar por tercera vez en el día.

Hotaru se ríe como entendiendo mi desesperación. Ella asistió a un par de entrenamientos y no exagero cuando digo que poco más y se muere de un ataque de risa. No la culpo tampoco. Verme correr tan poco grácil y torpe por el césped mientras grito "Yo la cojo, yo la cojo" para después darme de bruces contra el suelo, no es para menos. Al menos tengo una compañera de batallas, y es que a Lita, también se le da bastante mal eso del deporte.

Alrededor de las 12, paralicé todas mis actividades del día, ya que Seiya y Yaten ya habían llegado al edificio. Los recibí personalmente en el umbral de acceso a mi despacho, de la manera más complaciente y sonriente que pueda existir. Seiya y Yaten hicieron una mueca de desagrado al descubrir que Mina ya no estaba entre nosotros, algo que para Hotaru no paso desapercibido, y correspondió de la misma manera. Puede llegar a ser muy obstinada cuando se lo propone.

**Mina nos ha tenido que dejar de manera precipitada. Hotaru está ocupando su puesto de manera temporal…**- dije a modo de explicación mientras Yaten fruncía el ceño.

**¿De manera precipitada? No será que Darien la ha echado…**- me dice Seiya sonriente.

**No, como creen….-**niego algo nerviosa. A ver, literalmente, echar lo que se entiende por echar, no. Mejor digamos que la ha invitado a tomarse un descanso.

**Tenemos un poco de prisa. Las fotos tendrán que comenzar ahora mismo…**-Yaten gruñe un poco y mira su reloj. Yo asiento y llamo a Setsuna para comenzar la sesión cuanto antes.

**Antes de las fotos, querría hablar algo personal con Serena…**- Seiya habla cálidamente y yo enseguida comprendo de que quiere hablar. Yaten se levanta sin decir nada para abandonar el despacho, pero Hotaru se mantiene quieta e inmóvil en su asiento.

**Por supuesto…-**miro a Hotaru y sigue en la misma posición – **Hotaru, espera fuera, por favor.**

Con una mano le indico la salida del despacho y me vuelvo a girar para mirar a Seiya, pero Hotaru sigue allí plantada, sin decir ni hacer nada.

**No estoy autorizada, Serena…-**me dice algo dubitativa y yo me sorprendo ante tal declaración ¿Autorizada?

**¿Autorizada para qué? Te estoy pidiendo que salgas del despacho. ¿Qué clase de autorización necesitas?** – pregunto algo confundida y muy nerviosa. Seiya me mira divertido.

**Necesito la autorización de Darien…**-sigue hablando bajo, con voz temblorosa. Sus manos están apretando la falda plisada de su vestido. ¿Que como estoy yo? Pues incrédula.

**¿Autorización de Darien?** – me sonrío y me levanto – **Hotaru no me hagas decírtelo dos veces. Necesito hablar personalmente con Seiya, por favor…-**con mi mano la invito a salir de nuevo.

**Pero…**

**Hotaru, sal de mi despacho. Es una orden. Y la única autorización válida aquí es la mía…**-alzo un poco el tono de voz y Hotaru y Seiya me miran sorprendidos.

Hotaru no dice nada, se levanta y sale por la puerta junto con Yaten. Al cerrarla, por fin dirijo la mirada a Seiya que me mira reclinado sobre la silla, con expresión risueña.

**Mmmm, que carácter…-** sonríe como un cínico, y yo le respondo de la misma manera.

**Era la secretaria de Darien…**-carraspeo y me tomo unos segundos de pausa - **¿de qué quieres hablar? **– pregunto con temor, aunque ya se la respuesta. Por favor, que no sea la cena, por favor…

**De nuestra clausula, por supuesto. Han pasado unas semanas. Ha llegado el momento de hacerla efectiva…**-sonríe y yo me derrumbo sobre mi asiento. Tenía la absoluta esperanza de que Seiya acabaría olvidándose.

**Te escucho…**-suspiro y pongo mis manos sobre la mesa.

**Me gustaría invitarte a cenar a un sitio muy especial para mí. Pero para ello, te necesito libre una tarde…**- se explica con sumo cuidado y yo no entiendo la necesidad de estar disponible para él.

**Si necesitas una tarde, tendrá que ser sábado. No puedo faltar al trabajo, Darien sospecharía...**- el asiente como si ya lo tuviese todo planeado.

**¿Te parece este sábado entonces?** – Dios, este sábado. ¿Ya? Solo quedan dos días.

**Vale, sábado. Pero por favor, procura que no haya prensa ni filtraciones. Por nada del mundo quiero que Darien sepa nada…**

**No te preocupes. Nadie se enterará de nuestra cita…**-sonríe. ¿De verdad es una cita? ¿Esto podría considerarse una infidelidad?

Seiya se despide de mí con un apretón de manos muy cordial y abandona mi despacho. Hotaru no tarda ni dos segundos en volver a entrar, pero su expresión es dura y fría. No hay ni rastro de esa hermosa sonrisa que lucía a primera hora. Se mantiene tensa y a la expectativa, como esperando a que descargue mi ira contra ella. De seguro eso es algo que haría Darien, pero no yo. Para intentar relajarla, le pregunto si desea tomar un café conmigo, a lo que se niega en rotundo. Su profesionalidad es envidiable. En estos momentos no puedo evitar imaginarme a Mina con su libreta de purpurina y su bolígrafo lleno de plumas, chismorreando acerca de los últimos cotilleos de la empresa.

Ahora que lo pienso, el sábado por fin se pondrá fin a toda esta locura desde el día que firmamos. Debería contárselo a Andrew, por si necesito que me cubran las espaldas, pero no creo que haya problema, y tampoco veo la necesidad de involucrarlo en esto. Ya tiene bastante con aguantar al jefe todos los días. Una vez se termine esa cita, podré regresar a mi vida normal, quizás podría tomarme esas vacaciones con Darien y hacer algún viaje. Si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que en estos momentos estaría prendada del obsesivo y controlador de mi jefe, me hubiese reído en la cara de esa persona.

El día pasó bastante rápido y no hubo apenas dificultades con la firma de algunos contratos publicitarios. Estaba feliz por regresar a mi casa y descansar mis doloridos pies, pero de pronto me acordé de que me tocaba entrenamiento para el partido. Maldito Darien…

**¿Estás preparada?** – Lita se asoma por el umbral de la puerta con el mismo entusiasmo que el mío. Cero.

**Qué remedio…**-me quejo apagando la computadora.

**No me puedo creer que ellos nos hayan metido en este lío. A veces parecen unos críos…**- Lita suspira apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

**Si, si, si**…-arrastro las palabras al compás de mis pies. Quiero irme a descansar y comer pasteles, no a pasármela corriendo de un lado para otro.

La dos agarramos nuestra bolsa de deportes y nos vamos en el coche de Lita hacia el Estadio para entrenar. Así es Darien. No le vale un descampado. No señor. El tiene que alquilar el Estadio Olímpico de Tokio para hacerlo. Quizás debería tratar ese complejo de superioridad que tiene…

Durante el camino Lita y yo nos limitamos a hablar de banalidades y sobre todo cotilleos de la Editorial. La verdad es que me llevo muy bien con ella, últimamente hemos profundizado en nuestra relación. He descubierto que es una mujer atenta, amable y muy responsable, que ama por encima de todo su familia y el trabajo. No puedo evitar admirarla y querer alcanzar un día a ser como ella.

Al llegar al Estadio, Lita y yo aparcamos muy cerca de la puerta. Yo busco con mi mirada el deportivo de Darien. Sí, soy una ingenua pero tengo la esperanza de que no haya llegado todavía. Ingenua de mi, Darien siempre es puntual. Nunca, jamás llega tarde a ningún sitio.

Y la verdad es que entrenar con él y Andrew es una pesadilla. Su afán por ganar lo lleva a cotas insospechadas, haciendo del un entrenador exigente y duro. Andrew al menos, lo compensa. Aunque su intención es ser el típico chico implacable, la mayoría de sus expresiones me causan unas ganas increíbles de reírme. En pocas palabras, Andrew no me genera respeto. Pero Darien, si, y mucho.

Las dos nos metemos en los vestuarios y nos cambiamos. Lita ha traído una equipación de Niké muy elegante y sofisticada. Yo he traído una vieja camiseta de propaganda de cuando estaba en la universidad y unos pantalones cortos. Lita se recoge el cabello en una elegante coleta alta, dejando algunos de sus rizos sueltos. Yo me planteo que peinado ponerme. Definitivamente decido que el peinado óptimo para el entrenamiento, son mis dos chonguitos. Así de paso, chincharé un poco a Darien que se que odia verme así

**Vaya Serena. Estás tan….-**Lita busca la palabra correcta y yo me río

**¿Juvenil? **– Lita sonríe y asiente. Creo que no era la palabra que buscaba, pero la he sacado del aprieto.

**Vamos antes de que nuestros maridos se pongan histéricos…**-Lita lo dice como si nada, pero yo me quedo bloqueada. ¿Nuestros maridos? Darien y yo casados. Marido y mujer. Una sonrisa bobalicona asoma por mi rostro.

Lita y yo llegamos al centro del campo, y Andrew y Darien charlan animadamente con un periódico en mano. Parece que comentan los resultados de no sé qué partido. Andrew se gira y se quita sus gafas de sol.

**¿Ya era hora no? Llegáis cinco minutos tarde…**- Que poco le pega a Andrew el papel de jefe controlador.

**Mi amor, relájate. Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras…**-dice Lita sin mucho entusiasmo y yo asiento por detrás sonriente.

**Eso espero. Tenéis mucho que aprender…- **Andrew arroja el periódico a un lado y se acerca a su mujer, para colocarle la equipación, y de paso creo que manosearla un poco.

Darien se mantiene serio y estático. Está muy sexy con su equipación de deporte. Y esas gafas de sol que le dan un aspecto de tipo serio y brillante. Me acerco a él un poco dubitativa.

**¿Qué vamos a practicar hoy?** – le pregunto confiada y el alza una mano para tocar uno de mis moños.

**Has traído ese horrible peinado…-**su voz tiene un deje sarcástico.

**Dijiste que podía agarrarme estos moños al salir del trabajo ¿no lo recuerdas?** – el hace una mueca como si no recordara, pero después deja salir su deslumbrante sonrisa.

**Hoy practicaremos el golpe con el bate. Ponte esto…**-me acerca unos guantes de acrílico con almohadillas en las palmas de la mano. Darien me ayuda a colocarlos. Bueno, más bien el coloca mis guantes y yo lo miro ensimismada. El roce con sus manos es tan sensual…

**No puedo creer que me hayas metido en este lío…-**me quejo una vez puesta la equipación.

**Como si tuvieses otra opción…-**me sonríe de manera arrebatadora y me lleva hacia una esquina del campo.

Andrew me alcanza un bate y me explica como agarrarlo. Acto seguido se coloca detrás de mí con una especie de casco con rejilla y carraspea nervioso. Yo me coloco como buenamente puedo, o sea, como veo que se colocan los jugadores en las típicas películas norteamericanas de amores adolescentes.

**Deja de carraspear. Me pones nerviosa…-**gruño bajito y el tose haciéndose el interesante.

**Más nerviosa te pondrás como no hagas algo de provecho con esa bola…-**yo me río ante la sugerencia. Andrew tiene mucho que aprender de Darien.

Darien habla con Lita, y Lita se ajusta el guante de tiro. Asiente como pareciendo entender lo que el jefe le está pidiendo. A mí me sudan las manos, y no sé si es por estos guantes de goma espuma o por los nervios y la presión.

**Bien, veamos cómo está esa recepción de la bola…**- Darien se aleja un poco y Lita se prepara para el tiro.

Vamos Serena, no puede ser tan difícil. Si hasta los niños de seis años juegan a este absurdo deporte, tú también puedes. Solo tienes que concentrarte en la bola y cuando la tengas cerca, golpearla y hacer un Homerun, es fácil. No hay ninguna dificultad. Vamos, Serena.

**Strike one…-**dice Andrew y yo me giro como una bala hacia él.

¿Cómo diablos ha llegado la bola a las manos de Andrew? Si ni siquiera la he visto. Tengo la boca abierta y todavía sigo mirando al guante de caucho de Andrew, donde se aloja la prueba del delito. Lita se ríe escandalosamente, pero Darien permanece serio.

**Más flojo, Lita…**- Lita asiente y yo me vuelvo a preparar.

**Serena, allá va…**-grita Lita y yo asiento, moviendo mis manos en el bate.

**Strike two…**- Andrew alza la voz y yo dejo caer el bate a mi cadera. ¿Qué demonios? Ni siquiera las veo venir.

**Serena, el juego consiste en batear la bola…**- habló el Darien irónico y yo le lanzo la peor mirada que pueda existir.

**Vamos, Serena. Concéntrate…**-protesta Andrew por detrás. Dios, me dan ganas de darle con el bate en toda la crisma.

Lita se vuelve a preparar. Esta vez se acerca más a mí y parece que tiene la intención de tirarme más floja la bola. De esta lo consigo, cueste lo que me cueste. Darien me mira con su sonrisa medio torcida, me cree incapaz de hacerlo. Pobre infeliz. Lita tira la bola, y en un rápido movimiento consigo desplazar el bate 180 grados, provocando que me desequilibre y acabe con el trasero en el suelo.

**¡Fallaste! Cómo pudiste, si estabas a menos de dos metros…-**grita Andrew detrás de mí tirando la bola al suelo.

**Mira Andrew, ¡no me grites!** – me giro furiosa. La que se ha dado un buen golpe en el trasero he sido yo.

**¡Pues tampoco me grites tú! **– Andrew sigue quejándose y Darien no para de reírse a carcajada limpia.

**Vamos, chicos…no se enfaden **– Lita intenta apaciguar la guerra recién instaurada entre Andrew y yo, pero no lo consigue.

Yo me levanto, frotando mi trasero, todavía dolorido del golpe. Andrew sigue refunfuñando en voz baja, diciendo cosas como que así no ganamos en la vida o que esperemos que mis hijos hereden la destreza física del padre. Estoy preparada para darle un golpe de gracia, cuando Darien se acerca a mí y me agarra por la cintura.

**Tranquilos todos. Yo te enseñaré a batear **– Darien se coloca detrás de mí y me coloca el bate en las manos. Corrige mi postura y después, con sus manos, abraza las mías - **¿Ves? Tienes que agarrar el mango de esta manera, para que no resbale** – me habla muy cerca del oído. Siento su aliente a milímetros de mi oreja y me estremezco.

**Vale **– Estoy tan nerviosa. "Vale" es lo único que sale de mi boca. Tengo las palabras atascadas. Como me gustaría que estuviésemos solos ahora mismo…

**Si te mueves así, golpeas de canto la bola…-**sigue susurrando y obligándome a hacer movimientos con el bate. Está tan pegado a mí, que hasta puedo notar una presión en mi trasero.

**Vale **– vuelvo a decir y el sonríe, dándome un beso en el hombro.

**Vamos allá. Tranquila, yo te ayudaré…-**le hace un gesto a Lita para que vuelva a lanzar la pelota y yo me preparo para recibirla. En un rápido movimiento, Darien impulsa el bate entre mis manos, y golpeamos la bola.

**Bueno, no está nada mal…-**dice Andrew por detrás poniéndose de pie. Nada, nada mal.

Seguimos practicando unas cuantas veces con Darien pegado a mí, indicando como hacer los movimientos. Después me dejaron volar sola, y aunque no hice pleno en todos los tiros, si que golpee bastantes bolas. Andrew por fin respiró tranquilo, es increíble como los hombres llevan al límite ganar un partido.

**Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente ¿no creéis?** – Lita parece agotada. Definitivamente el deporte no es lo suyo. Ya tenemos algo en común.

Finalmente, damos por concluido la sesión de entrenamiento y Lita y Andrew apuran a irse para recoger a sus hijos de las actividades extraescolares. Mientras Darien y yo nos quedamos recogiendo las cosas. El no dice nada. La verdad parece muy concentrado en recoger las bolas, y los equipos. Yo sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar lo bien que le quedan esos pantalones grises de deporte, con ese pelo recién lavado y esa camiseta algo manchada. Me encantaría secuestrarle y tener una noche llena de sexo placentero. Suspiro, mientras golpeo con el bate uno de mis muslos.

Una vez que recogemos todo, nos marchamos en el deportivo de Darien. Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dice nada, pero supongo que el dormirá esta noche conmigo, pues ya nos hemos pasados los desvíos hacia el centro de Tokio.

**¿Qué tal con Seiya hoy? **– Llevamos como quince minutos de trayecto sin que el abra la boca, y cuando lo hace, es para preguntarme por el otro.

**Bien, como siempre – **contesto seca, no me apetece hablar de Seiya.

**Hotaru me ha dicho que la echaste fuera…**- Darien tiene una sonrisa de medio lado, pero en ningún momento desvía su mirada d la carretera. Esa Hotaru…sabía que no podía estar de mi parte.

**Sí, me dijo que no estaba autorizada a salir de mi despacho, así que tuve que ponerme en plan jefa prepotente, ya sabes…-**digo irónica esperando arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, pero no lo consigo.

**Es que no está autorizada para hacer nada sin mi consentimiento…**- yo hago una mueca de rechazo y el por primera vez, durante unos segundos, despega sus ojos de la carretera para mirarme fijamente.

**¿Desde cuándo un empleado de la Editorial necesita tu consentimiento para cumplir una orden de un superior?** – pregunto confundida pero él sigue con sus ojos en la carretera.

**¿Por qué la echaste, Serena? **– pregunta insistente. Dios, este podría ser el momento. El momento de contarle la verdad.

Me quedo unos segundos callada. Como podría empezar el discurso. Darien…mira, sé que esto que te voy a decir no te va a gustar en absoluto. Digamos que Seiya se ha obsesionado un poco conmigo, pero tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control. No, no puedo decirle eso. Es muy peligroso teniendo en cuenta que vamos a más de 100 kilómetros por hora, en una carretera de cinco carriles. Frunzo el ceño y carraspeo. ¿Es cosa mía o dentro de este coche hace mucho calor? Con mi mano, despego un poco la camiseta de mi piel, estoy sudando.

**Serena, estoy esperando a que me contestes…-**el tono de Darien se va oscureciendo por momentos. Puedo sentir como su corazón late desbocado. Está empezando a perder el control de la situación, y yo también, pero de mi cuerpo. Tengo unas nauseas horribles.

**Darien…**

**¿Qué pasa? **– me pregunta un poco asustado al ver mi palidez y mis sudores fríos.

**Para el coche….-**es lo único que alcanzo a decir.

**¿Qué? No puedo parar ahora…-**protesta pero no entiende el alcance del problema. Necesito vomitar.

**Para el maldito coche…-**Darien bufa y noto como se va incorporando al carril de la derecha de todo para salir en una salida en dirección a una zona de descanso.

Nada más que el coche de Darien se detiene en el área de relax, me bajo del auto a trompicones y….bueno, ya saben. No voy a recrearme en los detalles, así que pueden imaginárselo. A mí, apoyada en el capo, totalmente mareada y sudorosa.

Darien se baja alarmado y nervioso. Solo grita "Serena que te pasa, necesitas un medico, voy a llamar una ambulancia". Yo no puedo decir nada, solo niego con la cabeza mientras noto como sus manos rodean mi espalda. Cuando por fin me recupero, tomo la palabra.

**Tuve que comer algo que me sentó mal…-**me apoyo en la puerta del coche y me retiro algunos mechones de pelo de la frente.

**¿Quieres que vayamos al médico? **– me pregunta realmente acongojado y yo niego con la cabeza. No parece estar muy convencido.

**Solo llévame a casa. Ya estoy mejor, solo necesito descansar…**-ahora mismo podría caer en un sueño profundo y reparador y dormir cerca de una semana.

**Ok, te llevo. Esta noche es mejor que descanses…-**una indirecta. ¿No se va a quedar a dormir conmigo?

**No, quédate. Quiero que me cuides…-**ronroneo un poco abrazándole y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y él me sonríe y me abraza asintiendo.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, lo primero que hice fue meterme en el baño para darme una ducha y limpiarme los dientes. Darien se quedo hablando con Mina sobre la composición de la banda sonora y otras banalidades. Cuando media hora después salí del baño, Mina y Darien preparaban pasta a la carbonara para cenar. Mmmm, huele delicioso, ya se me abrió completamente el apetito. Charlan animadamente y ríen, pero no alcanzo a enterarme de que hablan.

**Serena, Darien me está contando que el partido de beisbol es este sábado. Tendré que ir a veros…**-Mina ríe encantada mientras Darien me mira sonriente.

**¿Este Sábado? **– pregunto. Oh mierda, este sábado es la cena con Seiya. Y tendré que irme por la tarde pronto con él.

**Si, pensé que te lo habría dicho Hotaru o Lita…**- hace una pausa y me mira extrañado - ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes? – pregunta irónico alzando una ceja.

Buf. No puedo decirle que no puedo porque me preguntaría y no quedaría tranquilo hasta saber la respuesta. Si, Darien, la verdad que no puedo porque quede con tu enemigo número uno para cenar. Claro que no puedo decirle eso. Se me empieza a revolver el estomago de nuevo.

**¿Serena? Te están hablando…-**me dice Mina interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

**¿Qué? ¿Qué dicen?** – agito la cabeza para centrarme de nuevo en la conversación.

Te **pregunte si no estás disponible. Parece que te viene mal el sábado…**

**No, no. No hay problema. Sábado perfecto.** – intento sonreír y sonar convincente, y parece que a Darien le cuela, porque se vuelve hacia la vitrocerámica para seguir charlando con Mina sobre los entrenamientos.

Joder, Serena. Esto es complica. El sábado es el partido y ¿que clase de excusa vas a poner para no ir? De momento no eres omnipresente, no puedes dividirte y estar en dos sitios a la vez. Mucho menos tan lejos uno de otro. Esto no es como cuando Mina y yo competíamos en la Universidad a salir con dos chicos a la vez y apostábamos quien aguantaba más la farsa. Esto es completamente distinto. Tengo que inventarme una buena excusa antes de que llegue el sábado para no jugar ese partido, y lo más importante, no despertar las sospechas de Darien.


	21. Mi Cita con Seiya Kou

Tres de la mañana y no puedo conciliar el sueño. Nunca antes me había ocurrido algo similar. Ni cuando tuve los exámenes más importantes en la Preparatoria o en la Universidad, ni siquiera cuando me saqué el carné de conducir, ni mucho menos cuando lo dejé con un novio…

Para mí el sueño era el momento preferido del día. Hasta hoy. No paro de pensar en que dentro de unas horas, mi cita con Seiya tendrá lugar, y mentiré a Darien de la forma más vil que pueda existir. Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más valiente, puede que me hubiese comido una bronca descomunal de parte del jefe, pero al menos no tendría esta presión en el pecho.

Me incorporo y cojo el reloj en mis manos. Tres y dos minutos de la madrugada. El piso está en silencio, y a penas se escucha el tráfico en la calle. Mi madre solía decir que cuando algo te preocupa lo mejor es consultarlo con la almohada. Ojalá pudiese hacerlo yo.

Al levantarme me paro ante el espejo y descubro que mi aspecto es realmente lamentable. Tengo muchas ojeras y aspecto cansado. Creo que lo mejor será comer algo y volver a la cama.

Cuando salgo al pasillo, escucho la fuerte respiración de Mina en la habitación contigua. La pobre debe estar exhausta. Sin duda ha estado trabajando mucho estos últimos días. Me dirijo a la cocina con gran sigilo y abro la nevera. Realmente tenemos un montón de comida, montones de chocolatinas y pasteles varios. Se nota quien ha hecho la compra esta semana, y se los aseguro, no he sido yo.

De tan llena que está la heladera, tengo que ir separando platos y botellas poco a poco, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Por fin he encontrado mi premio. Una suculenta bola de arroz. O dos. O tres. Y de postre ya veremos, una chocolatina, o dos, o tres.

Me siento en el suelo a comer apoyada en el mueble de la barra americana. Tengo la vista perdida en la botella de dos litros de Cola Light cuando una luz se enciende. Me giro rápidamente y es Mina portando un bate de baseball firmado por el equipo de Tokio, que consiguió en un concurso de televisión. Las dos gritamos asustadas.

**Joder, Serena. ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?** – se pone una mano en el pecho y respira profundamente.

**No soy yo la que aparece con bate de baseball. ¿Qué crees que ibas hacer?** – pregunto irónica.

**Pensé que nos habían entrado a robar…**-suspira resignada y por fin apoya el bate en la barra americana.

**Siento haberte despertado…-**suspiro con voz triste y Mina se agacha.

**¿Serena que te pasa?** – me mira con esos azules cristalino, a los cuales no puedo ocultarles nada.

**No me pasa nada. Solo tenía hambre…-**intento esbozar una sonrisa pero por algún motivo, los músculos de mi cara no responden.

**Ya, claro. Serena, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-**adopta su tono de voz comprensivo y yo me sonrío.

**Lo sé, pero es que…**

**Cuéntame, hermanita. Prometo intentar ayudarte **– Ya está. Me ha hecho pedazos. ¿Hermanita? Solo utiliza esa palabra cuando quiere algo de mí.

**Bueno, verás…he hecho algo malo. Muy malo…**-la miro y carraspeo. Ella apenas hace una mueca y asiente, como pidiéndome que continúe. **Es algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa, pero ahora ya no tiene remedio…**

**¿Le has puesto los cuernos a Darien?** – pregunta como si nada y yo la miro sorprendida. ¿Cómo voy a ponerle los cuernos a mi novio?

**Claro que no. Como crees…**-termino por responder alterada y Mina se ríe.

**Está bien, está bien. Entonces seguro que no hay nada peor que eso. Cuéntame**

**¿Recuerdas cuando Andrew y yo firmamos el contrato de Seiya para la Editorial? **– Mina entorna los ojos como tratando de recordar.

**Si, si. Hace un mes por lo menos** – yo asiento y ella pone gesto de confusión.

**Pues sucedió que Seiya no quería firmar de ninguna de las maneras. Andrew y yo estábamos desesperados, porque por mi culpa, Darien se iba a quedar sin el contrato. Entonces Seiya propuso que si añadíamos una clausula especial, el firmarí**a – Mina frunce el ceño. Está empezando a no comprender.

**¿Qué tipo de clausula?** – la pregunta mágica. Tengo dos opciones, contarle la verdad, o terminar de convertirme en una mentirosa compulsiva.

**Una cena conmigo, solos. En donde él quisiera, y el día que quisiera…-** siento una enorme liberación. Mina se queda unos segundos callada clavando sus orbes azules en mí.

**¿Y aceptaste?** – pregunta y en su voz noto una especie de cántico de súplica. Algo así como: "Sere, dime que no lo hiciste, por favor".

**Si, acepté. Y él firmó. Fin del asunto** – ya está, ya lo he dicho. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Durante un largo minuto, Mina solo me mira, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa medio torcida en su rostro. Pasado ese trance, su rostro empieza a tensarse y arrugarse, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**¿Eres idiota Serena? Cómo pudiste aceptar una clausula así…-**empieza a gritar y yo me sorprendo.

**Oye, donde ha quedado eso del rollo comprensivo y familiar que me acabas de soltar…**- respondo de la misma manera y Mina se empieza a calmar.

**Lo siento. Es que, jamás pensé que podrías aceptar algo así…-**noto la decepción en su rostro y yo no puedo evitar sentirme fatal.

**No lo acepte de buen gusto. Lo hice por Darien. Está esperando a que el contrato esté en funcionamiento para dejar la Editorial y realizar su sueño. No podía traicionarlo de esa manera…-** Mina suaviza el gesto y carraspea un poco.

**Así que el jefecito quiere dejar de ser un hombre rico…-**hace una corta pausa**-¿Lo sabe?**

**No, no lo sabe…-**miro a Mina temerosa, que ha vuelto al estadio inicial. Ceño fruncido y sonrisa torcida.

**Me estás diciendo que vas a ir a cenar con Seiya, ocultándoselo a Darien….-**si, eso estoy tratando de decirte Mina **- ¿Estás loca? Te matará. En cuanto se entere. Rápido. Todavía podemos reserva un pasaje a algún lugar lejano. Argentina, México. No, mejor todavía, Madagascar **– Mina está desvariando y se levanta rápidamente para dirigirse al ordenador. Yo la freno en seco, agarrándola del brazo.

**Mina, que estás diciendo….-**pregunto confusa.

**Tienes razón. Terminará encontrándote. Mejor que lo haga aquí. No quiero tener que ir a buscar tu cadáver descuartizado a un país que no conozco…-** estoy alucinando y me levanto de golpe.

**Mina, que dices. Darien no es un psicópata. No va a matarme. Estás empezando a parecerte al paranoico de Andrew…**-me quejo y Mina abre la boca exageradamente.

**Así que Andrew también lo sabe. ¿El mejor amigo de Darien sabe lo que te traes entre manos? Amiga, siento decirte que estáis metidos en un buen lío…**- Pone los brazos en jarra y me mira con desaprobación.

**No, Andrew solo sabe la clausula. Pero no sabe que hemos quedado mañana para cenar. Prefiero no involucrarle…-** Mina se tapa la cara con las manos y niega repetidamente.

**No quiero seguir escuchando. No quiero. No te escucho** – grita alterada y yo la agarro por los hombros.

**¿Y ahora qué te pasa? **

**¿Mañana? ¿Mañana es el partido de baseball? Qué diablos vas a decirle a Darien cuando te venga a buscar para ir a jugar…**- Mina arroja la pregunta que ni yo misma todavía puedo responder.

**No lo sé. Tendré que improvisar…**-me quejo y ella me mira con incredulidad.

**¿Improvisar? ¿Crees que con Darien hay un margen para la improvisación? Dios mío, y ahora yo también estoy metida en este lío. Soy demasiado joven para morir…**

Ya no puedo más. Me equivoque contándole a Mina lo que me sucedía. Lo único que quería es que me escuchara y después me dijese que todo iba a estar bien, que no iba a pasar nada. En lugar de eso, se ha dedicado a gritarme y quejarse de que su vida corre peligro. No quiero escuchar más tonterías.

**¿Sabes Mina? Estoy cansada de escuchar tus tonterías. No tenía que haberte dicho nada. Adiós** – salgo de la cocina en dirección a la habitación

**Oye, aguarda. ¡Aguarda!. A donde crees que vas. ¿No piensas recoger esto? **– se queja y yo le grito que no, que no pienso recoger.

Doy un portazo y me encierro en la habitación. Arrastrando los pasos, me meto en mi cama y observo el reloj despertador. Son las tres y media. Tan solo ha pasado media hora de agonía. Me tumbo en cama y abrazo la almohada. Oigo a Mina recoger en la cocina. Después se acerca por el pasillo y abre lentamente la puerta. Se asoma y veo sus cabellos rubios que se reflejan por la luz del pasillo.

**Serena…**-hace una pausa y como ve que no termino echándola de la habitación, avanza un poco.

Está mirándome con gesto triste, se muerde un labio y sus manos están entrelazadas. No sabe que decirme o como consolarme.

**Mina, yo no quería…-**ya no puedo hablar más y empiezo a sollozar.

**Tranquila. Yo estoy contigo. Todo saldrá bien…**

Mina me abraza y yo empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente. Y sin saber cómo ni porque, no sé si por producto de las tres bolas de arroz que me he comido o si es por el cariño y comprensión de Mina, termino por quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Mina ya no estaba en mi habitación. Seguramente, en cuanto vio que me había quedado dormida me dejo sola para que pudiese descansar mejor. Son las 12 de la mañana. He dormido cerca de 8 horas pero en realidad no me siento para nada descansada.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la cocina. Sorprendentemente, Mina está en el sofá con los cascos y una libreta, y aunque parece abstraída en su mundo, se percata de mi presencia rápidamente.

**Hasta que despertaste, bella durmiente **– Mina se ríe intentando contagiarme su ánimo, pero no creo que lo consiga.

**Me duele algo la cabeza… ¿Hay café?** – pregunto confusa rebuscando por los armarios.

**Debe de haber algo en esa cafetera** – me señala una antigua cafetera italiana apoyada en la vitrocerámica.

**¿De cuándo es este café?** – lo huelo con desconfianza, no parece muy reciente.

**Quien lo sabe…-** Mina se ríe compulsivamente y yo esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

Estoy concentrada preparándome unas tostadas cuando mi teléfono móvil comienza a sonar. No me hace falta correr apresuradamente hacia él. De seguro es Darien, recordándome que hoy es el partido. Es su manera particular de ejercer de agenda recordatoria. Puede llegar a ser muy insistente.

**Serena, tu teléfono. ¿No lo vas a coger?** – pregunta confundida y yo niego con la cabeza mientras me chupo un resto de mermelada de arándanos que ha quedado en mi dedo anular.

**Seguramente es Darien…-**dejo salir un suspiro de resignación y Mina se encoge de hombros.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar de nuevo. Yo sigo a lo mío. Comiendo una deliciosa tostada mientras ojeo la revista en la que salió mi reportaje. Parezco tan feliz y desenfadada. Ahí no hacía más que comenzar todo. Llego a la página clave. Mi foto con Darien, riéndonos despreocupados. Esta foto es hermosa. Quizás la recorte y la mande enmarcar. O le puedo pedir la imagen original a Setsuna.

**Serena, es para ti **– Mina sostiene el teléfono fijo con su mano derecha apoyada en la pared.

**¿Quién es? **– estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que ni lo he escuchado sonar.

**No es Darien…-**me dice a modo de respuesta y yo cojo el teléfono resignada.

**Soy Serena **

**Hola, bombón. Te preguntarás como he conseguido tu número** - ¿es Seiya? – **uno tiene sus contactos. El motivo de mi llamada es para decirte que te pasaré a buscar a las cuatro más o menos** – Definitivamente, es Seiya.

**Está bien. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?** – pregunto por curiosidad

**Es una sorpresa. Nos vemos, bomboncito** – Seiya cuelga y yo me quedo escudriñando el auricular. ¿Bomboncito? Que es esa familiaridad…

Decido regresar a mi tostada. Mina no dice nada, tan solo sigue mis movimientos pensativa. Yo sigo comiendo y ojeando la revista. ¿Qué pensaría Darien si se enterase de lo que estoy a punto de hacer? ¿Aun tengo tiempo para decirle la verdad? Creo que no. Ya no hay remedio. He tenido mil oportunidades para hacerlo y las he desaprovechado todas. No tengo excusa y aunque mi intención es buena, el fin no justifica los medios. No tengo remedio.

**Serena, estuve pensando que deberías decírselo a Darien, todavía estas a tiempo…-**Mina introduce esa idea en mi cabeza, como si no me hubiese planteado ya 300 veces hacerlo.

**No puedo, Mina. Ahora ya no**…-me quejo indiferente mientras sigo observando el artículo.

**Eres imposible…-**se queja para volver a su trabajo y yo le hago burla mientras recojo los restos del desayuno.

Mina no es capaz de comprender en la situación en la que me encuentro. Cree que es tan fácil como levantar el teléfono y decir: "Hola Darien, que tal. Mira no te enfades pero voy a ir a cenar con un hombre que no eres tú. Pero antes de que pongas el grito en el cielo, déjame decirte que si hago esto es por ti". Si claro, como si eso fuera a creérselo. Maldito Darien. Porque tendría que conocerlo y complicarme de esta manera.

**Serena, teléfono** – grita Mina de nuevo desde el salón.

**Ahora no puedo. Estoy dándome un baño **– respondo de la misma manera.

**Es Darien** – mi corazón deja de latir por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Salgo de la bañera envolviéndome en una toalla, y corro por el pasillo llena de espuma. Cuando Mina me ve no puede evitar carcajearse y yo la fulmino con la mirada.

**Dame eso –** gruño quitándole el auricular - **¿Darien?**

**Hola Serena** – su voz es dulce y tranquila. Ay Darien, te quiero tanto…

**Me pillas en medio de un baño relajante ¿Querías algo?** – pregunto curiosa emitiendo una risita, cuando oigo que el resopla al otro lado de la línea.

**¿No necesitas compañía?** – su voz adquiere un matiz seductor y no puedo evitar excitarme.

**Darien, eres muy travieso…-**sigo riéndome por lo bajo y Mina me mira con cara de asco.

**Por dios, iros a un hotel…-**Mina grita con la intención de que Darien lo oiga, y lo consigue.

**Ya esta esa rubia loca increpándote ¿no? **– Darien también se ríe desenfadado y yo me quedo embobada con su voz. **Dile que dé gracias a que ya no puedo despedirla** – Clavo mis ojos en Mina que ha escuchado el mensaje alto y claro, porque entorna los ojos. **¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?**

**Verás Darien, no voy a poder jugar el partido…**-empieza el teatro. Intento no mirar a Mina, que está incorporada en el sofá mascullando y gesticulando exageradamente. "Dile la verdad" deletrea con su boca.

**¿Y eso porqué? ¿Tienes miedo a no atinar con el bate? **– Darien se ríe como si yo estuviese bromeando.

**Es que me encuentro mal. Tengo el estómago revuelto y algo de fiebre. Estoy muy cansada…-**utilizo mi voz de pucherito y el suspira por el otro lado de la línea.

**¿Seguro que no es una excusa? **

**Seguro, Darien. Me encantaría ir, pero no puedo…**-y en el fondo no es mentira. Oigo como Mina me susurra que confiese la verdad pero me giro para no escucharla.

**Bueno, en ese caso descansa. Te llamo después y me dices como estás.**

**Vale. Pasarlo bien. Dale un saludo a Andrew y Lita** – estoy triste. Nunca pensé que me apetecería tanto jugar un partido de baseball.

**Lo hare. Y tú descansa. Te quiero** – Darien cuelga el teléfono y yo empiezo a sentir remordimientos por mi actitud.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono, Mina está indignada con mi actitud, y porque no decirlo, yo misma también lo estoy, así que sin decir nada, me meto en mi habitación y comienzo a arreglarme. En breves Seiya pasará por el piso para buscarme. Cuanto antes este lista, antes nos iremos y antes pasará este trance. Sorprendentemente, y como sería habitual en este tipo de ocasiones, Mina no me sigue hasta la habitación para instigarme con que me ponga determinado tipo de ropa. Esta vez se queda en la sala, como si ella no quisiese saber de qué va la historia.

Termino por ponerme un vestido de flores sencillo y unas sandalias. Hoy es un día especialmente caluroso, así que también me recojo el pelo en un moño. Por un momento pienso en si maquillarme o no, finalmente decido que lo más apropiado es no hacerlo, no quiero que haya ningún tipo de malentendido

Cuando por fin acabo de arreglarme salgo hacia la sala, a esperar a que llegue Seiya. Mina me mira de arriba abajo mordiendo un lápiz, y yo espero por su veredicto.

**Podría ser peor…-**dice indiferente mientras sigue escribiendo en la libreta.

**¿A qué te refieres?** – pregunto extrañada y ella no me hace el más mínimo caso.

El tiempo transcurre tan lento y tedioso que creo que terminaré por suicidarme. No echan nada interesante en la televisión y aun encima, mi gran amiga Mina, no ayuda en absoluto con esa actitud reprobatoria de: "Serena, que mala persona eres". Estoy ensimismada con un anuncio de cuchillos de cocina cuando suena el timbre. Mina y yo damos un respingo y nos miramos.

**¿Es él?** – mira su reloj de muñeca – **Que puntual…**

Me levanto y contesto al telefonillo. Indudablemente es Seiya. Solo se limita a decirme "Bombón, bajas o te bajo". Entorno los ojos y le contesto que ya bajo. Parecemos dos adolescentes.

**Mina, me voy ya **– digo mientras recojo mi bolso y reviso que lleve todo.

**¿Llevas condones?** – yo clavo mi mirada en ella y se encoje de hombros **– mejor tener sexo seguro ¿no crees? **

**No va haber sexo, Mina…**-estoy algo enfadada por su insinuación pero procuro ignorarla. No es el momento de enzarzarme en una discusión con ella.

Salgo por la puerta y me dirijo hacia el ascensor. Casualmente, ya está esperando en mi planta. Eso sí que es extraño, es el típico caso del ascensor que nunca está cuando realmente llevas prisa o urgencia. No como ahora, que no me permite tomarme ni dos minutos de tranquilidad. Mientras bajo hacia la planta 0, me miro en el espejo. No tengo buen aspecto, pero no me importa. Esta cena es un mero trámite, y no tengo porque arreglarme, porque mi objetivo no es conquistarlo, si no al contrario.

Cuando salgo hacia el portal, Seiya está apoyado en una farola, con sus gafas de sol, mascando un chicle de manera exagerada. Parece impaciente. Y yo aun tengo tiempo de echarme atrás, y salir huyendo. Pero no lo haré, zanjaré este asunto y me olvidaré de lo que ha pasado.

**Ya estoy aquí** – digo a modo de saludo y Seiya se dirige hacia mi sonriente.

**Bombón, estas increíble** – silba de manera exagerada y yo frunzo el ceño. ¿Increíble? Tengo unas ojeras que me caen a los pies.

**Gracias, tu también** – una mentira piadosa no hace daño a nadie ¿no?

**Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. Esta noche va a ser una velada que nunca olvidarás…**- me parece entrever un cierto tono de sugerencia que no me gusta nada.

**Si, no perdamos tiempo** – intento parecer entusiasmada, pero que queréis que os diga, no se me da nada bien eso de disimular.

Seiya me invita a pasar a una limusina blanca y reluciente. Yo me meto rápidamente y Seiya me sigue. La limusina es muy elegante por dentro. Los asientos son de piel color nácar y huele a limpio. El conductor del auto, está separado del cubículo de asientos por una mampara tintada de negro. Justo en el centro de la limusina, en una mesita auxiliar hay champan y dos copas de cristal de bohemia. Al lado, un ramo de flores muy bonito.

**Bombón, déjame que te obsequie con este ramo de flores…-**me hace entrega del ramo y yo me sonrojo un poco, es un momento un poco violento.

**Son…bonitas** – no me salen las palabras. El no para de clavar su mirada en mí, y yo intento desviarla hacia otras partes poco interesantes de la limusina, como el tapizado.

¿**Champán? –** me lo dice con un deje francés que le hace parecer más cosmopolita de lo que en realidad es.

**No, no bebo. Gracias** – mentira, pero que importa, no quiero beber alcohol, que después ya sé lo que pasa.

**¿Ni una copa?** – me pregunta extrañado y algo molesto por mi desplante.

**Ni una copa. Gracias por el detalle, pero no me sienta bien el alcohol** – esto sí es una media verdad. No me sienta nada bien, porque en cuanto empiezo a tomar, suelo acabar la noche en extrañas circunstancias.

**No pasa nada** – hace una pausa para aclarar un poco el tono de voz - **¿A dónde crees que vamos?** – buena pregunta.

**Espero que a un sitio lo suficientemente privado…-**no debí hacer ese comentario porque dejo entrever mi debilidad por Darien, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde para rectificar.

**Si, si, tranquila. Para que tú querido Darien no se entere y todo eso…**-lo dice en tono arrogante, como si fuera un discurso sin mucho sentido.

**¿A dónde vamos entonces?** – pregunto para diluir un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

A **un sitio muy especial para mí. Nunca he llevado a nadie allí** – Genial, eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto. Frunzo el ceño y el parece percatarse, porque me sonríe abiertamente.

No tardo mucho en darme cuenta a donde nos dirigimos. Os preguntaréis como lo sé. A parte de que el conductor se ha saltado numerosas salidas para coger la autopista, estamos saliendo por la salida al AIT, o sea, Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. Dios, esto no puede ser. No puede ser que tenga que volver a vivir la pesadilla de montar en un maldito avión. Y por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, esto no es en absoluto privado.

**Seiya, espero que vayamos a cenar en el restaurante del aeropuerto, porque no voy a coger un avión** – digo tajante lo que provoca que el joven se revuelva en su asiento.

**¿Por qué bombón?** – pregunta risueño como si no alcanzara a comprender.

**Primero de todo, no me llames bombón, no me agrada. Segundo, tengo pánico a los aviones, lo paso fatal en ellos y no quiero montarme. Y tercero, y más importante, montarme en un avión comercial de 180 plazas no es lo más privado que exista**. – Seiya me escucha atentamente, asintiendo con los brazos cruzados.

**¿Has acabado?** – yo me quedo en shock con su pregunta, y asiento levemente con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. **Bien, primero de todo, me gusta llamarte bombón, es una forma cariñosa de dirigirme a ti porque me caes bien y me gustas **- ¿Qué le gusto? Mierda- **Segundo de todo, no te pongas tan nerviosa porque por tu profesión me imagino que habrás tenido que coger más aviones, así que es hora de que superes ese miedo irracional **- ¿Miedo irracional? Pero este hijo de…- **Y tercero, y más importante, no vas a coger un avión comercial, vamos a ir en mi jet privado, así que cariño, todo va a ser tratado con absoluta discreción. Ahora relájate y no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es.**

Estoy sorprendida con la actitud arrogante de este fantoche que se cree cantante. Por un momento, hasta me ha parecido ver a Darien en su forma de expresarse, pero qué más quisiera. Mi Darien es otro nivel. Nadie lo puede igualar. Son años de experiencia instigando a sus alteregos para que el pueda hacer lo que le venga en gana.

De nuevo no me voy a extender en los detalles de mi vuelo en jet privado. Solo os diré que me tuvieron que dar un tranquilizante y un vaso de Whisky, por lo que durante la media hora que duro nuestro viaje, me la pasé la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Por lo mismo, ni me enteré del aterrizaje, ni de como llegue de nuevo a la limusina en la que viajamos ahora.

**¿Cuánto tiempo…?** – Seiya no me deja terminar, se ríe a carcajada limpia.

**Vaya bombón, cuando me dijiste que tenías pánico a los aviones nunca me imaginé que llegarías a gritar que te bajasen del jet. Como era…**-hace una pausa para pensar – **ah sí, bájenme, no quiero morir joven** – agudiza la voz para imitar el espectáculo que di hace un rato.

**Yo no dije eso. Qué vergüenza…-**me tapo la cara para evitar no pensar de más y el sigue riéndose.

**Tranquila, has resultado ser un pasatiempos muy divertido…**-suspira y vuelve a mirar al frente.

Yo hago lo propio, y miro por la ventanilla, intentando reconocer el lugar donde estamos. Hay costa y parece una zona muy rural. Estoy intentando adivinar a donde nos dirigimos, cuando el interrumpe mis pensamientos.

**Estamos yendo a mi antigua casa. El lugar donde me críe…-**lo dice en un tono tranquilo, muy sereno, cuidando mucho las palabras.

**¿A tu casa? Allí es donde vamos a cenar…-**pregunto confundida. Si alguna vez me hubiesen preguntado a donde me llevaría Seiya, hubiera dicho que había dos posibilidades. Si me dejo llevar por su fama y dinero, al restaurante más caro de la ciudad. Si me dejo llevar por su edad y su carácter, al restaurante de comida rápida más grasiento que pueda existir.

**Si. He pensado que debes estar muy acostumbrada a que los chicos te lleven a los mejores restaurantes. Así que contigo me apetecía algo especial…**-parece sincero. Pero todavía no sé muy bien que pretende.

**Miedo me da eso tan especial…-**me río para quitar hierro al asunto y el también se carcajea.

La verdad que Seiya puede tener una cara muy amable. Cuando me ha hablado de su antigua casa, he podido ver un tierno brillo infantil en sus ojos. Algo como nostalgia y un deje de tristeza. Prefiero no indagar más hasta que lleguemos al lugar.

Transcurrida poco más de media hora, llegamos a una villa con un gran jardín, lleno de arboles y flores, aunque algo descuidado. La casa, algo abandonada se sitúa en el centro de la finca, rodeada de almendros y acacias.

**Y llegamos. Ahora tendremos que ir andando. La limusina no puede entrar **– Seiya sale del coche y yo espero unos segundos, ingenuamente, creyendo que vendrá a abrirme la puerta, como un caballero. Pero no lo hace. Así que termino saliendo por mi propio pie.

**¿Por qué tardaste tanto?** – me pregunta extrañado y yo lo miro alzando una ceja.

**Estaba revisando el bolso** – mi excusa más habitual cuando necesito salir del paso en una situación bochornosa. Seiya asiente y comienza a andar.

Definitivamente la casa por fuera es muy hermosa. Es evidente que necesita una reforma urgente, sobre todo para evitar que las estructuras se debiliten más todavía. El jardín también necesita de un par de jardineros en plantilla. Me sorprende que Seiya mantenga su casa familiar tan descuidada, porque por dinero no será.

Me invita a entrar, y me llevo una sorpresa con el interior. La casa no parece tan abandonada, al contrario, está bastante limpia, lo que me hace pensar que hay quien vive aquí de manera habitual.

Seiya me invita a ver toda la casa, y cada estancia es más de ensueño que la anterior. Definitivamente, el día que me case y tenga hijos, quiero vivir en un hogar así. No puedo evitar imaginarme con unos pequeños correteando por el jardín, un par de perros, y como no, a Darien leyendo el periódico en el porche, en una tarde relajada de Domingo. Y Serena, deja de soñar con la casa de la pradera, por favor. Es que no tengo remedio.

**Bueno, supongo que ha llegado el momento de comentarte mi plan para la noche **– Seiya adquiere un tono serio cuando interrumpe mis pensamientos. Yo no puedo evitar ponerme tensa.

**Supongo…**-no acierto a decir nada más.

**Quiero que cocinemos juntos la cena** – y lo suelta así, sin más. Sin ningún tipo de introducción.

**¿Cocinar? ¿Yo? Yo…yo no sé…no se cocinar** – empiezo a tartamudear nerviosa. No esperaba que el plan de esta noche fuese jugar a las cocinitas.

**Ni yo, pero que importa. Nos descargamos una receta de Internet, y malo será…-**se ríe despreocupado pero no puedo evitar recordar la Pseudolasaña. Si, lo sé. Todos la recordamos.

**No sé yo. Esas cosas nunca salen bien…**- desde luego que no. Lo sé por experiencia, la cocina y yo, no nos llevamos bien.

**Vamos, Serena. No seas aburrida. A ver, dime tu comida favorita** – me pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión infantil

**El helado** – lo digo totalmente seria pero él no me toma muy en serio.

**No, en serio. Tu comida favorita…-**yo vuelvo a asentir, confirmando que es el helado y él frunce el ceño. **No podemos cocinar helado, así que cocinaremos mi plato favorito** – vuelvo a recuperar esa expresión divertida.

**Y tu plato favorito es…-**intento adivinar pero no me deja

**La pizza. Sin ningún tipo de dudas, cocinaremos pizza en el horno de piedra de mi abuela **- ¿La pizza? No es muy japonés que digamos. Eh, espera un momento. ¿Horno? ¿En ese aparato del infierno que funciona con fuego? Oh dios mío, vamos a morir quemados. ¿Cuánto tardarían en llegar los bomberos aquí?

**Seiya, no será mejor encargar algo…-**pruebo una vez más pero él niega efusivamente.

**De ninguna manera. Te dije que esta velada jamás la olvidarías. Vamos a revisar lo que necesitamos **– me coge de la muñeca y me lleva arrastras a la cocina.

Revisamos lo que necesitamos y me sorprendo al ver, que tenemos de todo. Seguro que esto ya estaba preparado y Seiya ya tenía pensado cocinar la pizza, me gustase o no. Lo miro suspicaz, y el parece darse cuenta, porque se encoje de hombros. Este hombre... Lo que sí es verdad es que esta es una cita atípica. Parece que me lo voy a pasar mejor de lo que pensaba.

Seiya me explica cómo proceder para preparar la masa de pizza. Parece que tiene más idea que yo, cosa que no es difícil. Preparamos los ingredientes y comenzamos a hacer la mezcla. En pocos minutos ambos estamos llenos de harina y grumos. Seiya, utiliza la venganza personal y llena mi cara de harina, a lo que yo respondo tirándole un bote de maicena por el pelo. Ambos acabamos enzarzados en una pelea de harinas digna de película. En un momento Seiya agarra mis manos para impedir que lo siga manchando, y se queda muy cerca de mi rostro. Pasan unos segundos sin que haga nada. Y yo me pongo muy nerviosa, quizás me estoy pasando de la raya. Finalmente, el afloja mis manos y se separa de mi, lanzándome un último resto de masa de pizza. Yo me rindo, oficialmente.

Después de preparar la pizza, la metemos en el horno de piedra y nos dirigimos a cambiarnos de ropa. Seiya me deja una camiseta y un pantalón de deporte, con el que me veo especialmente ridícula. Me recuerda a los entrenamientos de beisbol. Me pregunto cómo irá el partido con Darien y compañía. A estas horas ya habrán terminado, y estarán tomando unas cervezas para celebrarlo.

Ahora que recuerdo, Darien dijo que me llamaría para ver cómo me encuentro. Busco mi bolso por la sala, y lo encuentro al lado de un aparador. Cojo el teléfono, y solo tengo un sms de publicidad. Ningún sms ni llamada de Darien. Quizás esté de malhumor porque han perdido, por culpa de Lita. Me río entre dientes.

**Ya huele a pizza, bombón** – doy un respingo al escuchar a Seiya tras de mí.

**Me asustaste** – pongo una mano en el pecho para corroborar mi versión.

**Te asustas con facilidad. Preparemos la mesa** – se dirige a la cocina y yo lo sigo.

Ambos agarramos utensilios básicos y los colocamos en la mesita del porche de fuera. Hace muy buena noche. Seiya saca una botella de vino y me mira, pero yo niego con la cabeza, el sonríe, y saca unos refrescos.

**¿Por qué la pizza es tu comida favorita? **– pregunto curiosa.

**¿Por qué el helado es tu comida favorita?** – que le pasa, es un loro de repetición ¿o qué?

**Pues verás. Me gusta el helado porque no hay que cocinarlo, ni prepararlo. Tan solo tienes que comprarlo del sabor que más te guste y cometerlo. Puedes consumirlo tanto en verano como en invierno. Sirve para un día en el que estás deprimida, así como para una reunión de amigos o una cita romántica. Además…**

**Si, si. Me ha quedado claro** – Seiya se ríe y yo vuelvo a la carga con mi pregunta.

**Ya te he dicho porque adoro el helado. Ahora te toca a ti con la pizza **– Seiya da un trago al refresco, y aclara un poco el tono de voz.

**Me gusta la pizza porque me recuerda a mi infancia. Cuando jugaba con mis hermanos en esta casa, nuestra abuela nos preparaba para cenar una pizza deliciosa. Me trae muy buenos recuerdos su sabor y olor. Siento hasta nostalgia. Creo que me entiendes ¿verdad?** – la verdad es que no le sigo mucho.

**Explícate. Me interesa esa faceta vulnerable del grandioso Seiya Kou**

**Ambos somos personas jóvenes que cargamos con mucha responsabilidad a nuestras espaldas. Dime que no hay veces que te gustaría escapar de esa presión y olvidarte de todo. Olvidarte de que diriges un departamento y que tan solo eres una chica de 21 años con mucho que vivir…**-suena melancólico pero por un momento pienso en sus palabras.

En verdad todo lo que ha sucedido en estas últimas semanas es una locura. Todavía me resigno en algunos aspectos, y continúo con mi vida de estudiante universitaria. Sigo compartiendo piso con mi mejor amiga, sigo viviendo en el extrarradio, ni siquiera me he comprado un auto para ir al trabajo. En verdad, es como si una parte de mi no quisiera dejar de tener una vida así. No puedo evitar acordarme de Darien. El también fue víctima de grandes responsabilidades, que seguramente, estaba por encima de sus posibilidades. Y aunque muchos quisieran estar en su lugar con 27 años, la verdad es que él ya ha vivido más que Seiya y yo juntos.

**Pareces pensativa…-**yo recupero la conciencia y le miro. Su rostro es tranquilo y sereno.

**Si, estaba pensando en lo que dijiste** – hago una pausa y esbozo una sonrisa**. Nunca pensé que serías tan maduro.**

**Es una de mis muchas facetas** – se ríe otra vez muy jovial y yo me reclino en la silla para admirar el cielo estrellado.

**Me encantan las noches tranquilas como esta. La luna esta espléndida**

**¿te gustan las estrellas?** – me pregunta con cierta curiosidad y yo asiento sin dejar de fijar mis ojos en las estrellas.

**A mí también. Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que crees **– y no puedo evitar sonreír porque sé que es verdad.

El timbre del temporizador que hemos colocado, suena para avisarnos de que la pizza ya está cocinada. Ambos nos levantamos a observarla, y la verdad que tiene muy buena pinta. El resto de la cena transcurre con total normalidad. Seiya es un chico con muy buena conversación y se hace llevadero estar en su compañía. Estoy bastante relajada y despreocupada, eso sí, sin bajar ni un segundo la guardia.

Cuando terminamos de comer, le ayudo a recoger las cosas. Me parece que Seiya tiene intención de llevarme a dar un paseo por la campiña de su casa, pero yo no estoy por la labor. Es tarde y yo todavía tengo que coger un avión para ir a casa.

**Vamos, ¿ni un poco más?** – Seiya protesta algo desilusionado.

**No. El trato era una cena y he cumplido. Ahora tienes que cumplir tu** – le digo a modo de reprimenda.

**Está bien. No puedo quejarme** – acaba accediendo y haciendo un par de llamadas telefónicas, mientras yo acabo de recoger todo.

Una hora y media más tarde ya estoy de vuelta en Tokio. Son aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana y la ciudad parece tranquila. En la vuelta, no lo hacemos en limusina, sino que vamos en su coche particular. Es un turismo bastante sencillo, nada excéntrico o lujoso. Además me sorprende que Seiya maneje tan bien. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, se da un momento tenso, porque ninguno de los dos sabemos cómo despedirnos.

**Ya hemos llegado…-**digo con tono alegre intentando rebajar la tensión del momento.

**Eso parece…-**Seiya mira hacia el portal con expresión ceñuda.

**Me lo he pasado muy bien, Seiya. Gracias** – estoy a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando Seiya agarra mi brazo y me roba un beso. Un beso de tan solo dos segundos peor es suficiente para que yo me enfade considerablemente. **¿Qué diablos haces?**

**Tenía que hacerlo, bombón** – suena resignado

**No vuelvas a hacerlo. Estoy con Darien. No quiero malentendidos **– esta vez sí que no le dejo terminar y me voy de su coche sin despedirme.

Es una pena que la velada haya terminado de esta manera, pero me ha parecido una ofensa lo que ha hecho. Imagínense que alguien nos hubiera visto. Podrían buscarme la ruina. Afortunadamente, no hay nadie por los alrededores.

Cuando por fin llego al piso, tiro el bolso y los zapatos en la entrada y me dirijo al salón. Mina está durmiendo en el sofá a pierna suelta. Pero su gesto es tenso. Como si algo le preocupara. Cojo una mantita de su cuarto, y la tapo. Seguramente se quedaría dormida después de tragarse la película de domingo noche.

Después de desmaquillarme y guardar la ropa para mañana, me meto en mi cama y observo por última vez el celular. No tengo ningún tipo de señal de vida de Darien. Ya me lo imagino. Perderían y echarían la culpa a Lita por el desastre. Andrew y Darien se enfadarían entre ellos y los dos terminaron emborrachándose en sus casas, malhumorados y refunfuñando. Como si lo viera.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con el ruido en la cocina. Mire el reloj, con los ojos semi cerrados y…Oh mierda. Es tardísimo. Voy a llegar tarde a trabajar. Otra vez no, por favor. Me meto corriendo en la ducha e intento arreglarme a la velocidad del rayo. Salgo escopeteada para tomar un café e irme. Mina está haciéndose el desayuno.

**Serena ¿estás bien? **– yo la miro con expresión extraña.

**No, claro que no. Llego tarde** – muerdo un trozo de su tostada con mermelada y tomo el café, que está a temperatura de punto de fusión.

**Serena, has hablado con…-**no la dejo terminar, no tengo tiempo de sus cotilleos.

**Ahora no, Mina. Después. Me voy** – grito desde la entrada para ir corriendo a la parada de taxis.

Tengo suerte porque no hay mucho tráfico. Lo que significa que llego con unos 20 minutos de retraso al trabajo. Eso en el lenguaje de Darien significa que me he buscado una buena reprimenda. Salgo despedida del taxi y paso los controles de seguridad en tiempo record. Cuando llego a mi planta, Hotaru me mira con expresión peculiar.

**Dios, Hotaru. Dime que no llegó Darien todavía **– digo posando mi maletín mientras intento recuperar la respiración.

**Si, ha llegado. Está en una reunión con los jefes de departamento **– su tono de voz es algo confuso. Como si escondiera algo. Pero no tengo tiempo para descubrir sus acertijos.

**¿Por qué no me avisaste? **– gruño y ella intenta decirme algo, pero no le doy tiempo.

Voy corriendo por el pasillo, y observo que la reunión ha de ser importante. Darien está abriendo un dosier, y explicando algo. Andrew está a su lado y parece tener mala cara. También están Lita, Setsuna, Amy y Ray, entre otros.

**Perdón, llego tarde** – digo entrando por la puerta con mi habitual sonrisa de disculpa.

En seguida me doy cuenta que algo no va bien. Lita me mira con expresión de pavor, sin embargo Andrew sostiene su cabeza con una mano, mientras tiene fija su mirada en el dossier. Darien tampoco me mira. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados, y hasta puedo adivinar un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Estoy a punto de avanzar pero Darien me frena en seco.

**Estás despedida **– su tono es frío y arrogante. Y yo me quedo paralizada.

**¿Cómo?** – miro a todos, pero nadie es capaz de mantenerme la mirada. Algo va muy mal.

**Lo que oyes. Tienes media hora para recoger tus cosas** – ni siquiera me mira. Vamos, Darien, ¿todo esto es porque he llegado 20 minutos tarde?

**Solo he llegado 20 minutos tarde, como puedes…**-intento hilar las palabras pero me es imposible, algo me lo impide.

**He dicho que recojas tus cosas y desaparezcas, para siempre **– por primera vez Darien fija sus ojos en mí.

Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta. De alguna manera, Darien se ha enterado de todo. Miro a Andrew y el niega con la cabeza, pero ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme. Lita está a punto de intervenir pero Darien no le deja. Tan solo alza una mano, y es suficiente para silenciar a toda la junta. Todos me miran sin saber que decir, y yo me quedo ahí, clavando sus ojos en él.

**¿Eso es lo que quieres?** – pregunto con la mayor frialdad que puedo, aunque por dentro estoy destrozada y de lo único que tengo ganas es de echarme a llorar.

**Vete y no vuelvas más** – es la última mirada que me dirige Darien, antes de volver con el dossier de entre sus manos.

Lentamente, dirijo una mirada a todos de incredulidad y muchos de ellos, responden de la misma manera. En especial Lita y Andrew. Por un momento, hasta creo que su amigo va a levantarse e irse tras de mí, pero no lo hace. Abandono la sala en completo silencio, ante la atenta mirada de todos los empleados.


	22. Cita con Seiya POV Darien

_**Nota de Usagich:**__** Hola queridos míos. Las reacciones no se han hecho esperar. Todo el mundo está desesperado por saber que ha pasado. Algunos incluso me han mandado mensajes privados preguntándome si no me había equivocado al subir un capitulo que no correspondía. Para nada, solo quería dejaros un día con la intriga, pero ya veis que no soy tan mala. Ahora os dejo con el POV de Darien, para que lo entendáis todo. Me encantan vuestros comentarios, sobretodo cuando me poneis: "Ese Darien…" me imagino totalmente con que intención lo decís. Jajajajaja. Sois geniales, lástima que esta historia está llegando casi al final. No me enrrollo más y os dejo con el capitulo ;).**_

Bueno, hoy es el día. El día que descubriré si los esfuerzos de Serena por entrenar y mejorar su escasa técnica de juego, han dado sus frutos. Andrew me llamó anoche. Me preguntó si estaba seguro de querer a Serena en mi equipo. Vaya, hombre. Tampoco es que lo haga tan mal, al menos, no lo hace peor que su querida mujercita, Lita Kino. Lo intenté tranquilizar diciéndole que tan solo era un partido entre la plantilla. Que no habría ganadores ni perdedores, sino que el objetivo era pasarla bien. Andrew se río de mi, de manera contundente. Me dijo: "**¿A quien quieres engañar, Darien?". **Tiene razón.

Por fortuna o desgracia, todavía no lo se, Andrew y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo y ambos sabemos lo que es llevar al límite nuestras ansias por ganar. Siempre andábamos forzando la máquina, intentando averiguar quien de los dos podía mas, hasta que un día nos salió el tiro por la culata y tuvimos que parar ese insano juego de poder.

Hablando de Serena, últimamente creo que he vuelto a recuperar un poco la confianza en ella. Estos últimos días se ha comportado de manera natural, y más tranquila. Supongo que si que oculta algo, pero mis sospechas sobre la gravedad del asunto, puede que estén equivocadas.

EL otro día, sin ir más lejos, tengo que confesar que me sorprendí a mi mismo, parado frente al escaparate de una joyería. Una sortija de oro blanco y diamantes en forma de corazón, me llamó con su brillo desde la acera. No pude evitar acercarme y observarla detenidamente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Serena si le comprase un anillo de compromiso? De seguro pensaría que estoy totalmente loco.

Cuando termino de ducharme y arreglarme, me preparo un poco de arroz y pongo la televisión. Mala sombra la mía, el primer anuncio del día, y la cara de Seiya Kou estampada en mi televisión de 50 pulgadas. ¿Es que nunca me voy a librar de este fantoche? Decidido, cambio de canal. Y me sorprendo con la telenovela de las 2 de la tarde. Está muy interesante. Decido esperar para llamar a Serena, hasta que Laura María le confiese la verdad sobre su embarazo a Luis Alfonso.

Increíble. ¿De verdad pasarán este tipo de cosas en la realidad?. Mientras pienso sobre ello, marco el teléfono de Serena. Suena un par de veces, y alguien descuelga el teléfono.

**¿Alo?** – Es inconfundible. ¿Quien sino podría saludar así por teléfono?

**Hola Mina, soy tu querido ex jefe Darien** – le digo alegremente por el teléfono mientras ella carraspea, como si estuviese intentando tragar algo.

**Darien, ¿ha pasado algo?** – su pregunta me desconcierta.

**Claro que no. Solo llamo para hablar con Serena** – oigo como Mina resopla por el otro lado de la línea y vuelve a carraspear. Diablos, si que debió de atragantarse con lo que quiera Dios que esté comiendo.

**Un momento** – oigo como un ruido en el auricular y acto seguido un grito que sale de la ultratumba y que me destroza el timpano. Está llamando a gritos a Serena. Hay una pausa. Oigo unos pasos y una risita. Más ruido y algo así como "Dame eso".

**¿Darien? – **la voz de Serena está agitada, como si hubiese llegado corriendo de algún sitio.

**Hola Serena** – oigo como suspira.

**Me pillas en medio de un baño relajante ¿Querías algo?** – me pregunta curiosa emitiendo una risita, y esa risita, hace que me excite mucho. Bueno eso, e imaginármela desnuda en una bañera llena de espuma.

**¿No necesitas compañía?** – una pregunta con respuesta implícita. Si la necesitara, ya estaría yo ahí frotándole la espalda, si es necesario.

**Darien, eres muy travieso…-**Serena se ríe bajito, le ha hecho gracia mi ocurrencia. Yo también me río, pero de deseo.

**Por dios, iros a un hotel…-**Mina grita con la intención de que la oiga. Entorno los ojos.

**Ya esta esa rubia loca increpándote ¿no? **– me río a carcajada limpia y pienso una maldad que decir, lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche. **Dile que dé gracias a que ya no puedo despedirla** . **¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?**

**Verás Darien, no voy a poder jugar el partido…**-mmm, de nuevo ese nerviosismo. Se mueve mucho, lo se porque el auricular choca por el roce con su piel. Oigo como susurros por detrás.

**¿Y eso porqué? ¿Tienes miedo a no atinar con el bate? **– me río para quitarle hierro al asunto. Quizás esta muy presionada por miedo a hacer el ridículo, sobretodo, después de que Andrew no parase de atosigarla con sus consejos.

**Es que me encuentro mal. Tengo el estómago revuelto y algo de fiebre. Estoy muy cansada…-** que extraño. Cuando me fui de su casa, estaba bien. Vale, había vomitado, pero yo creí que se había mareado de vuelta a Tokio.

**¿Seguro que no es una excusa? – **de repente, se corta su respiración, pero la recupera enseguida.

**Seguro, Darien. Me encantaría ir, pero no puedo…**-vaya, es una pena. Me hubiera gustado que viniese. Estoy seguro que lo iba a hacer muy bien.

**Bueno, en ese caso descansa. Te llamo después y me dices como estás – **hago una pausa. Me gustaría volver a insistirle, pero tampoco puedo obligarla.

**Vale. Pasarlo bien. Dale un saludo a Andrew y Lita** – me corta de raíz. Su tono es frío y algo tristón. Yo también decido poner fin a la conversación.

**Lo hare. Y tú descansa. Te quiero** – es lo último que digo antes de colgar. Te quiero, por teléfono. Si que estoy loco por ella…

Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme un poco deprimido por la idea de que no venga a jugar. Se había esforzado tanto, dando lo mejor de ella misma. Se que lo hizo, en gran parte por mi, porque me vio ilusionado. Y ahora no va a poder disfrutar del trabajo realizado. Para compensarlo, iré a verla después a su casa, con una gran caja de pasteles y helado, para ella y la pequeña rubia endemoniada que tiene por amiga. No puedo obviar que necesito ganarme su confianza a como de lugar.

Estoy preparando la bolsa de deportes, cuando Andrew llega a mi departamento por sorpresa. ¿Como ha entrado? El parece leer la pregunta en mi rostro, porque se sonríe mientras me enseña un juego de llaves.

**Eres demasiado precedible. Debajo de la maceta ¿recuerdas?**– me dice a modo de recordatorio. Ni si quiera me acordaba que guardo un juego de llaves ahí por si las moscas.

**Si un día me roban, sabré que has sido tu** – le gruño desde la habitación y oigo su carcajada por toda la sala.

**¿Estás preparado?** – una pregunta retórica que enmascara evidente competitividad.

**No empecemos, Andrew** – le digo desde el umbral de la puerta y reparo en su gorra. Lleva puesta una gorra de ¿Goofey? - **¿Qué haces con eso puesto?**

**¿Te gusta verdad? La compré en un rastrillo la semana pasada** – creo que se me van a salir los ojos de las orbitas de un momento a otro. ¿Esa horterada para niños de cuatro años es moda?

**¿De verdad vas a llevar puesto eso?** –pregunto confundido y el alza una ceja, algo ofendido.

**Claro. Es mi gorra de la suerte. Para lo que pueda pasar, teninedo en cuenta que Serena va a estar en el campo** – se ríe desenfadado y yo carraspeo.

**Serena no va a jugar. Se encuentra mal, y le he dicho que se quede descansando** – Andrew pone cara de sorpresa, pero poco a poco, su sonrisa maquiavélica empieza a asomar por su rostro.

**No puedo decir que no me alegre, Darien. Ahora si que la victoria es nuestra –** ríe alzando un puño y yo, pues lo ignoro mientras reviso que todo esté apagado.

El trayecto hasta el estadio se centra en la estrategia a seguir. Andrew no para de decirme que se ha estado viendo los videos de las últimas temporadas del equipo de Tokio, para hacer jugadas magistrales. Me lo creo porque sus ojeras son bastante pronunciadas. Hasta por un momento, me planteo como puede ser capaz de cuidar y atender a sus hijos y a la exigente de su esposa, y al mismo tiempo, compatibilizar un trabajo tan absorvente como el suyo.

Cuando llegamos al campo, todos nuestros empleados esperan algo nerviosos y con sus equipaciones deportivas. A Andrew le encanta ese ambiente, cree que favorece la competitividad. Pero yo no estoy tan de acuerdo. El objetivo de organizar esta pachanga es pasarlo bien y fomentar las relaciones interpersonales. Es por ello que les doy una charla animada, en la que les aseguro que no habrá resentimientos, gane quien gane. Tanto si lo hace el equipo de los directivos como el de empleados, lo importante es pasárselo bien.

Creo que mi discurso caló hondo entre mis empleados, porque, literalmente, nos metieron una paliza. Nos vapulearon como quisieron. Sobretodo al final, cuando Andrew estaba tan desquiciado que ni veía venir las bolas. Los empleados se alegraron mucho y hasta nos hicieron alguna burla, que tuvimos que aguantar como consecuencia de ser los perdedores.

Ya en el vestuario, Andrew no paraba de bramar que como era posible que hubiésemos perdido, a lo que yo solo podía responder , encogiéndome de hombros.

**Es increíble. Tanto tiempo entrenando. ¿Viste a Lita? Parece que hubiese reseteado todo lo que le enseñamos. Lo hizo peor que el día que empezamos a entrenar** – se queja mientras agita un bote de shampoo, totalmente acabado.

**Toma el mío** – el me lo arranca de las manos y sigue quejándose mientras se lava el pelo.

**De verdad, que ridículo más grande. Imaginate si llega a estar tu querida Serena. Hubiese sido un espectáculo lamentable** – se enmaraña el pelo para hacer espuma y yo no puedo evitar reirme. **Eso, riéte. Veremos que gracia te hace mañana, cuando todos los empleados nos miren como unos fracasados.**

**Andrew, no exageres. Es un partido. Nada más. Disfruta de la ducha** – es lo único que acierto a decir, antes de ahogar sus quejas en el chorro de agua caliente.

Después de ducharnos, Andrew se marchó rápido, para reconciliarse con Lita. Creo que la ducha lo puso de mejor humor, y decidió que no era tan importante enfadarse con su mujercita por una tontería. Yo estoy vistiéndome, cuando escucho un ruido. Giro la cabeza extrañado, buscando de donde proviene. Todo el mundo se ha ido ya, solo quedo yo. Vuelve a escucharse otro ruido.

**¿Quién anda ahí?** – alzo la voz y estiro un poco el cuello.

**Tranquilo…**-esa voz-**soy yo** – Esmeralda está en el vestuario, mirándome apoyada en una taquilla.

¿**Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? **– me miro nervioso. Esta bien. No estoy completamente desnudo, tan solo en ropa interior. Me pongo un vaquero rápido, mientras ella se sonríe.

**Por mi no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada a verte así** – dice siseando mientras yo me revuelvo. Lo que menos me apetece recordar son sus intimidades.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – le clavo la mirada y ella se acerca a mi despacio.

**Buen partido. Veo que Andrew no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo muy competitivo. Y su mujercita tampoco ha cambiado, sigue siendo una torpe **– se ríe entre dientes y yo me alejo de ella, yendo hacia la taquilla donde tengo guardada una camiseta de repuesto.

**Esmeralda, si has venido a molestar...-**no termino la frase porque intento sonar educado. Una invitación para que te vayas, querida.

**Darien, estás muy a la defensiva. Tienes que relajarte…-**se acerca a mi por detrás y toca mi espalda. No puedo evitar girarme para clavar mi mirada en ella.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – pregunto de manera definitiva. Sino me contesta ya, yo mismo la sacaré de aquí, pero a patadas.

**No he visto a Serena hoy. ¿Ella ya no forma parte de la plantilla?** – Así que era eso. Indagar sobre ella. Pues no te voy a dar información.

**No ha podido venir** – me limito a decir y ella alza una ceja.

**No ha podido o no ha querido** – su tono de voz vuelve a dejar una incertumbre en mi.

**No ha podido. Se encontraba mal y se ha quedado descansando** – estoy intentando volver a recoger mi camiseta cuando ella lanza otra pregunta.

**¿Estás seguro de eso?** – vuelve a susurrarme en la oreja. Por un momento hasta creo que sus labios han rozado mi piel, sutilmente. Ya no aguanto más.

**Estoy harto de tus jueguecitos** – la cojo pos las muñecas y la choco contra la taquilla de enfrente. Ella gime. ¿Es que nunca va a ser suficiente?

**Como me gusta que te pongas en plan dominante** – me susurra con un matiz seductor.

**¿Qué quieres, Esmeralda? ¿Quieres echar un polvo? ¿Quieres joderme de nuevo? ¿Qué coño quieres? **– le grito y sigo sosteniéndola pos los brazos. Ella se lame su labio inferior y después, entrecierra los ojos.

**Por mucho que me gusta esta postura para que me folles como lo hacíamos antes, tengo que decirte que he venido a enseñarte algo** – poco a poco voy aflojando mis manos y ella recoge su móvil del bolso. Acto seguido me lo extiende. Pero yo ni lo miro.

**¿Qué es?** – pregunto por curiosidad, aunque la verdad no me interesa lo más mínimo.

**La prueba irrefutable de que Serena te está engañando** – de repente sus palabras hace eco en mi cabeza y siento como si el tiempo se parase. Mi corazón empieza a latir desbocado y por primera vez miro su teléfono. Ella me mira, con el brazo estirado, mostrándome su móvil.

Lo cojo en mis manos y pulso la tecla central. La pantalla se enciende y veo una foto de Serena y Seiya juntos, frente a su portal. Ella lleva un vestido de flores y un moño y el la recibe con los brazos abiertos. Están los dos muy sonrientes. Trago saliva y empiezo a pensar que tiene que haber una razón convincente para esta foto.

**Esto es un montaje** – es lo único que digo y Esmeralda ríe. Me invita a que siga pasando fotos en el móvil.

Obedezco y veo un reportaje completo de Serena y Seiya. Primero en el aeropuerto y después en una casita de campo. Estoy confundido. Es imposible que Serena me haya mentido. Es imposible que me haya dicho que estaba enferma para después irse con ese fantoche.

**Las nuevas tecnologías es lo que tienen. Esto está sucediendo justo ahora** – me dice como si nada y yo la miro negando.

**Es mentira. Esto es una gran mentira. Serena no me engañaría** – Esmeralda me mira con una mueca. Y yo no se que decir ni hacer.

**Si no me crees, porque no vas tu mismo a comprobarlo** - ¿A comprobarlo? La miro de manera extraña y ella asiente. **Ve a su casa y comprueba si está allí descansando, como te dijo.**

No digo nada más. Me giro para ponerme mi camiseta y cierro la taquilla de un portazo. Recojo mi bolsa y salgo del vestuario furioso. Oigo como Esmeralda grita algo así como : "_**de nada, Darien**_". Me monto en mi auto y apoyo las manos en el volante. Estoy apretando tanto que creo que se va a romper en mil pedazos. ¿Esto es lo que ocultaba Serena? Una relación a escondidas con ese cantante de pacotilla. Por eso, el exigió que fuese ella quien firmase. Por eso se lo puso tan fácil. Como pude ser tan imbécil de no verlo venir. Estaba ciego. Arranco el coche, y me dirijo a casa de Serena. Solo hay una manera de comprobar si es verdad lo que dice Esmeralda.

El camino hacia su casa, se me hace interminable. No paro de pensar en como ha podido engañarme de esta manera tan vil. Mil veces le he preguntado si me ocultaba algo, y ha tenido el descaro de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no. Por eso estaba tan rara y por eso evadía el tema de nuestra relación, siempre que lo sacaba. Tenía que haberla despedido el día que se saltó mi primera orden. Andrew y Lita me avisaron, y otra vez, he vuelto a caer como un gilipollas.

Cuando llego al portal de Serena, aparco el coche en medio del arcén, y algunos coches me pitan y me insultan. Pero no me importa. Por mi como si me roban el coche o lo destrozan. Ahora lo único que me importa es averiguar la verdad. Por suerte, la puerta de abajo está abierta como siempre, así que no tengo problemas para coger el ascensor.

Mientras subo en el ascensor, me miro al espejo. Estoy a punto de explotar. Por favor, que no sea verdad. Que Serena esté en el sofá, con una mantita de lana. Bueno, me importa una mierda si ha fingido que estaba enferma, tan solo que esté en casa.

Llego a la puerta y me paro dos segundos antes de timbrar. Pero por fin lo hago y oigo a Mina gritar algo. Después oigo unos pasos y por fin, Mina abre la puerta con la cara manchada de chocolate.

**Da…Darien…-**es lo único que acierta a decir mientras doy un manotazo a la puerta y me adentro al departamento.

Compruebo que en la sala no hay nada mas que una caja de pizza y un bote de helado. De fondo, la película de domingo noche típica. Miro a Mina, que está a punto de sufrir un colapso. Está como si no entendiese de que va la historia.

Con grandes zancadas me acerco a la habitación de Serena. Por favor, que esté en cama, que esté dormida. Por favor. Abro la puerta y enciendo la luz. Y evidentemente, como ya sabía, allí no hay nadie.

Una parte de mi quería creer que Serena no me había engañado ni traicionado. No me puedo creer que esto me esté pasando de nuevo. Me giro hacia Mina, que me mira con expresión confusa.

**Dime que no es verdad, Mina** – niego con la cabeza y me tiro del pelo **– dime que no está con Seiya.**

**Darien, de verdad que esto tiene una explicación….**-Mina intenta acercarse a mi pero yo exploto de furia. La confirmación última y necesaria para tener claro que Serena me ha engañado sin ningún escrúpulo.

**¿Qué explicación hay Mina? ¿Está con Seiya? ¿Es también su novio?** – grito desesperado y ella niega rotundamente.

**No de verdad que no. De verdad que ella te puede explicar.**

Mina parece sincera. Pero que demonios va a decir. Es su amiga y no va a descubrir la verdad, traicionándola a ella. Al fin y al cabo yo solo soy un antiguo jefe, que no le agrada demasiado. Decido irme del piso, mientras oigo a Mina gritar que espere. Me marcho dando un portazo hacia el coche. Ahora mismo necesito estar solo.

Tras dos horas deambulando conduciendo por la ciudad, llego a un antiguo mirador donde mis padres solían llevarme de pequeño. El cielo está estrellado y la luna está llena y brillante. Me siento cerca de una piedra, donde solía estar con mis padres antes de que falleciesen. Y es allí cuando me derrumbo y lloro por primera vez en muchísimos años, de la impotencia. Supongo que esto es lo que siente una persona cuando la traicionan. Me gustaría que mis padres estuviesen aquí, para escuchar su consejo. Ellos siempre sabían que decirme cuando estaba triste o decepcionado por algo.

Pasado un rato vuelvo a mi casa y me sirvo una copa del alcohol mas fuerte que tengo en casa. A mi lado, como una ironía de la vida, está la revista de nuestra publicación, en la que Serena sale en portada. Está tan hermosa y feliz. Voy pasando las hojas y no puedo evitar pensar, como empezó todo. El viaje a Shinkoku que jamás dije que olvidaría. ¿Ahí empezó su farsa? ¿Fue ahí cuando decidió que me utilizaría para su beneficio? No me puedo creer que Serena me haya hecho esto.

No os voy a mentir. No dormi prácticamente, dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Buscando una explicación lógica que explicase la actitud de Serena. Pero no la encontré. Por la mañana, me encontré con Andrew en el ascensor. Ese día el también vino antes al trabajo, porque debía terminar unos informes.

**Vaya, Darien. Menudas ojeras. Se ve que Serena y tu ayer la pasaron bien…-**se ríe desenfadado mientras las puertas se cierran y yo lo miro fijamente.

**¿Tu lo sabías verdad? **– Andrew me mira consternado y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta. Y mi cabeza hace un click. El secreto del que me hablaba Andrew. De esto se trataba.

**¿De que hablas?** – me pregunta haciéndose el confundido, pero hace muchos años que nos conocemos.

**De Seiya y Serena. ¿Lo sabías? **–pregunto claramente y el entrecierra los ojos y asiente.

Traicionado también por mi mejor amigo. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Quién más lo sabrá? ¿Hotaru también me habrá traicionado? Imposible, ahora mismo, Hotaru es la persona más leal de esta oficina y jamás me ocultaría algo como eso.

Ahora empieza a encajar todo. El nerviosismo después de que cerrasen el trato con Seiya. El porque de que Serena no me diese detalles sobre sus reuniones con el. El motivo por el que echo a Hotaru del despacho el otro día. Como he podido ser tan ingenuo. Salgo del ascensor sin mediar palabra hacia mi despacho, y Andrew me sigue en silencio.

Rai se acerca a mi con unos informes pero yo hago un gesto con la cabeza y frena en seco. Vuelve a retirarse y yo entro en mi despacho tirando el maletín encima de la mesa.

**Darien, deja que te explique…-**Andrew adquiere su tono de voz coincilador pero yo ya no estoy dispuesto a escucharle.

**No hay nada que explicar, Andrew. Eres mi mejor amigo. Tuviste un mes para decirme lo que sucedía. Un maldito mes** – le grito y el simplemente me mira. **Me has decepcionado…**

**Darien, se que tenía que decírtelo. Pero no puedo actuar sin contar con la opinión de Serena, ella también….**

**¿Pero quien es Serena? No es mas que una empleada. Yo soy tu mejor amigo. Tu me debes lealdad a mi, no a ella** – le grito tanto que toda la plantilla empieza a mirarnos y a hacer comentarios por lo bajo.

**Baja la voz, o quieres que todos se enteren** – gruñe Andrew acercándose a las persianas, para cerrarlas.

**A estas alturas, me da igual todo Andrew** – me siento en el sofá y enciendo el ordenador. Estoy tan shockeado por esto, que no puedo ni reaccionar.

**Darien, se que no entiendes nada. Pero te aseguro que nada es lo que parece. Debes dejar que Serena te explique…**-yo me río irónico y Andrew frena su discurso.

**Voy a despedirla, y no quiero verla nunca mas. No volveré a pasar por lo mismo** – Andrew me mira con los ojos como platos.

**¿Qué?** – me grita – **No, no puedes despedirla. Ella no se lo merece. Vas a arrepentirte, Darien. Sólo escuchala, maldita sea** – me grita furioso. Nunca lo había visto así. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. No me importa la opinión de Andrew. El también me ha traicionado.

**¿Has terminado?** – pregunto y el se queda callado. **Vete. Nos vemos en la reunión **– no hace falta que se lo diga dos veces. Andrew niega con la cabeza y se va dando un portazo.

Rai entra acto seguido y me pregunta si esta todo bien, a lo que yo respondo que si. Parece no detectar mi estado de animo y empieza a contarme el orden del día, mientras yo clavo mi mirada en la pantalla del ordenador, totalmente absorto.

Después de media hora la reunión da comienzo y no hay ni rastro de Serena. Espero que Mina le haya dado el recadito de que ayer estuve en su casa, y ni siquiera se atreva a pisar esta oficina. Andrew y Lita se sientan a mi lado y despliegan unos dosieres, mientras yo comienzo a hablar de los balances de cuentas.

Estoy centrado en la explicación, cuando Serena aparece por la puerta, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante, y algo agitada.

**Perdón, llego tarde** – se disculpa con su sonrisa.

Andrew se pone tenso y esconde su rostro en su mano, mientras hace garabatos en un papel. Lita también esta algo extraña. Supongo que Andrew le habrá hecho un resumen. Yo tengo entrecerrados los ojos, porque no esperaba que tuviese el descaro, de aun encima, presentarse delante de mi.

**Estás despedida **– escondo mi dolor en un tono arrogante y ella se queda paralizada. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

**¿Cómo?** – Empieza a mirar a todo el mundo, pero nadie dice nada.

**Lo que oyes. Tienes media hora para recoger tus cosas** – dirijo mi mirada al dossier, y pretendo seguir con la reunión cuando ella vuelve a interrumpirme.

**Solo he llegado 20 minutos tarde, como puedes…**-intenta hilar las palabras, pero está muy nerviosa y no atina.

**He dicho que recojas tus cosas y desaparezcas, para siempre **– y es ahí cuando la miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta que ella ya sabe que me enterado de todo.

Andrew niega con la cabeza. Esta claro que no está de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero no me importa. El también pende de un hilo y si no lo despido, es porque le debía una con lo que paso con Esmeralda. Lita está a punto de decir algo, pero yo la freno en seco, levantando mi mano y pidiéndole que se calle.

**¿Eso es lo que quieres?** – me pregunta con un tono frío sin dejar de mirarme.

**Vete y no vuelvas más** – es la última mirada que le dirijo. La ultima vez que observo esos ojos azul cristalino clavarse en mi. Después de eso, dirijo mi mirada al dossier de nuevo.

Se hace un silencio en la sala. Nadie sabe que decir ni que hacer. Serena la abandona lentamente y con el click de la puerta al cerrarse, doy por finalizada mi relación con ella. A partir de ese momento, nada volvió a ser igual en la junta. Solo hubo un completo silencio.


	23. Decisiones

Después de cerrar la puerta de la sala de juntas de la Editorial Chiba & co., sentí como si algo estallase en mi interior. De repente no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, no sabía si echarme a llorar sin parar, salir corriendo y no detenerme hasta llegar hasta la otra punta de Tokio, o volver a entrar de nuevo allí y cantarle las cuarenta a Darien. Al final, opté por resignarme y me abandoné a mi suerte, de camino al despacho.

Cuando llegaba por la puerta, Hotaru guardaba sus labios en una fina línea tensa. Estaba nerviosa y preocupada. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella estaba enterada de lo que iba a pasar y trato de evitarlo de todas las maneras, pero yo no la dejé.

**Serena…**-su voz sonaba suplicante. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud de los hechos.

**Oye, no pasa nada. No tienes la culpa ¿vale?** – ella me miraba como si no alcanzara a comprender y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que guardar la compostura.

**¿Y qué vas hacer ahora?** – yo me encogí de hombros. La verdad que no tenía ni idea.

**Por lo pronto, tomarme un descanso. Estos meses han sido….duros** –sonreí levemente y Hotaru asintió.

Muy amablemente, mi ya ex asistente personal, me ayudo a empaquetar las cosas de mi despacho. Si, exacto, al igual que sucede en las películas, yo me adentré en el pasillo, con una caja de cartón de tamaño mediano, ante la atenta mirada de todos los empleados.

Estaba llegando al ascensor, cuando una persona toco mi hombro, por lo que me giré desconcertada.

**Andrew**…-observé que Andrew no se encontraba mucho mejor que yo.

**Serena, de verdad, no se….no sé qué decir **– negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cristalinos. Pobre Andrew, otra víctima del tren de mercancías llamado Darien. Al menos él ha corrido mejor suerte que yo…

**Entonces no digas nada. Sabíamos que esto podía pasar…**- Andrew me miraba desconcertado. Supongo que estará pensando cómo me puedo rendir así de fácil. Pero estoy harta, harta de que todo lo que rodee a Darien sea una discusión continua.

**Yo…no es justo…-**gruñó y apretó los puños, cuando el ascensor llegó de repente.

**Me tengo que ir Andrew, esto pesa. Ya nos veremos **– le di un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa fría me despedí.

Dentro del ascensor, me miré a mi misma en el espejo. ¿Quién es la chica que está ahí? Mirándome. ¿En qué me he convertido? Yo era una persona altamente independiente. Ahora me he vuelto una marioneta en las manos de un mujeriego vanidoso que no atiende a razones. El ascensor me llevo hasta la planta baja en una lenta agonía, tan solo acompañada de un hilo musical bastante aterrador. Qué vergüenza. Menudo bochorno pasar ahora por delante de los chicos de seguridad con mi caja de chica despedida.

Para ser sinceros, tengo que decirles que el trance pasó mejor de lo que esperaba. De hecho, tal solo tuve que aguantar un par de murmullos y algún que otro codazo entre los de seguridad.

Salí a la calle sofocada por el calor de Junio. Mire al cielo, y quede cegada momentáneamente por un sol espléndido. Como una paradoja, mi vida acababa de irse a la mierda, pero a quien le importa, si el sol no dejaba de brillar. Decidí regresar a casa caminando, recreándome en mi maldita mala suerte.

Me gustaría saber cómo demonios se ha enterado Darien de lo de Seiya. ¿Es que me tiene puesto un detective privado? Podría ser, dado que su afán por controlarlo todo, puede llegar a cotas insospechadas.

Además, no puedo perdonarle el bochorno que me ha hecho pasar entre los empleados, despidiéndome delante de todos. Lo lógico es que me hubiera encerrado en su despacho, me hubiera echado la bronca del siglo, y acto seguido, me hubiese despedido.

Como puede ser tan frío, tan frío como para mirarme a los ojos y decirme que tengo media hora para recoger mis cosas. Le odio. O eso me gustaría, odiarle. Pero no puedo. No sé cómo he podido llegar a quererle, a enamorarme de una persona así. Soy una maldita ingenua. ¿En qué momento pensé que las cosas entre él y yo podría ser distintas? Nunca debí de meterme con él, en Shinkoku, todo fue un error. Tenía que haberme quedado con Motoki, y habérmelo tirado a él. Ahora mi vida, podría ser muy diferente.

Cuando llegué al piso, después de una hora de caminata, Mina estaba tirada en el sofá viendo la televisión, de la misma manera, como me la había encontrado la noche anterior. Lentamente posé la caja sobre la mesa que tenemos a la entrada y me giré. Mina ya estaba incorporada, clavando sus ojos en el fino cartón piedra.

**¿Te ha despedido?** – me preguntó confusa a lo que yo asentí. **Ese hijo de la gran…**

**No me apetece hablar** – me quejé y me tiré con ella en el sofá, levantando sus piernas cuidadosamente.

**Estuvo aquí anoche** – yo me giré a la velocidad del rayo. Qué demonios quiere decir que estuvo aquí.

**¿Cómo?** – es la única palabra que me sale decir. Mi expresión debe ser un cuadro, porque Mina se queda sorprendida.

**Vino anoche, furioso. Le abrí y poco más y me estampa en la pared para entrar. Te fue a buscar a la habitación y evidente que no estabas. Traté de impedírselo, pero no me escuchaba. Se le veía…**.-hace una pausa para mi agonía- **destrozado.**

**No tenía que haberse enterado de esa manera. ¿Te dijo algo?** – pregunto con curiosidad.

**Que le dijese que no era verdad, que no estabas con Seiya. Traté de explicarle, le dije que las cosas no eran como parecían, pero no escuchó. Se marchó dando un portazo** – Mina entrecerró los ojos y yo no pude evitarlo. Mis primeras lágrimas del día comenzaron a derramarse por mi rostro.

**Esto es una mierda… ¿Por qué siempre me pasa igual? ¿Por qué?** – me quejé furiosa mientras Mina se mantenía expectante.

Lloré en silencio durante muchísimo tiempo, mientras Mina me reconfortaba con su abrazo. Con el paso de las horas, comprendí que Darien jamás vendría a mi casa con un ramo de flores o bombones para pedirme perdón. Comprendí, que aunque él estuviera tan destrozado como yo, su orgullo no le permitiría arreglar las cosas conmigo. Mina introdujo la idea de que debería ir a hablar con él, e intentarle explicar cómo sucedió todo. Si después de eso, el decidía no perdonarme, al menos podría decir que hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano para recuperarlo.

No era lo que más me apetecía del mundo, pero acabé accediendo, porque en ese momento sentí que era lo que tenía que hacer. Me di una ducha rápida, me cambié de ropa, comí un bocadillo y me dirigí al departamento de Darien.

Cuando llegué, el portero del edificio me saludó efusivamente. Ya me conocía de sobra, y estaba claro que no habían llegado las nuevas noticias hasta él, así que respondí de la misma manera y me dirigí a la planta Darien, que sospechoso que no haya prohibido mi entrada a este edificio. Estará demasiado ocupado recreándose en cómo hacer desaparecer mi cadáver. Cuando llegue a su puerta, me quedé parada ante ella. ¿De verdad es una buena idea hacer esto? Valor, Serena, valor. Timbré. Silencio, no respondió nadie. Observé el reloj y me di cuenta de que era temprano para Darien, por lo que me senté en el pasillo a esperarlo.

El tiempo que transcurrí allí, sentada, me sirvió para pensar muy bien todo lo que diría, como lo haría y como manejaría el discurso. Me plantee todas sus reacciones, desde la de absoluta comprensión, que se que nunca sucedería, hasta la del Darien lleno de ira. Estaba meditando sobre si sería buena idea estar allí, cuando escuche el timbre del ascensor. Me giré lentamente, y me di cuenta de que Darien acababa de llegar.

Cuando él me vio, durante un segundo, pude observar en su rostro una mueca de mucho dolor. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y enrojecidos. ¿Habría llorado? Rápidamente, apartó la vista de mí, y entonces adoptó la figura de adonis seguro de sí mismo. Ese Darien que odio, puede llegar a ser muy dañino y vengativo.

**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** – escupió las palabras mientras metía la llave en su cerradura, sin mirarme.

**Darien, déjame explicarte…-**supliqué mientras me incorporaba como una torpe, a su lado.

**No tengo nada que escuchar, Serena. Mejor será que te vayas…-**abrió la puerta y se metió dentro de su departamento, pero por algún motivo, no me cerró la puerta en las narices. ¿Todavía hay esperanza?

**Darien, solo cinco minutos…**-estaba a punto de romper a llorar pero tenía que contenerme. El me miro con el ceño fruncido, y por fin, acabo cediendo, dejando que me adentrara en su apartamento.

Se apartó del umbral, con la vista clava a la pared, y gesto impasible. Y yo entré. Ahora o nunca. La luz del atardecer, se colaba entre las cortinas del gran ventanal de salón. El piano de cola, estaba alumbrado por una fina luz ámbar, e inevitablemente a mi memoria, vinieron todos los recuerdos vividos con él en este departamento.

**No tengo todo el día** – dijo seco mientras se servía una copa, sin ofrecerme nada a mí.

**Darien, como puedes ser tan frío. ¿Es que no tienes corazón?** – el se giró y clavo su mirada en mi. Por un momento, pensé que me iba a atravesar en dos.

**¿Me hablas de corazón? Deposité toda mi confianza en ti. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado volver a confiar en alguien? **– se reía irónico y dolido, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

**Sé que confiabas en mí, y te fallé. Pero deja que te explique, Darien…**

**¿Qué me vas a explicar, Serena? Lo único que sé es que mientras yo creía que te encontrabas mal en tu casa, estabas con Seiya en una casa en Osaka** – gruñó y volvió a sorber de su copa, negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que sabe exactamente donde estuvimos?

**No es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo…-**intenté no caer con él en un círculo vicioso de ira y descontrol, pero me estaba resultado muy difícil.

**¿Si? ¿Puedes explicar esto?** – tiró sobre una mesa de madera su móvil. Durante unos segundos dude en que hacer, pero él me miraba como esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte, así que lo cogí entre mis manos.

Y ahí vino mi sorpresa. Darien albergaba en la memoria de su móvil multitud de fotos de mi cita con Seiya. Y la verdad, es que podían llegar a ser muy mal interpretables, en especial la última. En la que Seiya me estaba besando. Sentí impotencia.

**¿Me has puesto un detective?** – se que no era la respuesta que él esperaba, pero necesitaba saberlo.

**No** – una sola palabra. Pero le creo. Su mirada me lo dice.

**¿Quién te ha mandado estas fotos?** – volví al ataque.

**¿Importa?** – pregunto indiferente, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

**¿Desde cuándo fumas?** – pregunte sorprendida. En todo este tiempo, jamás vi a Darien encenderse un cigarrillo.

**¿Importa?** – volvió a responder indiferente y yo resoplé.

**Entre Seiya y yo no hay nada. Como puedes pensar eso. Yo te quiero a ti **– esperaba ablandarle un poco con esa confesión, pero creo que conseguí de todo menos eso.

**Serena, déjame que te diga que si me quisieras, no me tendría que haber enterado e esto por una tercera persona. Me trae sin cuidado el tipo de relación que tengas con ese cantante, pero no te perdono, ni tus mentiras ni que hayas metido a Andrew, mi mejor amigo, en esto** – esperaba que se pusiera a chillar, que me agarrase, incluso que me echara de su casa a patadas. Sin embargo, se mantuvo estático, con la copa en la mano y su cigarro en la otra, mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que me veía en su vida.

**Tenía miedo de contarte lo que había sucedido. No sabía cómo podías reaccionar….**- me empecé a poner muy nerviosa, las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo esperaba.

**¿Miedo? No pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos. Tuviste un mes para decirme que pasaba. Un mes. Y mientras tanto, te estabas acostando conmigo, haciendo como que no pasaba nada** – apagó el cigarro a la mitad y se dirigió a la cristalera.

**Sabía que si te decía lo que Seiya me había pedido, te negarías. Solo buscaba lo mejor para ti, quería que realizaras tu sueño…**-empecé a sollozar, pero él hizo caso omiso.

Se mantuvo durante cinco minutos, de espaldas a mí, clavando su mirada en la bahía de Tokio, en completo silencio. Yo ya no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Ya no podía rebajarme más. El no estaba dejando que me explicase. Se estaba comportando como un necio. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer más esfuerzos por qué me comprenda, si él no quiere escuchar? No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver.

**Quiero que te vayas….-**terminó por decir. Por primera vez, en su voz sentí a un ser vulnerable y débil.

**Darien….**-es lo único que podía decir. Intenté acercarme a él y abrazarle, pero él tan solo camino a la puerta de entrada a su departamento y la abrió, sin decir palabra.

**Serena, mejor márchate. Quiero estar solo, por favor **– su petición sonó a suplica, pero sabía que en el momento en que me fuese de su departamento, sería oficial. Darien y yo ya no estaríamos juntos.

**Darien, si me voy ahora…-**hice una pausa y clavé mis ojos en los suyos – **no volverás a verme más **– sí, soy una rata callejera. Es un ultimátum, se que estas cosas no se deben hacer, pero estoy desesperada.

**Adiós, Serena** – es lo único que dijo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

Comprendí en ese preciso instante que las cosas habían terminado entre nosotros. Que nada de lo que pudiese hacer o decir, iba hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Comprendí que la huella de Esmeralda era mucho más grande y profunda de lo que yo podía haberme imaginado. El daño que le había hecho esa persona, en la cual había depositado toda su confianza, lo había marcado y convertido en la persona que hoy es. Y no podía culparlo de no querer verme, porque me había comportado mal. Pero aun así, no podía evitar comenzar a odiarle. Odiarle por el daño que me estaba haciendo, por no poner de su parte, e intentar superar sus temores y traumas. Odio por no comportarse como un hombre de 27 años, y dejarme ir.

Salí a la calle y comencé a encontrarme muy mal. La lluvia comenzaba a caer tristemente sobre la acera. Me sonreí irónica. Hoy por la mañana, el sol todavía brillaba. Ahora que lo que hay entre Darien y yo ha terminado, comienza a llover. Alegorías de la vida.

Según iba caminando, comencé a encontrarme cada vez peor, hasta que sentí que desfallecía y la mente se me nublaba. Como pude me apoye en una pared y me deje caer, poco a poco al suelo. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando Seiya se acercó a mí corriendo desde la otra acera.

**Bombón, que te sucede** – me incorporó y yo sentí que en ese momento me iba definitivamente.

**Llama a Mina…**– susurré y dejé que por fin Morfeo se apoderara de mí.

No recuerdo nada más. Ni voces, ni una luz al final de un túnel oscuro. Tan solo sé que me desperté en un hospital, conectada a un vial con suero, mientras se escuchaba el sonido acompasado de la máquina de que controlaba los latidos de mi corazón. Tenía la boca seca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Me intenté incorporar pero me dolía mucho la espalda y el vientre.

**Serena, despertaste** – Mina sonaba ronca, como si también acabase de despertarse de un largo sueño.

**¿Qué ha pasado?** – pregunté confundida mirando a todas partes.

**Te desmayaste en la calle. Demos gracias a que Seiya te encontró y te trajo rápidamente aquí **– me dijo incorporándose del sofá y acercándose a mi cama.

**¿Dónde está?** – pregunté de nuevo y Mina sonrío.

**Fue a cambiarse de ropa a casa. Llegará en breves **– Mina acarició mi cabeza de manera cariñosa.

Algo no me encajaba. Si tan solo me desmayé, ¿porque estoy ingresada en el Hospital y con medicación conectada a una vía? Este no es el procedimiento habitual. Mi cabeza empieza retumbar. Ha tenido que pasar algo más.

**Mina, se sincera. ¿Por qué estoy ingresada? **– pregunté con temor.

Mina hizo un gesto de dolor. Y entrecerró los ojos. Estaba claro que no quería decirme la verdad, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Solo la llegada de un doctor ahora podría salvarla. Yo la miraba con gesto interrogante. Fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba saberlo ya. Ella se rasco la cabeza y la giro levemente, como buscando la manera concreta de contarme lo que había sucedido.

**Serena, has tenido un aborto. Estabas embarazada de 8 semanas…-**soltó de carrerilla y yo me rompí en mil pedazos.

**¿Embarazada?** – no pude decir otra cosa. Instintivamente lleve mis manos al vientre y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

**Fue un embarazo ectópico. Como no lo sabías, no pudieron hacerte controles. Tarde o temprano…**-no dijo nada más. Tampoco hizo falta que lo hiciese.

Entendí a la perfección. Un embarazo ectópico es imposible que llegue a buen fin. Seguramente el disgusto por lo que sucedió con Darien, propulso la pérdida del bebe. Pero aun así fue doloroso para mí. Era mi hijo. Mi hijo y de Darien. Lloré amargamente. Tanto que nada ni nadie me podía consolar. Le pedí a Mina que me dejase sola y ella obedeció.

Así pase el resto de la tarde, preguntándome qué más podía hacer el destino para mofarse de mí. ¿Qué era lo que me esperaba a partir de ahora? ¿Por qué Darien no está aquí para apoyarme y darme su cariño? Los dos hemos perdido a nuestro hijo. De acuerdo, no era buscado, pero ahí estaba. Seiya llegó. Tocó la puerta sigilosamente y yo me giré sorprendida.

**Seiya…**-dije entre sollozos, limpiando mis lágrimas con las mangas del camisón del hospital. El se acercó a mi cama. Traía un hermoso ramo de flores blancas.

**No digas nada, bombón. Sé que ahora mismo te sientes fatal, pero yo estoy aquí contigo…**-se sentó en mi cama y agarró mi mano para acariciarla.

**Gracias por estar ahí. Si no llegases a encontrarme…**

Seiya se mantuvo conmigo toda la tarde, mientras que Mina estuvo desaparecida. Cuando le pedí que me dejase sola, nunca pensé que lo cumpliría a raja tabla. Pensé que a la media hora a más tardar, cuando ya se hubiese cansado de charlar con el camarero de la cafetería, habría regresado. Pero no sabía de ella. La llamé al móvil y no me respondió. Le puse cientos de sus, y no obtuve noticias.

A última hora de la tarde, los médicos pasaron por mi habitación, para informarme de que podrían darme el alta a primera hora de la mañana, si hacía completo reposo durante una semana.

Por la noche, Seiya se ofreció a quedarse para dormir, pero yo no acepté. De ninguna de las maneras podía permitir que se quedase. Además, lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era tener algún tipo de conversación que él pudiese malinterpretar. Entre Seiya y yo jamás pasaría nada.

Estaba a punto de cenar, cuando Mina llegó con un conejito gigante de peluche. Sabe cuánto me gustan esas cosas, así que no pude evitar echar una carcajada de alivio cuando la vi, ocultada tras el gigante peluchito de color rosa, que prácticamente la sepultaba.

¿**Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado llamando…-**la regañé con la mirada y ella río.

**He tenido que recorrer todo Tokio en busca de uno de este tamaño** – se quejó Mina apoyándolo en una silla, para acto seguido acercarse a abrazarme.

Mina se empeñó en quedarse a dormir conmigo en el hospital. Argumentó que le daba miedo quedarse sola en el piso, por si entraban ladrones. Ahora que era famosa y tenía admiradores, a lo mejor la secuestraban y pedían un rescate millonario por su vida. Yo fruncí el ceño con gesto de desaprobación. ¿Desde cuándo a Mina le ha importado quedarse sola en el apartamento?

Al final acabé cediendo, pero solo para no tener que escucharla quejarse. Estuvimos hablando de mi conversación con Darien, y de su comportamiento. De cómo me sentí, de que iba a hacer a partir de ahora…

Nos quedamos dormidas en poco tiempo. Y llámenme loca, pero por la noche tuve un sueño que parecía muy real. Soñé que me despertaba y Darien estaba allí, mirándome frente a la cama, agarrando mi mano derecha. Soñé que me decía que me amaba y que lo perdonase. Acto seguido me besaba y se iba.

Pero desgraciadamente, eso no sucedió en realidad, sino que fue un sueño. Un maldito sueño producto de mi desbordante imaginación para suplir la falta que me hizo él, en este duro momento para mí.

Por la mañana me desperté con los ronquidos de Mina. Me desperecé y me giré en la mesilla. Pude observar un ramo de dos docenas de rosas rojas. Me quedé algo confundido. No recordaba que nadie me hubiese traído un ramo así. Rápidamente las agarré y busque una tarjeta que indicara quien las enviaba, pero no encontré. Me resigné y volví a apoyarlas en la mesa, observándolas fijamente. Que importaba quien las enviara, eran hermosas.

**Buenos días, jovencita** – me dijo Mina alegremente desperezándose y frotándose los ojos.

**¿Qué tal has dormido?** ´- pregunté divertida a lo que Mina me miró con cara suspicaz.

**¿Tú qué crees?** – dijo irónica mientras yo me sonreía.

En ese momento, llegaron los doctores para examinarme, y posteriormente, darme el alta. Me explicaron que era muy importante que guardara reposo y absoluta tranquilidad. Mina asentía nerviosa, como si fuera una madre que tiene que cuidar de su pequeña. Finalmente, acabé abandonando el hospital para dirigirnos a casa.

**Sere, de verdad. Vamos a tomarnos las dos unas vacaciones. Todo el día comienzo porquería y viendo la televisión** – señaló divertida Mina, que todavía cargaba con el conejito, pero yo me negué en rotundo.

**No, y no. Tú tienes que dedicarte a tu trabajo. Yo vaguearé por las dos** – me reí y ella hizo pucheros.

**Ni creas que voy a dejar que lleves una vida de gorda tu sola** – me abrazó cariñosamente y nos dirigimos al taxi más cercano.

Cuando llegué a casa, comencé a sentirme mal de nuevo. No físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Empecé a recordar todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en estos días y comencé a llorar. Mina no sabía qué hacer o decir para consolarme, tan solo se mantenía a mi lado, abrazándome. Y yo lo agradecí, en ese momento no necesitaba más que un hombro en el que llorar. Necesitaba liberarme de todas las emociones surgidas en las últimas horas.

Y los días pasaron, sin obtener ninguna noticia de Darien. No es que esperase que levantase el teléfono para hablar conmigo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, tenía la esperanza que con el paso de los días, reaccionara de alguna manera.

Al final de la semana ya había tomado una decisión. Tenía que irme de Tokio. Alejarme de todo lo que me recordaba a mi relación con Darien, que por desgracia, eran muchas cosas. No había mejor manera que obviar mis problemas y sentimientos, que alejarme y huir. Cuando le conté mis planes a Mina, por supuesto que no estuvo de acuerdo. Me inquirió que a donde iba a ir, que como podía dejarla sola así, de repente. Pero al final, creo que lo acabo aceptando y en el fondo entendió que por ahora sería lo mejor para mí. Además, no sería una marcha perpetua, tarde o temprano acabaría regresando a mis orígenes.

Comencé a buscar trabajo de lo que estudie. Obvie la multitud de ofertas que me ofrecieron para ocupar cargos de directiva en muchas Editoriales. Estaba harta del mundo de la publicidad y por nada del mundo, quería una nueva conexión con mi antiguo jefe. Buscaría trabajo de Relaciones Diplomáticas, costara lo que me costara.

Al final, conseguí una entrevista para un puesto en el Consulado de Japón, en Estados Unidos, con una duración de 6 meses prorrogables. Me entrevisto un hombre ya maduro, que se llamaba Diamante Black. El hombre fue muy amable y complaciente conmigo, y por supuesto, yo jugué mis cartas para conseguir el puesto.

El contrato se hizo efectivo a la semana siguiente. Y tres días después, volaba en un vuelo transoceánico, destino California. Mi nueva vida me esperaba y ya estaba ansiosa por comenzar a vivirla. Lograré olvidarme de Darien, pase lo que pase.

**Nota de Usagich:** ¡No desesperen! El fin de semana va haber un POV Darien y van a entender muchas de las incógnitas que han quedado en este capítulo. ¿Por qué Mina desapareció toda la tarde? ¿Serena soñó con Darien o no? ¿Por qué Darien no la fue a ver al hospital? Se van a descubrir muchas cosas.

Y por favor, se los pido, no odien tanto a Darien. Me sorprende que muchas defienden a ultranza a Serena, cuando mi opinión es que los dos aquí tienen la culpa. A mí me da mucha penita Darien, porque a una persona desconfiada, le cuesta recuperar mucho la confianza en alguien….y ahora que lo había conseguido con Sere….Aisss, pobrecito. Apiádense de él. xDD

Tengo que decirles que ya tenía pensado terminar la historia, pero como veo que muchas quieren que continúe, la alargaré un poco más de lo que tenía pensado.

De verdad, no puedo dejar de agradecerles todas sus palabras de ánimo y apoyo, y como no, más de algún comentario me hace llorar de risa. No dejen de poner sus opiniones, aunque sea para decirme que Darien es un baboso (me encantó ese comentario xDDD) Os quiero chicas!


	24. Decisiones POV Darien

La reunión ha finalizado antes de lo previsto. Un completo silencio invadió toda la sala de Juntas. Nadie sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Entendiendo que mis empleados no se encontraban cómodos con lo que acababa de suceder, dejé que se fueran dando por finalizada la junta.

**Bueno, esto es todo. Si tenéis alguna duda, ya sabéis donde estoy** – dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento ante la atenta mirada de Lita.

Nadie dijo nada. Tampoco nadie hizo el más ligero movimiento. Tan solo la mirada increpante de la mayoría de mi plantilla, esperando alguna explicación sobre lo sucedido. Ignoré a todos, y fui recogiendo todos los papeles de mi dossier como una letanía.

Salí de la junta, y porque no decirlo, Serena todavía no habría abandonado el edificio y mi vida ya estaba hecha mierda. Pero ahora ya no puedo echarme atrás ni ablandarme. Ahora la decisión está tomada, y en el fondo, se que ella se vaya es lo mejor para la estabilidad financiera de la Editorial, y pensando de manera egoísta, para mi propio equilibrio emocional.

Entré en el despacho, y Rai me siguió para canturrear el orden del día. Ambos sabemos que yo no quiero hablar de lo sucedido en la sala, por lo que ella hace oídos sordos de la situación y se comporta de manera habitual. Todo va como la seda, hasta que Rai hace la pregunta del millón.

**El miércoles que viene, Serena tenía una reunión con Seiya para la entrevista del mes. ¿La mantenemos?** – preguntó de manera profesional y yo desvié la mirada. Ahora que Serena no está, tendrá que comenzar un nuevo y arduo proceso de selección en la Editorial.

**De momento, si. Pero si no encontramos a nadie, tendremos que posponerla **– avisé y Rai hizo las anotaciones pertinentes.

Seguíamos hablando del orden del día, y comportándonos como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta que llegó Andrew, hecho una furia. Hasta ese momento tan solo se había atrevido a alzarme la voz una vez. Pero ahora, al mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que esto no había hecho más que empezar. Rai se giró sorprendida y Andrew le hizo un gesto de amabilidad para que abandonara mi despacho. Rai volvió a mirarme, esperando una confirmación, que finalmente di. La joven abandonó la sala en silencio y Andrew y yo quedamos frente a frente.

**¿Qué coño ha pasado ahí?** – señaló a la Sala de Juntas que se divisaba al fondo del pasillo.

**Lo que te dije que pasaría. Dije que la iba a despedir y eso hice** – declaré de manera contundente, como si los hechos no estuvieran del todo claros.

**¿Vas a cargarle el muerto a una jovencita de 21 años porque eres incapaz de comportarte de manera madura?** – Andrew exclamó con dureza, y yo clavé mi mirada en él.

**¿Cómo dices? **– última oportunidad para que Andrew eche el freno, antes de que dé comienzo una batalla de titanes.

**Lo que has oído, Darien** – volvió a repetir con plena seguridad y yo comencé a ponerme bastante furioso.

**¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que acabarías defendiéndola. Aun recuerdo cuando viniste a mi despacho a extenderme un inalámbrico para que la despidiese por haberse saltado una orden…**-me reí de manera irónica sin perder la poca compostura que me quedaba.

**Despedirla hoy ha sido fruto de tus celos enfermizos y desconfianza hacia ella. No ha sido por su poca profesionalidad** – algo de razón tiene, pero ha llegado un punto en que ya no puedo ceder.

**Los motivos que tenga, son solo asunto mío. Yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí **– inquirí lleno de ego, a lo que Andrew respondió cruzándose de brazos y alzando su fina ceja rubia.

**¿En serio? ¿Sabes tan siquiera porque accedió a ir a cenar con él? ¿Eres consciente del sacrificio que ha hecho?** – gritó perdiendo los nervios.

**No, no lo sé. Pero tampoco me importa. Los dos tuvisteis el suficiente tiempo como para contarme que pasaba** – hice una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas – **Confiaba en vosotros.**

**Serena no te lo contó porque sabía que te pondrías como un energúmeno y que le prohibirías ir. Y déjame decirte Darien, que sin esa cena, ni tu ni esta Editorial tendríais en plantilla a Seiya .**

**¿A qué te refieres?** – pregunté confundido. Seiya estaba a punto d firmar el contrato el día que Serena interrumpió. Como puede ser verdad eso…

**Vamos, Darien. No hace falta ser un genio. Seiya andaba buscando una cena con Serena desde el principio. Puede que incluso supiese de su existencia mucho antes de lo que creemos. Todo estaba planeado** – terminó explicando ante mi inicial estupor, que acabó convirtiéndose en una especie d repulsión hacia el cantantucho.

Me levanté de la silla y comencé a caminar por el despacho. De pronto sentía como si todo me sobrara. La corbata, el cuello de la camisa, hasta el pelo me molestaban. Sentí la necesidad de liberarme de la opresión de la corbata cuanto antes.

**Darien. Ve a buscarla o te vas arrepentir…-**dijo Andrew adoptando de nuevo su tono de consejo de amigo, bastante habitual en los últimos meses.

**No puedo…**-es lo único que pude decir, ante el silencio bastante revelador de mi amigo.

Aunque eso sea verdad. Aunque Seiya estuviera buscando esa cena con Serena y cualquier excusa fuera buena, no puedo perdonarla así como así. Pudo decírmelo. Pudo contármelo y después hacerlo me gustara a mí o no, cosa a la que ya está bastante acostumbrada a hacer, por otro lado.

**Darien, tienes que dejar de desconfiar de todo lo que te rodea. Hay mucha gente que te quiere y aprecia…**- sus palabras, muy cuidadas, resuenan en mi cabeza.

**Dile a Lita que contrate a Michiru Kaiou como sustituta de Serena** – es lo único que me atreví a decir para zanjar la conversación sobre Serena. Cuanto antes me olvide de ella, mejor.

**Eres increíble** – Andrew retrocedió hacia la puerta y giró el pomo – **Me gustaría saber cómo puedes ser tan imbécil. Como puedes dejar escapar a una persona que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse, para que tú pudieses abandonar esta compañía y terminar tu carrera de Medicina. Era tu sueño ¿recuerdas?** – no dijo nada, se marchó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Y tenía razón. Mi sueño siempre fue ser médico. Tuve que posponerlo después de la repentina muerte de mis padres y abuelos. Y ahora estaba más cerca que nunca de alcanzar la felicidad, pero como siempre todo se ha jodido en el momento más inesperado. Justo en ese momento cuando por fin creía haber encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, cuando las cosas en la empresa estaban cada día más estabilizadas, justo cuando por fin comenzaba a plantearme formalizar muchas cosas…Justo en ese maldito momento, se ha ido todo a la mierda.

El día transcurrió demasiado lento. No les miento si les digo que cada vez que miraba las agujas del reloj, tan solo habían avanzado un par de minutos. Tuve que pedirle a Rai que cancelara todas mis reuniones del día, porque apenas podía concentrarme en algo que no fuera auto compadecerme o pensar en Serena. Con el paso de las horas, comencé a tener cada vez más claro que en cuanto llegase a casa, me serviría una copa del mejor licor que tuviese disponible en ese momento. Últimamente, estaba muy acostumbrado a olvidar mis problemas tras el relleno de una copa con hielo, pero les aseguro que no es para nada una buena solución. Como dice la canción, y tras varios tequilas, las nubes se van pero el sol no regresa.

Cuando por fin dieron las 7 pensé que no me lo creía. Mi jornada infernal había terminado de una vez por todas. Recogí todos mis enseres del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, y me marche a la calle sin despedirme de nadie, ni siquiera de Andrew o Lita.

Cuando me monté en el auto, a mi chofer no le paso desapercibido mi estado de ánimo. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Me dedicó una mirada de comprensión desde el retrovisor, y con una sonrisa torcida, emprendió el camino hacia mi casa.

Al llegar el portero me saludó de manera muy efusiva. Me dijo así como **"joven Darien, que suerte tiene usted**". En ese momento no lo comprendí. Supongo que el viejo loco se ha olvidado de tomar su medicación. Me sonreí para mí mismo. Como les decía, en ese momento no alcance a entender a que se refería. Tan solo me hicieron falta 21 pisos interminables para darme cuenta.

Al salir del ascensor, pude ver una pequeña figura agazapada en el suelo, con largos cabellos dorados resbalando por su contorno. Trague duro y me obligué a mi mismo a mantener la postura que había decidido llevar hasta ese momento. Aunque debo reconocer que me sorprendió verla allí, esperándome, y que también se me rompió el corazón al ver sus ojeras y sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

Emprendí el paso sin mirarla hacia mi apartamento. Es fácil, Darien. Metes la llave en la cerradura y te metes en tu casa sin dar explicaciones. Vale, la teoría estaba fácil, ahora la práctica, es otro cantar. A medida que me fui acercando, observé como Serena se levantaba con poca gracia, tambaleándose sobre sí misma.

**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** – terminé diciendo, mientras me concentraba en encajar la llave en la correspondiente cerradura.

**Darien, déjame explicarte…-** estaba suplicándome. Serena Tsukino, la mujer más testaruda que conozco suplicando clemencia ante mi…

**No tengo nada que escuchar, Serena. Mejor será que te vayas…-** abrí la puerta y me metí dentro de mi casa, decidido a cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Pero al girarme, y fijar mi mirada en esos ojos agua marina, no pude evitar estremecerme y quedarme paralizado. Es preciosa. Aun llorando, aun sufriendo y pasándola mal, se ve como un ángel.

**Darien, solo cinco minutos…**- Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos entrecerrados. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Y eso era una razón más que contundente para dejarla pasar. Solo cinco minutos, Darien. Solo cinco.

Me aparté de la entrada y Serena captó la indirecta adentrándose en el departamento. Caminaba lenta y dubitativa, como si se estuviese arrepintiendo en ese preciso momento de su actitud. Comencé a enfurecerme. Esperaba un rezo de súplicas, con beso en los pies incluidos. Pero en lugar de eso, volví a encontrarme de bruces con la Serena impertinente y fría.

**No tengo todo el día** – escupí las palabras y me dirigí al mueble bar. Me serviré una copa de whisky doble.

**Darien, como puedes ser tan frío. ¿Es que no tienes corazón?** – me preguntó como haciéndose la dolida. ¿Qué no tengo corazón? Lo tenía, cariño, al menos hasta hace un par de días.

**¿Me hablas de corazón? Deposité toda mi confianza en ti. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado volver a confiar en alguien? **– emití una risita irónica, mientras saboreaba el delicado sabor del licor. Serena me miraba impasible, como si lo que yo le estuviese diciendo no tuviera relación con lo que había sucedido.

**Sé que confiabas en mí, y te fallé. Pero deja que te explique, Darien…-**empezó a explicarme calmada.

**¿Qué me vas a explicar, Serena? Lo único que sé es que mientras yo creía que te encontrabas mal en tu casa, estabas con Seiya en una casa en Osaka** – gruí y volví a beber. Pensé que sería capaz de mantener una conversación adulta con ella, pero ya estoy comprobando que lo único que tengo ganas es de echarla a patadas. Ella me mira sorprendida, como asqueada por la situación.

**No es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo…-**todo el rato en torno a la misma idea. No es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo, déjame que te cuente… Estoy harto de todo eso. De repente recordé las fotos, que de manera aguda, pude enviarme a mi móvil antes de devolverle el celular a Esmeralda.

**¿Si? ¿Puedes explicar esto?** – Agarré mi celular de la solapa de mi camisa, y lo tiré sobre la mesa de cedro. Serena se quedó mirándolo, como si fuera la primera vez que viera un aparato similar.

Y finalmente se decidió a cogerlo, ante mi atenta mirada. Pude ver todas sus reacciones milimetradas al segundo. Su sorpresa inicial, para después dar paso a un sentimiento de vergüenza y desembocar en ira. Ira hacia mí. Alzo la mirada hacia mí, y se quedó unos segundos mirándome.

**¿Me has puesto un detective?** – ¿Qué coño…?

**No** – Contesté contundente.

**¿Quién te ha mandado estas fotos?** – volvió al ataque.

**¿Importa?** – no pienso revelar mis fuentes. Aunque mis fuentes sea la rata más inmunda que exista ahora mismo en la faz de la Tierra. Enciendo un cigarrillo.

**¿Desde cuándo fumas?** – Me pregunta sorprendida, clavando sus ojos en el mechero que se acerca peligrosamente al pitillo.

**¿Importa?** – respondo de nuevo y oigo un suspiro de desaprobación, de la boca de mi pequeña ex empleada metiche.

**Entre Seiya y yo no hay nada. Como puedes pensar eso. Yo te quiero a ti **– ¿Qué me quiere? Es lo que me faltaba por oír. Es la misma mierda de siempre. No ha cambiado nada.

**Serena, déjame que te diga que si me quisieras, no me tendría que haber enterado e esto por una tercera persona. Me trae sin cuidado el tipo de relación que tengas con ese cantante, pero no te perdono, ni tus mentiras ni que hayas metido a Andrew, mi mejor amigo, en esto** – Me mantuve quieto en mi sitio, sin mover a penas un músculo de mi cuerpo. Serena estaba sorprendida, e incuso me atrevería a decir que decepcionada. Me estaba costando mucho mantener la compostura.

**Tenía miedo de contarte lo que había sucedido. No sabía cómo podías reaccionar….**- Serena comenzó a tartamudear, estaba comenzando a ponerse muy nerviosa.

**¿Miedo? No pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos. Tuviste un mes para decirme que pasaba. Un mes. Y mientras tanto, te estabas acostando conmigo, haciendo como que no pasaba nada** – Decidí que ya había tenido suficiente tabaco por hoy. Lo apagué rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la cristalera con vistas a la bahía de Tokio.

**Sabía que si te decía lo que Seiya me había pedido, te negarías. Solo buscaba lo mejor para ti, quería que realizaras tu sueño…**-la escuché sollozar.

En ese momento comprendí que mi vulnerabilidad con Serena, era mucho más grande de lo que quería creer. Una parte de mi quería, no, mejor dicho, necesitaba comprenderla, entender el porqué lo había hecho, para después amarla en mi cama, y pedirle que se casará conmigo. Pero la parte más oscura de mí, la más dañada por mi pasado, necesitaba que Serena desapareciera cuanto antes de mi vida y mis recuerdos.

**Quiero que te vayas….-**Acabé por decidir sin mucha seguridad.

**Darien….**-escuché de nuevo su súplica, seguida de unos breves pasos con toda la intención de acariciar mi espalda. No lo hagas Serena, porque si lo haces, no te dejaré marchar nunca más, y quedarte a mi lado, solo va a convertirte en el monstruo que soy yo.

**Serena, mejor márchate. Quiero estar solo, por favor **– ahora el que suplicó fui yo. Necesitaba estar solo.

**Darien, si me voy ahora…-**Serena hizo una pausa y clavó sus orbes azul celeste en mi – **no volverás a verme más **– Comprendí que lo decía en serio y tuve un momento de debilidad. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

**Adiós, Serena** – terminé por decir. Que Serena se vaya, es lo mejor que puede pasarnos a los dos.

Serena abandonó mi departamento, dedicándome una última mirada llena de desprecio y tristeza por lo que acababa de suceder. Y cuando por fin salió de mi departamento y de mi vida, estrelle el vaso contra la pared furioso. ¿Por qué tengo que dejarla ir? ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar simplemente sus razones y comprender por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso mi destino es estar siempre solo? ¿No merezco que nadie me quiera?

La tarde no pasó mejor que la mañana. Me dediqué a ver programas documentales sobre los albatros y su época de migración. No es que estuviese especialmente interesante, pero al menos me distraía un poco de mi agonía y mi autodestrucción personal.

Estaba muy centrado en mi nueva copa de licor, cuando el timbre sonó repetidamente. Me levanté tambaleante y pensé confundido quien podía ser, si no esperaba visitas.

Al abrir la puerta me lleve la sorpresa más definitiva. Al otro lado del umbral me esperaba Mina con los brazos cruzados y postura fría. Sus labios gruesos, estaban escondidos en una fina línea. En su rostro se reflejaba mucha tensión. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacía en mi casa, cuando su mano abofeteo mi rostro de manera contundente.

**Esto por capullo** – sentí la bofetada de Mina en mi rostro palpitando. Todavía incrédulo intenté mediar palabra, pero no sirvió de nada. Volvió a abofetearme en la otra cara. **Y esta por necio.**

**¿Pero que diablos te pasa?** – acabé gritando en medio del pasillo común del edificio. Siento que me laten hasta las orejas.

**¿Vas a dejarme pasar o tenemos que tener esta conversación en el pasillo? **– me dijo irónica, alzando una de sus cejas extra rubias.

Lo pensé durante unos instantes. La loca amiga de mi ex novia, en mi apartamento. A lo mejor planea descuartizarme y tirarme al mar. Lo pensé un rato, ante su impaciencia. Mina estaba para todo, menos para juegos.

**¿Es para hoy?** – volvió a inquirir Mina de manera sarcástica, y yo acabe accediendo.

Entré yo primero en el apartamento, pero vigilando mis espaldas. Nunca se sabe si puede sacar un puñal y clavármelo por la espalda, en el sentido más literal de la expresión.

**¿A qué has venido? No tengo ganas de escuchar historias para no dormir…**-declaré solemne y algo borracho, mientras me servía la cuarta copa del día.

Mina estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. Me miraba como tratando de averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando por mi cabeza. En las distancias cortas, Mina intimida bastante. Me alejo unos pasos de ella, tratando de disimular mi inseguridad.

**Serena está en el hospital, ingresada** – dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción. En cambio yo, giré sobre mi mismo totalmente sorprendido.

**¿En…el hospital? ¿Qué…?¿Cómo?** – no podía articular palabra. ¿Qué hacía Serena en el hospital? En seguida me empecé a poner en lo peor.

**Ha tenido un aborto. Estaba embarazada de 8 semanas…-** volvió a explicar sin emoción, como si fuera un mero trámite administrativo.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Aborto? ¿Eso quiere decir que estaba esperando un bebe? Eso quiere decir, que estaba esperando un hijo nuestro. Sentí que me rompía en millones de particular. Entre mis planes no se encontraba la posibilidad de tener un hijo, pero si llegaba, sería bienvenido. Ahora que sabía que durante un tiempo, existió la posibilidad de convertirme en padre, empecé a encontrarme fatal.

**¿Pero cómo…?** – me senté en el sofá, con la mirada pérdida.

**¿De verdad hace falta que te explique? Papa planta la semillita en mama y…**-la fulminé con la mirada. No era eso a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

**¿Por qué lo ha perdido?** – pregunté temeroso. Algo dentro de mí me dice que tengo parte de responsabilidad. Quizás, toda.

**Era un embarazo ectópico. En mujeres jóvenes es relativamente frecuente. Tan solo el disgusto que le diste aceleró el fatal desenlace…**-me miró inquisitiva cuando pronuncio el disgusto que yo le había dado.

Tragué duro de mi Whisky de importación. Ya no necesito otra copa. Ahora mismo necesitaba la botella entera. Como no pude darme cuenta antes. Esas nauseas y estar tan cansada, era de manual. Y yo creyendo que tenía el estómago delicado.

**¿Qué vas hacer?** – preguntó Mina sentándose en el sofá sin ninguna delicadeza.

**No lo sé. Mina, yo…**-Mina, estoy hecho mierda ahora mismo. Lo único que quiero es volver atrás en el tiempo.

**Supongo que irás a verla…**-inquirió de nuevo clavando sus ojos azules en mi. Esa mirada llena de entusiasmo me recuerda a mi querida empleada desobediente.

**Si, si. Claro. Tengo que ir** – me levanté enérgico aunque un poco tambaleante. **Tengo que darme una ducha y afeitarme, si, afeitarme.**

Mina se levantó, como si ya hubiera cumplido parte de su misión. Delante de un espejo, se aliso la camiseta que había quedado momentáneamente arrugada al sentarse.

**Recuerda que Serena está débil. No le des más disgustos. Y llévale flores. Compórtate como un hombre por una vez…**-habló sin tan siquiera mirarme. Estaba demasiado centrada en los pliegues de su ropa.

**Se lo que tengo que hacer…-**gruñí irascible. La escuela a la que fueron Mina y Serena debió enseñarlas a ser igual de impertinente.

**Permíteme decirte que no lo parece…-**se giró y volvió a clavar sus ojos en mi.

Está bien, no hace falta ser un genio. Mina no está nada contenta con mi actitud. Mi plan de ganarme a la mejor amiga de mi novia, o ex novia, o lo que quiera que sea ahora Serena, ha fracasado estrepitosamente. Pero que esperaba, al fin y al cabo, a ella la conoce desde que eran niñas, y yo no dejo de ser el jefe detestable que les hacía la vida imposible. Mina se dirigió a la puerta, me dijo que tenía que hacer recados. Yo asentí y la acompañé.

**Mina **– ella se giró para mirarme. **Gracias **– la palabra más difícil de pronunciar para mí. Junto con perdón.

**De nada** – se sonrío y volvió a atizarme en la cara, ante mi estupefacción.

**Pero que…**-protesté pero ella no me dejo terminar.

**Y eso fue por despedirla. Nos vemos** – dijo sonriente mientras se iba hacia el ascensor.

Me sonreí mientras me frotaba mi rostro ya adolorido. Hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no me abofeteaba. Supongo que ya era hora de que alguien me hiciera bajar al mundo real de nuevo y me pusiera en mi sitio.

Me metí de nuevo en el departamento y me café. Mientras tomé una ducha y me afeité. Escogí algo de ropa y llamé a un par de floristería de la zona. Desafortunadamente, ya era muy tarde y estaban cerradas. Tuve que mover un par de hilos y cobrarme algunos favores que me debían, para conseguir que un invernadero abriera exclusivamente para mí, y preparara un ramo de 24 rosas rojas.

El único inconveniente es que tenía que irlas a buscar yo a la otra punta del país. Eso retrasaría bastante mi visita al hospital. Conseguí que un taxi me llevara y me trajera de vuelta más rápido de lo que pensaba por una módica suma de dinero. Hubiese conducido yo mismo, pero con el alcohol que había estado ingiriendo toda la tarde, creo que no sería lo más adecuado.

Durante el trayecto en taxi me dio tiempo a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido con Serena. Como la conocí, la primera vez que la besé, y la primera vez que ella me besó. La primera vez que discutimos y la primera que hicimos el amor. Después Seiya y la pérdida de nuestro hijo. Serena se merecía ser feliz y yo no estaba ayudando en nada al propósito. Sin embargo ella, había dejado de lado sus principios, tan solo porque yo alcanzara mi sueño.

Llegué al hospital pasada las 12 de la noche. Tuve muchos problemas con el control de enfermería de la planta. Se negaban a dejarme pasar y ver a Serena, argumentando que todos los pacientes ya estaban dormidos. Pero supongo que no hay nada imposible cuando conoces a la supervisora de la planta, y casualmente, has tenido alguna relación sexual con ella bastante satisfactoria. No hay nada que un buen recuerdo de sexo pasional y una bonita sonrisa, no pueda solucionar.

Finalmente, las enfermeras me indicaron la habitación, haciendo la vista gorda. Me adentré silenciosamente en una habitación oscura, en la que tan solo había la iluminación de los aparatos que controlaban las constantes de Serena, y el reflejo de una luna creciente en lo alto dl firmamento. Serena descansaba apaciblemente, con su mano derecha apoyada en su bajo vientre, como reclamando su reciente pérdida. Eso era demasiado. Busqué un sitio para dejar las flores, pero su mesita auxiliar ya estaba ocupada por un gran ramo de rosas blancas.

Como por una especie de intuición, decidí mirar quien le había enviado esas hermosas rosas. Y poco tardé en descubrir de quien provenían. Seiya Kou. Seiya había estado en este hospital viendo a Serena, pero ¿cómo se pudo enterar de lo que había sucedido con Serena? Quizás, fue él quien la trajo hasta aquí. Quizás Seiya se merezca más su amor que yo. Al fin y al cabo, la conoce de menos tiempo, pero ha sido capaz de hacerla más feliz que yo. Al menos eso es lo que se veía en las fotos de Esmeralda. La felicidad y la tranquilidad en el rostro de Serena. Volví a mirarla durmiendo. Su respiración acompasada me indicó que llevaba ya un par de horas descansando. Me senté a su lado y cogí su mano, para acariciarla. Ella se movió un poco y gruño sin sentido, a lo que yo respondí sonriendo. Esta chica refunfuña hasta en sueños.

**Serena, perdóname. Por mi culpa estás en esta situación. Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes. Ojala pudiésemos volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar todo el daño que los dos nos hemos hecho…**-hice una pausa ante mi declaración al ver sorprendido, como Serena abría ligeramente los ojos, con gesto de extrañeza.

**Te amo tanto, mi pequeña rubia desobediente. Y precisamente, porque te amo y quiero que seas feliz, tengo que alejarme de ti, antes de que te conviertas en alguien como yo…**-ella quiso decir algo pero no pudo, a penas era capaz de reaccionar. Estaba como en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

**No me olvides, Serena. Porque yo no lo haré. Siempre serás la única mujer a la que he amado de verdad. Perdóname. Te amo** – me incliné para besarla y permanecí en sus labios unos minutos, degustando por última vez de su sabor.

Acto seguido, me levanté y abandoné la habitación en silencio mientras observaba como Serena me seguía con la mirada, totalmente aturdida. Me despedí de las enfermeras con la mejor sonrisa que pude y me monté en otro taxi en dirección a mi casa.

Y fue ahí cuando decidí que aunque estuviera echo mierda, aunque tuviese unas ganas irrefrenables de volverme atrás, no volvería a buscar a Serena. Ella sería feliz, con un hombre que realmente fuera capaz de corresponder su amor y que la llenara de flores y bombones todas las mañanas. Un hombre que le diera todo lo que ella pudiese desear y fuera capaz de reconocer sus errores y perdonar.

La semana pasó sin pena ni gloria. No volví a visitar a Serena, no volví a llamarla ni mandarle un sms. No volví a saber nada de Mina tampoco. A las dos se las trago la tierra. Las cosas con Andrew y Lita no estaban nada bien. Supe de oídas que Serena se había marchado de Japón para realizar su sueño. Y yo me alegré. Al menos, uno de los dos, alcanzaría de nuevo la felicidad.

_**Hace tiempo prometí escribirte una canción, como siempre mal y tarde la tienes aquí. Sabes bien, como soy, que no suelo mentir. Siempre que lo hice fue por verte sonreír.**_

_**Llámame, te quiero escuchar. Ya lo ves, no siempre me va bien. Al cantar me duele el corazón y enloquezco cada noche, en cada actuación.**_

_**Fui yo quien dijo: no. Y ahora en la misma mesa, se me enfría el café mientras dices que te va bien. Tranquila, ya no volveré a llamar. No me volverás a ver. Esta vez me marcho para no volver.**_

_**Llámame, te quiero escuchar. Ya lo ves, no siempre me va bien. Al cantar me duele el corazón y enloquezco cada noche, en cada actuación.**_

_**Y ahora, cansado de mirar tu foto en la pared, cansado de creer que todavía estás. He vuelto a recordar las tardes del café, las noches locas que siempre acababan bien. Y me he puesto a gritar estrellando el Whisky en la pared, por verte sonreír, he vuelto yo a perder.**_


	25. El reencuentro

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS…**

El día amaneció soleado y caluroso, con temperatura superior a 35 grados. En California todo es distinto a Tokio. La gente no tiene prisa, no se enfada y no hay discusiones en medio de la carretera sobre quien ha tenido la culpa en un accidente. La gente aquí es muy distinta. Tienen un reloj biológico acoplado a la calma y la buena vida.

Es evidente que no tardé en acostumbrarme a esta dinámica. Tan solo llevo seis meses aquí trabajando, pero creo estar completamente enamorada de su gente y su filosofía. Aunque no puedo negar la realidad, y es que alguna vez, cuando hablo con Mina por teléfono, echo de menos el ambiente japonés y sobre todo, su gastronomía.

Desde que llegué a California descubrí dos cosas importantes. La primera es que el Inglés no se me daba tan mal como creía, y pude comprobarlo pasadas un par de semanas. La segunda es que no echo de menos nada relacionado con la Editorial. Al principio, si que había noches que me paraba a pensar si elegir este trabajo había sido la opción adecuada. Ahora pienso que ser la jefa del Consulado de Japón, en un Estado, como es California, es una muy buena opción.

Aquí el trabajo es relajado. En mis seis meses, jamás he tenido un altercado. Algún turista despistado, pero la verdad es que tengo bastante tiempo para dedicarme a otras actividades.

Ser representante de un país también me ha ofrecido la oportunidad de conocer a muchísima gente. De hecho, conocí a algunos tíos bastante interesantes, pero para mí era inevitable compararlos con Darien. La sombra de mi ex jefe planeaba cada vez que me acercaba más de la cuenta a un chico. No paraba de pensar en que es lo que hubiera dicho o hecho él en una situación determinada. Al final decidí que tener citas con chicos era una pérdida de tiempo, y comencé a ser mucho más selectiva. Supongo que todavía no estoy preparada para tener una nueva relación, aunque ya no piense tanto en Darien como al principio.

Cuando llegué al Aeropuerto, recuerdo que me bajé con una sensación de estar fuera de lugar. Sin embargo me esperaba Diamante, el hombre maduro que me entrevisto, con una sonrisa grande en el rostro. Aunque es un hombre acostumbrado a tener todo lo que se le antoje y sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesite. Fue quien me dio los mejores consejos para el Consulado. Me explicó que aquí lo importante era guardar las apariencias y parecer inteligente, aunque no lo fuese. Su estilo directo me recordó a la dureza de Darien.

En seguida me hizo comprender cuan acertado fue su consejo. Me puso una casa con vistas a la playa. También puso a mi disposición un coche de alta gama, de esos que cuando los arrancas, toda la gente que hay por la calle se gira para verte. También me consiguió mucha ropa de firma y un instructor de inglés.

En tan solo dos meses, ya me manejaba allí como si llevara toda la vida. Parecía como si hubiese nacido para esto. Lo único que tenía que decir: **"estamos trabajando en ello"** y esperar a que Diamante tomara las decisiones.

Y esta mañana, se plantea como otras tantas, desde que vivo aquí. Mi despertador sonó y me desperecé tranquilamente. Otra de las ventajas de este nuevo trabajo, es que mi casa está muy cerca del Consulado, por lo que no tengo que madrugar tanto, como lo hacía en Tokio.

Me visto y me maquillo, porque a Diamante le gusta que aparente más edad de la que tengo. El me aconsejó que me cortara el pelo, y aun con dudas, acabe accediendo como parte de mi nuevo estilo de vida. Tampoco se alarmen, tan solo me hice un corte más moderno, pero sigo teniendo una melena envidiable, aunque algo más corta.

Cuando acabo de desayunar, salgo hacia el trabajo en mi Jaguar plateado descapotable. Eso es a lo único a lo que no me acostumbro todavía. El motor hace un ruido infernal y a penas soy capaz de meter bien las marchas con los zapatos de tacón que llevo todas las mañanas. Intento manejarlo con la mayor profesionalidad posible, pero supongo que los coches de alta gama y yo nunca seremos buenos amigos.

Al llegar al Consulado, comienza el despliegue de medios. Pero esta vez yo soy la persona importante. Yo soy a quien esperan. Tengo dos asistentes personales, Charlice y Megan. Ambas son unas jóvenes rubias surfearas de muy buena presencia, más altas que yo y con unos pechos de infarto. No voy a negar que a veces me encuentro un poco insegura con ellas a mi lado.

Como les decía, esa mañana se presentaba como otra cualquiera. Orden del día recitado por Megan, mientras yo prestaba máxima atención. A su lado, Charlice llegaba con un café expreso con hielo y canela. Después las dos se sientan en sus respectivos puestos, fuera de mi gran despacho, y tan solo entran de nuevo, cuando se trata de una urgencia.

Y mientras tanto yo me dedico a ver blog de modas, noticias de Japón, chatear con Mina, cambiar los arreglos florales de mi despacho una vez a la semana, y de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, se los juro, buscar a Darien en Internet para ver qué hay de nuevo en su vida.

Antes lo buscaba con mucha frecuencia. Tenía una mezcla rara de sentimientos entre nostalgia y curiosidad. Pero hubo un día que eso cambió. Creo que dejé de buscarle el día que una revista del corazón mostraba un robado de él con Esmeralda saliendo de su edificio. El título decía algo así como: "_**Darien regresa con la mujer de su vida**_". Se pueden imaginar mi reacción ¿verdad? Pero, ¿qué puedo esperar de un tío que tan si quiera se dignó a darme una llamada de cortesía cuando estuve ingresada en el hospital?

Como les decía, estaba tranquilamente visitando un blog de arreglos florales cuando comencé a escuchar mucho jaleo fuera de mi despacho. Me distraje por unos momentos para atender a la conversación, pero después volví a centrar mi atención en la pantalla del ordenador. Si había algún problema, los chicos de seguridad de dos metros de alto por ancho, sacarían ese problema a patadas. Sin embargo el jaleo iba en aumento, y cada vez podía escuchar más claro la voz de un hombre que gritaba toda clase de improperios. Todos ellos dirigidos a mis secretarias, hacia el consulado y hacia mí.

Decidida, me levante y me miré en el espejo. Solo me faltaba un poco de carmín para completar el total look. Vestido negro entallado y pelo con ondas casuales retirado en un pasador. Para completar el estilismo, unos zapatos de tacón más altos que el Empire State. Me alisé la falda del vestido y atuse un poco mi cabello. El hombre volvió a gritar que si no tenían ni idea de quién era él. Entonces comprendí que se trataba de un loco que venía a perturbar la pacifica tranquilidad de este consulado. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Furiosa, abrí las puertas de par en par. Lo primero que me encontré fue a Megan y Charlice con gesto de disculpa, mordiéndose un labio y mirándome, suplicando clemencia. Después, un hombre de espalda corpulenta enfundado en un traje color azul marino, que se mantenía apoyado en la mesa del recibidor. Me acerqué hacia el hombre preparada para el combate. Si quería guerra, llevaba las de perder aquí.

**¿Qué es todo este escándalo?** – alcé la voz situando mis brazos en jarras esperando por una respuesta.

Las chicas comenzaron a disculparse, a lo que yo respondí con una mano alzada, pidiendo silencio. El hombre seguía en la misma posición, estático, sin mover un solo músculo. Comencé a asustarme. Los chicos de seguridad no aparecían, y un hombre de ese tamaño, podría fácilmente amordazarnos y asesinarnos sin ningún tipo de remordimientos. Aun así, no me amedrenté.

**Señor, voy a tener que pedirle que abandone este consulado** – declaré de manera solemne esperando que el hombre se fuera.

En vez de eso, el hombre se incorporó y se giró lentamentente hacia mí. Y ahí llegó la sorpresa. La manera más clara de joderme un día tan maravilloso como hoy. En frente a mí, estaba el hombre que me había torturado y destrozado el corazón. El hombre del que me había enamorado perdidamente, y por el que tuve que huir a otro país, con el fin de olvidarle. Ahí enfrente a mí, se encontraba Darien, tan o más sorprendido que yo. Con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, sin apenas poder respirar.

**Tú** – es lo único que alcancé a decir. Darien respondió cerrando la boca y entrecerrando los ojos. **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Mis secretarias me miraban sorprendidas, con la boca desencajada. Su mirada rezaba algo así como: **"¿Dónde has conocido a este ser divino que parece un Adonis?".** Darien seguía mirándome y pude comprobar con agrado, que mi cambio de look, estaba provocando en él una incipiente erección que se simulaba en su traje.

**Tengo problemas con el Pasaporte** – acabó diciendo de manera contundente, en una mezcla de explicación necesaria pero a la vez arrogante.

**Pasa a mi despacho** – terminé por decir entrando a mi despacho primero, y perdiendo la educación que hasta ese momento Diamante me había enseñado, sobre cómo tratar a un invitado.

Darien me siguió y cerró la puerta. El sonido del clic de la cerradura, despertó en mí la idea innecesaria de arrancarle el traje y violarlo encima de la mesa de Abedul. Seguía siendo ese tipo tan irresistible y atractivo para mí. Lucía un cabello ligeramente más corto y una barba de tres días muy sensual. El bronceado adquirido en sus recientes vacaciones resaltaba todavía más sus ojos azul zafiro. Y cuando me senté en la silla, y lo vi metiendo sus dedos en el cuello de su camisa, comprendí que estaba nervioso.

**Puedes sentarte** – señalé la silla de manera cortés mientras el congelaba su sonrisa en el rostro para tomar asiento.

**Tu despacho es….-**se quedó admirando el techo ovalado, en silencio, buscando una palabra para definirlo. Yo me adelanté a su juego.

**Increíble, lo sé. Tengo un jefe más que generoso **– no pude evitar dejar caer la ironía que el interpretó de manera correcta, arqueando su poblada ceja.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y en ese momento decidí que las tornas habían cambiado. Ahora mismo yo tenía el poder y Darien tendría que suplicar clemencia. Iba a hacérselo pasar muy mal.

**¿Qué ha sucedido? –** le miré durante unos segundos para después desviar mi vista a una revista de moda que yacía sobre mi escritorio.

**Pues no se qué ha pasado. Me despiste y un hombre me ha robado la cartera con toda la documentación y tarjetas de crédito **– Darien fue muy parco en palabras pero se le notaba nervioso, sin saber cómo actuar.

**Entiendo…**-sisee como si me importara lo que me estaba contando, mientras pasaba lentamente las hojas de la revista.

**¿Cómo debo proceder?** – preguntó serio, revolviéndose en la silla de invitados.

**Creo que deberías llamar a Andrew para que te solucione el problema…**-contesté de manera mordaz, sonriéndome y concentrándome en la nueva colección de Victoria Secret de esta temporada.

**Supongo que tu no vas a ayudarme…-**afirmó el, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

**Supongo que no….**- y entonces me convertí en la zorra vengativa por excelencia. Lo miré, y con la mejor de mis sonrisas, acerqué mi dedo índice a mi boca para lamerlo durante unos segundos, y acto seguido pasar con él la hoja de la publicación.

El me miro aguantando la respiración, carraspeo, y se retiró el pelo emitiendo una risita. Se levantó como un resorte y se paro frente a mí.

**Supongo que esta es tu venganza por lo que pasó entre nosotros** – su tono de voz era gélido. Inevitablemente, los recuerdos de mi relación con él, comenzaron a invadirme de nuevo. Supe que no había sido buena idea comenzar ese juego.

**No te preocupes. No eres tan importante** – contesté astuta y acto seguido, le acerqué mi inalámbrico para que realizara las llamadas pertinentes.

El se quedó mirando a mi mano, dubitativo. Estoy segura que estaba pensando que no fue buena idea pisar este edificio, pero amor, déjame que te diga que en este momento, tu, ciudadano extracomunitario, estás en mi poder. Aquí, yo soy para ti, el mismísimo Papa, y no vas a hacer un movimiento sin que yo lo apruebe antes.

Darien acabó agarrando el teléfono de mala gana. Refunfuño y marcó un número de teléfono. Se alejó un poco de mi escritorio para encontrar algo de privacidad, y yo me hice la distraída, encendiendo el ordenador.

Voy a decirles la verdad. En casos como este, en los que un ciudadano japonés se encuentra en una situación similar a la de Darien, el consulado se encarga de realizar todos los trámites para recibir los pasaportes y documentación necesario, así como el cancelar las tarjetas de débito y crédito. Simplemente, tenemos un programa informático que nos da acceso a toda la información personal de nuestro compatriota. Esa es nuestra misión. Facilitar las cosas, pero mira tú por dónde, que con Darien no me apetece. Me apetece que lo pase mal un poco y se busque la vida.

Darien bramaba a una joven que hablaba con él por la otra línea. ¿Podría ser Rai? Le gruñía que ya estaba moviendo su precioso culo para cancelar todas sus tarjetas y mandándole la documentación de reserva. Rai debió de contestarle que eso le llevaría más de lo esperado, porque Darien caminaba y se retiraba el pelo de forma compulsiva, mientras gritaba _**"joder**_" y otros improperios. Tras 10 largos minutos de conversación, Darien colgó y posó el inalámbrico en la mesa.

**¿Problemas en el paraíso?** – ironicé emitiendo una risita. Como estaba disfrutando de este momento.

**Va a tomarles cerca de una semana hacerme llegar la nueva documentación…-**dijo tomando asiento de nuevo.

Y **eso si las aduanas y el control policial no reportan el paquete de vuelta…-**lo miré y el tenía expresión agónica – Estamos **teniendo problemas con la seguridad exterior** – dije a modo de explicación, en tono quedo, como si fuera revelado algo off the record.

**Joder…**-suspiró y volvió a retirarse su hermosa cabellera, tirando ligeramente de ella - **¿Qué voy hacer? No tengo donde dormir ni dinero como para tomarme un café.**

Era verdad. Sin documentación, aun teniendo una reserva en un hotel, nadie le dejaría ocupar esa habitación. Ahora mismo era una persona sin nombre. Un ilegal en un país bastante estricto en relación a las entradas y salidas de gente foránea.

**Hay un albergue a dos manzanas de aquí…-**alcancé a decir buscando la tarjeta en uno de mis cajones.

¿**Estás de coña, Serena? ¿Vas a dejar que duerma en un albergue toda puta la semana? **– gritó fuera de sí como si para él, lo que yo estaba diciendo fuese una estupidez.

¿**A qué te refieres? **– pregunté haciéndome la inocente. Últimamente, había aprendido a marcarme buenos faroles delante de otras personas.

**No puedes dejarme dormir en tu casa. Al menos, hoy…-**suplicó y yo me sonreí. ¿Dormir en mi casa? Y un cuerno, amigo. No me importa donde reposes ese culo fibroso, pero no lo vas hacer cerca de mí.

**Oh, lo siento Darien. Mi casa es muy pequeña, no hay sitio para dos…-**contesté rápidamente, pero él no se lo creyó. Por muy buenos faroles que me marque, Darien siempre ha tenido ese sexto sentido para la mentira.

**Vamos, Serena…-**se estaba quejando cuando justo apareció Diamante por la puerta, salvándome del atolladero.

Lucía un traje de lino blanco y una camisa malva con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Su pelo largo y lacio, rubio platino, resbalaba por su rostro esculpido sobre una barba incipiente.

**Serena, amor mío. Estás más bella que de costumbre** – me saludó ignorando la presencia de Darien que se giraba como alma que lo lleva al diablo.

**Gracias, Diamante** – le sonreí y acerqué mi mano para que la besara.

Darien se mantenía expectante. Supongo que ahora mismo su cerebro trata de calibrar que tipo de relación hay entre mi jefe y yo. Estaría divertido hacerle creer que es mi pareja.

**Oh, Darien. Que maleducada. Te presento. Este es Diamante **– mi jefe, pero no lo diré – **es un buen amigo…**- Darien le acribilló con la mirada y extendió su mano de manera segura.

Diamante también se la estrechó con una sonrisa algo diabólica. Durante unos segundos, asistí al choque de dos machos Alfa. Se respiraba una atmosfera de tensión, que Diamante, hábilmente acabó por disolver.

**Querida. Esta noche no puedo llevarte a cenar. Tendrá que ser otro día **– esto es perfecto. Es justo lo que necesitaba para hacerle creer a Darien que es mi pareja.

**Bueno. Tendré que quedarme solita…-**reí de manera pícara y Darien carraspeo.

Diamante captó la indirecta y abandonó el despacho despidiéndose efusivamente. Yo me sonreí maliciosamente para mis adentros. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Yo tengo el control y Darien sufriendo como una cucaracha.

**¿Es tu…?**-no terminó la frase. Estaba esperando a que yo la completase.

**¿Importa?** – respondí seca. No pude evitar acordarme de la última vez que vi a Darien, en su departamento, tomando una copa y con un cigarro en mano. El también me dijo eso y yo me sentí morir.

**¿Me dejarás dormir en tu casa?** – volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta.

¿Debería ofrecerle mi casa? Eso es lo que haría con un amigo, incluso con algún conocido. ¿Puedo obviar la relación que hemos tenido y comportarme como una zorra, dejándolo tirado en medio de un país que no es el suyo?

**Solo esta noche. Y porque me das pena** – decidí coronar la frase con la guinda del pastel, para que no se hiciese falsas esperanzas.

**Voy a intentar recuperar mi maleta en el Aeropuerto** – dijo levantándose decidido

**¿Tienes dinero?** – pregunté aun ya sabiendo la respuesta. El negó, serio como un niño. **Te pondré un coche**

**¿Me pondrás un coche? ¿Que soy una prostituta?** –se quejó el. Perder su poder de macho, estaba afectando seriamente a su hombría. Yo me reí.

**Si gustas, puedes ir andando. Hay más de 30 kilómetros de distancia** – le expliqué para que entendiera y él se quitó la chaqueta furioso.

**Menudo día de mierda. ¿Aquí siempre hace este calor?** – yo asentí sonriéndome y el emitió un bufido. No estaba nada conforme con el clima de California.

Le di instrucciones precisas a Peter, nuestro chofer de confianza sobre el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto. Nada de preguntas, nada de respuestas. Del Consulado al Aeropuerto y del Aeropuerto al Consulado. Le advertí de la capacidad para persuadir de Darien, le señalé que intentaría convencerlo de algo distinto a lo que yo había ordenado, así que no se dejara engañar. El chofer asintió captando el mensaje y se llevó a Darien del edificio.

De repente me sentí en una especie de tensión emocional. Entre mis planes, no se encontraba algo como volver a verlo, al menos no tan pronto. Tenía la esperanza de quedarme algún tiempo más en California, y después regresar a Tokio, con la suficiente experiencia para encontrar trabajo en algún departamento de Asuntos Exteriores.

Ahora mi vida había dado un giro radical. Ahora Darien estaba en Estados Unidos, más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje, sin documentación ni dinero, alojado en mi casa, previsiblemente, toda la maldita semana.

Levanté el auricular y llamé a la única persona que se que podría aconsejarme de la manera más loca e insospechada. Mina.

**¿Si?** – la voz pastosa de Mina me indicó que estaba profundamente dormida.

**¿Mina? ¿Te he despertado?** – silencio - **¿Mina?**

**No, no. Estoy despierta **– gritó ella intentando disimular.

**Mina, no sabes lo que ha pasado. Cuando te lo cuente no lo crees…-**dije en un susurro, agarrando cuidadosamente el teléfono.

**Diamante se ha declarado….-**entorné los ojos. Las ocurrencias de Mina.

**No. Peor. ¿No adivinas?** – pregunté de nuevo. Vamos, Mina, piensa un poco.

**Serena. Son las 7 de la mañana en Tokio. Ayer me emborraché y no estoy para jueguecitos…**-se quejó con la voz algo ronca.

**Está bien, te lo diré. Darien está aquí.**

**¿Ahí? ¿Donde?** – preguntó confusa.

**En el consulado. Le robaron y vino a pedir ayuda para la documentación **– expliqué y escuche el grito ahogado de Mina.

**Dios mío. Y como fue el encuentro. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Sigue estando igual de bueno?** – me reí nerviosa. Como la echo de menos.

**Nada. Al principio algo frío. Después decidí que le voy hacer la vida imposible mientras esté en mi casa…**-Mina gritó por el teléfono y yo tuve que apartar el auricular rápidamente.

**¿Se va a quedar en tu casa? ¿Que me estás contando?** – gritaba sin parar.

**No grites. Me vas a reventar un tímpano. Se quedará esta noche. Puede que toda la semana. Pero no va a pasar nada.**

**A la mierda si pasa algo entre tú y el. Está muy bueno. Pero…sabes que haría yo…-**volví a reírme.

**¿Qué?** – pregunté curiosa y escuche como carraspeaba.

**Me follaría a Diamante en su cara y lo haría sufrir por ser un necio inmaduro. Sí, eso haría** – me confirmó como si no hubiese quedado claro el asunto.

**Mina, la última vez que me aconsejaste algo así…-**bueno, todos lo recordamos. Sucedió Shinkoku y mí fin de semana de sexo desenfrenado con el jefe.

**Sere, ahora en serio. Ten cuidado, no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar**- un nudo se depositó de manera cruel en mi garganta. No, no volveré a dejarme engañar. Esto es un juego y solo voy hacerlo sufrir.

**No te preocupes Mina. Y ahora duerme la mona un rato** – ella río y se despidió de mí.

Colgué el inalámbrico y lo deposité en la mesa pensativa. Darien aun tardaría unas horas en volver. Así que decidí adelantar algo de trabajo. La semana que viene tendría que preparar una recepción, y el catering y los músicos todavía estaban sin contratar. Llamé a Charlice y Megan y nos pusimos a la obra.

Las horas pasaron, y justo cuando ya había terminado mi jornada laboral, Peter llegó en la limusina con un Darien muy enfadado. Lo observé desde la ventana darle una patada al bordillo para después refunfuñar algo por lo bajo. Me sonreí y me despedí de las chicas.

**¿Hubo suerte? –** le dije desde la entrada haciéndole un gesto para que me siguiera.

**No. Joder. Claro que no. Como voy a tener puta suerte en esta ciudad de mierda…-** se quejó alzando los brazos de manera melodramática.

**Guau, frena el carro. Cuantos tacos en una frase, vaquero…-**me reí mientras buscaba las llaves del jaguar en el maletín.

Darien dijo algo por lo bajo pero no lo escuche. Algo así como rubia detestable o parecido. Pero el mejor momento llegó cuando Darien vio mi coche de empresa. De seguro pensaba que seguiría trasladándome en bus o taxi. No esperaba encontrarse con este carro de alta gama. Lo sé, porque su boca estaba desencajada y le llegaba al suelo.

**Cierra la boca. ¿Nunca has visto un coche como éste? **– reí tirando de manera desenfada el maletín al asiento trasero.

**¿Tu…tu….tienes…?**-no podía articular palabra y yo me alegré de que se encontrara sorprendido.

**Mi jefe es muy generoso, ya te lo dije. Sube **– dije poniendo mis gafas de sol y mirándome al retrovisor.

Darien se subió al auto algo dubitativo. Y hacía bien, en realidad. Dentro de poco iba a vivir la experiencia más espeluznante de toda su vida. Pisé el acelerador con toda mi fuerza, y el motor rugió como un león. Darien tragó duro, y discretamente se agarró a la puerta con todas sus ganas. Yo lo miré, pero a través de mis cristales tintados el no pudo descifrar mi expresión. Me incorporé a la circulación y ambos emprendimos el camino hacia mi casa.

Como no tenía ganas de tener conversaciones trascendentales, encendí la radio para poner música de fondo. La escena era digna de película.

**Vas demasiado rápido…-**susurro Darien realmente asustado, clavando su vista en la carretera.

**Cuando conducías tu, no parecía importarte lo más mínimo la velocidad…-**respondí astuta. El suspiró y volvió al ataque.

**Eso es porque yo sé manejar. Como puedes meter las marchas tan mal….-**se quejó al escuchar la caja de cambios renquear mientras reducía la velocidad para incorporarme a la salida hacia Malibú Beach.

**Relájate, Darien. No estamos en Tokio. Yo estoy al mando…-**dije de manera sensual. Noté como él se revolvía en el asiento. Posiblemente, mi nueva seguridad en mi misma le ha provocado una erección violenta.

**Genial…**- es lo último que dijo de manera irónica, desviando su mirada hacia el paisaje de la playa.

El guarda de seguridad de la zona residencial en la que vivo, me saludó de manera efusiva y después miró con rencor a un Darien, ojiplático. Jack, es mi favorito. Es un hombre corpulento y sexy, muy tatuado, algo grosero en ocasiones, pero que me trata como una reina. En todo este tiempo, me he acostado un par de veces con él, pero casualmente, ambas ocasiones ha sido cuando estaba totalmente borracha y fuera de control. Es por eso que tenemos una relación especial.

**Preciosa, que pronto has llegado** – me dijo sonriente Jack apoyándose en mi auto.

**Sí, tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos** – incliné mi cabeza para señalar a un Darien enervado por la situación.

**¿Un sin papeles?** – preguntó osco Jack, ante la atenta mirada de mi querido Darien.

**Si, desde luego **– respondí socarrona despidiéndome de Jack con un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Entramos a la zona residencial, lenta pero segura. Sin embargo Darien no pareció prestarle atención a las enormes casas coloniales de la zona. Mantenía sus ojos tremendamente azules, clavados en mí.

**¿Qué ha sido eso?** – preguntó en tono cordial, enmascarando una terrible lucha interna.

**¿A qué te refieres?** – pregunté de manera inocente. El alzó una ceja.

**Ese hombre no paraba de relamerse…-**su tono de voz comenzó a tornarse realmente gélida. ¿Estaba celoso?

**Eso es porque soy irresistible…-**dije de manera seductora a lo que Darien respondió con una mueca de gesto indescifrable.

**¿Te lo has follado?** – preguntó seco. Si, Darien me lo he follado.

**No es asunto tuyo…-**respondí en el mismo tono. Darien sonrío de medio lado y se retiro un poco del cabello que le resbalaba por la sien.

**No has perdido el tiempo ¿no? **– en su tono de voz podía distinguir una ligera mezcla entre agonía y culpabilidad. Si no fuera porque sé que él tampoco se ha andado con chiquitas, le ofrecería toda clase de explicación.

**Supongo que tu tampoco…-**el me miró como buscando algo más de información por mi parte**. Vi las fotos con tu queridísima Esmeralda **– Darien iba a abrir la boca para explicarlo, pero no me apetecía escuchar mentiras. **No te molestes, no me importa. Bueno, hemos llegado.**

Darien me miró confundido, pero supongo que entendió que no era el momento adecuado para ponerse a discutir. Sorprendido se giró hacia la verja de mi hermosa y gigante casa de campo. Pasé una tarjeta por el lector de la puerta de entrada y comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Entramos poco a poco por un sendero de piedra hacia la puerta de entrada de mi hogar. Darien estaba que no se lo creía, incluso se incorporó un poco en el asiento para admirar los grandes robles de la campiña. Estacioné el vehículo en un aparcamiento, y un joven aparcacoches vino a recogerlo.

**¿Tú vives aquí?** – dijo sorprendido. Que pasa Darien, ¿pensaste que jamás conocerías a alguien más rico y con poder que tú?

**Así es. Es un regalo del Consulado** – expliqué de manera condescendiente mientras me bajaba del auto y entregaba las llaves al joven con una gran sonrisa.

**Con que una casa demasiado pequeña para los dos, pequeña mentirosa…- **por primera vez en el día, no sentí hostilidad en sus palabras. Su amplia sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro bronceado consiguió que me derritiera.

Nos adentramos en la casa y le enseñé a Darien las zonas comunes de la casa. La sala de estar, el comedor, y la cocina. En la planta de arriba le enseñé la habitación de invitados. El hizo un gesto de repulsión, como si no esperase dormir solo. Más bien, como si esperase dormir conmigo.

**La comida estará lista en media hora. Siéntete en tu casa** – ya me estaba yendo de su habitación cuando me percaté de la hospitalidad de mis palabras – **Mañana a primera hora te quiero fuera de aquí **– terminé por decir yéndome hacia mi habitación.

Tener a Darien en casa estaba produciéndome sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, creo que una parte de mi estaba deseando verlo y saber de su vida, conocer si había conseguido su sueño o si por el contrario seguía atado a la Editorial. Pero otra parte de mí, la más dañada por los últimos acontecimientos vividos con él, estaba deseosa de echarlo a patadas de mi casa y mi vida. Supongo que volverme a encontrar con él ha removido sentimientos y recuerdos que yacían enterrados y ocultos, casi olvidados para mí. ¿Acaso él sentirá lo mismo que yo?

La comida transcurrió con normalidad. Ninguno de los dos habló demasiado ni tampoco tuvimos la típica conversación agradable. Ambos comimos en silencio, sin apenas mirarnos. Cuando terminamos, me fui a mi despacho sin dar explicaciones.

Llevaba un rato encerrada allí, hablando por teléfono con Diamante, cuando Darien se asomó por la puerta. Me agrada ver que sigue manteniendo la extraña costumbre de pasearse por cualquier estancia sin pedir permiso para escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Al ver su cuerpo enfundado en ese traje que destacaba sus ojos claros, sentí morir.

**Cariño, tengo que dejarte** – dije mirándole a los ojos, sujetando mi teléfono con el cuello. Diamante colgó y yo hice lo propio.

**¿Cariño? **– dijo de manera irónica acercándose a mi escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos.

**Veo que todavía no has aprendido a llamar a la puerta…-**respondí a su pregunta de manera irónica.

**¿Qué estás haciendo?** – agarró el pisapapeles con forma de Luna que me había llevado de mi antiguo despacho y lo escrutó con la mirada, como si aquello le trajese recuerdos.

**Trabajar **– respondí escuetamente ante su atenta mirada.

**Quiero conocer Malibú** – habló el dejando sin ninguna delicadeza el pisapapeles en el escritorio.

**Te pondré un coche y te daré algo dinero** – hice una pausa ante su estupefacción- **tranquilo, ya me lo devolverás.**

¿**No vas a acompañarme?** – preguntó el sorprendió ante mi respuesta. Yo alcé una ceja. ¿Qué esperaba?

**Claro que no. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…-**respondí con algo de frialdad y soberbia. ¿A qué te recuerda, cielo?

**Y si me pasa algo con la policía. Sin documentación y sin dinero…**-se quejó él. Algo de razón tenía. Pero eso no significa que tenga que acompañarle en una nueva misión de expedición a la Costa.

**No te metas en problemas y no pasará nada…**-respondí mordaz y él se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

**Si tú no quieres acompañarme, quizás alguna de tus secretarias…**- habló de manera sensual, mojándose el labio inferior.

De nuevo me di cuenta. Ya sé a que está jugando. Al juego en el que Darien controla la situación. Su juego favorito. Yo soy el que manda y maneja los tiempos. De seguro está pensando que me pondré celosa y le gritaré, para después resignarme a acompañarlo. No voy a caer tan fácil, amigo.

**Buena idea** – hice una pausa y lo miré fijamente – **¿Megan o Charlice?** – pregunté por su preferencia y él se quedó sorprendido, aunque supo disimularlo tras su enorme sonrisa.

**La que esté más buena…-**ese comentario machista y osco...

Lo miré y sonreí abiertamente, haciendo como si no me importara. Aunque en realidad me gustaría tener una viga de acero y golpearle con ella. Levanté el auricular y llamé a Megan. Le explique la situación y ella no se negó. Más bien, estaba encantada con la situación.

**Vendrá a recogerte en una hora. Puedes esperarla fuera** – respondí algo seca. El hizo un gesto de a sus órdenes y salió del despacho sonriente y con pasos varoniles.

Primera cagada del día. Ponle en bandeja a tu ex jefe, el increíble seductor Darien Chiba, a tu empleada más despampanante. Quizás lo positivo de todo esto, es que directamente ya no pase la noche en mi casa. Quizás encuentre refugio esta semana en Megan y yo pueda regresar a mi vida habitual. Quien sabe…

_**NOTA DE USAGICH: Amigos, no podía dejaros con la incógnita más tiempo. Estaba inspirada y decidí publicar la continuación. Como han podido ver, Serena va a ponerle las cosas muy difíciles a Darien. Supongo que las fans más férricas de nuestra querida rubia estarán contentas ¿o no?. Darien va a tener que arrastrarse bastante, y puede que Serena también. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Yo he quedado muy contenta con el resultado. Espero sus opiniones. **_


	26. Sorpresas

**NA: Bueno. Se que han esperado por esta continuación pero hasta hoy que no he podido actualizar. Soy enfermera y me llamaron para cubrir una baja, así que hasta ahorita que he podido ponerme delante del ordenador. Al principio pensé en hacer POV Darien del reencuentro con Serena, pero luego pensé que mejor avanzar en la historia ¿no creen? Reciban un saludo. Espero sus reviews, como agua de Mayo. Se les quiere mucho.**

Cinco horas han pasado desde que Chiba se ha ido de mi casa. Cinco largas horas, en las cuales, tan solo me he dedicado a ver la televisión y pensar de que manera podría hacer desaparecer un futuro cadáver. Cuando planee la estrategia Chiba, no estaba entre mis planes que mi casa se convirtiera en un Resort con todo incluido para él. No estaba preparada para que él se tomara unas mini-vacaciones improvisadas, con una rubia de metro ochenta, que no necesita los tacones del infierno, para ponerse a su altura.

Cinco largas horas. Pero en el fondo no debería preocuparme. Cuantas más horas pase lejos de esta casa, significa que la cita va sobre ruedas, ósea, que terminaran cenando en casa de Megan y acostándose para tener sexo salvaje toda la maldita noche, mientras yo me quedo aquí, asqueada y compadeciéndome de mi asquerosa vida.

Pensé que tendría lo de Darien más que superado, pero por algún extraño motivo, cada vez que lo veo, el estómago se me retuerce como un trapo, y siento burbujitas y hormigueo en todas mis extremidades. Pensé que si lo veía, llegaría un día que olvidaría esas sensaciones, pero como siempre, creo que me estaba equivocando.

Las horas siguieron pasando, ya era prácticamente madrugada, y yo seguía despierta, viendo un programa de tele cocina de un canal norteamericano. ¿Dónde se habría metido este hombre? Entre las sábanas de Megan, menuda pregunta cuya respuesta ya conoces.

Justo estaba decidida a irme cuando alguien timbro en el portalón, sobresaltándome por unos segundos. Por fin, el hijo pródigo había llegado. Me asomé al telefonillo, y vi el descapotable de mi asistente personal, mucho más modesto que el mío. Entre la luz de la luna de la noche, podía intuir, como la joven se pegaba hacia él lo más que podía. Y él tampoco se cortaba en absoluto.

Abrí de mala gana, y corrí al salón para recoger toda la basura que había dejado en mis horas de espera. Apagué la televisión y corrí a mi despacho, encendí a la luz d la mesita del despacho, y prendí el ordenador, desperdigué papeles por el escritorio y me senté. Por lo menos, que crea que me he pasado la noche en vela por mi trabajo y no por él.

**Buenas noches, cariño. ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo? **– se río con sorna, apoyado desde el umbral de la puerta.

**Pensé que ya no volverías. Ya me entiendes…**-dije sin prestarle la más mínima atención, mientras ordenaba los papeles que hace dos minutos acababa de desordenar a propósito.

**¿Y perderme la posibilidad de dormir con mi querida esposa? Ni en broma…-**siguió con la ironía, pero yo no estaba para jueguecitos.

**¿Megan no ha caído en tus redes de seducción?** – pregunté poniéndome en pie para apagar la luz del despacho.

**Oh no, al contrario. Lo hemos pasado muy bien en su casa. Pero yo le dije que tenía que volver para no preocuparte…**-dijo con aparente naturalidad. Así que se han acostado, y ha decidido volver a dormir al Resort Tsukino.

**No era necesario. Con una llamada hubiera bastado –** intenté salir del despacho pero él me lo impidió. Se quedó en el umbral mirándome con esos ojos de lujuria, y esos labios ligeramente humedecidos que me estaban invitando a abalanzarme sobre él.

**Así que, al menos, te preocupas por mí…**-susurró de manera sugerente y yo tragué duro, intentando recobrar la compostura.

**Eres un sin papeles a mi cargo. No quiero ocasionarle problemas a mi jefe si te metes en algún lío...-**el me miró como si no se lo creyera en absoluto. Y para que engañarnos, yo tampoco me lo estaba creyendo.

**Vamos, Serena…**-intentó acerarse a mí, pero yo no se lo permití. Si me vuelve a tocar o si me vuelve a besar, volveré al principio con él. Y será un punto de no retorno. Tengo otros planes para él.

**Buenas noches** – dije segura, dándole un ligero empujón y saliendo al pasillo central.

**¿Es que no piensas hablar conmigo de lo que pasó? ¿Vamos a obviar a Seiya? ¿y qué hay de nuestro hijo?** – me quedé paralizada. Sentí como si algo se rompiera en mi interior. Vine a California porque no quería recordar el pasado, y el tan solo llega y vuelve a poner todo patas arriba.

No dije nada. Decidí que lo mejor era emprender el paso hacia mi habitación. Cuando subía las escaleras escuché a Darien maldecirse por haber sacado ese tema, pero ni siquiera me detuve para reconfortarlo. Subí los peldaños a toda prisa, y me encerré en mi habitación.

Mi habitación, mi santuario. Ese lugar donde puedo sentirme yo misma, y no tengo que esconderme de nadie. Al pasar hacia mi cama, me miré en el espejo que está situado en una de las esquinas. Lentamente dirigí mis ojos a mi vientre. A estas alturas, estaría a punto de dar a luz a mi hijo. Palpe mi vientre y negué con la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas furtivas caían por mi rostro. Nadie dijo que esto fuera fácil. Me acosté en cama y me acurruqué sobre la almohada. Mañana será otro día. Otro maravilloso día.

Y ahora estoy soñando, con un campo lleno de flores silvestres. Estoy descalza y puedo sentir la húmeda del roció de la mañana en mis pies. Si respiro, un aroma floral invade todos mis sentidos. Me siento feliz. A lo lejos hay una casita blanca de madera. Si agudizo la vista, hasta veo un pequeño perro correteando por la entrada con un apuesto hombre alto y moreno. Decido caminar hasta mi casa, recogiendo algunas flores. Pero que es ese sonido. ¿Un teléfono? Desde cuando hay teléfonos en una campiña desierta del siglo XVIII.

**Te llaman** – una voz grave y ronca se queja golpeándome con mi inalámbrico.

Estoy algo desconcertada. Abro los ojos poco a poco e intento descubrir donde estoy. Vale, estoy en California, en mi habitación. ¿Pero quién es el hombre que me ha hablado? Oh dios mío, dime que no me he vuelto a emborrachar y estoy con Jack. No tengo ninguna intención de girarme, no quiero descubrirlo.

**¿Es que no lo piensas coger?** – No, un momento. Esa voz, esa voz no es de Jack. ¡Es Darien!

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – grité mientras me incorporaba y me apartaba lo máximo que podía.

**¿Cómo que que hago? ¿Intentar dormir?** – esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia…Se la borraría de un plumazo, pedazo de…

**¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Has dormido aquí? **– seguí gritando fuera de mi por completo. Darien se sonreía con sus brazos tras la nuca.

**Debí de confundirme anoche. Ya me parecía raro que tu estuvieses esperando en mi cama, con ese camisón tan sexy…**-vamos hombre, eso no hay quien se lo crea. ¿Confundirse? Y un cuerno. Pero ahora me ocupan motivos más importantes.

**Después te daré tu merecido…**-digo mientras le arrebato el inalámbrico de las manos

**Apuesto a que si…-**¡esa estúpida sonrisa! No he conocido a un ser más arrogante que él.

Después de gruñir y aclarar un poco mi tono de voz, me senté sobre la cama y apoye el inalámbrico en mi cuello.

**Si. Habla Serena** – dije intentando simular tranquilidad.

**A buenas horas, querida. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?-** una voz me gritaba al otro lado del inalámbrico, y porque no decirlo, no estaba nada contento.

**Jefe **– me levanté como un resorte - **¿Ha pasado algo?** – pregunté algo confundida.

**¿Qué si ha pasado algo? Ha pasado que son las 10:30 y no estás en tu puesto de trabajo **- ¿Queee? Las 10:30. Como he podido quedarme dormida otra vez.

**Oh, señor. No me ha sonado el despertador** – me quejé como buscando compasión en la fría voz del otro lado de la línea.

**Ya estas moviendo tu precioso culo hasta aquí. Te doy 10 minutos** – y acto seguido colgó. ¿A quién me recuerda?

Mierda, mierda y santa mierda. Otra vez me he vuelto a quedar dormida. ¿Por qué siempre que está Darien revoloteando por los alrededores me suceden estas cosas? Apuesto a que el mismo saboteo mi despertador para que sonara. Me giro para observar alguna muestra de culpabilidad en su rostro, pero él sigue ahí, con su torso desnudo mirándome con expresión ceñuda.

**Tú** – grité furiosa **– todo esto es culpa tuya** – le señalo mientras avanzo hacia la cama.

**Me agrada comprobar que sigues manteniendo algunas costumbres típicas en ti **– sigue riéndose, pero ¿saben qué? No tengo tiempo para esto. No tengo tiempo para que él me lleve a su terreno.

**Te quiero fuera de esta casa** – hago una pausa intentado calmarme, pero no lo consigo- **¡ya!**

**Ni en broma, cielo. Estoy muy cómodo en esta cama** – se sonríe con ironía. Sabe perfectamente que no va irse a ninguna parte.

**Eres…eres –**no encuentro palabras para describir lo que siento en estos momentos.

**Guapo, sexy, inteligente, tremendamente rico, carismático…**

**Vete a la mierda** – Le interrumpo en su discurso de virtud. Ya solucionaré este entuerto después del trabajo. Ahora mismo tengo que darme una ducha rápida y salir pitando hacia el curro.

**Eso, preciosa. Date prisa y mueve ese lindo trasero hasta el Consulado** – sigue riéndose carcajada tras carcajada, mientras se levanta de la cama, para mostrarme su hermoso torso desnudo y bronceado.

Como le odio. Le odio, le odio, le odio. Todo esto es culpa suya. Ahora tendré que aguantar la monserga de Diamante sobre la importancia del sentido de la responsabilidad, el honor y el compañerismo. Me dirá que si mis empleadas están allí desde las 9, que diablos hago yo llegando una hora y media tarde. Podría decirle que soy la jefa y es una de las ventajas, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que me despediría. Y, si, necesito este trabajo.

Resignada, bajé hacia la cocina para tomar un café rápido mientras ojeo las noticias del periódico, y rezando para que Darien se hubiese esfumado. Pero no tendré esa suerte, no.

**Sé que estás ahí, observándome. Sigues siendo poco sigilosa…-**Darien terminó la frase con una risotada febril y yo fruncí el ceño.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que adivinar en dónde estoy? Avancé hasta la mesa y decidí que la estancia de Chiba en el Resort Tsukino se había terminado. Si no es posible echarlo de mi vida esta semana, al menos le haré la vida imposible. Sigo teniendo el poder, aunque ayer por la noche haya tenido un momento de debilidad.

**Me encanta verte desayunar con mi periódico y mi taza de café. Nótese la ironía** – no me giré para observarlo. Sé que está clavando sus ojos en mi trasero en estos instantes.

**¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto todas las mañanas.**

**¿Has hablado con la Editorial para que te mande tu pasaporte? **– gruño mientras cojo una taza de cerámica de la alacena.

**Sí, pero ya te lo dije. No creen que sea posible hasta la semana que viene – **está encantado con la situación. Encantado de estar aquí jodiendo mi perfecta vida.

**Pues ya puedes ir buscándote otro sitio. No te quiero aquí** – procuro no sonar resentida o dolida, pero es inevitable.

**Vamos, cariño. No irás a dejar a un ciudadano japonés solo por California. Puedo meterme en muchos líos…**-está retándome. Le diría que me da igual, que por mí como si atraca el Banco Central. Pero ambos sabemos, que aquí, el es mi responsabilidad.

**¿Estás encantado, verdad?** – clave mis ojos en él y él me mostro esa estupenda sonrisa.

**Que puedo decir…**-desplegó el periódico con gran teatralidad, mientras yo no quepo en mí de asombro.

Salí corriendo de casa, sin desayunar, evidente. Pise el acelerador y no sé como lo hice. La verdad que fácilmente podría haberme tragado un agujero negro y estar en otra dimensión ahora mismo. Pero en tan solo cinco minutos, estaba aparcando en mi plaza del Consulado.

Corrí tanto, como los tacones y mis vaqueros entallados me lo permitieron. Al entrar, mis empleadas se quedaron sorprendidas. Charlice, fue la primera en reaccionar. Recogió mi maletín y poso mi café en la mano. Pero Megan, esa pequeña zorrita metiche, no sabe dónde meterse. Me mira mordiéndose un labio, y en su rostro hay un claro rubor que me índica lo bien que se lo debió de pasar ayer con mi querido exjefe. Intento disimular mi desagrado, saludando con la cabeza, aunque creo que ella se percata de mi animadversión.

Al llegar al despacho, Diamante me esperaba sentado en mi silla, con las piernas en alto. Está mucho más sexy que de costumbre. A pesar de ser un hombre que roza la cuarentena, tiene un sex appeal que sabe explotar. Luce una camisa blanca de lino y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados. Su melena rubia, algo humedecida, resbala por su rostro angular.

**Hasta que llegaste…-**no dice nada más. Tan solo me mira de arriba abajo.

**Lo siento muchísimo, Diamante. No sé que ha podido pasar** – comienzo a adentrarme en mi despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

**¿Quién contestó la llamada esta mañana?** – me pregunta, algo críptico. Mierda. Darien cogió el teléfono. Esto podría traerme algunos problemas.

**Un amigo que se está quedando en mi casa unos días. Me vino a despertar** – mentirosa, Serena. Eres muy mentirosa. Pero al menos has mejorado algo en esto de no decir verdades.

**Ya…**-hace una pausa para volver a fijarse en mi vestuario. **Y ese amigo, me imagino que no será Darien Chiba, el presidente de la Editorial más reconocida de Japón, donde casualmente trabajabas hace un par de meses** – Oh mierda, Diamante también tiene un sexto sentido para la mentira.

**Veamos...todo podría ser una terrible coincidencia, porque si te refieres a si era Darien Chiba, si podría ser, aunque…**-Ni siquiera sé qué demonios estoy diciendo. Diamante me mira con el ceño fruncido. Mi discurso no le está gustando un pelo. Qué asco. **Si, era Darien. Pero no es lo que parece…-**me aventuré a decir antes de que Diamante sacara conclusiones precipitadas.

**Te diré lo que parece. Tu ex pareja está durmiendo contigo en la misma casa, quien sabe si en el mismo dormitorio, mientras su situación es completamente irregular** – hace una pausa para tocarse la sien- no le culpo, con una mujer como tu…

**Diamante, lo solucionaré rápido. No tienes por qué preocuparte** – hice un pucherito, algo que siempre funciona. O al menos, lo hacía hasta este preciso instante.

**Está bien. Pero lo quiero fuera de esa casa. Me da igual si le tenemos que pagar el hotel más lujoso del Estado. Lo quiero fuera** – se levanta de la silla y camina hacia mí - **¿Entendiste, preciosa?**

**Perfectamente **– Intente sonar amigable, haciéndole un gesto de soldado. Vaya, es la primera vez que veo a Diamante tan ¿celoso? Que es lo que me pasa con mis jefes, que siempre tengo que acabar en algún enredo con ellos.

**Bien. Ahora que ya te he echado el sermón, déjame decirte que estás preciosa** – no difiere mucho de lo que me dice casi todos los días, pero hoy noto una cercanía peculiar en sus palabras.

**Gra...Gracias. Bueno, me pondré a** **trabajar** – Dios, estoy nerviosa como una quinceañera. No puedo obviar que Diamante está muy bien, y de seguro tiene mucha experiencia, pero no debo meterme en líos de pantalones hasta que Darien no desaparezca.

**Buena idea** – con un seductor guiño de ojos, Diamante abandonó mi despacho con aire de galán, como de esos que ya no quedan

Y ahora que podría hacer. Supuestamente, hoy tengo poco trabajo. Podría acongojar a Megan, y hacerle todo tipo de preguntas insinuosas para saber hasta donde pudieron llegar, pero ¿realmente quiero saberlo? ¿Puedo culparla por haberla servido en bandeja de plata? Desde luego que no. Ninguna mujer sobre la faz de la tierra podría resistirse a los encantos del todopoderoso Chiba. Aunque aquí, afortunadamente, ha perdido bastante jurisdicción. Y que lleve el mismo traje que ayer, junto con esa barba desaliñada, le quita un poco de atractivo. Pero solo un poco. Ojalá nunca encuentren su maleta y se pierda en un viaje con destino Etiopia. Al menos el destino habrá sido un poco benevolente conmigo.

Las horas en el trabajo pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba. No recibí ninguna llamada de Darien. Tampoco es que lo deseara, pero me esperaba el típico telefonazo de: "¿Todo va bien, cariño?" con ese tonillo suyo de intentar normalizar la situación. Supongo que estará entretenido metiendo sus narices donde no lo llaman. Seguro que ya ha descubierto la caja de condones estriados que guardo en el último cajón de la cómoda.

Cuando el reloj dio las tres de la tarde me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Por fin podría dirigirme a mí casa, comer cualquier porquería que tuviese por la nevera, y quizás darme un baño relajante mientras leo un buen libro. Ya estaba levantándome de mi asiento cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cuántas más coincidencias pueden ocurrir esta semana? Haruka Tenou. El mismísimo Haruka, ganador de Formula 1, está en mi despacho. Me quedé con la boca totalmente abierta, como sin habla.

**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – **me acerqué a él sonriendo con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a recibir su abrazo.

**Estoy de paso. Sabía que estabas aquí y no he podido evitarlo – **su sonrisa de conquistador nato me dejo cautivada.

**¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en California? – pregunté curiosa mientras recogía mi bolso de la silla.**

**Un par de días – **hizo una pausa y me miro de arriba abajo –** Estas…increíble.**

**Y tú, Haru. Estas moreno – le sonreí abiertamente y él me estrecho contra su cuerpo.**

**Seguro que no has probado bocado desde esta mañana. Te invito a comer – **él tomo la decisión por los dos y no pude negarme.

Salimos del despacho abrazados, como dos buenos amigos, o dos ex amantes que planean una noche de amor y pasión. Haruka me montó en su coche. Un descapotable azul eléctrico importado desde Alemania. Al principio me mostré reticente a dejar mi Jaguar allí, pero el simplemente se limito a sonreír. Es como si tuviera otros planes para mí.

Haruka me entretuvo durante todo el trayecto. Me contó muchas anécdotas que le habían sucedido, desde la última vez que le vi. Parece como si el tiempo no pasara entre nosotros. Es como si Haruka y yo nos hubiéramos visto ayer. Tenemos muy buen feeling. Tanto, que casi ni me acordé de Darien en el resto del día que pasé con él.

Primero fuimos a comer a un restaurante con vistas a la playa. Comimos todo lo que pudimos y más. Después estuvimos dando vueltas alrededor del gran boulevard de Malibú, y cuando comenzó anochecer, Haruka me propuso ir a su apartamento.

**Qué te parece una pizza y un pack de cervezas. Como en los viejos tiempos – **parecía alegre y distraído.

**Nunca hubo unos viejos tiempos, Haruka **– fruncí el ceño, pero sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Este chico era perturbador.

**Venga, Serena. Que tienes que hacer…-**preguntó como si no necesitase una respuesta.

¿Pues qué tengo que hacer? Mmmm, déjame que piense. Ah sí, tengo que ocuparme del bebito de Darien. Ahora mismo estará en casa, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, preguntándose donde narices me he metido. Si tuviese móvil, supongo que levantaría el auricular para llamar a un contacto, que de seguro, tendría en el FBI, para intentar localizarme. Quizás haya sido mucho más hábil, y haya conseguido pinchar mi teléfono esta mañana. Dios, estoy volviéndome paranoica. Menos mal que ese engreído no tiene mi nuevo número de móvil.

**Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer – **me encogí de hombros y el asintió como diciendo: "ya lo sabía".

El departamento de Haruka para esos dos días que iba a pasar en Malibú, era más ostentoso que mi casa, que ya es decir. La decoración daba pavor y ganas de gritar, mientras sales corriendo. Imagínense una alfombra de piel de tigre en el suelo de parqué oscuro. Paredes granates y cabezas de otros animales colgadas en señal de triunfo en un gran salón.

**Lo sé. Es un poco…-**hizo una pausa intentando buscar la palabra adecuada – macabro. Pero mi agente no ha encontrado nada mejor.

**No te preocupes – **es lo único que me salió decir. Porque lo siguiente que se me ocurría era salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Haruka me pidió que me acomodara en la sala, mientras el llamo a la pizza y cogió un par de cervezas. Hasta ese preciso instante, no había notado nada extraño en su actitud. Pero ahora mismo, me miraba con ojos de depredador. En este instante, me acabo de convertir en su presa.

**Me enteré que ya no estás con Chiba – **guau, demoledor. Sin pelos en la lengua.

**Supongo que las noticias vuelan ¿eh? **– di un gran trago a la cerveza rubia que había en la mesa auxiliar, mientras él seguía mis movimientos, con aparente serenidad.

**Durante semanas, no salía otra cosa en la prensa** – dijo, esperando algún tipo de reacción en mí.

**Bueno, y tú qué. ¿No hay ninguna conquista a la vista? – **cambié de tema radical. No me apetece hablar de Darien. La cita iba muy bien hasta ahora. Creo que él lo ha captado.

**A decir verdad, si. Siempre hay algo por lo que merece la pena luchar ¿verdad? – **se está acercando peligrosamente a mi cara. ¿Va a darme un beso?

**¿Tengo el placer de conocer a la afortunada? – **pregunté reclinándome un poco en el sofá. Esto está yendo demasiado rápido.

**Sí, creo que si la conoces. Muy bien, además…-**sigue acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Está tan solo a dos centímetros de mis labios.

Bien, Serena. Has llegado hasta aquí. Te has ido a comer con él, habéis paseado por la playa y los alrededores, habéis venido a su departamento y vais a cenar pizza y cerveza. Esto es una cita normal. Tienes una cita con un chico maravilloso. Es guapo, inteligente, creativo, dinámico, bueno en la cama. Decídete. Dale un beso. Sí, eso voy hacer. Voy acercarme y…y…Mierda, algo vibra en mis pantalones. Es mi móvil. ¿Quién será?

**Joder, que oportuno…-**masculló Haruka apartándose de mí.

Yo lo miré con mi mejor cara de inocencia y cogí el celular. La pantalla de mi móvil marca el número de mi casa. ¿Quién está llamando desde mi casa a las 10 de la noche? La asistente ya se habrá ido, al igual que los jardineros. Solo cabe una posibilidad. Darien. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número?

**¿No vas a cogerlo? – **preguntó extrañado Haruka.

**No. Se han equivocado – **contesté colgando la llamada, y volviendo a guardarlo en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

Haruka sonrío y volvió a acercarse a mí. Pero esta vez lo hizo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Sus labios se posaron en los míos, en un beso excitante y exigente. Al principio, he de confesar que no reaccioné. Pero cuando las manos de Haruka palparon mi cuello y lo acariciaron, todos mis sentidos se activaron y comencé a responder. Ya no me acordaba lo bien que besaba este hombre. Aunque es inevitable comparar que ni de lejos se acercan a los de Darien. ¿Es que esa es mi cruz? ¿Nunca encontraré un hombre que, al menos, le iguale?

Haruka bajó sus manos hacia mi pecho. Primero lo palpó por fuera, pero muy pronto debió de aburrase del tacto de mi camisa, y comenzó a desabrocharme. Justo en el momento en que se disponía a meter sus manos en mi piel desnuda, el timbre de la puerta anunció la llegada del pizzero.

**Joder – **gruñó apoyado en mi cuello. Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, como si no tuviera pensado levantarse y abrir.

Al final decidió levantarse de mala gana. Y yo me quedé ahí, con los labios enrojecidos, una postura anatómica bastante insuficiente, y la camisa totalmente abierta. Y mi maldito teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Jodido Darien. No cesará hasta que no le responda.

**¿Qué quieres? – **gruñí bajito para que Haruka no escuchase.

**¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? – **respondió él, bastante sorprendido.

**La pregunta es cómo has conseguido mi número de teléfono personal – **contesté yo mordaz.

**Vamos, Serena. No eres una mujer discreta precisamente – **ya está. El comentario que no podía faltar.

**¿Qué diablos quieres? Estoy ocupada – **quizás la llamada sea importante. Puede que haya quemado algo, o unos ladrones lo mantienen amordazado a la espera de una recompensa que jamás pagaré.

**¿Dónde estás? – **su faceta de controlador maníaco acaba de entrar en acción.

**Serena, con quien hablas – **gritó Haruka desde la entrada de su casa. Y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza. Que no lo haya reconocido, por favor, por favor.

**¿Ese es Haruka? – **pausa**- ¿Estas con Haruka? – **gritó fuera de sí.

**No me grites – **grité yo también.

**¿Quién te grita? – **preguntó el tercero en discordia mientras me arrebataba el móvil de mis manos.

**Oye no sé quien seas. Pero ahora mismo Serena está ocupada conmigo. No está en horario de trabajo. Prueba a llamarla mañana – **contestó Haruka de manera condescendiente.

**Soy Darien, pedazo de gilipollas sin cerebro. Y exijo que me pases con Serena ahora mismo **– los gritos de Darien podían escucharse a varios metros de distancia.

**Ahora más que nunca no voy a pasarte con Serena. Olvídate de ella. Está conmigo. Bye, Darien – **Haruka colgó y me tiró el celular en mis piernas. **No sé porque tiene que llamarte. ¿Está loco? ¿Quiere volver contigo o qué? – **preguntó de manera agitada.

Preferí no contestar. Preferí no tener que dar los oscuros detalles de porque lo acogí._**Si, Haruka. Soy imbécil. Ese tío que me destrozó el corazón y me utilizó como un trapo, ahora está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado**_**. **_**Soy así de buena samaritana**_**.** No, imposible. El jamás lo comprendería. Ni yo a estas alturas lo comprendo.

Haruka se quedó algo ensimismado. Dejó la pizza en la mesa y abrió su segunda cerveza. Yo intenté normalizar la situación, encendiendo la televisión y comentando banalidades. Pero la tensión era palpable. Era inevitable que Darien acababa de joder mi noche.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, Haruka parecía un poco más animado. Y tan animado que volvió a besarme, y volvió a realizar el mismo sendero de besos y caricias de hace un par de horas. Por fin consiguió quitarme la blusa y meter sus manos por dentro de mi sujetador.

**No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto…-**beso mi cuello de manera pasional. Y entonces recordé.

**No me dejes marcas – **alcé la voz para su sorpresa** – No dan buena imagen – **rectifiqué al ver la incomprensión de sus ojos. El pareció aceptarlo y siguió besándome.

¿Por qué no quiero que deje una marca en mi cuello? ¿Es por mi trabajo o por Darien? ¿Es que no puedo dejar de pensar ni un minuto en él? ¿Aunque esté ahora mismo, con un chico que merece la pena, tengo que seguir anclada en su recuerdo? Furiosa conmigo misma, me abalancé sobre Haruka y quité su camisa. Necesito hacer el amor con él. Necesito demostrarme a mi misma que soy capaz de mantener sexo con otra persona, sin estar tan borracha como para recordar algo.

**Oye cielo, tenemos toda la noche. Frena un poco – **me dijo Haruka cariñoso. Y yo me quedé mirando a sus ojos verdes. Son tan verdes, que ni de lejos puedo ver un matiz azul. No hay ni rastro del azul zafiro de los ojos de Darien.

**Esto no es buena idea. Mañana trabajo. Tengo que irme – **me levante de sus piernas, abrochando mi camisa.

**Yo te llevaré a trabajar mañana. Vamos nena, no te vayas – **dijo él siguiendo mis pasos.

**No, Haruka. De verdad. Prefiero irme a casa – **y lo miré a los ojos con la intención de que él comprendiera todo, sin tener que hacer ninguna pregunta.

No sé si lo entendió o no. Pero en 20 segundos, Haruka ya estaba preparado para llevarme a casa. En silencio, y con gesto de preocupación, me llevo despacio hacia mi residencia. Supongo que tenía la esperanza que a mitad de trayecto me arrepintiera. Pero eso no sucedió. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, le pedí que me dejara fuera. Lo último que necesitaba es un espectáculo con Darien fuera de sí.

**Nena, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿necesitas compañía? – **preguntó el, en un gesto de completa amistad.

**Si, solo necesito dormir. Perdóname ¿si? – **le di un beso en los labios como ofrenda de paz.

**Te llamaré mañana. Descansa – **yo asentí y salí del coche.

Y entré en mi casa lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro. Supongo que Darien se cansó de esperar y se fue a dormir. Aun así, tome la precaución de quitarme los zapatos de tacón para cruzar el vestíbulo en dirección a la escalera. De repente, me choqué contra un paragüero y ahogué un grito con mi mano. Una luz en la sala se encendió.

Miré confundida hacia la sala, y entonces le vi. Darien, sentado en el gran sofá, de espaldas a mí, sin hacer un solo movimiento o decir palabra. Plan de la noche: escapar. Silenciosamente, comencé a caminar en dirección a la escalera.

**Me has colgado el teléfono – **dijo el sin moverse** – Sabes que no lo soporto ¿verdad?**

¿Qué? ¿Se entera de que he estado con Haruka, haciendo Dios sabe qué, y lo primero que me dice es que le colgué el teléfono? Este hombre está mal de la cabeza.

**Y además has apagado tu teléfono para que no pudiera seguir interrumpiendo tu cita **– y entonces se levantó. Y vi su inmensidad bajo la fina luz de la lámpara de la salita. ¿Ha crecido 20 centímetros desde la última vez que le vi?

**Yo…- **dios no me salen las palabras** – No esperaba que me llamaras **- ¿Qué mierda de excusa es esa, Serena?

**¿Estás borracha? – **en apenas tres zancadas ya lo tenía enfrente de mí, observando mi rostro.

**¿Te has convertido en mi padre? ¿Qué haces esperando en la sala con la luz apagada? – **le increpé valiente.

**Estaba preocupado – **contestó frío.

**Y una mierda. ¿Preocupado? Deja que me ría – **ya me estaba girando para irme a mi habitación, cuando él me agarró de la muñeca.

**No vas a ir a ninguna parte – **yo me quedé paralizada ante la presión de su mano.

**Darien, estoy cansada. Ya suéltame – **grité algo nerviosa.

**¿Qué coño hacías con Haruka? ¿Estáis juntos? Con ese payaso…-**masculló con desprecio ante mi estupor.

**Ese payaso es mucho más hombre que tú – **lo miré enfurecida a esos ojos azul zafiro que estallaban de rabia.

Y entonces sucedió. Me empujó contra la pared de la escalera y me besó. Sin pedir permiso, sin tantear la situación. Me aprisiono contra su cuerpo, casi aplastándome, y demostrándome su hombría, me beso. Intenté apartarme pero fue imposible. Intenté no responder a sus exigencias, pero también me fue imposible. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi mano derecha estaba agarrada a su nuca, forzándole a entrar con su lengua mucho más dentro de mí.

**No, déjame – **grité apartándole. Y lo conseguí.

**Me deseas, lo sé. Jamás podrás olvidarte de mí – **me contestó seguro de sí mismo.

**No vuelvas a besarme – **le di un empujón que consiguió desestabilizarlo tanto, que terminó por derrumbarse sobre la barandilla de la escalera. Y yo aproveché para correr hacia mi cuarto.

**Corre mientras puedas, pero jamás podrás esconderte de mí – **escuché su alarido debajo de la escalera y yo le respondí con un portazo.

Después del portazo, activé el seguro para evitar posibles visitas nocturnas y me dirigí hacia la cama, llena de rabia y dolor. Nunca pensé que un beso podría traerme tantos recuerdos desagradables. Y a la vez, tantos recuerdos felices.


	27. Segundo intento

El olor a mantequilla derretida me despertó de un profundo sueño. Algo desconcertada, abrí los ojos. Es triste decirlo, pero lo primero que hice al despertar fue girarme al lado derecho de la cama para comprobar que Darien no había encontrado, todavía, la manera de meterse en mi habitación por el balcón. Después de eso me levanté a duras penas. Hoy es sábado, pero me siento como si la semana acabara de empezar. Antes de que Darien viniese a parar al Resort Tsukino, mis sábados se habían convertido en el día de relajarme. Me despertaba al mediodía, comía cualquier porquería que hubiese por casa, y después me dedicaba a tomar el sol en la piscina, leyendo revistas de moda.

Salí de la habitación algo desconcertada. Mi ama de llaves no trabaja los fines de semana, así que no es difícil adivinar quién está haciendo tanto escándalo en la cocina. Un poco mal humorada bajé los escalones despacio, dispuesta a enfrentarme a mi querido ex jefe. Después del encontronazo que tuvimos ayer, no quiero ni pensar de qué humor estará.

Cuando entré en la cocina, lo vi de espaldas, concentrado en el fuego. Tarareaba una canción conocida, pero que me es difícil identificar.

**Vaya, ya te has levantado** – comentó el distraído. Aparentemente, no hay ningún signo de rencor en su tono de voz. Aparentemente, repito.

No contesté. Me dirigí a la cafetera en busca de un café bien cargado, pero él me agarró del hombro y me negó con la cabeza.

**Quieta señorita. Hoy seré yo quien le sirva el desayuno. Siéntese y póngase cómoda** – su estupenda sonrisa blanca me ha deslumbrado, incluso cegado.

Algo confundida, y con el ceño bastante fruncido, decido tomar asiento. ¿Qué le pasa? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué está tan amable? Esto no es la típica reacción normal en él. Pensé que me lo encontraría con una copa de coñac y un pitillo en la boca, mirándome como si yo fuera la culpable de todos sus males. Nunca pensé encontrármelo haciendo el desayuno, feliz y dichoso.

N**o tenías mucho donde elegir, así que me he permitido ir al supermercado** – comentó el, todavía centrado en la sartén.

**Bien…**-un momento. ¿Darien Chiba ha ido al supermercado? - **¿Tú has ido al supermercado? **– esto no puede ser verdad. Darien Chiba jamás hace la compra. Se la encarga a sus ayudantes, o como mucho, opera online.

**Si. ¿Qué hay de raro?** – el frunció el ceño, haciéndose el ofendido. Creo que mis ojos van a salir de sus orbitas de un momento a otro.

¿**Co…como has pagado?** – por favor, que no haya descubierto el bote de las galletas, por favor, por favor…

**Fácil. Te cogí dinero del bote de las galletas **– oh, vamos hombre. ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto? Si está escondido al final de una alacena en el último estante.

**Genial…-**es lo único que digo con tono suspicaz.

Darien se da media vuelta, ignorando el sarcasmo en mi comentario, y yo me vuelvo a mirarlo. ¿Qué sucede realmente? Puede que esto forme parte de una treta para hacerme caer en una trampa. Tenerlo aquí en casa me desestabiliza. Necesito echarlo ya. Además no puedo obviar la recomendación de Diamante sobre hospedarlo en un hotel.

**Darien, estuve pensando. Creo que lo mejor es que a partir de ahora te hospedes en un hotel **– él se giró tan rápido como escucho la palabra "hotel". **El consulado se hará cargo de la factura.**

**¿Pero porque?** – preguntó algo sorprendido. Yo me mordí el labio.

**Lo prefiero así** – en realidad quiero que te vayas de esta casa, porque cada vez que te veo, no puedo soportar que por tu culpa, es muy probable que no vuelva a enamorarme de otra persona que no seas tú.

**Serena, si es por lo de ayer…-**dijo mientras apartó la sartén del fuego, para después dirigirse a mí con gesto conciliador. Sé **que ayer pasé la línea, estoy muy arrepentido.** **No volverá a suceder **- Su tierna sonrisa me hace sentir algo incómoda.

**No es por lo de ayer…-**Mentirosa. Si es por lo que pasó ayer. Me besaste, y me montaste un numerito por salir con Haruka. Pero eso, solo es uno de los motivos.

**Me gustaría quedarme…-**respondió el vulnerable – **pero entiendo que quieras echarme, después de lo que ha pasado. Tú decides **– Definitivamente, Darien Chiba está enfermo. ¿Me está dejando a mí elegir? Esto es una trampa, no te fíes Serena.

Yo no respondí. Dirigí mi mirada al plato que Darien acababa de posar enfrente de mí. Tiene una pinta deliciosa. Un poco de arroz, con unos huevos pasados por agua y algo de bacón. Un desayuno supe calórico, solamente apto para los estómagos más fuertes, como el mío.

Desayunamos en silencio, aunque pude notar los ojos zafiros de Darien clavándose en mí. Supongo que esperaba algún tipo de comentario como: _**"está delicioso" "muchas gracias".**_ Pero sinceramente, no estoy de humor. Estaba a punto de levantarme, para dejar el plato en el lavavajillas, cuando sonó el teléfono.

**Si. Soy Serena** – respondí alejándome un poco de la mesa.

**Serena. Soy Haru. ¿Cómo vas?** – primera reacción: girarme para fijarme en la reacción de Darien. Bien, no ha escuchado nada. Parece bastante distraído en los granos de arroz de su plato.

**Estoy bien, muchas gracias. ¿Y tú?** – puedo percibir la risa nerviosa de Haruka al otro lado de la línea.

**Terminando de arreglar papeleo. Estoy algo estresado…**

**¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quizás pueda recomendarte un abogado laboralista?** – comenté de manera inocente.

**No, que va. El papeleo está solucionado. Pero quizás si haya algo en lo que me puedas ayudar…**-su tono de voz pasó de la cordialidad a la seducción, tan rápido como sus carreras de Fórmula 1.

**Tú dirás…-**observé a Darien. Ahora mismo, se mantenía expectante. Mirándome con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable.

**Quizás puedas ser tan amable de llevarme de fiesta esta noche…Ya sabes, para desconectar** – Diablos, lo que menos me apetece ahora mismo es salir esta noche por ahí.

**Bueno, Haruka. No sé si voy a poder…-**escuché el bufido de Darien. Mierda. Se me ha escapado el nombre.

**Vamos, Serena. Hasta temprano. Quiero conocer la fiesta que hay en Malibú** –pensándolo mejor, esta es una muy buena oportunidad, para terminar lo que empezamos ayer, y de paso, alejarme de Darien.

**Bueno, está bien. Veré que puedo hacer. Pásame a buscar a las 10.**

**Está hecho, preciosa. No te arrepentirás** – y colgó.

Posé el inalámbrico en la mesa con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca, que para Darien no pasó desapercibida.

**Haruka de nuevo…-**se limito a decir levantándose para dejar el plato.

**Quiere que lo acompañe a un sitio esta noche. Así que no me esperes despierto…-**comenté de manera mordaz. Jódete, Darien. Púdrete en casa.

**¿De qué hablas? Es sábado, yo también voy a salir** – comentó el recuperando su habitual tono irónico.

**¿Con Megan?** – contesté yo, intentando disimular la rabia contenida. NO quiero que vuelva a salir con ella.

**¿Te importa?** – contestó el con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

No, no me importa. O si. Bueno, es que en realidad no quiero que entretenga a mi empleada con historias para no dormir y cuentos de hadas que jamás sucederán. Al fin y al cabo, dentro de unos cuantos días Darien estará de camino a Japón y no volveremos a verlo.

Durante las siguientes horas, la convivencia entre Chiba y yo, fue, como decirlo, prácticamente inexistente. Cuando yo entraba en casa, el salía. Cuando yo preparaba mi comida, el se iba a la sala. Y así, hasta que decidió bajarse de la mula.

**Necesito dinero** – estaba tan concentrada leyendo una revista que ni lo escuché llegar a la piscina.

**¿Para qué?** – pregunté quitándome las gafas de sol.

**No tengo ropa. No pretenderás que salga con este traje por tercer día consecutivo **– comentó él como si yo estuviese preguntando algún tipo de estupidez.

**No, supongo que no. Pero en cualquier caso, no es mi problema** – volví a ponerme las gafas de sol para atender a mi revista.

**Vamos, Serena. Te lo devolveré. Solo quiero algo informal…-**parece bastante incómodo suplicándome liquidez. Ahora ya no se te ve tan grandioso, señor Chiba.

**Que lo carguen en mi cuenta. Ya lo pagaré** –contesté para dar por finalizada la conversación.

**¿Vendrás conmigo?** – preguntó el de nuevo. Yo volví a retirarme las gafas de sol y alcé una ceja.

**Ya sabes la respuesta** – ahora son mis dientes los que relucen al sol, ante su expresión bastante sombría.

**Que me pondrás un coche…**-respondió el, algo avergonzado.

**Buen chico** – volví a ponerme las gafas de sol y devolví toda mi atención al artículo sobre mujeres emprendedoras de la Editorial competencia directa de Darien.

No sé cuánto tiempo se mantuvo ahí, mirándome expectante. Hasta que al final decidió que no sacaría nada en limpio, y que mucho menos me comportaría como su querida esposa, acompañándole a comprar hasta la ropa interior.

La tarde pasó volando. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya eran las 8 de la tarde, y no había señal de Darien por ningún lado. Mmm, que tranquilidad se respira en la casa, sin su presencia. Pero a la vez se siente tan vacía…

**Ya estoy en casa, cariño **– gritó una voz en el umbral de la puerta.

Diablos, si antes hablo... El demonio en persona ha llegado. Lo vi cargado de bolsas, de tiendas de ropa de firma. Al principio no le di importancia, hasta que me di cuenta que no lo ha pagado con su dinero, sino con el mío.

**¿Has comprado todo eso?** – pregunté alterada arrebatándole una bolsa de las manos, y sacando de su interior una chaqueta de 1000 dólares. Joder, me voy a desmayar.

**Supongo que se me fue un poco la mano…**-dijo el jocoso.

**¿Un poco? Aquí debe haber 30.000 dólares de ropa…**-contesté yo obnubilada por tanta tela de firma.

**Supongo que si me hubieras acompañado…**-hizo una pausa y me sonrío – **no hubiera gastado tanto.**

Así que de eso se trata. Como no le acompañé, tomo la venganza por su propia mano y se dedicó a malgastar mi dinero. Si ahora me enfado y le pido que lo devuelva, habrá ganado la batalla. Y Dios sabe que no voy a consentirlo.

**Supongo que me compensan los 30.000 dólares a cambio de no pasar más tiempo contigo…**-contesté suspicaz y él respondió con una sonrisa aterradoramente bella.

**Tú sí que sabes invertir tu dinero…-**contestó él ante mi estupor.

Acto seguido, se giró y subió las escaleras de tres en tres, mientras yo me quedé estupefacta. Hijo de la gran…Da igual, dentro de poco estará fuera de tu vida, de nuevo. Y podrás volver a tu pacifica vida de chica rica y afortunada.

Ya estaba arreglada, cuando miré mi reloj de pulsera. Las 10 en punto. Conociendo a Haruka, en cualquier momento tocará el claxon para indicarme que ya llegó. Me puse los zapatos de tacón y decidí esperarlo en la sala.

Cuando llegué abajo, Darien estaba de espaldas, mirando un libro de la estantería principal, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Al escuchar el sonido inconfundible de mis tacones, se giró sorprendido. Tan sorprendido, que casi se le cae el libro de la mano.

Esta noche he puesto todo de mi parte para estar espectacular. Me he puesto la mejor ropa interior que tengo, porque una depilación a conciencia lo merece. Llevo un vestido que fue un regalo de Diamante, una talla menos de lo que necesitaría, pero que se adapta como un guante a mis nuevos pechos, fruto de la comida basura de este país. Además, hoy me he permitido el lujo de darme un aspecto de chica dura, con un ahumado negro que resalta mis ojos y el pelo algo ondulado.

Pero él también se ve espectacular. Esos vaqueros desgastados que marcan toda su virilidad. Esa camiseta negra entallada, y una cazadora de cuero de entretiempo, dan la pincelada al look. Sus ojos azules destacan entre el bronceado de su piel, y la barba incipiente que comienza a nacerle.

**Serena, estás...-**hizo una pausa desviando su mirada hacia el libro que dispone a colocar en la estantería – **preciosa **– parece algo deprimido.

**Tú también estás bien. Has sabido invertir mi dinero** – dije con una sonrisa acercándome a él. **¿Qué bebes?** – preguntó intentando adivinar.

**El mejor Whisky que tenías en el mueble bar. ¿Quieres una copa?** – no suelo beber licores tan fuertes. Salvo el tequila, que es mi perdición.

**Sí, porque no. Estoy algo nerviosa…-**dije sin pensar y él me miro fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

Simplemente se limito a servirme la copa y posarla entre mis manos. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre mis pechos, y yo me sonrojé y excité a partes iguales. El dio un trago nervioso a su copa y después comenzó a hablar sobre la cantidad de libros interesantes que tenía la casa. Yo hice como si le prestara toda mi atención, pero en realidad estaba concentrada en ese trasero prieto y encerrado en sus pantalones. Como me gustaría arrancárselos con la boca.

Ya basta, Serena.

**¿Has dicho algo?** – preguntó el girándose hacia mí.

**No. Nada** – sonreí tímidamente y el siguió con su discurso.

Maldita sea. Ese hombre ya no te pertenece, así que deja de creerte en el derecho de poder arrancarle la ropa. Ahora mismo, quien tiene ese derecho es Megan, y tú se lo otorgaste de la manera más sencilla. Megan será quien disfrute esta noche de la compañía de Darien y no tú.

**Creo que ha llegado tu príncipe…-**comentó el fijándose en el halo de luz que se reflejaba en la ventana.

**Ah, sí. Bueno, me marcho. Pásalo bien** – me bebí de un trago la copa y la posé sobre la mesa. Voy a necesitar más que esto, para dejar mis nervios a un lado.

Haruka esperaba en su descapotable azul eléctrico con una gran sonrisa. Y estaba muy guapo y sexy. Se ha hecho algo con su pelo. Entré más confiada de lo que creía y le planté un beso en la mejilla. El me sonrío y arrancó.

Me llevó a cenar a un restaurante cerca de la zona de marcha, donde sirven platos de degustación. Y alcohol, mucho alcohol. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba ya algo colocada y desinhibida.

**¿A dónde vamos ahora?** – preguntó Haruka cuando salíamos del restaurante.

Yo me quedé pensando. Podría llevarle al D3, es el local más exclusivo de la zona, y de seguro no tendríamos problemas para entrar. Amén de que nadie de la prensa se acercará allí, a menos de 10 metros, si valora su vida. Los porteros de esa discoteca son grandes armarios empotrados. Pero, por otro lado. Si vamos allí, no podré ver a Darien. Y parte de mi plan, se habrá desvanecido. No me malentiendan, solo quiero fingir un encuentro casual y hacer que se desespere. Piensa, Serena. A donde salen tus empleadas. A donde suele salir Megan de fiesta. Vamos, te lo ha contado en multitud de ocasiones. Como era el nombre, Milenio de Oro…no, no se llama así. Diablos…

**¿Serena?** – preguntó Haruka con gesto de preocupación.

**Si. Podríamos ir a Milenio…de Plata. Eso, Milenio de Plata, está muy de moda** – contesté yo alegre.

**Bien. Cojamos un taxi, entonces** – Haruka posó su mano en mi espalda y yo respondí pasando mi brazo por su cintura.

Al llegar a Milenio de Plata, en seguida descubrí que no me equivocaba. Enseguida encontraría a Darien. Solo era cuestión de sentarnos y esperar. Y así lo hice. Al entrar, Haruka y yo escogimos una mesa cerca del billar.

**¿Te lo estás pasando bien, nena?** – preguntó Haruka de manera seductora.

**Si. Pero con tu compañía, es difícil no pasarla genial –** contesté para adularlo un poco.

A los 10 minutos de conversación con Haruka, noté una mano en el hombro.

**Serena, que coincidencia** – comentó Megan visiblemente borracha, y con el pintalabios desdibujado. Fruncí el ceño. Busqué con mi mirada a Darien, y el también estaba observándome con una gran sonrisa.

**Y que lo digas** – contesté yo intentando parecer amable. Es con Darien con quien quiero hablar, no contigo.

**¿Llegasteis hace mucho? –** preguntó Megan, tambaleándose ligeramente.

**No, acabamos de llegar. Soy Haruka Tenou, encantado** – Haruka se levantó para marcar territorio extendiendo una mano a Megan. Después saludó a Darien con un correcto gesto de cabeza.

**¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos juntos?** – preguntó Darien, haciéndose el inocente.

**¿Qué hace Chiba en California?** – preguntó Haruka, susurrando en mi oído.

**Es una larga historia, Haruka.** **Ya te contaré** – contesté para no darle importancia.

Mierda. Esto no era lo que tenía planeado. Solo quería que nos encontráramos y el se envenenase, un poquito solo. Entre mis planes no se encontraba pasar mi cita, con ellos dos. Sin embargo, no contesté. Haruka tampoco dijo nada. Así que la tonta de Megan lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa y los dos tomaron asiento.

**¿Sabes Haruka? Serena es la mejor jefa que he tenido hasta ahora. Es genial, y no lo digo porque esté ella delante. Le puedes preguntar a cualquiera. Es buena en lo que hace, inteligente, carismática, comprensiva…-**el discurso de Megan fue interrumpido por la risa irónica de Darien, que se mantenía cruzado d brazos, con la mirada perdida en la barra.

**¿Qué sucede?** – pregunté yo de manera hostil. ¿Acaso no estaba de acuerdo en la lista de atributos que Megan estaba haciendo de mi persona?

**Me hizo gracia lo de comprensiva. Ya me entiendes…-**siguió sonriendo y yo alcé una ceja. Bueno, está bien. Puede que no sea la persona más paciente y comprensiva que exista, pero tampoco es para reírse en mi cara.

**Vamos, Darien. Serena es muy buena. Estoy muy contenta de tenerla como jefa, y espero que sea así durante mucho tiempo** – Megan giró la cabeza hacia un camarero que pasaba por nuestro lado. **Camarero, traiga una botella de tequila, del mejor.**

Oh, no. No, no. Tequila no. La última vez que lo bebí, acabé tomando la peor decisión posible en Shinkoku. Me acosté con Darien y ahí empezó todo a ir cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

**Megan, yo no bebo tequila…-**contesté yo intentando parecer amable, pero otra vez, de nuevo, la risotada de Darien en el ambiente.

Estaba preparada para contestarle, cuando Haruka, que se veía visiblemente incómodo por la situación, se echo hacia delante en la mesa, y con su brazo puesto en mi hombro, me besó.

**Vamos, cariño. Si te pones malita, yo te cuidaré** – me dijo susurrando en el oído, y no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

Darien no dijo nada. Ni siquiera reaccionó como yo esperaba. Es decir, saltando encima de la mesa, y agarrando a Haruka del cuello, para acto seguido propinarle un puñetazo en la nariz. Simplemente, desvío la mirada hacia Megan, y ella lo miró también con ojos de cordero degollado. Y entonces la besó. La beso delante de mi cara. Y no se crean que un beso casto y puro. No señor. La lengua de Darien se enredo con la de Megan, y solo pararon cuando la botella de Tequila se posó en la mesa.

**Genial. Es mi marca favorita** – Megan distribuyó los cuatro vasos de chupitos que el camarero trajo a la mesa y comenzó a rellenarlos.

**¿Es que vamos a jugar a algo?** – preguntó Haruka divertido.

**Jugaremos al "Yo nunca". ¿Jugaron alguna vez?** – preguntó ella curiosa.

Yo si había jugado en un par de ocasiones. Y ese juego infernal, jamás acaba bien. Tarde o temprano la gente comienza a hacer preguntas indiscretas y acaba saltando la liebre.

**Bien, empezaré yo** – dijo Megan muy divertida – **yo nunca he besado a alguien del mismo sexo** – caramba, si que empieza fuerte la cosa. Dude en si beber. Pero bueno, besar a otra chica no es nada malo. Una noche de borrachera para olvidar. Megan y yo cogimos el vaso y bebimos de golpe. Darien y Haruka sonrieron.

**Me toca a mí** – dijo Haruka – **Yo nunca he fingido un orgasmo** – y otra vez, Megan y yo agarramos el vaso y lo bebimos de golpe. Haruka y Darien me miraron como buscando una señal inequívoca de que ellos no hubieran sido los causantes de mi orgasmo de mentira.

**Ahora yo **– contesté y me puse a pensar. Diré cualquier tontería para hacer pasar el turno cuanto antes. **Yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales pensando en otra persona…**-los cuatro agarramos el vaso y bebimos de golpe. No pude evitar mirar a Darien y el hizo lo propio conmigo.

**Yo nunca he tenido sexo con mi jefe** – dijo Darien. Hijo de la gran puta. La tenía preparada desde el principio. Si piensa que me voy a amedrentar, lo lleva claro. Agarre el vaso, mirándole fijamente y di un trago poderoso.

**Vaya, Serena. Estás haciendo pleno…-**dijo Megan riéndose como loca.

**Y tanto** – contestó Haruka menos feliz que Megan.

**Mmmm, haber que puedo preguntar** – dijo Megan poniéndose un dedo en el labio, tratando de pensar.

**Yo nunca he acosado a una empleada** – solté yo sin dejar que Megan formulase su pregunta. Vamos Darien, bebe, bebe como el hijo de la gran puta que eres. El sonrío y alzando su vaso en señal de brindis hacia mí, bebió y ni se inmutó. Yo apreté los dientes. Estoy ya bastante colocada y esto solo acaba de empezar.

**Yo nunca he desobedecido a mi jefe, después de ser advertida de que no lo hiciese** – contestó Darien. Yo me mordí el labio, y Megan y yo bebimos a regañadientes. ¿Megan? La miré en busca de una explicación.

**Fue en otro trabajo que tuve, Sere** – se disculpó ella inocentemente y yo asentí.

**Yo nunca le he dicho a alguien te quiero, siendo mentira…**-pregunté yo, sin malicia. Pero para mi sorpresa, Darien levanto el vaso y bebió mirándome a los ojos.

**Disculparme, tengo que ir al baño** – dije yo con un hilo de voz y me levante a duras penas.

En el baño me refresqué un poco la nuca y me senté en la taza del váter. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Demasiadas. Las paredes parecía que me iban a comer de un momento a otro. Ese imbécil de Darien. Me dijo que me quería, y no era verdad. Seguro que pensaba en Esmeralda cuando hacíamos el amor. Será imbécil, el tío. Mentiroso, ultrajador, obsesivo, controlador de mierda…

Tras cinco minutos, comencé a encontrarme mejor y salí del baño centrada en mi siguiente pregunta del yo nunca. Pero una mano me agarró cariñosamente del brazo.

**¿Cómo estás?** – preguntó Darien muy cerca de mi oído.

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – di un aspaviento para soltarme de él.

**Yo también vine al baño…-**comentó el despreocupado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros ajustados.

**Deja de acosarme…-**dije en tono amenazante acercándome a su rostro.

**¿O qué? –** preguntó el incitándome.

No contesté. Porque no había respuesta posible. Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, que yo no diré ni haré nada. Resignada, chirríe los dientes y me dirigí con paso firme hacia la mesa. Darien siguió mis pasos. Supongo que habrá tenido una vista privilegiada de mi trasero.

**Haru, quiero bailar** – Haruka estaba charlando con Megan, y yo le agarré del brazo para llamar su atención.

**Está bien, nena. Vamos allá** – Haruka se levantó muy rápido y me llevó de manera ágil al centro de la pista.

Como había tanta gente, fue inevitable que nos pegáramos más de la cuenta. Haruka aprovechó el momento para besarme apasionadamente, mientras posaba sus manos en mi cintura. Llegó un punto en el que podía notar su erección tras su pantalón. Haruka siguió bailando, dejándose llevar por la música, y comenzó un sendero de besos por mi cuello que me hicieron cosquillas. Estaba disfrutando mucho del momento, cuando una mano tiró de mi brazo y me apartó de los brazos de Haru.

**Cambio de pareja** – gritó Darien para que se le escuchara por encima de la música, y acto seguido me estrechó contra él.

**¿Qué diablos haces?** – pregunté yo intentando apartarme de su abrazo.

**Estás jugando con fuego, pequeña. He permitido más que suficiente esta noche** – me contestó el sonriente, como si efectivamente, para él, esto solo fuera un juego de permisiones.

**Déjame. Quiero bailar con Haruka…**-mentí. En realidad, en los brazos de Darien se sentía muy bien. Y sus movimientos, mucho más acompasados y seductores que los de Haruka, estaban haciendo mis delicias.

**Pero él ya tiene entretenimiento….-**me dijo al oído, rozando ligeramente su lengua contra mi lóbulo.

Giré mi cabeza para comprobar porque lo decía. Y pude verlo. Haruka besándose a morreo limpio con Megan, en el centro de la pista. Las manos de ella agarraban la camiseta de Haruka de manera posesiva, y el no tardó mucho en acomodarlas en sus pechos. Y entonces, sin saber porque, me sentí furiosa. Realmente furiosa. Como si me hubiesen traicionado. Y mi reacción ¿Cuál fue? Pues darle un empujón a Darien y salir a por mis cosas, para irme.

Y ya estaba casi en la calle, cuando Darien me dio un empujón y me metió en el primer taxi que pasaba por la calle. Dio mi dirección y acto seguid, intentó acercarse a mí, pero yo se lo impedí. Lo miré en la cara y vi esa expresión suya de triunfo e inmensidad. Como si estuviese muy feliz de que mi plan de noche se hubiese ido a la mierda.

Cuando llegamos a casa, pagué al conductor y lo siguiente que hice fue apagar el móvil. Por si a Haruka se le ocurría llamar para decirme que el plan de la noche no había cambiado. Entre en casa furiosa, tirando los tacones al suelo y dejando el bolso encima de la mesa del salón. Y entonces escuché la carcajada de Darien. Y exploté.

**¿Estás realmente contesto con esto, verdad?** – le pregunté echa una furia.

**No puedo decirte que no me alegre** – contestó el encogiéndose de hombros.

**¿Lo planeaste, verdad? ¿Le dijiste a Megan que fuese a por él?** – dije intentando ponerme una copa, pero Darien se acercó a mi por detrás y me arrebato la botella.

**Ya basta de alcohol por hoy** – dijo posando la botella en una estantería alta.

**No me has contestado todavía **– inquirí yo con los brazos en jarra.

**No planee nada. Megan hizo lo que le dio la gana. Y yo me alegro **– contestó él con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Verdaderamente está disfrutando con todo esto. No puede evitarlo. Es feliz haciendo sufrir a la gente de su alrededor. Es feliz haciéndome sufrir a mí.

**Que triste que te alegres de las desgracias de los demás...**

**Vamos, Serena. No te comportes como si te hubieran robado un novio. Haruka no te importaba nada, hasta ayer…-**respondió el tranquilo, para mi sorpresa.

**Me importa que mi plan de noche se haya jodido por tu culpa** – grité y él hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

**¿Por mi culpa? ¿Es mi culpa que no te lo vayas a follar esta noche? **– gritó el también.

**Siempre tienes que joderlo todo…-**susurré yo.

**¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy harto de tus juegos…-**gritó alzando sus brazos como si no fuese capaz de entenderme.

**¿Por qué siempre tienes que llegar y joder mi vida? ¿Porque tienes que meter tus narices donde no te importa? ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte hoy en casa? ¿Por qué haces todo esto Darien, porqué?** –grité furiosa.

**¡Porque aun te amo!** – chilló en un alarido que acalló hasta los grillos del jardín.

Y entonces hubo silencio. Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Yo, petrificada por esa confesión, con mis lágrimas rodando sobre mis mejillas. Y el tenso, con una vena en la frente palpitante, y sus puños tan apretados, que se encontraban blanquecinos.

**Dices eso porque estás borracho. Y yo también, no debimos de tener esta conversación en estas condiciones. Yo…**-el me agarró por los brazos y me obligó a mirarle.

**Yo no estoy borracho. Y es la verdad. Te amo, y no he dejado de hacerlo un solo día desde que te dejé marchar…**

Y entonces me besó.

**-¡No! Esto no está bien** – le separé con todas mis fuerzas, pero su cuerpo era una mole.

- **Porque no está bien. Tu deseas besarme y yo también. No hay nada de malo **– me gritó como si ya se le hubiese agotado la paciencia. **Te quiero, Serena. Déjame amarte, por última vez** – susurró abatido.

Y entonces volvió a intentarlo. Y no sé si fue debido a la sorpresa o al sentimiento cálido que se despertó dentro de mí, que yo también le correspondí. Le besé, totalmente entregada a sus caricias y su lengua centelleante en mi interior.

Darien me levantó como si fuese un peso pluma y me llevó hacia el sofá. Se tiró en él, conmigo en brazos y siguió besándome. Sus manos fueron recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y se las ingenieraron para subir mi vestido hasta la cintura. Acarició mis caderas y emitió un ronco gemido. Y me miró.

**Eres preciosa…-**dijo bajando mi ropa interior hasta los pies, para después quitármela.

Y entonces no hubo preguntas ni más comentario. Simplemente hicimos el amor. Sin pararnos a pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, o en nuestros sentimientos, solo quisimos disfrutar del momento. Y cuando terminamos en el sofá, lo hicimos en el suelo, y después en mi habitación. Y así pasamos toda la noche. Recordando lo que una vez habíamos sido. Los perfectos amantes.


	28. Nuestra primera cita

Otra vez ese maldito sueño. Un campo lleno de tulipanes y rosas que se extiende hasta una hermosa casa blanca de dos plantas ubicadas en un terraplen. La luz del sol impacta en mi rostro, y si agudizo el oído, hasta puedo sentir el canto de los pajarillos a mi alrededor. Comienzo a caminar en dirección a la casa. Hay un hombre sentado leyendo un periódico. Parece tranquilo y sonriente, pero justo cuando voy a ver su cara. Zas. Me despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

**Buenos días…-** Darien esconde su rostro en mi cuello, dándome un fuerte abrazo, mientras yo trato, con gran esfuerzo, de conseguir que mi cabeza deje de palpitar.

**Bue…nos días** – oh, maldita sea. No creo que un analgésico vaya a ser suficiente.

Es que siempre pasa igual. Siempre que bebo tequila, acabo con una resaca de mil demonios, con más lagunas de lo que pasó la noche anterior, de las que hay en el Amazonas, y como no, con un sentimiento terrible de culpabilidad. Y no se porque, sigo cayendo en la tentación y sigo creyendo, ingenuamente, que llegará un día en el que el tequila me haga mas bien que mal.

**¿Te duele la cabeza?** – preguntó Darien apartando su rostro de mi cuello para clavar sus ojos azules en mi.

Yo asentí tímidamente. En ese preciso instante fui consciente de la realidad,que me estaba abofeteando en forma de martillazos en la sien. Ayer me acosté con Darien. No, rectifico. Ayer, volví a caer en los sucios juegos de Darien, y he vuelto a cagarla. Y no una vez, ni dos, ni tres. Incluso creo que perdí la cuenta. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo se supone que debemos comportarnos?

**Creo que la mejor cura para esta infernal resaca es quedarnos en esta cama todo el día…**-y Darien volvió a su lugar favorito. El hueco entre mi cuello y el hombro. Pero esta vez amenazó con una ofensiva de besos húmedos por la zona.

**Tomaré una ducha…**-lo aparté con brusquedad y tapándome con una bata de seda que había en una silla me encerré en el baño.

Tengo que confesar que en ningún momento me giré para ver la reacción de Darien. Pero me lo imagino, con esa cara de estupor, esa sonrisa medio torcida como si pareciese no entender absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. El espejo del baño, me ofreció la imagen mas impactante que podría existir. Yo, radiante, con un brillo especial en los ojos, algo sonrojada, pero sobretodo, feliz. Feliz porque he vuelto a caer en las mentiras de Darien.

Anoche dijo que me amaba. Me gritó "_**Aun te amo**_". Y parecía tan real, tan mágicamente cierto. Como si con esas palabras pudiéramos borrar todo el daño que nos hicimos. Y me dejé llevar. Dejé que volviéramos a ser lo que fuimos en su día, sin preocuparme lo más mínimo de como me encontraría al dia siguiente.

Y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Pero como no quería resignarme a la realidad, como todavía quería seguir viviendo este sueño despierta, decidí que no me haría mas preguntas de las que no quiero escuchar la respuesta. Me metí en la ducha y me concentré en enjabonarme bien, disfrutando del agua tibia.

Y entonces llegó la sorpresa. Noté las fuertes manos de Darien en mi cintura, abrazándome contra el. Y nuevamente su rostro escondido entre mi pelo y mi nuca. Parecía como si quisiese quedarse ahí, oculto, para siempre.

**Deja que lo haga yo….-**y sin darme opción a replica, me arrebató mi bote de shampoo y procedió a enjabonarme el pelo.

Y no lo hizo nada mal. Inevitable que no pude pensar si esto ya lo habría hecho con otras de sus amantes, incluso con Esmeralda. Pero ahora mismo parece tan vulnerable, tan concentrado en su labor, como si fuera un niño que pretende contentar a su madre…

**Ahora cierra los ojos…-**me pidió con una sonrisa tímida mientras me empujaba hacia el chorro de agua para aclarar mi cabello.

Mi asombro no dejó que obedeciera de inmediato, me quedé como omnubilada con sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo, y su mirada fija en mi. Parece tan enamorado. Pero que tontería, porque Darien jamás podría estar enamorado de alguien. Porque enamorarse de alguien significa querer a esa persona por encima de ti. Y la persona que más ama Darien, es a sí mismo.

Cuando terminó, se quedó unos segundos callado y después me alcanzo el bote de shampoo. Nuestras manos se rozaron y nuevamente volvimos a encontrarnos en una mirada ardiente.

**¿Quieres…?** – le indiqué señalando el shampoo, que se encontraba en mi mano todavía. El asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y yo no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Y entonces le lavé el pelo. Un gesto demasiado íntimo, y que podría llegar a complicar las cosas todavía más, pero que importa. Estos minutos de ducha me han servido para tomar una decisión. Viviré estos días que Darien esté conmigo, como los últimos, y luego lo dejaré volver a Japón. Y pase lo que pase, yo me quedaré aquí. Este es mi destino, aquí está lo que quiero. El trabajo que siempre busqué, un jefe que me respeta, gente que me quiere. En Japón solo queda Mina y Darien. Y mucho dolor, junto con falsas esperanzas rotas. Nuestro amor es un amor imposible.

**Me gusta como lo haces…-**confesó Darien en un susurro, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos**. Me hace sentir….querido.**

Por un momento, solo se pudo escuchar el sonido del agua correr en la bañera. De todas las formas que creía que podría ver a Darien Chiba, jamás pensé que lo vería tan vulnerable y expuesto como ahora. De un empujón seco lo metí debajo del agua, para quitar los restos de espuma, y para su sorpresa, lo besé.

Tardo en reaccionar, pero pronto sus manos, se posaron en mi rostro para atraerme más hacia el. Este es el sitio donde quiero estar. Quisiera estar toda la vida aquí. Me gustaría que el reloj se parase y quedarnos en este momento.

**Te amo, Serena. Te amo tanto…**-¿una lágrima? Eso que he visto en los ojos de Darien ¿ha sido una lágrima?. No, imposible. Es el agua de la ducha. Tiene que ser eso.

Después de nuestra baño reconfortante, nos vestimos entre risas y empujones y bajamos a desayunar. Como no teníamos nada, decidimos improvisar unas tortillas con un par de tostadas con mermelada. Darien por supuesto que se encargó de prepararlo todo, mientras yo me dediqué a buscar en mi caja de medicamentos, el analgésico más fuerte que tuviese.

**Creo que esto bastará…-** alcé la voz enseñándole una caja de pastillas. Darien me sonrío.

Desayunamos viendo la televisión. Una escena de lo más hecho, sería la típica escena de domingo que podríamos encontrar en una pareja de recién casados.

**Serena…quiero proponerte algo…-**dijo Darien con una sonrisa, y recuperando parte de su encanto de negociador implacable.

**Te escucho…-**respondí risueña, dejando el tenedor en el plato.

**Quiero que tengamos una cita…**

**¿Una cita? ¿Es que acaso esto no es una especie de cita?**- respondí con una risita intentando ponerme seria. Aunque no lo conseguí.

**No. Esto no es una cita. Esto es fruto de una casualidad…**-Darien llevó uno de sus largos dedos hacia la comisura de mis labios, y recogió un rastro de mermelada que se había depositado inocentemente ahí. Después llevó su dedo a su boca. **Quiero que tengamos una cita. Como una pareja normal. Una cita en la que yo te voy a buscar, te traigo flores, te invito a comer en el mejor restaurante de la zona…Nunca tuvimos una cita así en Tokio.**

Yo asentí, comprendiendo. Era verdad. Mientras estuvimos en Tokio jamás tuvimos una cita. Todos nuestros encuentros se daban a través de casualidades, pero ¡que casualidades!

**Pero hay algo en tu plan que no funciona, Darien** – hice una pausa y lo miré. Él me observaba expectante - **¿Cómo pretendes venirme a buscar si estas viviendo en mi casa? ¿Cómo pretendes comprarme flores o invitarme a comer si no tienes un solo dólar?** – respondí riéndome a carcajada limpia. Me parecía graciosa la situación. Pero se ve que a Darien, le ha parecido de todo menos eso. Su rostro se fue quedando inexpresivo, y su alegría inicial desapareció de inmediato.

**Tienes…razón** – terminó por decir, abatido y compujido. Joder, Serena. Eres una bocaza.

**Oye…-**agarré su mano y esbocé una gran sonrisa. **¿Y quien quiere una cita normal? Porque yo no. Las más divertidas son aquellas en las que las cosas no salen como planeaste… ¿no crees?** – le sonreí sinceramente y el frunció el ceño.

**Pero…**-no parecía muy convencido.

**Mira Darien. No quiero una cita en la que tu me pagues todo. Eso seguro que ya lo hiciste con tus otras conquistas ¿verdad? **– el me miró con cuidado, como eligiendo cuidadosamente que expresión poner**. Quiero que tengamos una cita que recordemos siempre, así que esta vez seré yo quien pague. Seguro que ninguna de tus amantes hizo algo así por ti, antes.**- el sonrío como comprendiendo mi intención.

**Esto lo haces porque ahora mismo estoy desahuciado….**-hizo una pausa y se acercó a mi rostro **– y en tu poder. Te encanta controlarme ¿a que si?**

**Nunca lo sabrás** – y le robe un beso aprovechando un agil movimiento. Demasiado ágil, incluso para mi.

Después de recoger, cogimos mi coche y decidimos ir juntos a la zona céntrica. Como Darien se puso nervioso por mis cambios de marcha y comenzó a protestar diciendo que no había derecho a lo que le estaba haciendo a un coche de esa categoría, decidí bajarme del coche y que fuese él quien lo condujese.

**Pero no tengo carné, nos meteremos en un lío - **respondió el cagado de miedo, a lo que yo respondí que dejase de hincharme las narices y se montara en el maldito coche.

La cita ya empezaba a tomar forma. Ya comenzaba a parecerse a lo que eramos Darien y yo en realidad. Dos personas tan sumamente opuestas, que en cualquier momento podrían volverse similares.

**Todavía no me dijiste porque viniste a California…**-comenté yo distraída fijándome en el escaparete de una joyería de la calle central.

**Asuntos de la Editorial…-**respondió escueto, guardando su atención también para la cristalera del escaparate.

**¿No te parece casualidad que nos encontraramos? **– reí graciosa. Nadie más que Mina sabía de mi paradero – **Destino, quizás** – le miré y el asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**¿Te gusta?** – preguntó el volviendo a observar el escaparate.

**¿El que?** – pregunté extrañada.

**Lo que estabas mirando tan fijamente hace unos segundos…-**contestó el divertido.

**Ah, si. Estaba mirando esa sorjita. Es hermosa…**-le señalé el motivo de mi atención. Una bonita sortija sencilla, en forma de corazón, rodeada de pequeños brillantes**. Si alguien me llega algún día a pedir matrimonio, tendrá que ser con una sortija como esa.**

**Es bonita, pero no tanto como tú…-**el brazo protector de Darien me rodeo y me apretó contra él, para depositar un beso en mi nuca.

Seguimos andando y decidimos pararnos a tomar algo en la cafetería más famosa de Malibú, que además era famosa por sus granizados únicos. Debido al calor que hacía esa tarde, nos parecío una buenísima idea. Darien pidió un granizado de limón. El granizado por excelencia, el típico. Pero yo me atreví a innovar con uno multifrutal.

Mientras tomabamos algo, una niñita rubia pasó corriendo por el lado derecho de nuestra mesa y se calló delante de Darien. La niñita al principio, se quedó callada mirándole con ojos llorosos, y después comenzó a gimotear. Me iba a levantar para consolarla, cuando los fuertes brazos de Darien la sujetaron y la llevaron a su regazo.

**Oye, pequeña. No te pongas a llorar o tu mama se pondrá muy triste…**- Darien le limpió las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

La niña comenzó a hacer pucheritos y a decir cosas incomprensibles. Pero yo no podía parar de mirar a Darien, con esa pequeña en brazos. Ahora mismo, nuestra vida podría ser tan distinta…

Sin quererlo, llevé mi mano al vientre y baje mi rostro, intentando que mis lágrimas no comenzaran a salir a borbotones. Darien se percató y cuando por fin hubo calmado a la niña, le dijo que siguiera jugando con sus amigos.

**Serena…-**dijo el agarrando mi mano, izquierda.

**Habrías sido un buen padre….**-comenté algo triste, intentando recuperar la calma.

**Y tu una buena madre. La mejor. Juntos…-**por un momento, hasta pude sentir también un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz. ¿Juntos?

**Es una lástima que las cosas no hubiesen sido distintas…**

**Lo sé. Pero las cosas suceden por una razón en la vida. No debemos buscar explicación. Ya habrá otras oportunidades….-**le dio un trago a su granizado, pero yo me quedé paralizada.

¿A que se refería Darien con otras oportunidades? ¿Acaso se refería a nosotros juntos? ¿Teniendo un hijo y formanod una familia? No, eso no puede ser posible.

**¿Por qué nunca viniste a verme al hospital? Te necesitaba allí…conmigo**- intenté que mi voz no se rasgará, llena de angustia y pena. Darien me miró fijamente.

**Te fui a ver. Pero cuando llegué, ya estabas dormida, así que no quise despertarte**.

Así que no fue un sueño. Realmente aquello que parecían imaginaciones mías eran realidad. Darien vino a verme, me dijo que me quería y que lo sentía. ¿Pero que sentía? Después me acuerdo que me besó. Un beso lleno de promesas, que jamás se cumplirían.

**¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba en el hospital?** – Darien sonrío como haciendo memoria. Como si se hubiera enterado de la forma más cómica posible

***FLASHBACK***

_Esto por capullo__– sentí la bofetada de Mina en mi rostro palpitando. Todavía incrédulo intenté mediar palabra, pero no sirvió de nada. Volvió a abofetearme en la otra cara.__Y esta por necio._

_¿Pero que diablos te pasa?__– acabé gritando en medio del pasillo común del edificio. Siento que me laten hasta las orejas._

_¿Vas a dejarme pasar o tenemos que tener esta conversación en el pasillo?____– me dijo irónica, alzando una de sus cejas extra rubias._

_¿Es para hoy?__– volvió a inquirir Mina de manera sarcástica, y yo acabe accediendo._

_¿A qué has venido? No tengo ganas de escuchar historias para no dormir…-declaré solemne y algo borracho, mientras me servía la cuarta copa del día._

_Serena está en el hospital, ingresada__– dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción. En cambio yo, giré sobre mi mismo totalmente sorprendido._

_¿En…el hospital? ¿Qué…?¿Cómo?__– no podía articular palabra. ¿Qué hacía Serena en el hospital? En seguida me empecé a poner en lo peor._

_Ha tenido un aborto. Estaba embarazada de 8 semanas…-__volvió a explicar sin emoción, como si fuera un mero trámite administrativo._

_¿Pero cómo…?__– me senté en el sofá, con la mirada pérdida._

_¿De verdad hace falta que te explique? Papa planta la semillita en mama y…-la fulminé con la mirada. No era eso a lo que me estaba refiriendo._

_¿Por qué lo ha perdido?__– pregunté temeroso. Algo dentro de mí me dice que tengo parte de responsabilidad. Quizás, toda._

_Era un embarazo ectópico. En mujeres jóvenes es relativamente frecuente. Tan solo el disgusto que le diste aceleró el fatal desenlace…-me miró inquisitiva cuando pronuncio el disgusto que yo le había dado._

_¿Qué vas hacer?__– preguntó Mina sentándose en el sofá sin ninguna delicadeza._

_No lo sé. Mina, yo…-Mina, estoy hecho mierda ahora mismo. Lo único que quiero es volver atrás en el tiempo._

_Supongo que irás a verla…-inquirió de nuevo clavando sus ojos azules en mi. Esa mirada llena de entusiasmo me recuerda a mi querida empleada desobediente._

_Si, si. Claro. Tengo que ir__– me levanté enérgico aunque un poco tambaleante.__Tengo que darme una ducha y afeitarme, si, afeitarme._

_Recuerda que Serena está débil. No le des más disgustos. Y llévale flores. Compórtate como un hombre por una vez…-habló sin tan siquiera mirarme. Estaba demasiado centrada en los pliegues de su ropa._

_Se lo que tengo que hacer…-gruñí irascible. La escuela a la que fueron Mina y Serena debió enseñarlas a ser igual de impertinente._

_Permíteme decirte que no lo parece…-se giró y volvió a clavar sus ojos en mi._

_Mina____– ella se giró para mirarme.__Gracias____– la palabra más difícil de pronunciar para mí. Junto con perdón._

_De nada__– se sonrío y volvió a atizarme en la cara, ante mi estupefacción._

_Pero que…-protesté pero ella no me dejo terminar._

_Y eso fue por despedirla. Nos vemos__– dijo sonriente mientras se iba hacia el ascensor._

_***FIN FLASHBACK***_

**Así que Mina fue quien te lo dijo. Esa pequeña diablesa…**- por eso desapareció toda la tarde. El motivo era simple. Fue a increpar a Darien para que viniese a verme. Y de paso, abofetearle.

**Aun me duele el rostro cada vez que lo recuerdo…-**Darien río y se frotó la mejilla negando con la cabeza.

**Creí que había sido un sueño –** lo miré pero el pareció no comprender**. Estaba medio dormida por la medicación, y me pareció verte. Agarrando mi mano y diciéndome que me querías. No lo recuerdo bien.**

**No fue un sueño.** **Estuve allí, pero comprendí que si me quedaba estaría siendo un egoísta.**

**¿Un egoísta?** **¿Por qué? – **no alcanzo a comprender a donde quiere llegar. Que fue lo que le hizo pensar que lo mejor era apartarse de mi lado.

**Cuando entré en la habitación y vi las flores de Seiya en tu mesa, me quedé destrozado. Comprendí que yo nunca podría hacerte feliz. Al menos no tanto como lo merecías. Y si te mantenía a mi lado, tenía miedo de acabar convirtiéndote en una infeliz…-**carraspeo un poco al final, como intentando ocultar un suspiro agonizante.

**Aun así no entiendo porque no te quedaste conmigo…-**Darien asintió a modo de disculpa. Pero estaba claro que no quería dar muchos más detalles. Ese tema sigue doliéndole especialmente.

**Vamos a dar un paseo** – se levantó y me cogió de la mano, para llevarme hasta el paseo marítimo de la playa.

Ibamos caminando, cuando mi bolso comenzó a vibrar. Le dije a Darien que parase y me solté de su agarré para comprobar de quien era la llamada. Empalidecí al ver el nombre en la pantalla del móvil. Era Haruka.

**¿No vas a cogerle?** – preguntó Darien divertido. De repente, la animaversión que sentía hacia el piloto había desaparecido por completo.

**No se…-**dude. En realidad que sentido tenía cogerle el teléfono.

Seguramente Haruka me pediría perdón, me diría que no fue su intención y para resacirse intentaría invitarme a salir esta noche de nuevo. Pero yo no estoy por la labor, aunque no le guarde rencor por lo que sucedió anoche. Gracias a que Haru se enrrollo con una de mis asistentes, yo acabé la noche con Darien, y ahora estoy pasando un día espléndido con él

**Entonces lo haré yo. Tengo sed de venganza **–antes de que pudiera impedírselo, Darien me arrancó el celular de las manos y contestó él.

Intente pedirle que no lo hiciera, negarme en rotundo, pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido. No puedo llegar a imaginare la cara de Haruka cuando escuchó la voz de Darien. Al mirarlo, me sorprendí al ver a Darien muy relajado, gesticulando y riendo. Jamás creí que mis ojos verían a Haruka y Darien conversando de esa manera tan relajada.

**Dice que lo siente por lo de anoche…-** me devolvió el celular y yo suspiré resignada.

**Haruka –** acabé contestando ante la atenta mirada de Darien.

**Serena, amor mío.** Dios mío, cuanto siento lo de anoche. Pero es que esa secretaria tuya está….-no le dejé terminar. No quiero escuchar lo buena que está, lo tengo muy presente.

**No pasa nada, Haruka.**

**Supongo que ya te has reconciliado con Chiba ¿eh?** – contestó risueño y yo también reí. **Espero que todo te vaya bien, linda. Ya nos veremos.**

Y Haruka colgó, tan lozano y carismático como siempre. Este chico es tremendo. Creo que no existe una persona en la tierra que pueda enfadarse con él. Es más, creo que esa habilidad suya la tiene muy bien entrenada y explotada. Aun con una sonrisa en mi rostro, guarde el móvil en mi bolos.

**Me alegra ver que os llevais bien, así de repente –** contesté mordaz a lo que Darien alzó una ceja, para después tomarme en sus brazos.

**Eso es porque comprendí que no es rival para mi…-**sus labios sensuales se posaron en mis labios, para dar un fino beso.

**O porque ahora tenéis más cosas en común. Primero a mi, y ahora a Megan…-**contesté siguiendo mi habitual sarcasmo.

**¿Estás celosa de Megan?** – río escandalizado, como si no alcanzara a comprender.

Hombre, a ver. Celosa, lo que se dice celosa, pues no lo se. Simplemente se que se pasó toda la tarde con ella, y que volvió a altas horas de la madrugada. No me creo que hayan estado jugando al parchís, sobretodo conociendo lo liberal que es Megan, respecto a la sexualidad y los hombres.

**No pasó nada entre nosotros, Serena…-**contestó el como si yo hubiese formulado la pregunta con anterioridad, o en repetidas ocasiones.

**Yo no he dicho nada…-**me abracé a el todavía más. Quisiera creerlo, pero tampoco puedo reprocharle nada. Yo misma estuve a punto de acostarme con Haruka, en dos ocasiones.

**Pero te lo digo yo. Simplemente se dedicó a llevarme de tienda en tienda, mientras ella se probaba vestidos. Después me hizo la cena en su casa y vimos una película. Cuando ví que se estaba pasando de la raya, me fui poniéndote de excusa…**

**¿Me pusiste de excusa? ¿Qué le dijiste?** – pregunté algo alterada.

**Le dije que eras mi ex novia y que había venido a reconquistarte** – el sonrío abiertamente y yo abrí la boca tanto que él mismo tuvo que posar su mano en mi barbilla para cerrarla.

Con razón al día siguiente Megan no podía ni mirarme a la cara. Y yo pensando que sería por haberse acostado con él. Ingenua de mi. Como no pude sospechar de las tretas de Darien.

**No me lo puedo creer…-**contesté riéndome. **Pero me alegro de que lo hicieras. No me gustaría tener que despedirla **– reí nerviosa.

**¿Seguro que el drama sería despedirla? - **comentó el con una expresión sarcástica.

**¿Por qué iba a ser sino? – **contesté risueña, arrastrándole para continuar el camino hacia el coche.

Vale, esta bien. Si, me utilizó para quitársela de encima. Y la utilizó para ponerme celosa. El chico no ha salido tonto, pero claro, como iba a serlo, si con tan solo 28 años ya es multimillonario y tiene la Editorial más reconocida de Japón en sus manos.

La tarde transcurrió tan deprisa, que cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estábamos yendo de vuelta a casa. Nuestra "primera cita" había sido todo un éxito. Pero yo no quería encariñarme demasiado con estos momentos. Se que tarde o temprano, él tendrá que volver a Japón y yo me quedaré aquí.

Darien condujo muy seguro hasta mi casa. Se le ve cómodo en este tipo de coche. Algo completamente normal, teniendo en cuenta que es con lo que se maneja en Tokio. Por lo menos , me agrada saber que mi torpeza cambiando las marchas, es al menos, recompensada por la destreza de Darien.

El sol se está ocultando en la playa. Darien conduce distraído, pero con una sonrisa imperturbable en su rostro. Es tan guapo. No lo puedo evitar. Llevo mi mano hacia su nuca y comienzo a acariciar su cabello. El sonríe como respuesta.

**Pensé que te habrías quedado dormida…**-me miró durante unos segundos para después volver a fijar su vista en la carretera.

Yo simplemente sonreí y segui en mis labores. Acariciando esos cortos mechones de su nuca, tan suaves y delicados, como sus besos. Al llegar a casa, decidimos que como no teníamos nada que comer y tampoco nos apetecia ponernos a cocinar, encargaríamos una pizza. Mientras esperábamos, Darien miraba distraído un libro de mi estantería, cuando yo decidí que había un tema sin tratar, que era necesario aclarar cuanto antes.

**Darien. Tenemos que hablar de algo…-**intenté sonar tranquila, para que él no se alarmara. El simplemente se giró hacia mi con expresión indescifrable.

**Tu dirás** – contestó algo temeroso. Como esperando a que sacara una daga para clavársela en el corazón.

**Es sobre Seiya. Todo lo que pasó…-**Darien hizo una mueca y dejó el libro en la estantería.

**Serena, no tienes que decir nada. Andrew me contó todo** – suspiré aliviada en parte, pero no lo suficiente.

**Pero quiero que sepas, que en ningún momento quise hacerte daño. Quería contártelo, de verdad. Lo intenté varias veces, pero no sabía como…**- Darien me miraba tranquilamente, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

Está analizando mi expresión. Supongo que intenta descubrir cuanto hay de verdad en mis palabras. Y esos minutos que el pasa en silencio se me antojan interminables. Necesito una respuesta de su boca. Todo esto comenzó por culpa de Seiya. Y necesito por mi bienestar, que se aclare cuanto antes. Tras unos segundos más en pausa, sin decir nada, aclaró la voz y contestó.

**Lo se. Se que tenías miedo de como podría reaccionar. Y también se que no estuve a la altura de las circustancias con mi comportamiento. Lo siento mucho, Serena.**

Vaya. Darien pidiendo disculpas. No me lo puedo creer. Parece como si California se hubiese llevado todo su orgullo y lo hubiera transformado en ternura y vulnerabilidad.

**Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Así podrías haber dejado la Editorial en otras manos y haber realizado tu sueño…**

El me miró sorprendido. No se esperaba un comentario así. Sonrío ligeramente y agarró mis manos con fuerzas.

**¿Por qué tienes tanta fijación con mis sueños? ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?** – me sorprendí de su pregunta. Nadie me había preguntado acerca de mis sueños.

**Oh, mis sueños no tienen importancia. Son cosas sencillas.**

**Cómo por ejemplo** – preguntó realmente interesado. Se acomodó en el sofá y con sus brazos me llevo hacia su pecho.

**Me gustaría tener una familia y una casa en el campo con muchos perros. Un marido bueno y comprensivo…**

**Y muy atractivo** – interrumpió el riéndose. No pude evitar soltar una carajada.

**Está bien. Y muy atractivo **-pausa- **Llevo varias noches soñando con lo mismo ¿sabes?. Es un campo lleno de flores de todas las clases, y a lo lejos, una casita blanca de madera, de dos pisos. En el porche hay un hombre sentado leyendo el periódico, parece feliz y tranquilo…**

**Me parece que es un sueño muy hermoso, Serena** – besó mi nuca pero no dijo nada más. Se limito a abrazarme y yo me quede callada y algo compunjida.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una propuesta de algo más? Ambos sabemos que no puede ser. Que lo nuestro no es posible. Somos dos personas altamente opuestas, que tienen perspectivas de vida distintas. Darien es una persona con pavor al compromiso, jamás podría darme esa felicidad que se respira en mi sueño. Y yo tampoco estoy segura de poder darle lo que él necesita. Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada.

El sonido del timbre alcanzó a traernos de nuevo a la realidad. Darien me separó con mucha delicadeza y recogió la pizza del porche. Y yo decidí olvidarme de mis sueños y estupideces. Voy a vivir el momento. Lo mío con Darien tenía fecha de caducidad,y más vale que me fuese haciendo a la idea.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos quedamos en el sofá tirados, viendo una película que echaban por la televisión. Bueno, ni siquiera se podría decir que la viéramos. Estuvimos todo el rato besándonos, y metiéndonos mano, hasta que los dos nos dimos cuenta que seguir fingiendo que veíamos la tele, era una estupidez.

**Te quiero en nuestra cama. Ahora**. – Darien apagó la televisión, arrojando el mando a distancia en el sofá.

Y entonces me recogió con sus brazos, y me llevó hasta mi habitación. Ahora nuestra habitación. Y me tumbó sobre nuestra cama, sin mucha delicadeza, para después echarse sobre mi.

El juego de la pasión puede ser a veces tan efímero. Casi tan efímero, como mi despertador sonando para indicarme que comienza un nuevo día de la semana. Con la ligera diferencia que, ahora, me despierto acompañada.

**Dios, apaga ese maldito chisme…**-refunfuñó Darien tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

**Se nota que estás de vacaciones…-**contesté yo alegre dando un manotazo al reloj.

Después de desperezarme y no sucubir a la petición de Darien de que no fuera a trabajar, me levanté con gran pena y me vestí para comenzar un nuevo día. Bajé a la cocina a desayunar, y mi ama de llaves me había preparado un delicioso tazón de avena con un buen café expreso. Adoro este desayuno. Es tan…dulce y azucarado.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, subí a ponerme los zapatos de tacón y recoger el bolso. Cuando me miré al espejo con el conjunto completo, escuché como Darien gruñía en señal de aprobación.

**No te vayas. Quédate aquí, conmigo **– él golpeo ligeramente el colchón y yo negué con la cabeza, pero con una gran sonrisa.

**Alguién tiene que levantar el país. Me voy ya. Portate bien – **dije besándo sus labios.

**Te amo – **contestó el agarrándome contra él, mientras yo intentaba soltarme.

Le di otro beso en los labios, y después de conseguir que Darien me soltara, me fui corriendo escalera abajo. La verdad que me hubiera gustado corresponder esas lindas palabras. Decirle, yo también te amo Darien. Quedate conmigo y no te vayas nunca. No regreses a Japón. Pero es imposible, y es por ello que me duele saber que lo que siento no podrá ser correspondido.

De todas maneras, no hay mañana que no se me haga tarde. No importa que no tenga que madrugar o que tarde tenga que entrar a trabajar. Siempre voy con retraso. Al montarme en el coche no pude evitar sonreír al ver que mi Jaguar, de nuevo se quejaba ante mi imprudencia para meter las marchas.

**Lo se. Yo también lo echo de menos** – di un par de golpes cariñosos al volante y me dirigí al trabajo.

Al llegar, tanto Charlice como Megan, me esperaban sonrientes en sus mesas de trabajo. No pude evitar guiñarle el ojo a Megan en señal de complicidad por lo que sucedió con Haruka el Sabado, a lo que ella respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, algo timida.

Me metí en el despacho y no llevaba ni cinco minutos dentro del despacho, cuando Diamante entró como un vendaval con un paquete en la mano. Lucía espléndido y radiante. Pero eso no era nada nuevo.

**Cariño, tengo buenas noticias** – agitó un paquete que llevaba en la mano y acto seguido lo tiró sobre mi mesa.

**¿Qué és?** – pregunté extrañada. Pero rápidamente reconocí la dirección del remitente. El paquete es de la editorial de Darien.

**He movido un par de hilos y lo han mandado en envío urgente. Ya no tendrás que aguantarlo más en tu casa **– Diamante sonreía mostrándome todos sus dientes perfectamente colocados en fundas de cerámica.

**Si, genial…**

No pude evitar sentirme decepcionada. La documentación y tarjetas de Darien han llegado antes de lo que esperaba, lo que significa que ahora, él no tiene porque seguir en mi casa. Se acabó la estancia de Darien en el Resort Tsukino. Era lo que llevaba ¿no?. Llevo esperando todo este tiempo por un milagro como este. No hacía mas que pensar que llegara la documentación cuanto antes, para librarme de él. Pero ¿Por qué motivo ahora no puedo evitar sentirme triste?

**Nota de Usagich: Hola amigos. Espero que les haya gustado este último capitulo. Tengo que decirles que el final se acerca ya. Tan solo quedan dos capítulos. Me da mucha pena terminar esta historia. No he podido evitar encariñarme demasiado con las personalidades de Dar y Sere, pero creo que, a veces es mejor terminar la historia en el mejor momento, y no seguirla alargando y que al final se convierta en una historia monótona y aburrida. ¿No creen? **

**Reciban un fuerte saludo de mi parte, y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**PD: Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de historia, pero es algo loco. Así que cuando termine esto, lo publicaré como un one-shot y si gusta lo alargaré a historia completa. **


	29. Una oportunidad

Ahora que Serena se ha ido a trabajar tengo que decidir que hacer en el día de hoy. Me resulta, cuanto menos, extraño, no tener que levantarme temprano para cumplir con mis deberes. Esto de pasar unas mini vacaciones, sin tener que ocuparme de nada, es lo más placentero que me ha sucedido en los últimos meses.

No me hace falta esforzarme para sentir el aroma de Serena en la almohada. Aun ganando el dinero que gana, y llevando el tren de vida que su trabajo le permite, sigue conservando ese fantástico perfume floral, sencillo y elegante a la par.

Si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que me iba a reconciliar con Serena de esta manera, le habría dicho a esa persona que estaba loca de remate. Pero a veces, y solo a veces, el destino es tan caprichoso que se empeña en ponernos pruebas que superar. Supongo que una decisión puede cambiar irremediablemente el transcurso de las cosas.

Cuando me monté en el avión con destino California, mi único objetivo era aclarar un asunto de mercado de trabajo, con una empresa californiana que colabora con nosotros desde hace dos meses. La cosa era bastante sencilla, o así me lo quiso vender Andrew.

**Vamos, Darien. Coges el avión, aclaras el asunto y te vuelves. Asunto solucionado** – me había dicho Andrew.

Andrew estaba mosca conmigo, y todavía no se le había pasado. Desde que yo había tomado la decisión de despedir a Serena, Lita y su marido a penas me dirigían la palabra. Tan solo se molestaban en gastar saliva cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Y así transcurrían los días en la Editorial. Ocho o nueve horas de trabajo monótono y aburrido, y después las miradas de toda la plantilla cuestionándose mi decisión. Algo que jamás habría pasado hace un año. Esa pequeña rubia con carácter de mil demonios, se había metido tanto en el entramado de mi empresa, como en mi propia piel. Supongo que es una de sus virtudes.

Total, que decidí hacerle caso a Andrew. Decidí que lo más sencillo era venir yo mismo a solucionar el problema. Desde que no teníamos una Relaciones Públicas, la Editorial había perdido algún contrato publicitario importante, y ahora no podíamos arriesgarnos a perder las pocas contrataciones de Imprenta que teníamos para expandirnos por América.

Pero en cuanto me monté en ese avión, supe que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Tuve una especie de presentimiento. Pueden llamarlo premonición. No sabía que ocurría. Solo sabía que las cosas no iban a ir bien.

Y nada más poner un pie en el aeropuerto, lo comprobé. Un joven encapuchado y tapado hasta las cejas se chocó conmigo de frente y me pidió disculpas. Me pareció extraño, pero no le di más importancia, hasta que me subí en un taxi y ya no tenía la cartera. Ese joven había robado mi billetera, de manera magistral, y sin que yo notara ningún movimiento. En el lugar de ella, me había metido unos panfletos de un restaurante japonés de la tercera manzana de Malibú. Qué ironía. Siempre estuve pensando si lo habría hecho a propósito.

Estuve deambulando por el aeropuerto. Los de aduanas, me mandaban a pasaportes, los de pasaportes, a la comisaria de policía, y los de la comisaria de policía tan solo se limitaban a decirme que estaban trabajando en ello. Así me pase horas, hasta que decidí ir andando hacia el centro de la ciudad. ¿Qué tan lejos podía estar Malibú? En cualquier caso, siempre sería pero quedarme en la Terminal.

Y así fue como me encontró un buen hombre. Un taxista, un hombre de 50 años con tres niños y viudo, que me recordó a mi chofer de Japón. Me pareció un hombre bueno, que se ganaba la vida como podía. El hombre, que se llamaba Charles, se ofreció a llevarme hasta la embajada japonesa, totalmente gratis. Me dijo que el Karma se lo acabaría compensando. La carrera hasta allí costó la friolera de 140 dólares. Me dio mucha pena tener que bajarme del coche, y no poder pagarle. Pero antes de irme, juro por mis padres, que encontraré a ese buen hombre y le pagaré por su servicio, cueste lo que cueste encontrarlo.

Cuando llegué a la embajada, me quede consternado por la edificación tan hermosa junto a la bahía. Incluso tuve una especie de sentimiento de alegría al ver la bandera nipona, ondeando suavemente junto a la estadounidense. Sentí que por fin estaba en casa.

Nada mas abrí la puerta, dos jóvenes rubias me miraron arqueando sus cejas recién depiladas. Yo las miré con expresión triunfal pero ellas no respondían. Entonces lo comprendí. Eran americanas. No tenían la menor idea de con quien estaban en ese momento. Por eso, supongo que no me recibían con cañones de flores y tambores. Simplemente habían visto un hombre asiático, sucio y sudado, que buscaba ayuda con su viejo maletín de piel.

Las jóvenes se negaban en rotundo a atenderme. Decían que a la embajada había que acudir con cita previa. Y, ¿cómo así? Aquello era una soberana estupidez. Si tienes una emergencia, esa urgencia no va a esperar a que pidas cita para dentro de un mes. YA estaba perdiendo los nervios, lo reconozco. Los estaba perdiendo con suma facilidad. Comencé a chillarles y ellas se amedrentaron un poco. Les sacaba al menos una cabeza, lo suficiente como para acojonarlas en sus sillas de piel.

Y entonces la escuché. Escuché esa voz melodiosa, pero firme y dura que recorrió como una corriente eléctrica todo mi cuerpo. No podía ser posible. No podía ser Serena. Me quedé estático, esperando a que la mujer volviese a hablar para corroborar que efectivamente, era imposible que fuese mi rubio tormento. Pero ella volvió a abrir su boca, pidiéndome que abandonara el Consulado. Y entonces lo supe. Era ella.

Me giré tan lentamente, que hasta tuve tiempo de pensar como la encontraría. Me pregunté si luciría igual de hermosa, si se habría hecho un cambio de look, si por el contrario se habría vuelto a agarrar esos chonguitos tan graciosos, si habría encontrado una pareja.

Y entonces la vi. Lucía más hermosa que nunca. Tan elegante y grácil. Me miraba con una mezcla entre odio y nostalgia. Por unos segundos se quedó en silencio. Después abrió su hermosa boca para pronunciar mi nombre. Estaba sorprendida. Las chicas rubias empezaron a parlotear pidiéndole disculpas, pero ella las mando callar con un solo movimiento de mano.

Fue ahí donde comprendí que Serena era quien mandaba en ese momento y que me gustase o no, iba a estar a su merced. Aun así, aun comprendiendo lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser para mi estar tan cerca de ella, decidí que no la dejaría escapar. Decidí que desde ese preciso instante, me volvería a Tokio con ella, costase lo que me costase.

Ella me invitó a pasar a su despacho y se mostro indiferente a mi situación actual. Parecía como si no tuviese ninguna responsabilidad sobre mí. Me molesté en explicar mi situación, con todo lujo de detalles, intentando parecer serio y calmado. Pero ella ni me miraba, tan solo asentía de vez en cuando, mientras hojeaba una revista en su escritorio y pasaba las hojas de manera distraída.

Era el show de Serena. Ahora mismo, acaba de adoptar la postura que había tomado yo hacía meses con ella. Un juego peligroso y difícil de abandonar, una vez que se empezaba. Y entonces, mientras yo me mantenía expectante, esperando una respuesta de ella, lamió su dedo índice y durante dos segundos, dirigió sus ojos azul celeste a los míos. Y mi cuerpo reacciono de la mejor manera que sabía, me provocó una erección.

Me revolví en mi asiento, incómodo y molesto, por acabar de entender que ella seguía teniendo el mismo poder sobre mí, que cuando la vi por primera vez, un año atrás en mis oficinas, con ese aire inocente y virginal.

Tras mucho insistir y rebajarme, conseguí que Serena me dejase dormir en su casa, mientras mi situación no se ponía en regla. Al menos, de esta manera, podría tenerla bien vigilada, sobre todo después del espectáculo con el fanfarrón de Diamante Black.

Si, ya sé lo que están pensando. Yo la abandoné y no luche por nuestra relación, así que ahora ella no tenía cuentas que echarme. Pero aun así, en mi interior, no podía evitar pensar, que entre Serena y yo, todavía había algo.

Todavía el recuerdo conduciendo su Jaguar descapotable, metiendo las marchas a machete, mientras el motor del auto se quejaba. Solo una persona como ella podría tener ese coche, y no sacarle partido. La verdad, no negaré que me dejó impresionado su estilo de vida. A diferencia de Tokio, cuando compartía piso con aquella rubia maliciosa, ahora tenía una mansión, para ella sola.

Cuando entramos en su casa, sabía que tenía que intentarlo todo para llamar su atención. Serena funciona así. Cuando mejor la tratase, menos caso me haría. Ella era una mujer a la que le iban los conflictos y las cosas difíciles, así que lo tuve claro. Tendría que provocarla teniendo una cita con una de sus empleadas. Ninguna me gustaba, así que cualquiera de las dos estaría bien para mi propósito.

Y la fortuna, o más bien Serena, decidieron que mi cita sería Megan. Y mejor hubiera sido que me quedase en casa. Que mujer más aburrida. Totalmente obcecada en los complementos de moda y en las sesiones de SPA que se daba los jueves por la tarde.

Con ella, volví a sentirme como el viejo Darien. Aquel que buscaba solo a una mujer hermosa para pasar el rato, y después deshacerme de ella para volver a mi rutina diaria. Ese había sido mi modo de vida, hasta que descubrí al tormento por el que ahora, estoy teniendo una cita con una rubia, bronceada hasta las cejas y sin cerebro.

La joven además no perdió el tiempo. Sabía que era atractiva y precisamente lo explotaba con su imagen de femme fatale y su lenguaje corporal. Cuando me invitó a ir a su casa, ya sabía a lo que me exponía. Seguramente, ella se hubiese hecho una idea de lo que iba a pasar entre nosotros, pero no podía culparla. Por mi estúpido juego de poner celosa a Serena, estaba pasando una de las peores tardes de mi vida. Me lo tenía merecido.

Cuando Megan se abalanzó sobre mí para quitarme la camisa, comprendí lo mucho que había cambiado en este último año. Serena se había metido tan dentro de mí, que me era imposible tener ningún contacto, con una chica que no fuese ella.

Frustrada, Megan me llevó a casa de nuevo. Y no era la única que se encontraba de esta manera. Yo también iba enfadado conmigo mismo porque no había conseguido el resultado que esperaba. Había esperado que Serena me llamara echa un mar de nervios, preguntándome cuando iba a volver. Pero nada de eso había sucedido.

Al llegar a su casa, y verla en el despacho trabajando, sentí como si por fin hubiera encontrado mi lugar. Intenté ser amable y bromear con ella, pero tan solo volvió a su postura cínica y fría, metiéndose en su habitación sin mediar palabra.

Y entonces me enfadé. Y cometí una locura. Me metí en su habitación deliberadamente, y me metí en su cama. Juro que no la toque, tan solo me quede horas embobado, viéndola dormir, y después, decidí abrazarla. Mi plan no era quedarme a dormir con ella, no quería que me descubriese, pero las cosas no salieron bien, y yo también acabé rendido a Morfeo.

Todavía recuerdo su cara al despertarse y verme junto a ella. No podía gesticular palabra, tan solo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión agonizante. Ese día se marchó de casa, haciendo aspavientos y maldiciéndome. Gritaba que todo lo que le pasaba era culpa mía. Como si que se quedara dormida habitualmente, no fuera más una costumbre que un hecho aislado provocado por mi presencia.

Ese mismo día me la pase rebuscando en su casa, por los cajones, cualquier prueba instrumental que me diese pistas acerca de su estado marital. Las horas fueron pasando, y no encontré nada, salvo su número nuevo de teléfono móvil que decidí guardar a buen recaudo.

Comencé a preocuparme por ella, porque no daba señales de vida. Así que decidí llamarla al teléfono móvil, pero no me contestaba. Seguí y seguí intentándolo, hasta que al final respondió. Me contestó en un susurro, como si no fuese el momento apropiado para coger el móvil. Y entonces descubrí que estaba en casa de Haruka. Había vuelto con ese energúmeno de nuevo. Después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Y el imbécil de Darien, en vez de controlarse y no dar a mostrar sus cartas, también se puso como un energúmeno, a exigir que volviera a casa de inmediato, como si fuera su papa. Y no contento con eso, también le gritó a Haruka toda clase de improperios. Y como todavía no era suficiente, la espero agazapado en el salón a que llegara para increparle porque le había colgado el teléfono y lo había apagado.

Y cuando ella me miró a los ojos, y me dijo que Haruka era más hombre que yo, el hombre racional que había en mi desapareció. Y dio paso a una nueva fórmula de Darien, un hombre primitivo y sin principios, que arrinconó a una pequeña mujer contra la pared y el obligo a besarlo.

Sentir sus labios de nuevo, fueron mi perdición. Fue la cuesta que necesitaba para estas mercancías sin frenos en el que me había convertido. En ese momento supe, que Serena tampoco me había olvidado, y que no le era en absoluto indiferente.

Por eso concentré todos mis esfuerzos, en obligarla a admitirlo. Por eso en cuanto supe que había vuelto a quedar con Haruka, levanté el teléfono y llamé a Megan. Por eso entramos en todos los locales de Malibu, hasta que por fin la encontré allí, con Haruka.

Todavía la recuerdo besándose con ese tipo en mis narices, como si no le importase lo más mínimo. Como si yo no existiese. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que alejarla de ese tipo, cuanto antes, porque si seguía permitiendo eso, podría perderla y para siempre.

Por eso la obligué a bailar conmigo, ya que en cualquier momento, Haruka y Megan, que no habían parado de dirigirse miradas toda la noche, acabarían enrollándose y yo tendría vía libre con ella.

Cuando llegamos a casa, la recuerdo abatida y confundida. Como si su última oportunidad de ser feliz hubiese desaparecido. Parecía no comprender que la única oportunidad de tener una vida plena era conmigo. Me grito que todo era culpa mía, que había llegado para joderlo todo, como siempre. Y no la entendí. ¿Es que acaso lo que había visto en sus ojos era una mentira? ¿Ya no me quería?

Y entonces exploté. Le grité yo también. Todavía te amo. Ella se quedó petrificada y en ese momento comprendí que ya no podía echarme más atrás. Que ya bastaba de ser un cobarde y no perseguir mis sueños. Toda mi vida había culpado a otros de no poder alcanzar mis metas, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente. Esta vez me lo jugaría todo por el todo. Y si tenía que perder, al menos lo habría intentado.

Y esa noche hicimos el amor. Y comprendí que era ahí donde quería estar. No quería seguir llevando una vida vacía y aburrida. Quería a Serena en mi vida, aun con todas sus excentricidades, y sus locuras, incluso con su mal humor. Quería pasar toda mi vida con esa mujer.

Solo faltaban unas horas para que Serena llegara d trabajar, así que decidí de dejar de pensar en ella, y me recosté en el diván para leer un libro. Y sin saber cómo, me quedé profundamente dormido, al menos eso creo. Porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es la voz de Serena en la casa buscándome.

**Serena, que pronto has llegado…-**contesté adormecido, sobre el diván de la biblioteca.

Lucía triste y cansada. Me miraba como si no quisiese darme una noticia. Estaba confundida, y quizás nostálgica. Me incorporé lentamente sobre el diván y la miré fijamente. Definitivamente, no eran imaginaciones mías, Serena estaba mal.

**¿Has dormido mucho?** – hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, dejando su maletín en el suelo.

**Lo suficiente…-**me quejé con mi mejor sonrisa. **Hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan bien. Tengo que hacerlo más a menudo. **– le contesté divertido alargando mis brazos hacia su cintura para atraerla contra mí.

**Darien, tengo algo para ti** – ella me separó y me miró a los ojos

**¿Algo para mí?** – contesté extrañado. **No me digas que me has comprado un regalo. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ser un mantenido** – ella hizo una mueca que no pude interpretar.

**Mira…** – abrió el maletín y me entregó un paquete. **Ha** **llegado esta misma mañana.**

Cogí el paquete con mis manos y lo examiné. El papel era de color maché y la dirección del consulado. Tardé en reconocerlo, pero al fijarme en el remitente, me di cuenta. Era mi documentación, que había llegado mucho antes de lo esperado. Sintiéndome dichoso, rasgué el paquete para comprobar que estuviese todo.

**¡Genial! Ha llegado antes de lo que esperaba…**- la miré pero ella no pareció dar respuesta de nada.

**Mi jefe movió algunos hilos…**-una letanía como explicación, como si no le interesase darme los detalles. Parecía triste.

**Muchas gracias, Serena** – me levanté enérgico y la bese en la frente. **Volveré**

Ella no intentó detenerme, cosa que agradecí. Necesitaba tiempo. Tenía que buscar al Taxista Charles y devolverle el dinero de la carrera hacia el consulado, que había cambiado mi vida para siempre. Y después tenía un plan. Un plan muy especial.

Encontrar a Charles no me fue complicado. Tan solo tuve que preguntar a un par de taxistas, dando su descripción física. Una mujer me llevó hacia la parada de Taxis donde Charles esperaba pacientemente la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

**Lléveme a la Joyería de la Cuarta Avenida** – dije montándome en el asiento del copiloto.

Charles que estaba leyendo un periódico en ese momento, me miró con sus anteojos, y después de quedarse unos segundos en silencio, sonrío abiertamente.

**Es usted, joven** – contestó con jovial alegría.

**Así es. He estado buscándole.**

El taxista sonrío y arranco el motor de su taxi, para llevarme hacia la joyería. Durante todo el camino fuimos hablando de cómo había conseguido sobrevivir sin dinero en una ciudad con Malibu y de cómo había solucionado el problema con la documentación. Al parar frente a la Joyería supe que tenía que despedirme.

**Charles, siempre le estaré agradecido por haberme llevado aquel día hasta mi Embajada. Es por eso que quiero darle esto** – le extendí un cheque con una generosa cifra escrita.

**Pero Señor Chiba, yo no puedo aceptar esto** – el buen hombre intentó devolverme el cheque, pero no se lo permití.

**Por favor. Acéptelo como señal de gratitud. Usted me cambió la vida ¿sabe?** – hice una pausa y me desabroché el cinturón frente a su atenta mirada. **Gracias a usted he recuperado el amor de mi vida. Nunca habrá dinero suficiente para pagar eso.**

**Señor Chiba…**-el hombre me miraba y no sabía que decir, pero no era necesario absolutamente nada.

**Cuide a su familia, Charles. Es lo más importante que tiene. Muchas gracias por ser un buen hombre, y por haberse cruzado en mi camino aquel día.**

Charles asintió y con un amigable apretón de manos, abandoné su taxi para dirigirme a la joyería que el día anterior, habíamos visto Serena y yo. La sortija en forma de corazón seguía expuesta en una vitrina acristalada, esperando por mi llegada. Decidido, me adentré en el local, donde una mujer pelirroja me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda.

**Sí, me gustaría comprar una sortija expuesta en su escaparate…-**señalé con la cabeza la cristalera y la pelirroja me acompañó para que le indicara**. Es esta.**

**Oh, señor. Mucho me temo que eso es imposible. Esa sortija no está en venta** – comentó la pelirroja con gesto aniñado.

**¿Por qué no está en venta?** – pregunté contrariado. Iba a conseguirla costara lo que costara.

**Es un objeto de coleccionista. Solo hay 10 sortijas como esta en todo el mundo. Es simplemente una joya de exposición** – comentó la pelirroja, algo extrañada por mi insistencia.

**Verá, Señorita…-**bajé la vista a la tarjeta de presentación que colgaba de la chaqueta de su traje. **Señorita Collins ¿verdad?** – utilicé mi mejor sonrisa para seducirla**. Esa sortija es muy especial para mí. La mujer de la que estoy totalmente enamorado sueña con ella desde que la vio. Le gustaría que le pidiesen matrimonio, solo con ese anillo. Y eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer.**

**Pero Señor, ya le he explicado…**-no dejé que terminara.

**Se lo que me ha explicado. Ahora quiero que coja ese teléfono, y localice al diseñador de la joya. Dígale que el Señor Chiba quiere comprarla, y que no le importa el dinero que tenga que gastarse en ella.**

La joven pelirroja tragó saliva, e hizo una reverencia. Le alegraba saber que al menos, esa mujer tenía idea de quién era él. La señorita Collins, tomó el inalámbrico y llamó al diseñador de la joya, explicándole la "peculiar" situación.

**Señor Chiba, la joya no se venderá por menos de medio millón de dólares** – contestó temerosa la joven pelirroja después de hablar con el diseñador por teléfono.

**Que así sea** – sonreí y saqué de mi billetera mi American Express.

Y así como fue, en menos de 20 minutos, me estaba dirigiendo de nuevo a la casa de Serena para pedirle matrimonio. Ya había tomado esa decisión. Nada más volver a verla, allí plantada en su despacho de la Embajada, sabría que volvería con ella a Tokio y me casaría con la mujer de mi vida. Nada podía salir mal.

**Serena…**-grité al entrar en casa y no encontrarla - **¡Serena! ¿Dónde estás?**

**Aquí…**-Serena alzó la voz desde el salón principal, y yo me dirigí hacia allá dando grandes zancadas.

La vi allí, tumbada en el sofá, con esas gafas de lectura que tanto odiaba, revisando un informe. Y yo me quedé maravillado momentáneamente por esa visión. Serena retiró sus gafas como si no alcanzara a comprender mi exaltación, pero no le di tiempo a preguntar que me sucedía.

**Ven** – ella me miró sorprendida, pero no me detuve. La cogí de la mano y la levanté de golpe. Acto seguido la arrastré hacia la biblioteca.

**¿Qué te pasa?** – preguntaba ella extrañada y algo divertida.

**Siéntate** – como no quería obedecer, pose mis manos sobre sus hombros y la "obligue" a sentarse en el diván

**¿Está todo bien?** – preguntó ahora asustada.

**Este todo mejor que bien. Serena, he estado pensando** – Pose mi dedo índice sobre mis labios, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Este es el momento en el que tengo que elegir de manera adecuada las palabras, porque si no podría asustarla y saturarla con demasiada información. Intentaré ir despacio.

**Quiero que vuelvas conmigo a Japón**.

**¿Cómo?** – preguntó Serena sin salir del asombro.

Su reacción no era del todo la que esperaba. Esperaba al menos una mueca de sorpresa o una ligera sonrisa. Algo que demostrara que se encontraba feliz. Pero en vez de eso me encontré con un rostro pálido y paralizado por miedo. Las cosas no estaban empezando bien, aun así me obligo a mi mismo a relájame y hablar para tranquilizarla.

**Quiero que regreses a la Editorial, conmigo. Diablos estoy muy nervioso…**-estoy nervioso porque se lo que se acerca. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi traje en busca de la sortija.

**¿Qué pretendes?** – ella tan solo me miraba y seguía los movimientos de mis manos

**¿Sabes? Estuve pensando. Toda la tarde llevo pensando como decirte esto. Y entonces lo tuve claro, pasé por allí y lo tuve claro. Joder, donde lo he metido** – Por un momento hasta pensé que lo había perdido. Jamás pensé que un bolsillo pudiese ser tan profundo como para no encontrar una caja de joyería.

**¿Decirme qué? **– pronunció asustada.

La miré a los ojos y su boca formaba una ligera línea fina y prieta. Estaba asustada y perdida. Y yo no me encontraba más relajado. Había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, de confesar mis intenciones y esperar que su respuesta fuera positiva.

**Serena, tú me haces ser mejor persona. De hecho, me haces ser la persona que exactamente quiero ser. Y cuando lo vi hoy, no tuve ninguna duda. Llevo pensando toda la tarde como pedirte algo** – saqué la caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo y se la extendí. **Abre esto.**

**¿Es para mí?** – respondió dubitativa cogiendo la caja clavando sus ojos en mis manos.

Y entonces lo abrió. Lo abrió despacio, y lo descubrió. La sortija. La perfecta sortija que habíamos visto el día anterior en la joyería. Después me miró, con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin alcanzar a comprender.

**Serena, ese día me dijiste que si alguien pedía tu mano, tendría que hacerlo con esta sortija **– hice una pausa y sonreí ante su estupefacción. **Quiero, quiero que te cases conmigo**. **Quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa.**

**Pero… **- la interrumpí, acelerado todavía por la proposición que acababa de hacerle.

**Serena. Cuando te vi con Haruka, solo Dios sabe que lo hubiese asesinado con mis propias manos. Por ti iría hasta el mismísimo infierno. – **hice una pausa y me acerqué lentamente a mí**. Quiero que seas mía para siempre.**

**Pero…esto es demasiado rápido.**

**Lo sé. Sé que quizás es demasiado precipitado. Diablos, ambos sabemos que lo es. Es una locura. Pero quiero hacerte mi esposa y compartir el resto de mi vida a tu lado.**

**Pero… yo…-**no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar la sortija, y ella no paraba de repetir la misma palabra y tener esa expresión sombría en sus ojos.

**¿Quizás esperabas una petición más romántica? Joder, debería haberte llevado a cenar, y pedírtelo con una rodilla en el suelo. Ese tipo de cosas que salen en las películas ¿verdad? Pero no he podido aguantarme. Ya lo llevaba pensando mucho tiempo, pero hoy por fin lo he visto claro….-**hice una pausa buscando algún tipo de respuesta en ella - **¿No vas a ponértelo?**

Mi sonrisa fue congelándose poco a poco, hasta desaparecer. Desde que le había dado el anillo, Serena no había mostrado ni un signo de alegría o ilusión en su rostro. Estaba tardando demasiado en lanzarse a mi cuello y decirme que me quería, que ese anillo era lo que había estado esperando. En lugar de eso, se mantuvo estática, con esa expresión de decepción tan franca.

**Darien, yo…-**hizo una pausa y después retiro sus ojos de los míos. **No puedo.**

**¿Cómo que no puedes?** – pregunté con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. Mis ojos centelleantes, no acaban de comprender su reacción

**No puedo. **La confirmación que nunca hubiese querido escuchar. No puedo casarme contigo. Una frase de cuatro palabras, tan demoledora como hiriente. Ahora mismo es como si una granada hubiera minado mis últimas esperanzas de ser feliz.

Me quedé tan estático, que hubiese podido echar raíces en ese preciso instante. Ella advirtió mi pose de pánico, pero no trato de tranquilizarme. Sin soltar la sortija, se dirigió ausente hacia el ventanal de la biblioteca. Yo no pude seguirla. Simplemente me quede allí parado. Esperando. Tras unos minutos de aterrador silencio, volví a intentarlo.

**Serena ¿Cómo que no puedes casarte conmigo? Solo tienes que decir si. Yo me encargaré del resto. Tendrás la boda que siempre has querido. Una boda de ensueño. Si es necesario, me gastaré todo mi dinero en darte un día que jamás olvidaras. Yo…**

**No puedo casarme contigo…-**negó con la cabeza. **Esto no va a funcionar. No lo hizo en Tokio ni tampoco lo va hacer en California. Tu y yo…-**hizo otra pausa que taladró mis sentidos – **tu y yo simplemente no podemos estar juntos. Es imposible.**

Estaba tan desesperado que no sabía ni lo que decía. Es la verdad cuando digo que sería capaz de gastarme todo mi dinero en una boda perfecta para ella, si ese fuese su deseo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, creo que el motivo de su negativa no es más que la reticencia de emparejarse conmigo para el resto de su vida. Por algún extraño motivo, sigue existiendo el poso de la duda en nuestra relación.

**Serena, pero de que hablas. ¿Por qué? Estos días me he dado cuenta que te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti como un adolescente. Quiero todo contigo. Quiero que vivamos juntos tu sueño. Quiero la casa blanca de madera, el campo de flores…El porche con el periódico. Quiero todo eso.**

**No. Tú no quieres eso. Quieres someterme, como lo hacía en la Editorial. Quieres hacerme tuya porque descubriste que podía vivir estos meses sin ti. ¡Y eso es lo que no puedes soportar!** – volvió a gritar, perdiendo el control que le quedaba.

**¡No se trata de eso! Yo te amo. Por supuesto que quiero que seas mía, para siempre. ¿Cómo querría compartir con otra persona algo que fue mío desde el primer día que te vi?** – grité también perdiendo los nervios.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Entonces comprendí. En sus planes no entraban formar una familia conmigo. Estos dos días han sido una vaga ilusión de lo que fuimos una vez. Simplemente me utilizó para pasarlo bien, pero en cuanto vio que las cosas se ponían duras, decidió echarse atrás. Pero yo, creí, estaba convencido de haber visto en sus ojos las mismas ganas de tener una relación conmigo, de formar una familia. Ella me habló de su sueño. Me dijo que quería formar una familia, y yo me mantuve paciente, escuchándola, tratando de comprender si yo tendría cabida en su ilusión. Pero me equivoqué pensando en que sí.

**Entiendo…**-fue lo único que pude decir.

**¿A dónde vas?** – pregunto ella con la voz temblorosa.

**Me voy de esta casa. Me voy de California. Me voy lejos de ti**

Decidí salir de la habitación en ese preciso instante. Por un momento, ingenuamente pensé que las cosas podrían haber sido distintas. Que tras el miedo inicial que supone una proposición así, Serena cedería y se echaría en mis brazos. Cuando traspasé el umbral de la puerta, realmente estaba convencido de que ella vendría tras de mí, pidiéndome que no me marchara. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedo allí, parada, sujetando la cajita de terciopelo que contenía el anillo, que debía estar colocado en su dedo anular.

Tardé en recoger mis cosas, lo que se tarda en tomarse un café. Tan solo me llevé el traje con el que llegué a California y mi maletín de piel. Cuando puse un pie fuera de la casa me di cuenta que no había marcha atrás. Que ya no podía rectificar. Ella había tomado una decisión. No se iba a casar conmigo, no había margen para nuestra pequeña familia. De hecho, no habría ninguna oportunidad, por lo que comprendí que de nada servía quedarme en California.

Con mi celular, conseguí un billete para el último vuelo del día a Tokio. Ni siquiera pude girarme a ver la ventana iluminada de la biblioteca cuando me monté en el taxi. No podría ver a Serena verme marchar, sin reaccionar ni pedir que me quedara. El engaño era demasiado poderoso.

_**Usagich: Aquí tienen otro capítulo. No me pude resistir a hacer un POV Darien en toda regla. ¿Y qué me dicen de la petición de matrimonio? El pobre tan romántico y ella se cierra en banda a casarse con él. Puede que muchas ahora mismo se estén tirando de los pelos, pero pronto entenderán los motivos de Sere. Puedo confesar que hice esto para resarcir la imagen de Darien que algunas de vosotras teníais sobre él. Pobrecito, el también puede ser alguien muy romántico.**_

_**Les agradezco mucho su confianza, paciencia y opiniones. Todas las reviews que me dejan son especiales para mí. En respuesta a la review de una buena amiga, **__**Alexiagbh,**__** que es seguidora acérrima de esta historia, le diré que chisme en España significa, aparato o cacharro. Lo que Darien quería decir era que apagara el despertador, pero para referirse a él de modo despectivo, utilizo la palabra chisme. Cuando no entiendan algo, no duden en preguntarme!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Hagan sus apuestas para el final ¿Cómo terminará una historia denominada como "Amor Improbable"**_

_**Falta poco para el final.**_


	30. El Desenlace

_Hay momentos en la vida, en que una sola decisión, en un solo instante, cambia irremediablemente el curso de las cosas. Cuando decides romperle el corazón a alguien, cuando decides quererlo, o no quererlo. Cuando decides tirar para adelante, cuando decides mentir, traicionar, ocultar, o cruzar la línea.__Esa décima de segundo podrá hacer girar todo al lado oscuro o inundarlo de luz, __p__odrá hacer de ti un héroe o un criminal, podrá llevarte al cielo o al infierno, pero siempre será un lugar desde el cual no podrás volver atrás_

¿Quién era aquella mujer frente al espejo? Serena no paraba de observar y analizar su apagado rostro en el reflejo del cristal. Las ojeras pronunciadas, junto a sus ojos enrojecidos después de horas de intenso llanto, parecían asemejarse a dos canicas de color bermellón. Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Era eso en lo que se había convertido? Tanto tiempo invertido en convertirse en aquella mujer independiente y segura de sí misma. Tantos años asegurándose que un hombre no era necesario para completar su felicidad, y ahora tendría que descubrir el amargo sabor de la realidad. Estaba sola. Sola y vacía. Se pregunto porque a veces las cosas no podían ser más fáciles.

Serena siempre fue una mujer con suerte en la vida. Estudió en los mejores colegios porque así sus padres lo decidieron. Siempre tuvo todo lo que cualquier niña podría desear. Era una niña hermosa, dulce, simpática, carismática y adorable. Por consiguiente, siempre había estado rodeada de gente que la apreciaba. Además, había tenido la fortuna de encontrar a Mina en el camino. Mina era la amiga que toda chica querría tener. Sincera pero compasiva, divertida pero seria, confiable, muy confiable.

Y ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros de su casa, atada a lo que ella por un tiempo había considerado un sueño cumplido, y contando las horas para que un día terminase y comenzara otro.

Darien se había marchado, y con él, hasta parecía que se hubiese ido el espíritu de felicidad y añoranza de la vieja casa colonial que habitaba. Pensó que no sería tan grave. Pensó que se repondría. Pero ya habían pasado dos largos días, sin tener noticias de él, jurando olvidarlo y recordándolo a cada momento. En tres días, Darien había impregnado su hogar de él, y ahora Serena no podía evitar traer a flote recuerdos dolorosos.

Dirigió su mirada a la cajita aterciopelada que la atormentaba desde la mesilla de noche. El anillo de compromiso de Darien no se separaba ni un instante de ella. Si ella tenía que irse a trabajar, lo llevaba en su bolso escondido a buen recaudo. Incluso cuando se iba a la cama, lo guardaba bajo la almohada. Darien lo había dejado allí, como símbolo de lo que pudo ser y no fue. Un recuerdo basto de que había desperdiciado, quizás, la oportunidad de tener una vida de verdad.

Para Darien las cosas no habían sido mucho mejores. Desde que había llegado a Tokio era como si la realidad lo hubiera abofeteado, más todavía. Quizás era eso lo que se merecía. Toda su vida había sido un cabrón con las mujeres así que había llegado el momento de pagar el alto precio por sus desprecios. ¡Y como lo había pagado! La única mujer de la que se había enamorado locamente, y no era correspondido.

**Y a las siete deberíamos empezar con los preparativos de…-**Rai hizo una pausa y carraspeo, comprobando que Darien permanecía con la mirada perdida en la mesa de su despacho**. Darien**.

**A las siete está bien** – Darien sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su joven asistente.

Rai sabía que las cosas no estaban marchando bien. Su jefe jamás lucía tan despistado, tan inanimado. Es verdad que muchas veces se sentía ignorada por él, pero la mayoría de las veces Darien lo hacía de manera consciente.

**Ni siquiera me has escuchado** – se quejó Rai bajando sus brazos a las caderas.

**Hoy estoy algo…-**hizo una pausa y después la miró seriamente – **perdido.**

**Hoy, y ayer, y antes de ayer…-**Rai comentó irónicamente ante el desdén de Darien.

Era verdad. Ya no era el mismo. Y su actitud no dejaba lugar a dudas. Incluso los empleados no se amilanaban al verlo pasar por su pasillo. Incluso Seiya ya no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de mandar sus exigencias vía Yaten, su esclavo-representante.

Intentó llamarla. Tuvo su teléfono en sus manos a punto de marcar. Pero no lo hizo. Decidió que Serena había tomado una decisión y que por una vez en su vida, lo iba a respetar, aunque eso significase su hundimiento. Serena encontraría alguien con quien ser feliz y formar esa encantadora familia que ella soñaba en su corazón, y el tendría que resignarse a verlo como un espectador.

Pensó en Andrew. Su amigo sabría que decirle en un momento así, pero ahora mismo, las cosas no estaban del todo bien como para hablar de desamores. No quería tener que darle la razón a su amigo una vez más cuando le dijo que acabaría perdiendo a Serena para siempre. Su terquedad e inseguridad en sí mismo, había terminado por aniquilar las esperanzas de una relación normal con una mujer que valía la pena.

**Darien, te traigo el informe de mi Departamento…-**comentó Lita dejando el dossier en la mesa de su jefe.

**Lita** – la joven, que ya se disponía a abandonar el despacho, se giró sorprendida.

**¿Si?** – preguntó dubitativa e incómoda.

**¿Podrías quedarte? Necesito que hablemos **– comentó Darien bastante amilanado.

**Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre los balances, está en el Informe…-**comentó Lita indiferente, como no alcanzando a comprender.

**No se trata del Informe. Toma asiento **– le pidió Darien señalando la silla de enfrente.

Lita dudó durante unos segundos, pero decidió tomar asiento. Puede que las cosas con Darien no estuvieran bien, puede que su marido no lo quisiera ver ni en pintura, pero puede que su jefe y también amigo necesitara ayuda de verdad, y tan solo necesitara de una mano amiga.

**Lita…-** Darien desabrochó el nudo de su corbata para liberarse de su yugo.

**Suéltalo de una vez…-**pidió Lita con gesto amable. **Suelta todo lo que llevas dentro.**

**La amo, Lita. La amo más que a nada. Y la he vuelto a joder** – Darien frotó su rostro contra sus grandes manos.

**No hay nada que no tenga solución…**

**Le pedí que se casara conmigo. De un día para otro. Pero no pensé en que ella no tenía esos planes para nosotros. Me dijo que no iba a casarse conmigo** – al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, Darien tragó saliva intentando contener su llanto.

**¿Sabes? Cuando Andrew me pidió matrimonio la primera vez le dije que ni en sueños…**-Lita se mantuvo seria ante la mirada atenta de su amigo. **La cuarta vez que me lo pidió, decidí que ya estaba aburrida de escucharle, así que le dije que si. **

**¿Te pidió matrimonio cuatro veces?** – comentó Darien sorprendido. Eso era un detalle que él desconocía.

**Y 100 veces que me lo habría pedido. Andrew jamás se rindió porque sabía lo que quería y no dudo en ir a por ello. Y yo tenía tanto miedo de ser feliz, que no hacía más que negarme como tonta…**-Lita emitió una cálida sonrisa recordando aquellos momentos.

**¿Miedo? –** preguntó Darien muy sorprendido. Si por algo se caracterizaba Lita era por su seguridad y aplomo en todos los registros de su vida.

**Ajá **– ella asintió. **Tenía mucho miedo porque no sabía si Andrew y yo podríamos ser compatibles, no sabía si podría funcionar. Y aquí nos tienes, padres de una hermosa familia.**

**Increíble…**-respondió Darien con aire distraído.

**Lo que quiero decir con esto es que puede que Serena también tenga miedo. Puede que necesite una mano amiga que agarrar para no caer. Tú la oyes, pero no la escuchas. No se trata de ver para creer, sino de creer para ver. Si ella cree, entonces verá.**

**Pero yo…-**Darien sabía muy bien que Lita tenía razón.

Su decisión había sido precipitada. El dolor inicial de ser rechazado había sido aplacado por su hombría dañada, pero en el transcurso de un par de horas, el enfado se había disuelto dejando paso a la tristeza. Si tan solo se hubiera encerrado en su habitación como un adolescente con pataleta, puede que Serena hubiera encontrado esa confirmación que necesitaba para creer en lo suyo.

Serena llevaba ya un bote de medio kilo de helado de chocolate con pasas cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Por un momento dio un respingo. El corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a sentir esas dichosas mariposas. ¿Sería Darien? Sin pensarlo un segundo, dejó su momento de depresión a un lado, y se alistó para coger el teléfono.

Un ligero momento de decepción la cubrió cuando comprobó que no era Darien quien llamaba insistentemente, sino su amiga Mina.

**Estoy muy enfadada contigo**…-gritó Mina desde el otro lado de la línea. Esa vieja costumbre de la rubia tendría que ser erradicada de un momento a otro.

**¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hice?** – se quejó Serena cambiando el auricular del teléfono al otro oído.

**¿Qué qué hiciste? Y todavía tienes el descaro…-**Mina hizo una pausa y suspiró sonoramente. **Solo te sigo hablando porque tengo suma paciencia.**

**Mina, de que hablas. No estoy para jueguecitos…-**Serena también suspiró.

**¿De qué hablo? Me parece increíble que no vayas a venir a Tokio, a la premier de la película. Necesito a mi amiga a mi lado. Es la primera vez que voy a tener a la prensa poniendo sus ojos en mí y tu solo estás preocupado de si te vas a encontrar con el engreído de tu jefe…**

**¿Premier? ¿De qué hablas?**

Serena no sabía de qué estaba hablando Mina. Aunque la verdad no tardó en hacer memoria y echar cuentas para darse cuenta de que la Película de Sailormoon se iba a estrenar próximamente. Debía de estar hablando de esa Premier. Pero ella no había recibido ninguna invitación.

**Oh, vamos, Serena. Siempre se te dio fatal mentir. Todavía recuerdo la cara que ponías cuando el profesor de Historia te preguntaba si habías hecho los deberes…**

**Mina, corta el rollo. No te estoy mintiendo. La Premier es de Sailormoon ¿verdad?** – Mina carcajeo por detrás de la línea.

**¿De qué iba a ser sino? Todavía no han hecho película sobre mi vida, aunque todo se andará.**

**Mina…-**amenazó Serena por el otro lado de la línea.

**Alguien de Editorial Chiba llamó por teléfono a tu despacho para confirmar tu asistencia, peor un hombre les dijo que te habías negado en rotundo a ir. Yo supuse que sería por Darien…**

**¿Qué? ¿Editorial Chiba llamó a mi despacho? Eso es imposible. Nadie me pasó el recado.**

Se hizo el silencio. Un momento. Mina había dicho que un hombre había declinado la invitación de su parte. En la embajada todo eran mujeres. Menos Diamante Black, su querido jefe. Serena frunció el ceño.

**Debió de haber un error al darme el recado **– Serena hizo una pausa y se froto sus ojos enrojecidos – **Escucha Mina, iré a la premier, eso no lo dudes. Si me dices el día, yo…**

**¿El día? Es hoy Serena. Hoy. No vas a llegar a tiempo. Olvídalo.**

Sería de locos conseguir un billete hacia Tokio pero Serena tenía que intentarlo. Si hacía falta, iría nadando hasta Japón para estar junto a su amiga. Pero todavía no alcanzaba a comprender porque Diamante había declinado la invitación por él. Algo cansada y frustrada, decidió arreglar el entuerto. De seguro, sería un malentendido.

**Mina, llegaré. Estaré allí, contigo. Tengo que dejarte. Recuerda que te quiero.**

**Pero…**-Serena no la dejó acabar. Colgó el celular tan rápido como ponía rumbo a su habitación para vestirse y dirigirse a casa de Diamante.

Era necesario aclarar este malentendido, pero Serena tenía una intuición. La intuición femenina de que no era fruto de la casualidad de que Diamante cogiera el teléfono de un número que ella misma tenía registrada como Editorial del engreído.

Tan rápido como se vistió tomó su Jaguar y condujo durante 20 largos minutos hasta la Mansión de Diamante Black. La sorpresa de su jefe fue mayúscula al verla plantada en su puerta.

**¿Puedo pasar?** – preguntó Serena algo seria. Diamante sonrío y se apartó del umbral de la puerta, para adentrarse con ella a la sala de visitas.

**Serena, menuda sorpresa. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa? **– comentó Diamante con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Tengo algo de prisa. En realidad quería aclarar contigo lo que creo que ha sido un malentendido** – comentó Serena segura de si misma, mirándole frente a frente.

**Tú dirás…-**dijo Diamante confiado.

**Mina, mi amiga compositora, me ha dicho que la Editorial de Darien llamo para invitarme a la Premier de la Película de Sailormoon, pero que tu declinaste la invitación por mi…**-Serena endureció su rostro al ir dando su explicación. Cada vez que lo repetía, tenía más claro que no había sido algo aleatorio.

**Ah, eso…-**comentó el despreocupado- **no fue un malentendido. Yo la rechacé por ti.**

**¿Cómo has podido? **– preguntó Serena enfurecida. En el fondo, ya conocía la respuesta.

**Cariño, soy tu jefe. Yo decido a donde va mi embajadora, y a donde no. No estimo conveniente tu vuelta a Tokio ahora mismo…-** explicó Diamante como si no fuera nada de raro lo que decía.

**¡Tú no puedes decidir sobre mí! Mi amiga me necesitaba con ella…-** Serena comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, algo que Diamante aprovechó para amedrentarla.

**¿Mina o Darien? ¿Quién te necesita más?** – Diamante posó sus pálidas manos en los hombros de Serena – **Escúchame bien, preciosa. Ese hombre no te conviene, y si te vuelves a enredar con él, perderás la poca dignidad que te queda. Lo mejor que puede pasarte es quedarte en California, conmigo. Este es tu sueño.**

**¿Qué sabrás tú de mi sueño? No soy tu propiedad, no puedes decidir sobre mí** – gritó Serena zafándose del agarre de su jefe.

**Que te quede bien claro, Serena. Yo te lo di todo, y así como vino, se irá si sigues hablándome de ese modo **– Diamante se encolerizó pero Serena no se amedrentó.

**Eres un ser vil y rastrero. Lo supe desde el primer día que te vi, pero por algún motivo, no quise admitirlo. Me agarré a ti como mi tabla de salvación. Vine huyendo de mis miedos, pero debí quedarme en Tokio y enfrentarme a ellos.**

**Este ser vil y rastrero te ha dado lo que siempre soñaste. Un trabajo maravilloso con un equipo a tu entera disposición, una casa de ensueño….Eres la envidia de cualquier chica de tu edad.**

**Y de que me sirve tener todo eso, si no puedo ser feliz…**-comentó Serena triste, intentando ocultar las incipientes lágrimas de rabia que se asomaban por su rostro.

**¿Y qué es la felicidad? Eso es algo efímero. Eso es lo que te ofrece Darien. Algo voluble, inestable. Yo te ofrezco algo duradero y estable. Puede que no te llene de la misma manera, pero conmigo no habrá lugar para las sorpresas. Este trabajo es lo mejor que te ha pasado…**

**¿Estas seguro que tu interés es meramente laboral? ¿No hay otros alicientes, Diamante? Todo eso de llevarme a cenar, hacerme regalos, dorarme la píldora…Que tonta fui. Y yo como una estúpida, creí en ti y confié.**

Serena se dio la vuelta dispuesta a abandonar la mansión de Diamante cuando el bramido de su jefe la hizo detenerse.

**Si sales por esa puerta, te lo quitaré todo. Nadie jamás volverá a contratarte mientras yo viva…-**amenazó el hombre desde la sala.

**No puedes quitarme lo que nunca fue por derecho mío. **

Serena abandonó la mansión furiosa y echa un fiasco. Diamante, la persona confiable en la que ella había depositado sus esperanzas y su amistad, la había traicionado y ultrajado. No dejaba de verla como algo suyo, que podría alcanzar a poseer, para hacer lo que él quisiera a su antojo.

Hecha un manojo de nervios, pensó en el plan de ataque. Regresaría a casa, llamaría al Aeropuerto y suplicaría por una plaza en cualquier avión con destino Japón. La cosa no podía ser tan difícil. Pero el destino era caprichoso y todo se complicaba, cuando menos lo necesitaba.

**Señorita, le estoy suplicando que me consiga una plaza. Como si tengo que ir en la bodega. Necesito llegar a Tokio esta noche** – sollozó Serena pegada al teléfono, dando por pérdidas todas sus esperanzas.

**Lo siento, Señorita Tsukino. Pero todas las plazas están cubiertas. Quizás mañana a primera hora...**

Serena colgó y golpeo el teléfono sobre la mesa. A la mierda con eso de a primera hora de la mañana. Necesitaba ir hoy. Necesitaba estar allí en 8 horas. No podía fallarle a Mina. Le había prometido que llegaría y eso haría. Entonces, algo llamó poderosamente su atención en el televisor y subió el volumen varios grados por encima para escuchar con claridad.

_**Seiya Kou, acudirá a la Premier Mundial de Sailormoon en Tokio, esta misma tarde con su jet privado, desde el estado de Florida. Como ya saben…**_

Serena chasqueo los dedos. Parecía un capricho de la diosa fortuna. Seiya había sido uno de los grandes motivos por los que Serena había decido marcharse de Tokio, y ahora parecía ser su billete de vuelta a casa. Desesperada, se abalanzó hacia el teléfono móvil y rezó por conservar su número todavía.

**Soy Serena. Ni te atrevas a colgar…-**rugió Serena ante la respiración de Seiya al otro lado de la línea.

**Serena. Pensé que…-**hizo una pausa y recapacitó- **¿Dónde te habías metido?**

**Necesito que me hagas un favor. Estoy viviendo en California pero no tengo manera de regresar a Tokio para la Premier. Necesito que me lleves contigo.**

**Está bien** – respondió Seiya muy serio, pero Serena dudó.

**Pero solo quiero que me lleves a la Premier. Nada más. **

**Está hecho. Mándame tus señas por mail. Te recogeré en tres horas.**

Serena colgó sin despedirse. Se sintió aliviada. A no ser que cayera una tormenta sobre el jet privado del cantante, Serena podría estar con su mejor amiga esta noche. Tuvo la tentación de llamarla para dejarla tranquila, pero decidió que la sorpresa sería mayor si no la ponía sobre aviso. Pero tenía tres horas, así que no podía despistarse.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras, de tres en tres, y llego al Dormitorio principal. Estaba convencida de dirigirse a su armario, cuando un destello le llamo poderosamente la atención. La sortija de corazón, brillaba a la luz del sol como un reclamo para ella.

Serena se acercó hipnotizada por ella. La había visto multitud de ocasiones en aquellos días, pero era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de ponerla en su dedo anular. Serena se mordió el labio y palpó el relieve de la joya. Darien la había comprado con la esperanza e ilusión de comenzar una vida nueva. Pero ella estaba tan sorprendida. Casi ni le había dado tiempo a asimilar que él tendría que volver a Japón, y de repente le estaba pidiendo que abandonara todo y se casara con él. Serena no estaba preparada para ofrecer una respuesta, necesitaba pensarlo muy bien. Pero él no había parado de insistir, emocionado e ilusionado, y ella cada vez se había agobiado más y más.

Estaba convencida de que si vida estaba en California. Que ser embajadora era para lo que había estudiado tantos años y que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener un trabajo como ese, por un hombre. Un hombre que le había demostrado que no se detenía ante nada. Un hombre que hacía suyo lo que a él se le antojaba y no había lugar para la discusión.

Y precisamente por eso, Serena se había revelado contra su proposición. Pero también había descubierto, demasiado tarde, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Y había sido una tonta al no haber dejado sus miedos a un lado y haberle dicho: si quiero.

Sus estúpidos miedos que la habían perseguido toda su vida. Aunque todos la consideraban la mujer perfecta, Serena era una mujer rodeada de inseguridades. Sus padres, muy exigentes, la habían convertido en un modelo de niña perfecta que no encajaba en su personalidad. Y después, Mina, había llegado para romper los moldes que sus papas habían tardado años en montar.

Y de repente lo había conocido a él. Tan guapo, inteligente y carismático, como rebelde y engreído. Y la había vuelto loca desde el primer día que lo vio en la selección de personal. Sus ojos azul zafiro se habían clavado en los suyos, como una especie de reclamo para ella, y aunque Serena no lo quería admitir, se había convertido en su esclava para siempre. Estaba enamorada, lo amaba y era correspondida, pero sus miedos a que no funcionara, no la dejaban avanzar.

Darien se encontraba tirado en su apartamento. Esa tarde había quedado aburrido de tanto mirar a la pantalla y no escribir ni cuatro palabras seguidas en el informe, que había decido tomarse la tarde libre en la Editorial. Cada vez ese trabajo lo estaba ahogando más y más. Pero nada podía hacerle. El timbre hizo que desviara la atención de un programa de subastas de la televisión.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. Andrew lo miraba con gesto serio, pero con una mirada penetrante al mismo tiempo que reconfortante. Darien ya ni recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Andrew había pisado su casa. Desde que Serena se fuera, ya no había las noches de película, cenas o futbol. Darien sonrío de alivio al comprobar, que quizás no estaba todo perdido.

**¿Vas a dejarme entrar?** – pregunto Andrew sarcástico. Darien parpadeo y se apartó para darle paso.

Fue solo entonces cuando descubrió a su amigo elegantemente vestido. Lucía un traje de línea formal en tono negro, junto con una pajarita de estampado floral, sobre la camisa blanca e impoluta. Darien se sonrío.

**¿Vintage?** – Andrew hizo una mueca y Darien señalo – **La pajarita.**

**Si **– Andrew sonrío abiertamente- **ya sabes.**

**Estás muy elegante…-**comentó Darien burlón para recuperar la vieja confianza con su amigo.

**No puedo decir lo mismo. Haz el favor de vestirte y adecentarte. La Premier empieza en pocas horas.**

La Premier de la película. La había olvidado por completo. Darien gruñó para sus adentros. Lo que menos le apetecía en esa noche era acudir a un sitio lleno de prensa y aguantar las preguntas de los entrometidos periodistas.

**No quiero ir…-**comentó Darien despreocupado.

**Bien, déjame que te diga de que esto no trata de querer o no. Se trata de que es tu deber como Presidente de la Editorial que produce la película. Vístete** – ordeno Andrew.

**Pero…**

**Mira, Darien. En la vida, a veces, suceden cosas que no nos gustan, pero no nos queda más remedio que enfrentarlas y pelear y luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas** – Andrew hizo una pausa y después inspiro profundo – **Lita me habló. Me contó lo de Serena. **

**Ya suponía…**-susurró Darien recargándose sobre la pared.

**No voy a dejar a mi mejor amigo hecho un trapo en su casa. Vístete. Nunca sabrás lo que te depara la vida si no intentas aquello que te hubiese gustado hacer.**

**La vida ya no me depara gran cosa.**

**¿Y si ella regresa? ¿Y si lo ha pensado y ha decidido darte la oportunidad?**

**Eso no pasará, todo tiene un límite. Incluso tus fantasías románticas deberían tenerlas.**

**¿Sabes? Nunca entendí algo sobre ti. Si no permites que nadie te ponga límites, porque te empeñas en ponértelos tú a ti mismo.**

Darien calló. Andrew lo miró y después, lo empujó hacia la habitación para que se aseara. Le gustara o no, esa noche Darien asistiría a la Premier de la película, y tendría que enfrentarse con sus peores temores. Tanto si Serena había regresado como si no.

Serena viajaba en silencio, recostada sobre el asiento de piel del jet privado de Seiya. El joven no paraba de observarla y eso la ponía nerviosa, pero intentaba disimular el incipiente tembleque de su pie derecho.

**¿Y qué vas hacer ahora?** – preguntó el de repente, ante la sorpresa de la rubia.

**Nunca debí de irme de Tokio. Nunca debí huir de mis problemas, ni dejar mi hogar. Es un error que tengo que subsanar, a como dé lugar **– comentó ella críptica.

**Serena, siempre quise pedirte perdón por la filtración de las fotos a Darien…**-comentó el fríamente.

**¿Fuiste tú?** – preguntó Serena exaltada. Seiya asintió y ella intento coger aire para gritar tanto como sus pulmones permitiesen. Eres…

**Lo sé. Te jodi. Jodi todo entre nosotros. Pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije aquella noche sobre ti, iba en serio. **

**Pero ¿Por qué?** – preguntó Serena sorprendida. **¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado por tu inconsciencia?**

**Esmeralda era mi agente comercial. Tenía una relación sentimental con ella y me acabo convenciendo de tenderte una trampa. Tan pronto como le pase las fotos a ella, me arrepentí al instante. Le pedí que no hiciese nada, que lo dejase estar. Pero ella me dijo que jamás permitiría que Darien fuera feliz. Que si no estaba con ella no estaría con nadie.**

**Increíble…**

**Entonces la dejé. Comprendí que había vivido un engaño. Quise decírtelo, desde el primer momento. Pero te fuiste, y supongo que acabé acobardándome.**

Serena cerró la boca tras su sorpresa inicial y no dijo nada más. Desvió la mirada al cristal y luchó por impedir que sus lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. Le había costado horrores adecentarse para la premier y quería estar bella e impotente para él.

**Espero que seas muy feliz con él. En el fondo, es un buen tío. Y sé que estáis locos el uno por el otro –** comentó Seiya antes de aterrizar en el aeropuerto.

Darien fumó el último pitillo de su cajetilla para situaciones de emergencia, antes de bajarse del auto. Miró a Lita y Andrew e hizo un amago de sonrisa. Al menos, esta noche había recuperado sus preciadas amistades. No todo había salido tan mal.

Cuando salieron del coche, Darien comprendió que tenía que volver a representar el papel que se esperaba de él. Un hombre triunfador, sexy y seguro de si mismo. Poco importaba si la mujer de la que estaba enamorado no quería casarse con él. Darien debía vender un producto, una imagen, un sueño.

Los flashes comenzaron a disparar ante la llamada insistente de los fotógrafos. A medio camino del Photocall, Darien se encontró a una Mina espectacular pero con aire de tristeza. Tan pronto como acabaron las fotos, Mina y Darien se dirigieron juntos a la sala del teatro donde se proyectaba la sesión.

**Mina, estás increíbles. Esta noche va a ser una de las más importantes de tu vida y me alegro de poder compartirla contigo…**-le dijo Darien muy sincero.

**¿Sabes? Tenía la esperanza de que llegaría** – Darien no necesito preguntar por quien, lo sabía perfectamente. Serena no había venido. **¿Te sentarás conmigo en la sala? No puedo aguantar del engreído de Seiya yo sola.**

**Estaré contigo…-**comentó Darien.

Darien sintió tristeza y una especie de desasosiego al obtener la confirmación de que Serena no iba a aparecer. Había tenido la estúpida esperanza de que de repente, como en los cuentos de magia, aparecería de un momento a otro, y podría disfrutar de la belleza de esa diosa una vez más.

A los pocos minutos de tomar asiento, se escuchó un aluvión de chillidos y voces que correspondían con la llegada de Seiya Kou. Darien y Mina se giraron para observar su llegada. Sin embargo, a Darien le pareció ver algo. Le pareció ver una cabellera de ese rubio inconfundible al final de la sala. Pero debieron ser imaginaciones. Estaba comenzando a delirar. Seiya se sentó a la izquierda de Mina, y quitándose sus gafas de sol miró a Darien por unos segundos, como si quisiera decirle algo, para después acomodarse en su asiento.

Durante el visionado de la película, sintió una presencia que lo estaba observando y que no lo perdía de vista ni un segundo. Incluso en algún momento llegó a girarse sobre si mismo para comprobar si había alguien observándole. Mina lo miraba de vez en cuando y le sonreía, pero no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía.

Al terminar, todos los componentes de la productora, junto con el elenco de actores se dirigieron a la Alfombra Roja para hacer las típicas declaraciones de prensa. Seiya y Mina posaron durante un buen rato juntos, junto con los actores de la película.

Mientras, Darien se encontraba haciendo unas declaraciones a una periodista de un canal de cine, cuando el ruido de los flashes y gritos le distrajo momentáneamente. De repente, todos los fotógrafos se agolpaban alrededor de algo. No paraban de gritar y gritar algo incomprensible. La periodista intentaba llamar la atención de Darien de nuevo, pero él estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención. Los periodistas comenzaron a invadir la alfombra roja, y entonces lo escucho.

**Es Serena. ¡Serena Tsukino!** – gritó un fotógrafo saltando el cordón que separaba a la prensa.

Y entonces sintió un escalofrío. La corriente eléctrica más decisiva que había sufrido en toda su vida. Alargó el cuello y se disculpo con la periodista. Necesitaba verla. Frente a frente. Empezó a acercarse al tumulto de gente, y entonces mágicamente, los periodistas se abrieron paso para dejarla avanzar.

Y la vio. Un ángel caído del cielo. La persona más hermosa que jamás podría existir. Entonces reparó en los detalles. El vestido rojo carmín que lució el día del reportaje fotográfico para la revista. ¡Incluso llevaba los zapatos del infierno!

Entonces ella le sonrío tan dulce como era posible y levantó su mano izquierda para ponerla frente a él. Y entonces lo vio. La sortija de corazón que él había comprado, con toda la ilusión de una nueva vida llena de promesas y sueños, colocada en su dedo anular. Donde siempre debió de haber estado.

Serena había visto a Darien por primera vez, en primera fila, junto a Mina en la sala de teatro. Y lo vigiló en la sombra. Lucía increíblemente guapo. Con un traje azul marino, camisa azul cielo que resaltaba su bronceado y sus ojos, y el pelo ligeramente humedecido. Lo vio sonreír momentáneamente, y vio a Mina con aire triste, buscando a alguien por la sala.

**Tu…**-intento recuperar la respiración pero no era capaz – **Tu. Regresaste.**

**Nunca debí marcharme…-**contestó ella dulce palpando su rostro. **Ni tampoco dejarte ir sin mí.**

**¿Y esto?** – Darien agarró la mano izquierda de Serena y acarició el anillo colocado en su anular. **¿Qué significa?** – preguntó temeroso.

**Esto significa lo que significa…-**Darien le hizo una mueca de confusión y ella sonrío. A veces podía ser tan obtuso.

**¿Te….casarás conmigo?** – preguntó el conteniendo su alegría. No quería llevarse falsas esperanzas.

**Me casaré contigo** – contestó ella sonriendo.

No dio tiempo a nada más. Darien la abrazó y la besó con tanta pasión como había necesitado poseerla en estos días de ausencia. Le parecía increíble que todo eso estuviese sucediendo. Los milagros existían, y el acababa de comprobarlo.

**Pero hay algo más…-**le susurró Serena separándose momentáneamente de él.

**Siempre hay un pero…**

**Te quiero fuera de la Editorial. Dejarás de ser un obsesivo controlador y cumplirás tu sueño de ser médico. Y solo entonces, podrás volver a pisar el suelo de la Editorial, como visita.**

**¿Y qué hay de tus sueños? **

**¿Mis sueños? Voy a gastarme todo tu dinero en la boda que siempre soñé, y en construir una casa como la de mi sueño. Nuestro sueño ¿recuerdas?** – comentó ella divertida.

**¿Y California? ¿La embajada? ¿Estás segura…?** – ella lo mando callar posando sus dedos en los labios de él.

**Estoy donde quiero estar** – y el sonrío.

**Te amo, Serena**. **Te amo**

Poco importó la presencia de los fotógrafos y periodistas atosigándoles con fotos y preguntas. En ese momento tan solo eran Darien y Serena. Serena y Darien. Dos amantes que acababan de reencontrarse y habían descubierto que la felicidad estaba a un paso.

**¡Viniste! **– el estruendo de voz de Mina hizo girarse a Serena tan rápido como pudo.

**Te dije que lo haría.**

Mina se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, llorosa. Serena no pudo evitar tampoco que por fin, la emoción aflorase. Serena le dijo a Mina que estaba muy orgullosa de ella y que jamás volverían a separase.

**Bienvenida…-**dijo Andrew palpando su hombro. **Bienvenida a casa.**

**Este es mi hogar **– contestó Serena cómplice ante la presencia de Darien.

**¿Saben? Deberíamos sacarnos una foto aquí y ahora. Para recordar la llegada de la hija pródiga** – comentó Lita alegre.

Y así lo hicieron. Se reunieron Rai, Hotaru, Amy, Molly, Andrew, Lita, Mina, Darien y Serena, y ante la atenta mirada sorprendida de la mayoría de los fotógrafos, posaron para ellos. Todos salvo Serena y Darien, que no paraban de mirarse embelesados.

**Juntos para siempre ¿eh?** – dijo ella en un susurro.

**Para siempre **– contestó él

_La Real Academia de la lengua define la palabra imposible como algo que no tiene facultad ni medios para llegar a ser o suceder. Sin embargo define improbable, como algo inverosímil, que no se funde en una razón prudente. El amor, las relaciones, los sentimientos__ no se fundan en una razón prudente. Por eso no me gusta hab__lar de amores imposibles, sino de amores improbables. Porque lo improbable es por definición probable. Lo que es casi seguro que no pase, es que puede pasar. Y mientras haya una posibilidad, media posibilidad entre mil millones de que eso pase, __**vale la pena intentarlo.**_

_**FIN**_

**Nota Usagi: Lloré como una condenada al escribir el final, espero que les contagie la misma ilusión y alegría de este final feliz. GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEW Y CARIÑO. Mañana colgaré una nota de agradecimiento a todas las lectoras. ¡Os amo con locura!**


	31. Agradecimientos de Usagich

_¿Qué puedo decirles después de estos maravillosos meses a vuestro lado? Descubrí esta página de pura casualidad. Un día había discutido con mi novio, y me puse a bucear por youtube. Encontré un video de Sailor moon y otro y otro, y terminé por verme la serie de arriba abajo. Fue como una terapia para mí. Entonces estaba frustrada porque no podía seguir disfrutando de la serie como quería. Y entonces, encontré esta página. Esta hermosa pagina con maravillosas historias que me han hecho reír y llorar. No soy una persona de firmar habitualmente en las historias, ya que las leo cuando puedo. Entonces decidí empezar a escribir como una terapia personal. Las cosas con mi novio se arreglaron, pero quise continuar con esta labor porque me distraía y me hacía pensar menos. _

_Y un buen día, escuché la canción de Womanizer en la radio y la idea vino a mi mente. Quería escribir la historia de un Darien tan sumamente carismático y sexy, que todas deseáramos estar con él, a como diese lugar. Pero entonces, descubrí que Darien también podía tener un pasado y traumas que lo habían dañado. Y entonces llegó Serena. Esa Serena que he pretendido que sea arrolladora y segura de si misma, tan independiente, que fuera capaz de poner los puntos sobre las íes a nuestro querido Dar._

_Sé que muchas me han querido matar en algunos capítulos. Sé que habéis llegado a sentir repulsión por ese Darien controlador y egoísta, pero al final, creo que también lo han llegado a amar como yo lo hice. _

_Muchísimos gracias por el seguimiento y apoyo. Tener 203 review y 28 seguidores no es tarea fácil, y jamás pensé que llegaría a tener lectoras habituales. Sé que da penita terminar, se que querrían un epilogo, pero no soy muy fan de ellos. Creo que es mejor que cada uno complete la historia con su imaginación._

_En fin, que me despido. Pero volveré, quizás ahora tarde más en actualizar porque empiezo a dar clases, pero les prometo que seguiré por estos lares._

_¡Muchas gracias! Se les quiere, y mucho._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, sois muchos y no quiero desmerecer a ninguno, pero quisiera reservar este espacio para un especial agradecimiento a:_

UsaMamo1989, Alexiagbh, 21nee, Yesqui2000, UsagiYady, mayilu, Adileyne y Flakis.

To be continued….Mi nueva historia. Operación Shields


End file.
